


Hit The Like Button

by omgitscharlie



Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga (mentioned), Inu no Taisho/Izayoi (mentioned), Inu no Taisho/Sesshomaru's mother (mentioned), Inuyasha/Kikyo (mentioned) - Freeform, Love, Modern Era, Multi, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Social Media, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 148,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: After a public breakup, successful social media influencer Kagome Higurashi is single for the first time since she started her career. Trying to cheer her friend up, Sango hosts a party in hopes of getting Kagome out of her stooper; unbeknownst to her, there's a certain person Sango wants her to meet.Having a hard time moving on from his last relationship, simple mechanic Inuyasha Nōnēmu is dragged to a party hosted by the girlfriend of his long-time friend, Miroku. Begrudgingly accepting, he is unknowingly set up to meet one of Sango's friends.Unfortunately, the set up does not go as hoped as the two know each other from previous, unsavory interactions.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991272
Comments: 391
Kudos: 459





	1. I Can't Marry You

"Hey friends, this video is going to be a little different."

This was the fourth time she'd said those words; at least this time it wasn't in between sobs and only spoken through the attempt to keep them at bay. No makeup was on her face, as she didn't see the point if she was just going to ruin it with her tears. Dressed in a burgundy turtleneck, hair up in a messy top knot, she pulled her sleeves over her hands with a sniffle.

"Some of you have been asking how Kouga and I are doing...and-" There it was, a choked sob as she closed her eyes, letting yet another tear fall from them. Swallowing back as much as she could, Kagome gathered enough strength to say the next words with a bit more coherence and confidence, "And I am here to let you know that we have, in fact...broken up." 

A part of her felt stupid, sitting alone in a room while talking to no one but a camera in front of her. Lifting her sleeve-covered hand, she wiped that stray tear from her cheek with another wet sniffled, "I-I want you all to know that it was a mutual decision-" A lie. A big, fat lie; but, the two of them had decided it was best to say that to keep both reputations intact and fan bases from causing some sort of scene. The last thing either of them wanted was for there to be more drama than necessary - one of the only things Kagome agreed with, "And that Kouga and I intend to stay friends-"

Another lie. Kagome didn't know if she would ever be able to be friends with Kouga after what he did - after what he said. A three-year relationship that ended in a way that Kagome had never expected, with her then-boyfriend confessing that he'd never intended to marry her. That their time had come to go separate ways.

" _I can't marry a human._ "

The words repeated over and over again in her head, echoing through her broken heart loud enough to leave a crack that spread wider and wider each time she thought of it. It was because of their yōkai/ human relationship that had so many people interested in their life. They had come from completely different worlds and faced countless instances of prejudice, just to stay true to one another.

But it had all been a game to Kouga, even though he promised that it wasn't; that he truly did love her and, should she have been yōkai, he would have married her much earlier. 

"I don't want anyone sending hate or negative comments his way-" So typical of her, taking the high road to the point where she was practically trampled over by those who chose to abuse that, "And I would ask that you respect our privacy during this time; this wasn't easy for either of us, but it's for the best." 

Every other word or so, she would have to draw in a shaky breath, releasing it with the attempt to keep tears at bay but failing miserably, "I'm probably going to take a bit of a break from everything, so if you don't see any posts from me, that's why." Again, she lifted her hand and wiped away some tears from her eyes, only to be replaced with fresh ones. 

"Uhm, I don't know how to end this," a melancholy chuckle left her, easily taken over by a choked sob followed by a sniffle "I guess...thank you for watching and I'll see you next time." 

No usual wave, no goodbye. It would be a jarring sight for most of her followers to see, as typically Kagome was filled with a brightness that was magnetic to most. Always seeing the bright side of things, she offered a safe place for her followers to escape to if they needed to take their mind off things. But, she felt as though they needed an explanation, something more than an Instagram or Twitter post. Their relationship had been extremely public and she couldn't count how many times a post of theirs had the hashtag #couplegoals littered in her comment section. 

Pressing the record button a second time to stop the camera from rolling, she let her tears free; deep, gasping sobs and hiccuped whimpers left her over and over again. They bruised her chest and stung her eyes. 

" _I didn't think I could cry anymore._ "

The thought was fleeting as managed to gather herself enough to climb to her feet, reaching toward the camera to grab the SD card and place it in her jean pocket. It wasn't long after that she forced herself to head out of her filming room. Boxes were piled against the walls, leaving it looking bare aside from her camera and light set up that would be packed up the next day. 

Walking into the hallway, she ran her hand over the walls as if trying to hold onto a minuscule remnant of the relationship that had been built within them. This wasn't her home anymore, she needed to make a new one, needed to start from square one. 

"You're still young," her mother had said, attempting to cheer her up while also being more than empathetic to her daughter's situation. Yes, she was young, barely twenty-three, but she'd thought that she'd found the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

A large adjustment was put in front of her, needing to maneuver being single for the first time in her twenties. Not only that but single for the first time since she'd started her career. Kouga had made countless appearances in her videos and Instagram, becoming a part of her identity. A part of her identity that had been ripped from her without warning, leaving a hole so wide that she was scared she'd lose herself to it completely.

One last shaky sigh left her as she slid on her shoes and pulled on her jacket to leave. The movers would be there in the morning, but she couldn't bear to stay the night - too many sharp-edged memories holding the possibility of ripping fresh wounds. Grabbing her keys, she opened the door and stepped out, locking it behind her as if trying to lock up her heart from any more pain. How long would she keep that door locked? At that moment, Kagome felt it may just be forever.

Making it to her car, she slid into the driver's seat and placed her hands on the wheel but didn't put the key in the ignition. For a few moments, she just stayed seated there, looking at her hands gripping the wheel as her knuckles turned white. As sad as she was, buried deep beneath it was a bedrock of anger. It took her a moment to realize she was screaming obscenities while punching her hands against the wheel, "You _fucking_ jerk!" she shrieked, gripping the wheel and shaking it as if she wanted it to come off. Though no one was watching, a glow of blue light shone around her, emanating energy that burst and coated the inside of her car. 

All of this completely unbeknownst to her as her tantrum came to an end with deep, gasping breaths, hands back to where they were on the wheel. Leaning her head back against the seat, she drew in one more long breath, filling her lungs to their capacity before releasing it to empty them completely. Looking to the keys in her purse, she finally grabbed them and put the correct one into the ignition; turning it, the car revved up but never started, making a weird clicking noise before shutting off completely. Trying again, she turned the ignition and all she got was the same sound before the car shut off once again.

"You've gotta be kidding me-" she whined, leaning forward to rest her head against the wheel before half hazard hitting against it a few times. Opening her car door, she stepped out to pull her phone from her pocket. With one arm crossed against her body in an attempt to hug herself, she scrolled through her contacts before hitting Sango's name, lovingly put in as 'Sister' with a heart emoji placed beside it.

"Hey. Yeah. I'm fine-" she began to wander aimlessly throughout the parking garage, though stayed near to the entrance as not to drop the call through a loss of signal, "I was just...filming that video." another pause on her end as Sango's reassuring words tried to break through the fake neutrality Kagome projected, "Thank you. Hey, can I ask you a favour? For some reason, my car won't start. Can you come pick me up?" 

Without a moment's hesitation, Sango stated she would be there in ten minutes and to wait out front, "Thank you. Yeah. No! You don't have to do that, really!" The offer of taking her out to drinks was put on the table - well, more like a command presented as an offer. Typical Sango, not taking 'no' for an answer. Conceding with a heavy sigh, Kagome agreed, "Okay, fine. I'll see you soon." 

* * *

Kagome didn't remember much of the night before and she would rather have kept it that way. However, judging by the pounding headache and churning in her gut, it must have been a somewhat successful night by Sango's standards. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find herself laying on a couch; a few more blinks and she realized it was Sango's living room. Slowly, she struggled to a seated position, immediately placing her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes tightly to not let anymore light in, "God, my head..." she whimpered, brave enough to crack one eye open so she could climb to her feet and head towards the kitchen. 

Sango's apartment was like a second home to her, just as hers had been for Sango, and she easily made herself at home by grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Chugging it down like it was the only thing keeping her alive, she filled a second glass and did the same thing. Releasing a loud gasp, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, realizing that she was in one of Sango's shirts and a pair of shorts. Grabbing one more full glass, she headed towards the bathroom, only to see Sango leaving her room with the same look of death as Kagome herself. 

"Morning..." Sango croaked, running a hand through her mussed up hair, "You don't look so good."

"I could say the same to you," Kagome deflected as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a pill bottle. Shaking two pills into her hand, she passed them to Sango before shaking out two more and popping them in her mouth.

"Do you remember anything?" Sango asked as she walked towards the kitchen to grab her own tall glass of water, "Because I don't." 

"Nope. The last thing I remember is meeting up with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi at that new club, getting shots and then nothing," it was clear that Kagome still felt as though she was the walking dead at that point, voice dry and tired as she met Sango in the kitchen. Then a thought hit her, a terrifying thought that only someone of this decade would understand. With a sharp gasp and wide eyes, she gripped her friend's shoulder, "Oh my god. Sango. Where is my phone? Did I-"

"I took it from you, remember? I think it's still in my bag."

A sigh of relief, genuine and deep, was Kagome's reply, "Oh, right. Thank the lord," She lifted her hand to place it against her heart as if she were trying to calm it that way. The last thing she wanted was to know she had drunk texted her ex, which it seemed like she'd tried to, by what her friend was saying.

Sango chugged back a second glass of water before turning around and leaning against the counter, "You're welcome," she sang with a slight smirk, crossing her arms over her chest while still holding her glass in one of her hands.

"Where would I be without you?" Kagome replied lightly, offering her first small smile in the last few days. Catching a glimpse of the time in the stove clock, she gasped once again, "Oh no! No! No! No! I have to go! Where are my clothes?!" 

Running towards Sango's room, she rummaged through her friend's purse that was laying on the floor by her closet and grabbed her phone, seeing a missed call from the moving company, "Shit," she hissed before hitting the call button and pressing her phone to her ear, "Hi! Yes! So sorry, I'll be there in twenty minutes! Okay. Okay. Yes. Thank you. Bye." 

Scanning the room, she was about to call out to Sango to ask where her clothes were when she saw them sitting on a chair in the corner of the bedroom. Every movement was frantic, grabbing the pile and realizing it reeked of alcohol, "Why..." she groaned, seeing Sango walk into the bedroom.

"Hey, is everything o-" she stopped her sentence short when she noticed Kagome holding her clothes with a defeated expression on her face, "Oh right. You spilled all over yourself. Do you need to borrow some clothes?" 

With an emphatic nod, she easily replied to Sango, "Please. I'm sorry. I forgot the movers were coming today and they're already at the apartment-" then another realization came to mind, "And I don't have a car!" Trying to defuse the situation, Sango placed a grounding touch to Kagome's shoulder, gripping slightly.

"It's okay. I can drive you - do we need to go now?" A curt nod from Kagome was the answer, "Alright, let's just get dressed and we'll head out." 

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome's tone was melancholy but very authentic in nature. On impulse, Kagome felt herself being pulled for a tight embrace only to immediately sink into it, "I don't know where I'd be without you." The words were muffled as Kagome pressed her head into her friend's shoulder, wrapping her own arms around her friend's waist.

"I'm here for you every step of the way, okay?" Above all others, Sango knew Kagome and Kouga's relationship best, as herself and her boyfriend Miroku would often go on double dates with them. They'd always seemed to get along fine, but there was more to it than that.

From Sango's point of view, Kouga and Kagome were ever meant to last, as there were warning signs that had popped up during their relationship. What people saw online was not the same as reality, especially when it came to just how in love Kouga seemed to be with Kagome. Why was it that she had never met his parents? Or any of his closest friends? It made Sango worry, but Kagome was too blinded to realize. Only a few times did Sango broach the subject, with Kagome dismissing it and making up some sort of excuse. However, even though she'd turned out to be right, Sango knew better than to say 'I told you so' - maybe in the future, but not right now.

* * *

As they drove towards the apartment building, Kagome thanked Sango once again out of habit. Now, all she had to do was pack up her filming equipment, give the keys back to the landlord and-

"What am I gonna do about my car?" she breathed, as though she hadn't meant to speak the words out loud. Without taking her eyes off the road, Sango replied with a reassurance that only a best friend or family could give.

"Let me handle it," Kagome looked to Sango with a sense of confusion, feeling a pang of guilt knowing that Sango would be doing more than she had asked. It was then that Sango took a glance towards her friend, "I called Miroku while you were in the shower; he has a friend who's a mechanic and he said he'd pull some strings. I think the guy owes him a favor or something."

There she was, seemingly always getting Kagome out of trouble. Ever since they were kids, Sango had always been the older sister figure to Kagome, the younger always following behind like an adorable shadow. Sango never complained, not once, and never made Kagome feel as though she was a burden. What Sango had in support, Kagome had just as much, though in different ways. Kagome was a great listener, always had been, and was selfless almost to a fault, willing to give the shirt off her back to someone if she felt they needed it more than her. She was also a good talker, able to carry on a conversation forever, if necessary. It seemed like the girl could find anything to talk about and somehow make it compelling.

At times, Sango had lacked tact and often would get in fights with the neighbourhood kids, but Kagome always managed to talk the two of them out of it somehow. They had each other's backs, just as they always did and always would - now was one of those times. 

"Sango..." Kagome mused, offering her friend a smile that seemed too rare for the last week, "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"You don't have to. You don't owe me anything, alright?" It was a firm tone, finalizing the conversation and making it obvious that it wasn't up for discussion, "You just focus on getting your shit out there so you can move on with your life."

Pulling up to the front of the building and putting the car in park, Sango pulled out her phone to already see a text from her boyfriend, "Miroku says the tow truck will be here in the hour. I'll tell him to text you the address of the car shop." 

"Thanks. You still have a spare fob to get in the parking lot?" Kagome asked only to see Sango lift her key chain, holding the fob and jingling her keys, "Perfect. Make sure you give that to me later, I have to give it to the landlord." 

"Alright, let me know if you need a ride to your mom's place later - that's where you're staying right?" 

"Just until the weekend, then I have my new place lined up."

"Right. Okay! Well, I'll be here if you need anything," Sango once again offering her support. The girls gave each other a one-armed hug goodbye before Kagome climbed out of the car and jogged towards the movers, apologizing profusely.

* * *

It was pissing rain, not exactly the best conditions to run any errands, but when the mechanic shop called and said her car was ready, she knew she had to go pick it up. The entire taxi ride, she stared blankly out of the window, being gently rocked and soothed by the motion of soft jostling. She didn't make an effort, hair hanging loosely around her shoulders with an oversized sweatshirt and some leggings. Her plan was to grab her car and go straight back to her mom's place to continue her sadness induced Netflix binge, that was it. 

"Miss?" The taxi driver's voice brought her out of her daze, turning to look at him with a start before he continued, "We're here."

Taking her wallet from her purse, she handed him her credit card, quickly charging her the amount on the meter. With a quick thanks, Kagome took her card back and climbed out of the car before jogging to the front door in an attempt to not get too wet. 

"Why didn't I bring an umbrella?" the murmur was just below her breath, reaching for the door with a sleeve-covered hand and pulling it open. In front of her was the receptionist's desk, though it seemed unoccupied. Yet, when she got closer, a woman walked out of what seemed like a back room. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, her ginger hair tied up in two pigtails atop her head. There was a welcoming smile on her face when she noticed Kagome leaning on the counter.

"Hi! What can I do ya for?" It was more chipper than Kagome had anticipated, but had her giving a warm smile in return.

"I'm here to pick up my car, it should be under Higurashi."

"For sure! Let me just take a peek here..." the girl's voice trailed off as she typed and clicked a few times, a look of confusion on her face, "Hmmm, I don't see it here," she mused. Yet, before herself or Kagome could really react, a gruff voice called from the shop.

"It's under Miroku - you're the girl with the Audi, right?" Walking through the large, open door from the garage to the reception area, was a rather tall (well, tall by Kagome's five-foot standards) silver-haired man wearing a white tank top and the top half of his blue jumper tied around his waist. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail and a red cap sat backward on his head. With amber eyes, he seemed to have an intense stare to them even if he hadn't intended to. On his left arm was a full sleeve of something that Kagome couldn't quite make out just yet. She didn't know why, but it had taken her by surprise; she didn't know what to expect but she did not expect him.

"Uh," she gathered herself and mentally picked her jaw up from off the floor before finally giving him a response, "Yeah! Yeah. That's me." 

_"Damnit. Why did I decide today to look homeless?"_

That amber gaze narrowed some, arms folding across his chest as he canted his head to the side slightly, "You sure about that? Seems like it took you a second." His tone was condescending, throwing Kagome off slightly. What she couldn't see was his receptionist rolling her eyes and mumbling to herself 'and here we go'. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little out of sorts - the rain can do that to you," she tried to lighten the mood, even offering a small, nervous chuckle.

"No idea what you're talkin' about, lady. Let's just discuss your car, alright? It's over here if you wanna follow me, can you do that?" he asked, again holding a condescending tone which finally had hit a nerve within Kagome.

"I'm sorry?" her tone was more abrasive now.

_"This guy is friends with Miroku? Talk about opposites attract."_

"You know, 'cause you seem a little slow to start there. What with the _rain_ and all," he mocked before turning and walking towards the back of the garage. It left Kagome with her jaw slightly agape out of shock, as well as trying to find the right words to say in response. Instead, she simply bit her tongue, closing her eyes for a moment before finally following him.

_"Take the high road, Kagome. It's not worth it. Just get your car and leave."_

Walking up to the car, he popped the hood and waited for her to join him before going into what happened to her car, "Your battery completely died. I mean completely. There was no way to jump it, so I had to give it a new one." Kagome looked down at where he was pointing, seeing a fresh battery hooked up to the car, the print on the label crisp and clear, "I don't know what the hell you could have done to drain a battery like that, but maybe _don't_ next time."

If looks could kill, Kagome was about to commit murder, staring down the man with her jaw clenched, "Is that all?" Each word had a point to it, all directed to the man standing beside her.

"Yup. Kind of a waste my time, to be honest. If you knew anything about cars, you could have gone out bought and installed a battery yourself. But I guess I shouldn't expect much."

"Now look here, buster-" her voice held a growl within it, "I don't know what kind of stick is up your ass, but if you weren't Miroku's friend, I would ask to speak to your superior about just how much of an absolute jerk you are!"

The outburst only had the man smirking, "Can't go up higher than me. I own this shop. So go ahead, do your worst."

"Wow," it was long, drawn out in disbelief that someone would conduct their business in such a hostile fashion and still have customers. Her arms folded across her chest then, putting up a rather defensive stance, "How you're still on business is beyond me." Her own gaze narrowed then, speaking at a low volume and a genuinely ponderous tone.

An eye roll was her response before he closed the hood and made his way to the driver's side, "I'll meet you out front."

It shifted to a more confident and agitated one for her next statement, "Where can I pay so I can get out of here?"

There was no dampening of his ego, no shift in his pride as he opened the driver's side door, prepared to slide in before she had asked her question, "Told Miroku you wouldn't have to pay," he stated, seeing Kagome's face soften somewhat, only to harden again at he continued, "But if I knew it was for someone like you, I would have asked to double it." 

Eyes widened at his statement, only to thin out into a familiar glare before she tensed her shoulders and clenched her fists at her sides, "And what the hell is "someone like me" supposed to mean? You're the one who's been a complete dick to me this whole time for no reason!" To emphasize her point, she lifted a finger towards him, "What the hell is your problem?!" She was basically yelling now, voice slightly strained - this was the last thing she needed, especially now.

"Someone who has her parent's money to take care of her! There's no way someone your age could afford a car like this - are you kiddin' me?!" The man's voice was close to matching hers now, leaning forward against the car, "Or is was it with your sugar daddy's money?"

The audacity of the man, her chest completely clenched with the threat of frustrated tears that she managed to keep at bay, "Not that it's any if your business but I paid for this car with my own money!" She turned then, practically stomping towards the reception area, only to turn around and scream at him, "You're such a jerk!" 

It seemed that finally got some sort of reaction out of him, the silver-haired man flinching and ducking behind the car somewhat before opening the car door and sliding in while mumbling, "What's her problem..." as if he hadn't been the one to completely antagonize her.

Waiting just outside, it continued to downpour but, if you looked closely enough, you'd think it was turning to steam with just how hot Kagome was running at the moment. She hadn't been that frustrated in a long time - maybe frustrated wasn't the right words. Infuriated? Yes. That fit much better. Her ears burned with offense and insult at him even suggesting those things. 

How the hell was this guy friends with Miroku?

Seeing him pull up with her car, she watched him climb out, walking through the rain like it meant nothing, and hand her the keys. With a swift motion of her hand, she snatched them from him before giving him one last glare. Even though all of her rage, she still remembered her manners, "Thanks."

"Whatever," was his reply before walking back through the garage. Kagome's gaze followed him until she couldn't see him, mentally attempting to burn holes in the back of his head. 

After a long, deep breath, she gathered herself and jogged towards the car, sliding in the driver's side and putting the key in the ignition. Turning on the car, it started immediately, engine revving as she put it in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What a prick."


	2. Holding A Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango and Miroku try to set up two of their friend at a house party, only to have it turn out not how they envisioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me. Still trying to keep the character's main attributes from the original series through how they talk and act. However, with it being set in modern times, some things may end up being different, so please bear with me! Please, don't hesitate to let me know if you feel this is accurate or not. I wanna know if I'm headed in the right direction. <3
> 
> Also! Please let me know if you like the text format I put in here. I was hoping to use something like that in future chapters! Is it easy to understand?
> 
> I think what I plan on doing for the next chapter is legit but list what the characters are wearing in my notes. I've always felt awkward describing what characters are wearing, even though it's necessary.

"No way, Miroku. I'm not going to one of Sango's little house parties. I haven't yet, and I'm not about to start now," the silver-haired man said as he placed his beer bottle back onto the bar. The two of them were seated on stools side-by-side, enjoying a beer while hardly paying attention to the game playing on the screens above them. It had become a Friday tradition between them since Miroku could remember.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It'll be really small; just a couple of good friends hanging out," Miroku's tone was slightly pleading, turning his torso towards his friend completely. He could see the major defensiveness in his friend's gaze, telling his black-haired counterpart that his decision was final. Not taking 'no' for an answer this time, Miroku leaned closer to the man beside him, "Look, it's been almost a year. You gotta start moving on."

If it had been anyone else, Inuyasha would have bitten his head off. Any mention of his previous relationship had him often responding in an aggressive manner. Because it was Miroku, someone he'd grown to trust even just a little, he could tell that his heart was in the right place. Still, he kept his jaw clenched in defiance, glaring down at his friend with a narrowed gaze. They kept that gaze for a moment, then two, and on three Inuyasha turned his head away, facing forward, "Fine." It was spoken through gritted teeth as he lifted his beer to his lips, "Can we change the subject?"

If anyone were to be looking at the two men, they seemed completely opposite. With Inuyasha wearing a red plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal the sleeve on his one arm, with black skinny jeans and that backward hat still placed upon his head. Beside him was a much more polished man, wearing a purple button-down and pair of black trousers, obviously having just come from his office job. Miroku was soft-spoken and eloquent in his wording, very intentional and well-mannered. Inuyasha was the opposite, unable to keep his mouth from saying something vulgar and lacking any sort of filter most of the time. Unbeknownst to anyone, Kagome had been right, they were the definition of opposites attract when it came to their friendship.

Inuyasha's answer brought a genuine smile to Miroku's lips, nodding in acknowledgment before pulling out his phone to begin typing. Amber eyes peered to the side, trying to see what Miroku was typing before shifting it to his face with suspicion, "What're you typing?" 

"I'm just sending you her address and the time to come over, that's all," the answer left him cooly, though there was still a cheeky grin on his face that Inuyasha didn't trust. Miroku could be a sneaky fucker if he wanted to be, Inuyasha knew that better than most.

"You better not be pullin' some shit, or I'll be walkin' out as soon as I walk in," Inuyasha's tone held seriousness in it. Parties had never been his forte - too much talking, too many brawls that ended the night. 

Miroku gave his friend a reassuring smile, "No shit being pulled, dear friend. I just know Sango will be just as excited as I am to know you're coming." 

"Keh. Why the hell would _she_ care?"

"Believe it or not, Inuyasha, Sango considers you a _friend_. Can you say it with me? Sound it out, if you need to," Miroku teased, knowing just how closed off the silver-haired man was. The light jab had Inuyasha grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," the words were followed by a playful nudge of the elbow, just enough for Miroku to lean to the side and come right back, "Can we actually change the subject, now?" 

With a smile, Miroku gave a nod, "Of course."

* * *

With the sound of chime that slowly climbed in volume, Kagome found herself being dragged from her dream and into reality. Blinking her eyes open, she could see the title of 'Alarm: Post Insta' with the option to 'snooze' or 'dismiss'. With a furrowed brow, she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and swiped to dismiss it. There was no way she was ready to make some sort of post. The wound was still fresh and, even a month later, it seeped deep in her heart. Kouga hadn't tried to make any contact with her and she was beginning to realize it was for the best - a clean break, like a bone needing to be set back in place. 

Sitting up on her bed, she looked towards the large floor to ceiling window that had allowed the sun to creep through. It was nice out, a nice change from the constant downpour that had been happening on and off for the last month. If it wasn't raining, it was simply overcast, no sun in sight. Throwing her blanket off her, she swung her legs over the side of the bed to slide her feet into her pink slippers that she'd placed neatly beside her bed. Dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a crop top, she made her way to the window to push the blind open more. Her new apartment was rather high up on the fourteenth floor - corner unit. 

_"Hmph, I bet that dickhead would think my sugar daddy bought this place for me, too..."_

She caught herself then, looking down to the floor with a furrowed brow, "Why do I even care?!" the question was posed to no one but herself, the apartment practically empty of people and things. The only room in the house that was completely unpacked was the one she stood in, the rest of it not having the furniture set up or boxes still packed up. Of course, the girls offered to help her unpack, but she said she wanted to go through the boxes and make sure that anything that pertained to Kouga was tossed. The last thing Kagome wanted was to have a mental breakdown with company over, regardless of Sango explaining to her that was what herself and the other trio were there for. 

She'd told them that three weeks ago.

With a huff, she turned and headed out of her bedroom and to the kitchen where she, thankfully, had set up her coffee maker. 

"Now I just need -" she opened the cupboard and realized it was bare, "Oh no. I still haven't unpacked my mugs...how do I keep forgetting?" she whined, placing both hands over her face and running them down out of sleepy frustration. With the realization that she could just order some, she quickly grabbed her phone and placed an order for a venti cold brew with vanilla cream and light ice - may as well make it fancy. 

Before she could put her phone away, a notification popped up on her phone - a text from Sango,

> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - hey! i'm thinking of having a party tonight, u should come. (seen ✔️)

A party? Was that a good idea? She was sure that people would bring up her break up with Kouga, whether to try and get the full story or just give their condolences. Holding her phone in her hands, she let her thumbs start to type out a response:

> [SMS **sending** to: Sister ❤️] - i don't know if that's a good idea. i think it's too soon. (seen ✔️)

There was hardly thirty seconds that when by before she received a response

> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - it'll just be me, the girls, miroku, and couple of his friends. real low key. (seen ✔️)

As hesitant as she was to say no, she realized how she hadn't really had much interaction outside of Sango for the last while. Her apartment had become her safe place, as unfurnished as it was. She promised herself that she would at least get her filming room completely set up, as it was only cleared enough to have her lights and camera set up. She'd updated her followers on Instagram that she didn't know if she was ready to come back to social media, yet. Thankfully, most were kind and understanding, but the small jabs still hurt. 

Weighing the options, she received another text from Sango:

> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - don't leave on seen u nerd. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Sister ❤️] - okay fine. impatient much? but actually. low-key? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - as low-key as we can make it. u know how it goes. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Sister ❤️] - if it gets to be too much, i'll just leave. how's that sound? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - do what u gotta do but i think this'll be good for u. (seen ✔️)

With the details of how she was getting there and when, Sango figured it'd be a good idea for Kagome to come over early to hang out and get ready together. For the first time in a while, Kagome was looking forward to something. 

* * *

It had taken for a few boxes, but she'd managed to find something nicer to wear than what she'd already unpacked. Even if it was just a low-key hangout, Kagome wanted to take the opportunity to dress casual, yet chic. With her hair up in an intentionally messy ponytail, she slipped on a long-sleeved, emerald green off-the-shoulder bodysuit before sliding on a pair of light blue acid wash jeans. Around her neck, she'd grabbed her small, gold necklace that had been given to her by her dad before he passed. The chain held a small, pink pendant, sitting just below the dip of her neck that merged into her collarbone. Rolling it between her thumb and index finger, Kagome gave herself a moment to wallow in her memories of him, as she sometimes did. The two of them had been close and she'd lost him at the age of fifteen to a car accident. Maybe it was because her heart was already in pain, but this particular time stung more than it had in recent years. 

Looking down at her phone, she saw the notification to say the cab was outside and drew in a deep, shaky breath to gather herself enough to grab her purse, makeup bag, and head towards the door. Sliding on a pair of black, chunky-heeled boots, she grabbed her black pea-coat and headed out the door. 

* * *

The low-key hang out had turned into a full-blown party, the music playing loudly and the small two-bedroom apartment packed with people. Some that Kagome knew, some she was introduced to with a shake of a hand. For the first time in a while, Kagome had felt at ease - a natural extrovert, she didn't realize just how much she had been missing actual human interaction. Even though it was a bit packed, there was still room to move around.

Kagome weaved through the crowd to make her way to the fridge, opening the freezer to pull out her vodka and make another high-ball for herself. As she did so, she carried on a conversation with Ayumi happily, finally revealing her bubbly self for the first time. It had been a joy for her friends to see, thankfully having no one bring up the sore subject that could possibly have ruined her night. Though, for some reason, she didn't think she'd very much care at this point, having a couple of drinks in her to loosen her up a bit. Not enough to be considered drunk, but the buzz was clouding her mind, that was for sure. 

The doorbell rang and Kagome could see Sango, dressed in a simple pink crop top and black skinny jeans, jogging to the door, but before she could see who it was, Eri tugged on her arm to come back into the living room. 

* * *

Looking down at his phone and back to the numbers in front of him, he paused for a moment, unsure if he even wanted to go. If he hadn't promised Miroku, he'd have turned around and left with no question. A few more moments passed before he tore the bandaid off, ringing the doorbell and being invited in by the hostess herself, "Oh my god, you're actually here!" The excitement in her voice couldn't be missed, even with the pumping bass and loud chatter behind her. 

"Uh, yup," he said tentatively before hearing the buzzer go to unlock the door. Pulling on it, he walked in with a sense of regret, "Low-key, huh?" he murmured beneath his breath, hitting the 'up' button on the elevator, immediately seeing the doors open for him to step in. He could see himself in the mirror, sporting a leather jacket over top of a black v-neck, a burgundy toque over his head, and his hair down as it naturally fell. The outfit ended with a pair of jeans and his same black converse that he'd worn the day before. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to a proper party; it must have been when-

He stopped his thought process there, clenching his jaw at the fact that still, after almost a whole year since they ended things, the thought still gave him such a visceral reaction. 

_"You gotta start moving on."_

Miroku's words rang through his head, knowing (and hating) how right he was. She was a thing of the past and there was no chance of them finding one another again, not unless he managed to change himself completely. Not unless he conformed completely, and he just wasn't able to.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, he was brought back to the present, taking a step out before peering down the hallway and then the other. There was no question as to which unit it was, hearing the loud music bleeding from the cracks in the door. 

"You can do this..." he mused to himself just below his breath before taking a few steps towards the unit and rang the doorbell. It took all of five seconds for the door to be pulled open and the true volume of the music to come free. He winced slightly at the sound, peering down at Sango as she greeted him.

"Inuyasha! I'm so happy you came!" Her voice was genuine, holding a sense of authentic happiness within it as she stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in, "You can put your beer in the fridge if there's room. I've told people to only put one on deck at a time," she added, watching as his friend slowly made his way inside, trying to catch his bearings when it came to all of the sounds and smells that overwhelmed the room.

"Miroku!" Sango called, seeing her boyfriend, dressed in much more casual wear of a white t-shirt and a black pants, turn and actually look genuinely surprised, "Look who actually showed up!" Inuyasha gave a somewhat awkward smile and a wave, not really knowing what else to do - he wasn't sure if he knew anyone else. Everyone's scent muddling together into one and making an assault on his nostrils. 

Seeing Miroku walked towards him, he gave Inuyasha not warning by bringing him into a welcoming hug, "I wouldn't believe it, if I didn't see it," he stated, giving Inuyasha a pat on the back before pulling away, "You actually decided to come."

Already, he felt out of place, not having the lifeline he was used to in a significant other introducing him and being the one to carry on a conversation while he just kept close. Those who saw him were often perplexed, humans were intimidated while demons felt they had nothing to do with him - they knew what he was. Humans just knew he was a demon of some kind, and Inuyasha kept it that way. He could sense the presence of a few demons sprinkled within the crowd, which wasn't as uncommon as it used to be, especially when it came to friendships. Romantic relationships, however, were still taboo, Inuyasha would know more than most. 

"Yeah," Inuyasha finally responded before gesturing to his beer, "I'm gonna go put this in the fridge." Miroku followed him as he did so, able to sense that his friend felt a little out of place. 

Leaning on the counter, he folded his arms across his chest, watching as Inuyasha took a beer from the four-pack and put it in the fridge, "Where should I put my coat?" 

"The office. Here, I'll take it," Miroku held out a hand for Inuyasha to pace his coat in, "Help yourself to one of my beers while yours cool down." 

Having peeled off his jacket, he watched as Miroku took it and headed towards the office before turning back to the fridge and doing what he'd offered. Cracking the can open, he took a sip and simply leaned on the counter where Miroku had been before. Placing a hand in his pocket, he scanned the room in an attempt to find some familiar faces, managing to see some other friends that he hadn't seen in 'too long' - he could already hear them say it.

Having caught their attention, they held the same amount of surprise Miroku had, "No _fuckin'_ way!" a tall, brown-haired boy shouted.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence!" another shorter, raven-haired man followed, the two of them making their way towards him. It had caused a little bit of a scene, some people stopping their conversations to look towards just who they were shouting at. 

The sudden attention on his had him tensing, keeping still in the kitchen as he simply held his beer in his hand as the two men came up to give him a similar hug that Miroku had, "Hey Daisuke, Eito." He greeted, only pushing off the counter to receive said hugs. 

"It's been forever, man. How've you been?" 

* * *

The conversations carried on at a pretty surface-level basis, not wanting to really talk about his failed relationship and keeping it logistical. It was easy, though; easier than Inuyasha thought. Throughout their conversations, they'd made it to the outskirts of the living room, the four of them standing close together to catch up. He was invested in hearing what Eito and Daisuke had been up to, nodding and offering small laughs here and there. Simple. It was simple. But still, he couldn't help but hold reservations to let his guard down completely, as it never ended well for him. Either he ended up getting hurt or in some sort of trouble - the last thing he wanted was to leave such an impression while in the presence of so many people he didn't know.

Kagome and the other girls danced and gossiped, sometimes going out to the balcony to take a breather before going back in when a certain song started playing. In all honesty, she hadn't intended to stay for as long as she had, thinking that she would head out after an hour or so. At this rate, she was on her way to being the last to leave, if she didn't stay the night. With her completely distracted by a conversation with Yuka, she couldn't see the look Sango and Miroku gave one another. It looked as though they were some sort of spy-team, giving a grin to one another before Sango turned back to the group of girls she'd been keeping her company the whole night.

"Wait here. Kagome, I have someone I want you to meet."

"What? No, Sango! Don't-" Kagome had gone as far as reaching out to try and grab her friend's hand, knowing exactly what Sango was doing. Wasn't it a little early to try and play matchmaker? Kagome turned away from where Sango had run off to, mentally preparing herself to start small talk with whoever she decided to bring over. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi continued to watch Sango, seeing her grab the wrist of a tall, silver-haired bad-boy.

"Oooh, Kagome. He's cute," Yuka sang.

"Like. Really cute," Eri emphasized.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called, seeing her friend's head peer around the person who was standing across from him. Brows were slightly raised in question before feeling the seemingly vice-like grip of Sango's hand wrap around his wrist, "Come here, there's someone I want you to meet." Immediately, Inuyasha caught on as to what was happening and shot Miroku what could only be described as a death glare while he was dragged away from the group.

Miroku gave an amused grin as he followed the two, wanting to see first hand if himself and Sango's assumption was right. 

As Inuyasha got closer to the intended target, he suddenly smelled it - that familiar scent. Where did he recognize it? It was distinct. Vanilla and citrus. 

"Kagome," Sango began, intending to introduce the two.

 _"Kagome?"_ He knew that name. He knew he did. A slight panic rose up in his chest as he suddenly saw her turn around, _"Her!"_

As Kagome turned around, she prepared a sweet smile to give a friendly 'nice to meet you'; but, when she was met with that molten amber, her own mahogany eyes widened in surprise and negativity, " _No way! This jerk?!_ "

"I want you to meet Inuyasha. He's-" Before Sango could even continue, the two intended pair shouted at the same time.

" **You!** " 

"Oh. Do you two know each other already?" Sango asked, genuinely confused by both of their reactions. Hostility grew between the two of them, glaring at one another with a clenched jaw as both of them recanted the one and only interaction they'd ever had.

"You could say that," Kagome practically growled, fists clenched as the two of them continued their unofficial staring contest. It lasted for another moment or two until Inuyasha broke the gaze, folding his arms against his chest and turning his head away from her.

"Keh. I don't see what's got you all huffy," Inuyasha stated flippantly, causing Kagome to respond without a moment of hesitation.

"Huffy?! You accused me of having a sugar daddy, you prick!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Let's all just take a step back. I'm sure we can figure this out," Miroku - ever the mediator - tried to calm them, only to hear Inuyasha give his own rebuttal.

"Can you blame me?! That car was fuckin' expensive!"

"Alright!" Sango stated definitively, looking to Miroku before gesturing towards the office. Not missing a beat, Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist as Miroku began to push Inuyasha, all of them headed towards Sango and Miroku's room. The entire way, both Kagome and Inuyasha protested, and when they finally made it into the bedroom, Sango closed the door and locked it.

Facing away from one another with a huff, both Inuyasha and Kagome folded their arms over their chests, keeping the same sense of defensiveness towards one another.

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?" Sango demanded, voice holding a great sense of authority over the two unmoveable forces.

"Nothing to tell," Inuyasha stated before Kagome interjected.

"That's because you were the one being an absolute jerk! _Completely_ unprovoked, by the way!" Kagome had turned to face him then, only meeting his back.

Sango and Miroku simply stood there, still absolutely confused by what they were witnessing - this was absolutely not their intention. In all honesty, the two of them thought the now bickering pair would do each other some good, what with both of them having trouble moving on from their last relationship. Not only that, but they thought Kagome would be able to get Inuyasha to open up a little more - a specialty of hers. While Inuyasha would have been able to give her the devotion that she'd craved so much from Kouga and never truly got. Though, it seemed neither would be willing to give the other chance, after this certain exchange.

Miroku brought his palm to his face before pinching the bridge of his nose, "No one has told us exactly what happened," he murmured while Sango, simply released a frustrated sigh. If there was one thing that Kagome and Inuyasha shared, it was stubbornness.

"She came in to pick up her car. I told her how I fixed it. She left." As curt as ever, he peered over his shoulder towards the petite woman who was glaring up at him the same way she had that day.

"Yeah! All while insulting and _stereotyping_ me!" she shouted, obviously still fairly rustled by the interaction. Why did she still care so much? It was a month ago.

"Hey! I'm normally right! Not a stereotype, if it's mostly true!" He snapped back, now taking his turn to face her, looming over her with their height difference.

"Inuyasha, that seems highly unlike you," Miroku finally chimed in, the other pair finally stopping their bickering to look at him with a very similar look of disapproval, "I mean, granted - look, Kagome, he's rough around the edges but," His attention found Inuyasha once again, "I've never heard you say things like _that_."

That statement made Inuyasha pause, jaw clenched as he kept his gaze on his friend. The silence was heavy, weighing down on the squad until Inuyasha relented. Straightening, he folded his arms across his chest with a sense of defeat, "I was having a rough go that day, okay?"

Kagome's eyes widened, looking at him with complete disbelief, "A...rough _go?_ That's your excuse?"

It was back to how they were before, Inuyasha looming over her as they seemed to get ready to verbally fight against one another, "Whadya want me to do? Say sorry?!"

" _ **Yes!**_ "

Except it wasn't just Kagome's voice, but Miroku and Sango's as well, causing the only one left in the room to jump slightly, "Jeez, okay! Okay!" His attention turned to Kagome with a defiant stare, the young woman looking up at him expectantly, "I'm sorry I...said those things." It was slightly mumbled, but Kagome got the idea that it was as good as she was going to get. 

Straightening herself, she folded her arms across her chest and jutted a hit out. Lifting her chin towards him, she gave it a moment, leaving the rest of the group to sweat, none more than Inuyasha himself. As small as she was, there was no denying she could hold her own in an argument.

"I accept," she finally chirped, offering him a small, but genuine, smile, "Now. Wanna try that introduction again?" Her hand went out then, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango perplexed by the gesture.

_"Is she for real?"_

When it became obvious that she was, Inuyasha hesitantly reached his hand out, feeling her take it with a firm shake, "My name's Kagome; nice to meet you."

"Inuyasha, nice to meet you, too." 

"Leave it to Kagome's heart of gold..." Sango murmured, turning to the door and unlocking it to walk out, Miroku following in stride with a nod.

* * *

By midnight, there was only a handful of people left; included in that handful were Inuyasha and Kagome. They'd kept their distance from each other after their little incident, but not after Kagome managed to show him her talent of talking about anything and nothing at the same time. She asked him more about himself, aside from what he did as she already knew that. There had been the temptation to ask him what was this 'rough go' he spoke of, but she knew better than to pry.

Eventually, though, Kagome had been dragged back to her friend group and Inuyasha was left to find his own. He had half a mind to leave after what had just happened, telling himself that things like that were the reason he never went to parties. But something compelled him to stay, something that he didn't really understand. 

When the party had died down, Inuyasha had found himself out on the balcony by himself, holding his last beer in his hand and not even feeling a buzz. Demon blood did that - made it difficult to get drunk or feel anything that would bring down inhibitions. Leaning his forearms on the railing, he took in the silence and the fresh air, his sense of smell and hearing able to take a break for the time being before he planned to go back inside. 

An introvert through and through, the party had been a lot for him, but for some reason, he didn't mind. He'd forgotten what it had been like to be around friends, to have fun, and just catch up - to not take things so seriously. The gesture of forgiveness from Kagome, that had been strange and unexpected, but Sango and Miroku didn't seem too surprised by it. Was she always like that? Then she tried to carry out a conversation with him as if nothing happened. Was that normal? No. It couldn't have been.

"Hey," the greeting had him peering over his shoulder, seeing the very person he'd just been thinking about come onto the balcony. 

"Hey," his reply was much less chipper than hers, feeling a bit guilty that his apology wasn't as genuine as it could be. Miroku was right, he was rough around the edges and he didn't feel remorse for a lot of things. But Kagome, she looked so much like _her_. It threw him off to the point where his guard had come up much higher than he'd anticipated. Their smells were completely different, as well as the subtle differences in their features, now that he'd been in the same room as Kagome for longer than five minutes. Knowing that it was because of his ex that made him treat her so negatively, he knew he'd fucked up.

Glancing towards her as she took up her own spot beside him, resting her own arms against the balcony, he took a sip of his beer. 

"Whatcha doin' out here by yourself?" The question was posed gently, genuinely. It had been a long time since a woman had spoken to him in such a tone. A smirk came upon his face, turning back to look out at the cityscape before them.

"Takin' a break. I dunno if you noticed - I'm not great with people," he joked, trying to make light of their previous interaction. Kagome offered a chuff from her nose, the beginning of a laugh. There was a pause between them for a moment Inuyasha looking down at his beer before tapping a finger against the bottle, "Hey, Kagome..." he began, swallowing some. Shocked to hear her name, she turned her head towards him with a tilted.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she replied, giving the same energy back to him by saying his name.

"I really am sorry for what I said before, back at the shop," his voice was much softer when he seemed to speak genuinely and not out of anger or some sort of bravado. Something told her she wanted to hear more of it.

The apology shocked Kagome some, she didn't know Inuyasha much, if at all; yet, with her talent of reading people, she could tell that an apology like this was not the norm. Turning her whole body to face him, one arm moving to lean on the balcony still, "I already accepted your apology," she stated simply, seeing Inuyasha look towards her, only to scoff and look back towards the view.

"Never had someone accept an apology so easily, especially after what I'd said to you."

"Yeah, well. My mom always taught me to never hold a grudge, if you can help it," she stated, adjusting herself again to find herself looking over the same view as he was, "Besides, you said you had a bad day. What good would it do if I just let that be my impression of you?"

She kept surprising him, glancing towards her with just his gaze, "What do you do?" The question had Kagome turning her head back towards him, "Like, as a job? You said you paid for the car by yourself. You know what I do so, what about you?"

Kagome always had a hard time answering that question. She had millions of followers, which meant a lot of people knew who she was without needing to ask. Yet, when people did ask, who weren't familiar with that whole aspect of social media as an actual job, it was sometimes hard to explain, "I do social media," she stated, knowing that was fairly vague, "I'm a social media...influencer." She hated that word, but it was true - she had influence over her followers, and she never took that lightly. 

"Like Instagram, YouTube, and that other shit?" He obviously used all of those platforms, what person in this day and age didn't? But he wasn't necessarily active on them, nor did he really dive into that realm much. There were some things he watched on YouTube and followed some of his favourite tattoo artists or celebrities that would never know if his existence. 

Giving him a nod and a hum of agreeance, she shrugged softly, "Yeah. I do mostly makeup reviews, tutorials, some lifestyle stuff. Used to do vlogs but..." she stopped herself then, seeing that his gaze was locked on hers, open and showing he was intently listening. It suddenly intimidated her, as it did back at the shop when he'd first made his entrance. 

"But what?" he asked, not really realizing that he was opening a can of worms that Kagome had given him the means to.

"Uhm, I-" she shrugged softly, before averting her gaze, "I just didn't feel like doing it anymore," Kagome was good at a lot of things, but lying was not one of them. Even a stranger like Inuyasha was able to tell there was more that she wasn't telling him.

"Has anyone told you that you're a bad liar?"

Kagome couldn't help but release a giggle, "All of the time," she admitted, keeping her gaze averted and focused on the cityscape in front of her. After a moment, she leaned her head towards her shoulder, lifting it to meet her head halfway before turning her gaze towards him, chin resting on her own shoulder. There was a bit of surprise that coursed through her, seeing that he was still looking at her rather intently, "They included my ex a lot - it was kind of something him and I did together. So, I think it'll be a while until I start them up again."

Kagome had never been one afraid to be an open book, giving at least some trust to everyone she met. There had never been a reason as to why she wouldn't let people know more about her - it was a part of the reason that her channel did so well. People appreciated just how real and open she was about her life.

"Ah," he finally replied before nodding, "That's fair." 

Silence fell between them once again, Inuyasha not really knowing where to take the conversation after that. He didn't need to know, as Kagome picked it back up, "What about you? What was this 'rough go' you mentioned?" She couldn't help it - she was a curious girl, "I told you mine, you tell me yours."

Inuyasha scoffed, finally taking his attention from her to the ground, "Uh..." he didn't know how to make it sound not creepy in some capacity, "You look like my ex. Well, at first glance you did. Up close, not so much."

"It must have been a rough break if that was how you reacted," she mused, now letting her own attention hold his frame, showing that same intentive listening.

Another scoff before he nodded his head, "You could say that. I won't bore you with the details," he explained letting his gaze find hers, seeing a sense of understanding that he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. It had his heart skip a beat, spooking him slightly as he straightened himself and gripped the balcony with his hands. 

Trying to avert his gaze from her, he peered inside to see the obvious movements of people who had just been caught and trying to brush it off as if they hadn't been staring, "Seems we had an audience," he mused, Kagome following his gaze and rolling her eyes as she turned and leaned her back against the railing instead.

"They really thought they were being slick, hey?" she mused, letting a playful grin grace her lips, "Trying to set us up."

"Hmph, yeah. I now know why Miroku practically begged me to come." 

"Oh, I bet he _really_ needed to twist your arm," she teased, only giving him a side glance with that same cheeky grin. Inuyasha returned the smirk.

"Practically had to break it," he joked, having Kagome giving him a warm chuckle in response.

The two of them fell back into that silence, not really wanting to leave the other's presence but it was getting to the point where it needed to happen eventually. Well, until Kagome broke it once again, "Why don't we humor them a little?" Inuyasha turned his attention to her with a confused expression, something Kagome found herself finding cute. If she didn't have a few drinks in her, she would have scared herself with the thought, "Wanna give me your phone?" She straightened herself and held a hand out for him to place his phone within it.

Slowly, Inuyasha pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Kagome. It was a Samsung - she didn't know how to work those phones, "I don't know how people use Andriod," she stated bluntly.

"'Cause it's better," he replied just as bluntly as she did, "Whadya need in there, anyway?" 

"Your contacts. I'm giving you my phone number. Then you'll give me yours," she spoke as if it was an order, not something he could question or have a choice in. 

Skeptical, he opened his contacts and clicked 'add new number' for Kagome to put in her information. Filling in her phone number, she finished the form by putting her name in. To make sure he remembered her well, she put a little sun emoji beside it. Handing it back to him, she pulled out her own iPhone, finding her contacts and handing it to him, "Don't put in your name," she explained, causing Inuyasha to furrow his brow at her, "I like to think of my own." 

Doing as he told, he put in his phone number and handed it back to her. Keeping the screen from him, she typed in a name before saving it, "What'd you put for my name?"

"It's a secret," she stated before giving him a bit of a wink and heading back inside, leaving Inuyasha out on the balcony by himself, trying to register what had happened.


	3. Redemption

The chat screen was completely empty, only holding the name 'Kagome 🌞' at the top of it. Time had been lost to him when it came to how much he'd spent just looking at that very screen. The last forty-eight hours had him bouncing back and forth between whether or not he should even bother. After all, he'd shown her how much of a dick he could be - she'd probably only given him her number to appease their friends. Regardless of that, the amount of baggage he had, unresolved issues with not just himself but with others he was supposed to consider family. His ex couldn't have handled it, how could he expect someone (or anyone) else to?

Getting close to people had always been impossible for him, so to initiate a conversation, especially in the context of trying to - 

What was he trying to do? Did he actually want to start dating again? Did he actually want to date _Kagome?_ Or was he just desperate for some sort of sign of moving on? 

The way she'd looked at him that night, that warmth her gaze held, it was the first he'd felt anything in a long time.

Miroku had told him to go for it, that there was no harm in just messaging her; no harm in saying hello and starting a conversation. But for him, there was harm. He wasn't a stranger to rejection, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the thought of it. 

A frustrated growl left him as he picked his phone up from his coffee table for the third time, "C'mon. Stop being such a pussy," he scolded himself, finally managing to type out some sort of message before stopping short when it came to actually hitting the 'send' button. 

So many insecurities ran through his head as he re-read his message, hoping to give a good impression but only having a whirlwind of doubts squander any semblance of confidence. 

Why did he even care? He'd had countless hookups over the last few months, though it was very clear what the intentions were. None of the girls he'd slept with left a lasting impression, though it seemed he'd left one on some of them, much to his frustration.

Deleting the message he'd written, he closed the chat window before turning off his phone and pocketing it. It was easier that way, easier to pretend that their interactions had never taken place. From what he could tell, Kagome had a good heart that shouldn't be corrupted by him and the fuckery that was his life. Climbing to his feet, he walked to his room to grab his laptop, knowing the best way to distract himself was to dive into his work in any capacity - a trait passed down from father to son, one could only assume.

For an hour or so, he got lost in datasheets and payroll in a successful attempt at keeping his mind preoccupied. It seemed as though an hour was all he would get such reprieve, as curiosity struck him and, as much as he wanted to push such thought to the back of his head, he couldn't keep himself from opening a browser window. Clicking on his shortcut for YouTube, he typed her name in the search bar but hesitated to press the enter button. 

It felt like an invasion of privacy to him, regardless of the fact that she'd purposefully made a part of her open to the public. He didn't want to seem like he was investigating her, or trying to feel her out through means other than face to face. The least he could do was try and set up a time to see her in person before making assumptions from what she posted online. If she said no, then maybe he'd let curiosity get the better of him. 

For some reason, giving himself that ultimatum gave him the courage to pull his phone out and type out a message, only stopping for a breath before hitting send.

The ding from her phone had her thinking nothing of it, simply picking it up and assuming that it was an email from her management or a text from one of her girlfriends. When the name 'MechDaddy 🚗' popped up on the notification, she sat up straighter on the couch and (as gently as possible) pushed her laptop off and onto the cushion beside her. 

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - You never told me what you put my name as on your phone. (seen ✔️)

She paused for a moment, knowing for sure he'd seen that she'd opened it. It had been two days and, though she kept telling herself it was for the best that he didn't text her, that it was far too soon to be dating, let alone flirting, with someone else, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter at the thought.

How the hell had he managed to turn the tide on her so quickly? He'd been such a jerk; but then his apology was heartfelt and their conversation had been pleasant. The way he listened so intently when she spoke - it had been a while since she'd felt so...special? Was that the right word? Perhaps a little strong of one, but she'd leave it at that for now.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - I told you it's a secret. (seen ✔️)

The second that he'd sent the message, he'd put his phone face down on the table, knowing better than to obsess over if she'd read it and left it at that - no reply. He'd intended to start up on his work and had reopened a few of the excel sheets when he heard his phone vibrate on the table beside him. 

That was fast.

Grabbing the phone, he saw the familiar 'Kagome 🌞' in the notification and he couldn't help let a ghost of a grin pull at the corner of his mouth. The hardest part was over, but that didn't mean it was easy for him to think of a response. How did actual dating work again? He'd been fine at initiating fuck-buddy conversations, but trying to actually woo someone into anything beyond that was out of his scope. If Miroku had been there with him, he'd have been able to help but Inuyasha wasn't about to call up his friend just for something as menial as that. Besides, he was a big boy; he should be able to figure it out.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Kagome 🌞] - What do I gotta do to find out? (seen ✔️)

Again, he planned to do what he did before, putting the phone face down beside him. Yet, before he could do that, a bubble with three blinking dots popped up at the bottom of the screen. It meant she was typing a response - was she waiting for him to respond? 

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - I dunno. I like movies, if that points you in the right direction. (seen ✔️)

He was smooth, as unexpected as it was to Kagome. She didn't know what she expected exactly, just like the first time she saw him. He was just full of surprises. It had been three years since she'd flirted, three years since she felt that flutter in her stomach. A feeling that only came from a flourishing crush with the promise of a relationship.

 _"Woah! Woah! Woah! Reign it in Higurashi,"_ she silently scolded herself. A relationship? She just got out of one! There was no way that she was ready for a new one, especially with the man who she'd resented not two days ago. Yet, she couldn't ignore that feeling, it was unmistakable. It was that feeling that drove her to respond with the same amount of vague suave that he'd given her. Apparently, he had been waiting for her response, as it immediately went to 'seen' before those three dots came up.

That was absolutely the right direction; she had to have been hinting at some sort of date, right? Inuyasha had hoped so. Though he hadn't outright asked to go out on a date with her, it was very heavily implied that would be his next move. It felt as though it should have been odd to be having that conversation with her, but it didn't. It felt organic and easy, just like back during their conversation on the balcony. In the back of his head, he'd thought that maybe she was just humoring their friends because she was tipsy but it seemed to recall their conversation at least a little bit.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - Movies huh? Any new ones you wanna see? (seen ✔️)

A giddy smile formed on her face in response to his text, picking up exactly what he was putting down and happy to keep hold of it. It was obvious he planned to ask her out on a date, she wasn't blind or dumb, but the thought of being out in public with someone on a date in public so soon after her relationship ended didn't sit well with her. But the alternative - him coming to her place or her going to his - seemed daunting and gave an odd impression that she didn't know she wanted to. 

She left him on 'seen' for a while while she tried to wade through the possible outcomes of her dilemma. Swallowing slightly, she decided to not respond, for now, feeling the need to ask for a second opinion. 

Opening her contacts, she hit Sango's name before putting the phone to her ear, "Please pick up. Please pick up." A mantra she repeated until she the receiver pick up and Sango's voice flowed through it.

"Yo - what's up?"

"Inuyasha texted me," Kagome said bluntly and she didn't need to see Sango to tell she was grinning from ear to ear at the news. What else was Kagome supposed to expect? It was Miroku and Sango who had tried to construct their meeting n the first place. Kagome bet that her lifetime friend felt fairly smug at that moment.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?" There it was, that playfully curious tone that told Kagome that Sango was interested in this new gossip - she definitely felt smug.

"He asked what I put his name as in my phone," she replied, obviously slightly panicked by the whole situation, "And I told him that it was secret." 

Sango couldn't help herself, Kagome was the only person she felt truly comfortable going full gossip-mode with, "What _did_ you put as his name?" Sango knew how Kagome liked to give people little nicknames in her phone - she still had Miroku listed as 'Pervert' from when she knew him before Sango came into his life. 

Kagome's cheeks flushed as she remained quiet, giving her friend the impression that the name she gave him was slightly embarrassing, "I won't tell him," Sango continued, trying to make Kagome more comfortable confiding in her. The silence continued, which Sango realized was because Kagome was waiting for a second name. An audible sigh could be heard on the other side as Sango gave in, "Or Miroku."

"You _promise_ ," a forceful tone that was filled with passive threat, having Sango laughing softly and agreeing. Kagome waited a beat before finally saying, "MechDaddy."

"You _didn't_ ," Sango replied, her voice almost an active higher with giddiness, "Daddy, Kags?! I _knew_ you were getting cozy on the balcony." 

"Shut up," Kagome protested rather pitifully before she continued, "He asked what he needed to do to find out what it was." The statement had Sango giving a long, teasing 'oo' sound.

"Look at him, being all suave," Sango added before continuing, "Didn't know if he still had it in 'im, considering the fact that he'd been out of the _legit_ dating game for so long." Sango continued to wander aimlessly around her apartment as their conversation continued, Miroku sneakily trying to eves drop on the conversation that he knew was about their little pair of problematic faves. Sango wasn't an idiot, jerking her head behind her with a scowl to see him watching her walk around. Miroku threw his hands up defensively before turning away to continue on with watching whatever it was that had come on the television.

Kagome paused for a moment before letting curiosity get the best of her, "How long?" 

"Oh no, no. You tell me what you said next. We're not changing the subject." 

"Uh-" Busted. Kagome shouldn't have expected anything less, "I told him I liked movies if that pointed him in the right direction," she stated, running a hand through her hair out of that same panic, "Then he asked if there were any new ones I wanted to see."

"That's great!"

"No it isn't!" Kagome interjected, "That's why I'm calling. I haven't responded, yet. I don't know what to say."

Sango was confused by her dilemma - he was asking her on a date, what dilemma could there be? It seemed as Kagome was interested in her boyfriend's childhood friend. All signs pointed to the obvious answer, "How come?"

"Because - it's complicated. I don't want to go out in public because-" she released a heavy sigh, feeling entitled and as if she were more important than she was. Imposter syndrome was still something she experienced daily, especially when people would come up and ask for a picture, "Koga and I just broke up - if someone saw me on a date with another guy, you know how drama channels are."

It clicked in Sango's head then, completely understanding what Kagome was saying, "Ooooh, okay. Yeah. That makes more sense," Sango agreed before giving a sigh of her own and making her way to her bedroom.

Somehow having ended up sitting on her kitchen island, Kagome continued, "And I could invite him over or whatever, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea. Or-" a slightly more frustrated sigh left her, holding grit to it before Sango interrupted.

"You could just...tell him you're not ready for anything like that. Y'know that's an option, right?" Sango stated as if it was the most obvious option but Kagome hadn't even thought about it. She _could_ just say no or that she wasn't interested in anything like that, yet. 

But then a great wave of disappointment crashed over her at the thought of saying 'no' to him, "I-I didn't even-"

"Or, you could just have a little fun. I'm sure if you tell him where you're at, he'd be understanding. He's not a bad guy, Kags. I know you had a-" Sango paused to give a bemused scoff, "rough start with him. But, I dunno - I think you'd have fun with him, if nothing else. Live a little!"

Live a little.

Was she implying to just sleep with him? No strings attached? Kagome wasn't familiar with such arrangements, having never had a one-night stand or a friend with benefits. She was a thoroughly monogamous person. Even throughout high school, she'd always had boyfriends, one of them lasting after high school and into her late teens. When she'd turned twenty, she found Koga and, for the last three years, she'd been in that relationship. 

She knew rebounds were a thing, that people did them all of the time. Though she wasn't one to judge, it just wasn't something she ever saw herself doing, "Sango! I can't just-"

"Why not?" Sango didn't even let Kagome finish her sentence, "You're a big girl with big girl needs. Just see what happens." There was silence on the other end of the phone, Sango still able to tell that Kagome was on the line by hearing her footsteps.

"So you're telling me to invite him over?" Though it sounded like a question, it was obviously more of a statement. 

"I'm _suggesting_ that, yes," Sango corrected with a grin, "But maybe you should ask to go over there unless you intend to shove all of those unpacked boxes into your spare room."

"Shut up," as hard as Kagome tried to sound offended, there was an unmistakable overtone of amusement. Though, as soon as that amusement came, it left shortly after, "Fine. Okay, I'll-I'll ask if he wants to come over." 

"That-a girl!" Sango praised, able to practically hear Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever."

"Fill me in after-"

"Bye!" Kagome stated abruptly before hanging up her phone and finding herself back in her living room, staring out of the window over the skyline. Looking down at her phone, she pulled up the conversation she'd been having with the very man that she and Sango had been discussing. 

Fifteen minutes and no response. It had taken him two of those minutes before he placed his phone face down, a wrenching feeling in his gut. Perhaps he'd come on too strong and scared her; she'd mentioned an ex and, by the tone of their conversation, it hadn't been long since the relationship ended. 

Each second felt like an eternity as if his clock had stopped working altogether and time was just standing still. The last time he felt that much anxiety was well over four years ago, when he actually cared if someone replied to his text in the context of courting. After the eighth minute, he closed his laptop and walked to the fridge to grab a beer, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on work. Leaning against his kitchen counter, he convinced himself to take easy sips instead of knocking back the whole thing. If we really wanted to feel anything, he'd need something strong - much stronger.

The thought of calling Miroku crossed through his mind again but was swiftly shoved away out of the pure conflict of emotions that raced through his mind. Plus, he'd never hear the end of it, if he did.

The sixteenth minute began with the sound of vibrating on the table and, with more excitement than he'd intended, he pushed himself off the counter towards the table. His feet moved with a little more urgency than usual, though Inuyasha denied it, placing his beer on the table and picking up his phone from it. 

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - There's a new Netflix Original that seems good. I can't remember the name, though. (seen ✔️)

Tensing, he tried to interpret just what she'd meant by her text. Was she insinuating that they just watch a movie at home? It seemed like she was offering a very literal 'Netflix and chill' situation. In those situations, he knew how to maneuver them well, but it was different considering the fact that Kagome was friends with Miroku and Sango. He sat back in his seat at the table, just simply staring at the text as if it were hieroglyphics and that he needed to decipher it to unlock exactly what she meant.

After a good minute or so, he decided that he better answer with _something_. May as well tap into and incorporate the typical confidence he had when it came to his 'dating' escapades. 

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - Are you asking me to Netflix & Chill, Higurashi? (seen ✔️)

The text she received from him had her blushing to herself, a bit of anxiousness sitting in her stomach as she stayed curled up on her newly purchased sectional. Looked like he had read through exactly what she'd insinuated - or rather, what she thought she was insinuating. There was a part of her that was questioning why she was so afraid to just tell him the situation, that she didn't expect anything when it came to the longevity of what she was asking. She didn't want a relationship right now, and from what Sango had hinted at, Inuyasha may have been at the opposite side of the spectrum. 

She was usually such an open book about what she was going through, able to communicate her feelings almost too well. The thought of telling him what was going on made her feel that she'd scare him, something she usually didn't care about. When it came to Inuyasha now, she was almost afraid to scare him, which made zero sense, seeing as she'd gone over a month doing nothing but resenting him. Sango's words resonated in her head, " _I think you'd have fun with him, if nothing else. Live a little!_ "

Kagome's thumbs pushed against one another, twiddling as she kept her phone in both hands. Biting on her lower lip, she managed to type out some sort of response,

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - If you mean to come over and watch a movie together while we carry out a conversation, then sure. 😉 (seen ✔️)

She was teasing him now, giving Inuyasha some mixed signals though, judging by the winky emoji at the end, he could only assume she was joking. Before he could even think of some sort of response, he received a second text.

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - Maybe if you behave, I'll let you know what your name is in my phone. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - Oh, I see how it is. You're not gunna make it easy, are you? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - I DID say that it would only point you in the right direction. 😜 (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - Well played, Higurashi. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - So, what time is this movie showing? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - The soonest one is tonight @ 7pm. The next would be Wednesday @ 8pm. (seen ✔️)

The conversation had flowed fairly easily for the last few texts, with hardly any wait time between responses. Unbeknownst to Kagome, she had been smiling like an idiot the whole time, enjoying the playful banter back and forth. Honestly, she hadn't intended to invite him over that night (a few hours from then, in fact), but something had compelled her. She wanted to see him sooner rather than later, and that realization had her stomach drop out of a multitude of emotions. Fear. Excitement. Confusion. All of them at once.

Tonight? Inuyasha was shocked and even a little intimidated by the sudden forwardness. If it'd been anyone else, he wouldn't have even needed to think about it and would have been in the shower getting ready to head out. Something stopped him, though. A silent restraint that told him that he needed to wait. Patience was never his strong suit, but he may as well try to start practicing it now. 

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - Busy tonight. Wednesday's open. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - Seeing as you're providing the tickets, I'll bring the popcorn and drinks. Wine work for you? (seen ✔️)

Not tonight. A small sense of disappointment fell over her as she realized she would need to wait; but then she thought to herself how it was most likely for the best, "Well, gives me time to unpack more..." she murmured to herself. 

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - Wine sounds great! (seen ✔️)

She was about to send 'it's a date', but she had to stop herself from choosing that word. Kagome didn't know exactly what it was supposed to be, but maybe putting a label on it wasn't the smartest idea. Or maybe, she could just ask him. 

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - What should we call this 'movie and talking'? (seen ✔️)

Finishing off his beer, he was still looking down at his phone screen even as he knocked his head back. Gaze narrowed at the words she'd sent him, again taken aback by them and not knowing how to respond right away. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to call it, but he didn't think it was any sort of 'trap'. Kagome didn't seem like the type of person to be capable of such things, even if her temper could be frightening.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - How about we call it my redemption? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - You already apologized. Twice. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - I know. (seen ✔️)

Kagome released a wistful sigh as she rested her head in her palm, elbow perched on the arm of the couch. Perhaps that was the best thing to call it, for now. 

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - Alright. We'll call it that then! Wednesday @ 8pm. I'll send you my address before then. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - Looking forward to it. (seen ✔️)

The instant he'd sent that, he palmed his face, not wanting to seem too excited to see her. The last thing he wanted was to come off desperate, which he wasn't really. He figured that was the end of their conversation for the night but, before he could finally take a breath of relief and try to think about something else, he received another text message.

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - So, what're you busy with tonight? (seen ✔️)

* * *

The last couple of days had been spent unpacking her things while consistently checking her phone in between. Ever since that Sunday, she and Inuyasha had been texting back and forth, getting to know each other a bit better. The conversations were still surface level, asking simple questions that only Kagome would be able to come up with. A part of her was sure that Inuyasha felt like he was constantly answering a game of twenty questions; if he did, he must have been slightly entertained as he answered almost every single one. It was shocking to her, that their first meeting had been so sour, as their conversations had dragged on from right when she woke up and she'd end up going to sleep excited to talk to him again the next day.

She'd been quick to respond to his texts, perhaps too quick, but she couldn't help herself. That is, until she had managed to drag out something that brought her back to the reality of her situation. A picture frame that held a selfie of her and Koga, her lips pressed to his cheek as a beautiful backdrop of Santorini sat behind them. A pang of sadness pierced her heart, falling from her kneeled position and onto her ass. Legs loosely straightened in front of her and spread shoulder-width apart as she surveyed the picture. She was twisting the knife at that point, allowing memories to flood back in and overtake any semblance of happiness she'd felt just a moment ago.

So many thoughts reeled through her mind, only to be pulled back from her thoughts at the sound of her phone vibrating. In the last few days, Inuyasha's texts had her forgetting why she'd been so upset the last month and a half - how heartbroken she'd been. A part of her tried to rationalize the fact that they didn't explicitly state that what they were doing was a date, though it was heavily implied. Tears threatened to leave her eyes then, welling up in their ducts as she put the picture down and reached for her phone.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - I think you can tell a lot about a person by what slurpee flavors they choose. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - Istg if you like banana, idk if I can be seen in the same room as you. (seen ✔️)

Another answer from their aimless conversation that had brought her much amusement and some joy. 

"Fuck..." she hissed, swallowing back her tears as she climbed to her feet and made her way to her bedroom. How was she supposed to handle this - how could he? If she wasn't able to keep her emotions in check when seeing a picture of herself and Koga together, was she ready to find solace in someone else? That wasn't fair. Not to Inuyasha. But he was supposed to come over at 8 pm that night; he was supposed to have his redemption. 

Falling facefirst into her bed, she whimpered out of pain and confusion holding her phone in her hand. Maybe canceling was the best course of action, as much as it pained her to. Gripping some fabric of her shirt near her collar, she covered her index finger so she could press the knuckle of it against her inner corner t stop any tears from actually falling. 

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - Can I call you? (seen ✔️)

That text seemed to have come out of nowhere, leaving Inuyasha perplexed as his heart wrenched with uneasiness. Something within him told him that there was something wrong. He'd decided to end his day earlier and had just gotten home to get ready and mentally prepare himself for their little meetup. Tossing his keys in the dish on the side table in his entryway, he slid off his leather jacket and kicked off his boots before walking into the living room and taking a seat on his couch.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: Kagome 🌞] - Sure. Everything okay? (seen ✔️)

Not three seconds after he hit send did he see her name flash up with the option to accept or decline. A very primal part of him, a part of him that felt like he knew exactly what the call meant, didn't want to accept it. Yet, his thumb hit the green phone icon and swiped it to the right before pressing it to his ear, "Hey."

"Hey," her voice sounded meek and instantly, Inuyasha knew that they wouldn't be meeting up that night.

"You...okay?" There was no way he couldn't ask her, it seemed like her mood had shifted as if someone had flipped a switch.

"Uhm-" she couldn't get much farther than that, not really knowing how to start the conversation without getting too deep and scaring him off. A part of her felt like that was for the best - maybe he would just not talk to her again and it would make it easier.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he answered for her before continuing, "What's goin' on?" Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his thighs, his free one hanging loosely between his legs. 

The last thing she expected was to hear his voice so gentle in his attempt at prodding her, trying to get some sort of answer for the phone call. A pang of guilt built in her stomach as she rolled onto her back and swallowed back more tears, letting a sniffle escape.

"Kagome? Are you crying?"

"No!" it was unintentionally defensive and very obviously a lie. 

"You sure about that?" Undeterred by her outburst, he kept his voice as calm as he could make it, both concerned and slightly irritated that she'd shouted at him like that.

"Shut up..." that time wasn't nearly as defensive, voice shaky as she sniffled, "Just-" she shook her head and drew in a shaky breath, "Give me a second." 

Patiently, he remained quiet as he heard her take another deep, shaky breath. He usually preferred silence, preferred the solitude of it, but this was almost suffocating him, especially since he felt so helpless in the situation. Hearing her clear her throat, he perked up some, "I-I don't know if you would come over. I'm sorry - I'm really-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he interrupted, causing Kagome to freeze and her heart to drop, unbeknownst to Inuyasha. Closing her eyes, she wiped away the remnants of a tear that had, managed to break free, "Is everything okay, though? Are you okay?" 

That question could have had her breaking down into heavy sobs, the pressure in her chest building, "No," she whimpered, sniffling again as she felt another tear escape, "I'm not and that's why I don't think you should come over. I wouldn't uhm-" she swallowed back as many tears as she could, as many sobs that threatened to bubble up, "I wouldn't be a lot of fun, so-" she stopped herself from rambling. Closing her eyes she shook her head, brows furrowed realizing that, if anything, she should have been honest about how she'd been feeling in the first place.

"Kagome-" he began, only to be cut off by her.

"I was actually looking forward to tonight. I don't want to you to think that-"

"Kagome-" he tried again, wanting to break her train of thought to keep her from rambling, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I'm thinking of some sort of excuse to not have you come over. Something just-"

"Kagome!" The bark of his voice had her stopping in her tracks. Hearing silence on the other end for a moment or two had Inuyasha taking his chance to try and get a word in edgewise, "I told you, you don't need to explain it to me, alright? It's fine. We don't have t'hang out tonight."

 _"_ _Or ever, if that's what you want."_

The fact that he was being so understanding made the guilt build just that much more within her chest. Why couldn't he have been like he was at the shop? If he had been a total dick to her like then, it would have been easier for her to just hang up and let it be done with. She wasn't sure what else to say, mind reeling with the attempt to find the right words all while wading through every emotion she felt in that moment. On the one hand, she almost wanted him to come over still, as it would have been a good distraction; but would that all he'd be to her then? A distraction? Kagome didn't want that, or did she? 

"You still there?"

His voice brought her from her swaying thoughts, going from one end of the spectrum to the other, "Yeah," she managed to croak as she continued to try and wipe her eyes with the collar of her shirt, "Sorry I called you, I guess I could have just texted. I don't know why-" she sniffled then, clearing her throat right after, only to have Inuyasha's rugged tenor interrupt her again.

"Yeah, you could've," he replied, sounding heartless before he continued, tone even and holding a sense of understanding and relatability. He had a hunch as to what had happened, as he'd gone through something similar when his own relationship had first ended. He'd lost count of how many times he'd catch a glimpse of an image of her, or a remnant of her scent would catch his nose and he'd be unable to handle anything else for the rest of the day. It took him a good while to be able to feel as though the foundation beneath him was stable enough to stand on, but even then it was riddled with potholes, "But, something obviously shook you enough to call me. You don't need to tell me what it was but-"

"I found a picture while unpacking," she stated bluntly, unable to keep her lips from moving. Her voice was clearer as she swallowed and drew in a shaky breath, releasing with the words, "Just brought back a lot of memories." 

Why was she telling _him_ this? If someone had told her a month ago that she would have been confiding things in Inuyasha (douche nozzle from the mechanic shop), she would have laughed in their face. Yet, there she was, on the phone with him _crying_ and confessing the reason why. A part of her told herself that this part of her was already out in the public, that he could have watched her break up video for all she knew. 

A pang of empathy ran through him, realizing that his suspicions had been right. They had more in common than they'd first thought, Inuyasha realized, "Ah. Yeah. That shit fucks with your head," he stated honestly and earnestly, remaining silent for a moment in case she wanted to tell him anything else. When she didn't, he couldn't help but ask, "How long?"

A questioning hum from Kagome was all he got on the other end of the phone, "How long has it been since...y'know-" he didn't know how to word the question without it coming across too nosy or possibly crude. He'd never been eloquent.

"Oh-" Kagome began before she thought about it, "About a month and a half now." She admitted; had it really only that long? 

The wound was still fresh and Inuyasha didn't blame her, a month wasn't that long of a time, especially if it was long-term. He gave a hum of acknowledgment before speaking, "That's not that long ago, hey?"

"No, but it feels like forever ago and just yesterday at the same time," she explained, having managed to climb off her bed and make her way back to the kitchen, where she had composed herself enough to pour herself a _tall_ glass of wine. 

"Oh man, nailed that on the head," he explained with a soft chuckle, trying to lighten the mood; and it seemed as though he'd succeeded by hearing a scoff of amusement on the other end of the receiver, "So, I guess when you came into the shop, the wound was still fresh, huh?"

"Very," she replied honestly before taking a sip of her wine. A pang of guilt radiated through him at the realization and confirmation that she'd been hurting when he'd treated her so poorly. Before he could fall into a deeper sense of remorse, Kagome continued, "Being that angry had distracted me from it, though," she stated honestly before biting down on her lower lip, "So, I guess I can thank you for that."

"Pfft," the sound left him rather abruptly, shaking his head as he retorted, "Are you always this much of a silver-lining person?" 

"Unless I'm dealing with a dickhead mechanic who accuses me of using men for money? I've been told, yeah," she teased, taking another sip before making her way back to the couch, avoiding the box she'd been rummaging as she knew the photo had been discarded, facedown on the floor.

Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, finally standing and making his way to his own kitchen, "Hey, tonight was supposed to be my redemption, remember?" he joked as he opened one of his upper cabinets to grab a whiskey glass. Kagome could hear the soft thunk of cabinets closing and squeak of one opening. All the while, she felt her stomach drop with that familiar guilt of telling him not to come over. 

"I know, I'm s-"

"You apologize a lot," he stated before she could even say the word, "And for shit you don't even need to apologize for." He added, pouring himself a glass of bourbon before heading back to his couch and audibly taking a sip. What he couldn't see what Kagome looking down into her drink, as if she were trying to find some sort of answer to the whole situation. As crude as Inuyasha was at times, there was obvious genuine care in them, as much as he tried to hide it.

"I guess it's force of habit," she defended, though rather weakly. A smirk formed on her face before leaning against the arm of her couch, "You don't apologize much, do you?"

No. He didn't. Too stubborn and prideful at the best of times. The world had been unforgiving towards him and for that, he felt as though it owed him something. It was a flawed way of thinking, but it had been conditioned within him - his own difficult habit to break.

"Not so much that I don't apologize as there aren't a lot of things I feel the need to apologize for," he stated with a slight smirk, taking another sip of his drink. Seeing as she didn't want him to come over, he could indulge a little, even if even hard liquor didn't affect him as much as he wished it did.

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes, though it was playfully, "Wow. I should feel _pretty_ special then."

"If you wanna call it that, knock yourself out," he added swirling his glass and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees once again, though that grin never left him.

Slowly, throughout their conversation, she was beginning to feel that sense of distraction that he'd offered her previously. They'd gone a little deeper than she'd intended when it came to her own situation, but for some reason, she felt safe telling him. A part of her wanted more - a big part - wanted to continue the conversation and have him come over as they'd planned. The conflict had her silent for a few moments, trying to weigh the options of whether or not she should extend her invitation to him again. After some thought, it became obvious that it was best to leave it as it was, with them spending the night in separate places.

But that didn't mean they had to end their conversation, did it?

"By the way," she began, thinking back to the text message he'd sent before she asked to start the call they were currently on, "I think banana is the most useless Slurpee flavour," she explained honestly, hearing his bark out a laugh at her words.

"Thank christ," he replied, having been lost for a half a second before he realized what she was referencing, "Thought I'd have to block and delete your number." 

Before the two of them knew it, it was past midnight by the time they said their goodbyes and hung up. After hanging up, she immediately found herself in bed, curled up an almost immediately passing out.

She hadn't slept that well in over a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write because I want to make sure the pacing makes sense! As BADLY as I want the inukag dating to begin, I wanted to set the scene for how they'd grown close, especially after their first interaction was a doooooozie. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless, and I will probably have the next chapter up pronto.


	4. Spice & Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters just keep getting longer! I promise, after this chapter, they'll be shorter, I just couldn't find a good place to stop it without it being so abrupt! 
> 
> I just want to preface the blossoming of their relationship is a very small aspect of the overall story, so I hope you stick around!

"Thanks for hanging out guys! I missed you all so much!" Kagome's smile lit up as she watched the replies come flooding in. It had been the first time she'd gone live on Instagram since her very public break up - it was the first time she'd gone live at all. Three and a half months since it'd ended and she was finally starting to feel some sort of normalcy. No more tears were shed when people asked about Koga or made a comment about the breakup. Did it still hurt? Absolutely. Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if that ache would last for a long while yet. Regardless, she'd found herself smiling and laughing more, the bubbly personality she'd been known for coming to the surface. It had come from within herself, self-affirming and acknowledging her accomplishments, regardless of how small they were; well, it was mostly because of those things.

Closing down the live, she walked towards the bathroom, prepared to have a shower and wind down for the evening. Stripping out of her tank top and leggings, she unclasped her bra and slid off her panties, stepping out of them before she turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up.

A ding came from her phone, peering towards it to see that all too familiar name pop up. There was no way to hide the smile that came over her lips as she received it

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - You never told me you had a fear of deep water. (seen ✔️)

They'd been talking back and forth non-stop for the last two months and Inuyasha had even come over a few times. Not so much as a kiss had been shared between them, though, Kagome having been very clear that she wasn't ready for any sort of romance, regardless of if it was just physical. Inuyasha had been more than understanding, keeping his distance while also getting as close to her as he possibly could. 

That didn't negate flirting, and they did _a lot_ of that. It had gotten to the point that Sango had pulled Kagome aside at a house party to ask when she was just going to _fuck_ him already. Kagome's reply frustrated her childhood friend to no end, giving a simple, _"We're just friends."_ Sango called bullshit, telling Kagome that the way they acted around each other did not seem platonic. Shrugging it off, Kagome simply told her that she didn't know what else to say.

"You'd tell me, right?" Sango had asked, narrowing her gaze towards the raven-haired woman who stood across from her. Kagome couldn't have helped but cant her head with a mocking sense of disbelief.

"Is that even a question?" Kagome asked with a bright smile, placing her hand on her heart, "Scout's honour." It emphatic and as if she took herself completely serious, though Sango could do nothing but roll her eyes. With Sango ending the conversation with a simple 'whatever', they'd gone back out to the party.

No one knew that Kagome had found herself secretly fuming later in that evening, seeing Inuyasha shamelessly flirting with someone else at the party. It had been difficult to watch, but she kept reminding herself that he wasn't hers and what she'd told Sango was the truth - they were just friends. Besides, Kagome knew she was the one keeping them from going any further, not oblivious to the fact that her male counterpart desired more than that.

She didn't know if he'd ended up taking that girl home with him and she told herself she didn't very well care, even though it was a painfully obvious lie. As much as Kagome didn't want to be petty, she had been slow to respond to his texts the next day, trying to make it seem like she was too busy to pay attention to their conversation. It was partially the truth, as she'd decided to film a couple of videos that day, but she still took her sweet time when replying back to him.

A day to cool off and she'd come to realize that it was stupid of her to get jealous, that it hadn't been fair to him and their conversations had gone back to normal.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - wow stalker much? (seen ✔️)

The response was quickly sent before she put her hair up into a messy bun and stepped into the shower, washing her body and easing her muscles before stepping out. Wrapping a towel around her chest, she peered down at her phone seeing that he'd responded almost immediately after she had.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - not really stalking if you put it out there on the internet. (seen ✔️)

Grinning, Kagome picked up her clothes and held them in one hand and her phone in the other, typing out a response as she made her way into her bedroom. The only time she pried her attention from her phone was to toss her clothes and towel in the hamper. Naked, she walked over to her dresser, pausing to type out a reply before sending it and placing her phone down.

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - that's called internet stalking, yash. (seen ✔️)

"Smartass..." he muttered under his breath, though no one could miss the grin that had been plastered on his face. Sitting in his back office, alone in the shop, he was just on his way to locking up and had stopped to catch the last fifteen minutes of her stream. Since they'd grown closer, he'd explored some of her social media a little more, having seen that she'd removed the images of her ex-boyfriend as there were none of him that he could see. Or maybe they just didn't take pictures together? Inuyasha highly doubted that. Turning off the lights, turning on his alarm, and locking up behind him, he slid into his car - a Dodge Challenger that he'd repaired himself.

Putting the key in the ignition, he started the car but kept it in park. The sound of heavy metal music blared from the speakers, immediately turning it down some to give his ears a break. Sending off one last text, he put the car in drive and pulled out of the shop parking lot.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Kagome 🌞] - yeah yeah. be at your place in an hour. gotta shower first. (seen ✔️)

Having changed into a pair of sweat pants and a crop top, she nursed a cup of tea as she huddled up on her couch. The weather was getting colder, but her apartment was plenty heated, the gas fireplace giving the illusion of authentic coziness. Releasing a hum after her first sip, she sunk into the cushions a little more before finally typing out a reply.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - come in casual wear. i'm talkin' sweats and a t-shirt. we're gunna cozy it up in here no ifs ands or buts. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - yes sir. (seen ✔️)

Biting her lower lip, Kagome got that familiar giddiness that built in her gut whenever she knew she was going to see Inuyasha. It didn't matter where, but having him come over always had her the most excited. She'd yet to be at his place, but they'd both unspokenly agreed that Kagome's was the go-to spot; not that she minded. Especially since she'd finally unpacked everything and either tossed or put things that reminded her of Koga in storage, her apartment really felt like home. 

Falling into a mindless show and letting her mind go numb, it seemed like only a few minutes until she heard the buzzer for her apartment. Practically skipping over to the box, she pressed the button for the speaker, hearing that familiar rugged tenor flow through it, "You gonna let me in or not? It's cold as fuck out here." He half-joked, only to receive the typical teasing that Kagome couldn't seem to help.

"What's the password?" She asked in an all too cheery tone for Inuyasha's liking, considering he was out in the cold wearing nothing but a hoodie to keep himself warm. Kagome could hear the frustrated growl that had seemed to have become his signature to her.

"Please let me in," a small pause fell between them before Inuyasha finally murmured the words, " _Your Highness_." He could hear the amused giggle that came from her before hearing the buzzer go. Opening the door, he let out a sigh of relief as the warmth of the building enveloped him. Pressing on the 'up' button and stepping inside the now-familiar elevator, he hit her apartment floor and let it pull him up.

When the doors opened, he walked down the familiar hallway until turning a corner and seeing her poking her head out from the doorway. That contagious smile was on her face, spreading to his own lips as he half jogged the last bit of the hallway before walking past her and into the apartment. Dressed in a black zip-up hoodie, dark grey joggers that were sitting just above his ankles, a pair of black and white high tops, and, of course, a familiar burgundy toque atop his head. 

"Good! You're dressed for the occasion," she teased, holding out her hand for him to unzip his hoodie and give to her to hang up. Knowing the routine by now, he did just that, revealing the white v-neck that sat beneath his hoodie. Kicking off his shoes, he put them in their supposed spot (Kagome often scolded him if he let them just flung at the front door) and walked towards the kitchen, making himself at home, "Kettle's already been on," she explained, closing the closet door and making her way back to the couch, "Don't slam-" too late. A loud wack resonated through the apartment, causing her to tense and her jaw to clench, "The cupboards..."

Inuyasha hadn't heard her or at least pretended he didn't, making his tea before joining her on the opposite end of the couch. Sitting back against the cushions, he released a comfortable, heavy sigh as his feet lifted and rested on the coffee table in front of him, "God damn, I know I always say this, but I need me a couch like this," he mused, taking a sip of his tea only to release a yelp soon after,   
"Fuck," he hissed, having burnt his tongue.

"It's hot," Kagome chided, grinning over the rim of her own tea as she watched him put his mug down on the table in front of them, "Long day?" Kagome asked, knowing that his job was rather physically taxing - not only that but mentally as well, seeing as it was his shop that he was running. 

Leaning back against the couch, he let his arms rest on the back of it, spread out completely, "Mmm, you could say that," he mused, turning his head towards her. It was sometimes difficult for him to keep himself from staring, just like then. There she was, huddled up with her knees pulled to her chest as she leaned against the back of the couch herself. Petite hands held an oversized mug and her hair was pulled into a messy bun, allowing him to see the full length of her neck. She looked completely adorable, a word he didn't use for a lot of things, if ever, "Just the usual, y'know." He mused, managing to dull his gaze so he wasn't leering.

Kagome could see the tattoo on the arm closest to her, having discovered it was of some sort of giant dog with mountain ranges and other wilderness as it came closer to his wrist. The colours were vibrant, opposing red and blue to make the contrast pop. Every once in a while, he would catch her staring at it as if she was trying to memorize every minute detail. At that moment, it had not been one of those times, as her deep, mahogany gaze remained on his face, "You have tomorrow off though, right?" she asked, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah."

"And you'll be turning off notifications?" Kagome warned. If there had been a workaholic in a sentient form, it would have formed into Inuyasha. The work ethic of the man what astounding to Kagome, knowing that sometimes he worked sixteen to eighteen hour days just to make sure that the shop was running as it needed. She gave him an incredulous look, brows raised in expectancy as she saw him roll his eyes.

"Yes. Everyone that is attached to the shop," he added, though his tone was monotone as if he was simply repeating something that he'd been told.

"That's right," Kagome chirped before adjusting herself so she was seated against the arm of the couch, legs out straight and resting on Inuyasha's thighs. Her feet wiggled as if inviting (more so demanding) some attention. A scoff left the silver-haired man, wrapping both hands around one of her feet and pressing his thumbs into the sole of it.

Kagome had discovered his talented hands after he'd made a very bold claim that he gave the best foot massages; she couldn't recall how the conversation had come up, but she didn't very well care. It was something she seemed to expect every time he'd come over since then, "This all I'm good for?" He retorted, continuing the aimless touch and pressure against her foot, always mindful of his claws.

"Maybe..." she teased back shamelessly, taking a sip of her tea as she watched him give her a look of faux offense, "You should drink your tea before it gets cold."

"You want me to rub your feet or drink my tea? I can't do both," he replied bluntly, though Kagome realized that was just part of his demeanor and didn't take it personally. Instead of taking offense, she simply giggled and shrugged.

"Guess your tea is going cold, then."

Rolling his eyes, he moved his hands to the other foot, continuing to massage the knots out of it. A moment passed before his attention found her once again, "How often do you do those live things?" 

"I used to do a weekly one that was never missed, and then whenever I wanted really," she let her gaze catch his with a look of inquisitiveness, "Why do you ask?" Inuyasha had never really mentioned much about her social media presence and she'd just figured he either didn't care or just hadn't looked. He'd seemed pretty far removed from it all, which had been refreshing. Sango and Miroku were pretty invested in the social media world, with Sango even starting to build a following of her own after appearing on one of Kagome's 'best friend tag' challenges. To know that Inuyasha knew practically nothing, it was endearing.

"I'm curious, is all. Seems easy to hop on and talk to a bunch of strangers to get paid," he explained, running his hand up to her ankle and lower shin. Kagome wasn't surprised by his assumption; to a lot of people, it seemed easy, but it truly was the opposite.

Kagome offered him a shrug, "Took me a lot of hard work before it got easy, and it still isn't in some areas. Things that had become easy have been taken over by new problems," she explained as she leaned her head against the back cushion of the couch, "I basically run a brand by myself, with me being the brand." A hum of acknowledgment was his response before turning his head back to the television.

"Can't imagine talking to that many people at once," recalling how she had over one hundred thousand people on the live just watching her talk and asking questions that she happily answered, "Putting your life out there like that, just can't wrap my head around it." Kagome gave him a fond smile, warm in nature as she thought about how he was so interested in what she did.

"Well, you _did_ say you weren't good with people," she teased, wiggling her foot against his hand to get his attention. An amused scoff left him, a grin pulling at the corner of his lips as he glanced towards her.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they mindlessly watched an episode of 'Friends' that Kagome had been binging before he'd come over. After a while, Kagome broke the silence with a simple question, "Hey Yash," she started, hearing a hum of acknowledgment from him as he turned his head first, then his eyes, towards her, "I don't think I've ever seen you without some sort of hat on," she stated as if it was to herself, even though she'd addressed him directly. The last thing she'd expected was to see him tense up, hands stopping their motions on her foot as he stared at her with wide, amber eyes.

"Uh-Yeah?" He asked as if he didn't know that what she said was completely true. He never went out in public without some sort of hat and had done so for as long as he could remember - and for _very_ good reason.

"Yeah..." she mused, picking up on the fact that her question made him uncomfortable, "Whatchya hidin' under there?" Pulling her feet from his grip, she placed her mug down on the coffee table. Getting on her knees, she leaned towards him, placing her hands on the couch in front of her as she tilted her head, "You got an antenna up here or somethin'?"

It freaked the man out just how right she was, in a sense at least.

"Or maybe..." she pulled her knees beneath her then, sitting back on her heels as ignored the panicked look in her friend's eyes, "You're a demon right?"

"Yeah," half the truth but close enough. God, she was so close to him, inspecting him and trying to figure out just what he was hiding. The scent of her had him starting to have conflicting emotions of panic and need, but he kept himself reigned in, regardless of how hard he wanted to pull her close and taste her with no repercussions. Those molten amber eyes kept inspecting her face, seeing her own mahogany ones looking at the top of his head.

"Oh! Ears!" Judging by how her friend tensed up even more, she had to have gotten the answer right. Gasping, her eyes widened before a small shriek of excitement followed, "I'm right, aren't I? You have ears up there!" 

"Keh. No I don't. I just-" he folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from her in defiance, "Prefer how I look in hats, that's all." He tried to deflect, only to sense one of her hands reaching up to try and grab at the toque that sat on his head. With superhuman speed, he snatched her wrist and stared her down with a slight curl of his lip, "Just leave it," he warned, though that rarely ever deterred the woman in front of him. 

"C'mon Yash. Let me see," she half whined, allowing her arm to go limp in his grasp. His touch was warm and tight, holding a strength that had her mind wander for just a split second. A thought of how that grip would feel around her throat. 

He could smell it, a pooling between her thighs that he often did when they hung out alone together. It drove him wild and it typically wasn't long after that scent started that he always made his exit. As frustrating as it was, she'd been extremely clear about their boundaries and he'd respected them; yet, that smell always lingered, which meant she wanted him, in some capacity. At least, that what he could only assume unless she was thinking about someone else.

"There's nothing to see," he rebutted, only to watch her try to snatch the hat with her free hand. Dodging it by leaning his head back, it caused Kagome to fall forwards against his side. Fingers still grasping, he released a disgruntled, "Would you quit it?!" as he grabbed her other wrist, taking both in one hand as he bored down at her with a furrowed brow. The top she wore was a crop top and, as he held her wrists up and above her head, he could see more of her than usual. He could see the cinch of her waist and the dips of her ribs; what he wouldn't give to know what her skin felt like against his palms.

The way he managed to hold both of her wrists in one hand, it made her stop for a moment or two, trying to break free. Damn, he was so fucking strong. Her mind wandered again, thinking about how he could easily move her as he pleased - toss her around a little. It caused another spike shoot right to her core, pushing out her lower lip at him in a pout. Fuck. If there was ever a sight that would get his dick hard, it would be something close to what he was witnessing in front of him. He was starting to realize that joggers were perhaps a bad idea - didn't leave much to the imagination. 

"I'm gonna let you go and you better keep your filthy hands to yourself," each word was spoken slowly, wanting to make sure that she fully understood every syllable he stated. Kagome relaxed in his hold, bottom lip still jutted out in defiance; even still, she gave a nod of understanding.

Relinquishing some of his grip, he tested the waters if she would try to reach for him again. When she didn't show signs of it, he released her hands completely, prepared to lean back against the couch and start to think of anything and everything he considered disgusting to try and keep himself from getting too hard.

Yet, before he could, she managed to snag the toque on the top of his head and off, "Kagome!" he scolded, only to hear a very long, audible gasp being taken in by the woman who had just revealed one of his best-hidden secrets.

Atop his head were two fuzzy, white dog ears. They were sticking up straight for a moment before they fell flat against his head out of annoyance. She almost didn't know how to react, finding them to be too adorable to even speak - and to know that they sat atop one of the surliest men she'd ever met, it amused her greatly, "They're so-"

He was prepared for all of the other names they'd been called: weird, gross, strange, unholy. The list went on and on, having heard every derogatory term under the sun. Hell, even his ex had tried to pretend they didn't exist.

"Cute!" 

It was practically a shriek of excitement and giddiness, leaving Inuyasha with wide eyes of surprise. 

_"Cute?"_

That was a new one and probably one of the only, if not _the_ only, time that his ears had been described as something positive. 

"I love them!" that same giddiness remained. Inuyasha was basically frozen, trying to register just what was going on. Pairing that with the building scent of a sweet musk that was her arousal, it took him a second to realize that she'd straddled him and took one ear in each hand. Holding herself up on her knees, it meant that her breasts were practically in his face. If that hadn't been enough for him, her fingers rubbed his ears and he tried to stifle a groan. Every bit of will had to be used as his fists clenched tightly at his sides, knowing he needed to do _something_ before he crossed one of those boundaries she'd set.

"K-" he started, "Kagome," her name was a choked grunt as he lifted his hands to grip her wrists and pull her hands away, "Stop." The word had force behind it, volume slightly higher than normal but holding more grit, almost as if he was speaking between his teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Does it hurt when I do that?" it was asked so innocently, gaze peering down at him with genuine concern on her face. Inuyasha tried to keep his gaze averted from hers, keeping his hands wrapped around her wrists.

Kagome wasn't completely oblivious, she knew how she was situated was suggestive. He had been so good at keeping his hands to himself, respecting her boundaries, and never being pushy or giving a hint that he'd wanted more than what she gave him. Their time together had been refreshing and was aware that there had been a building tension between them. Kagome had told herself that she would keep herself from dating for at least six months, but the man beneath her had waltzed into her life (rather clumsily, one would say) and had managed to repair her heart more than she'd ever anticipated. Sure, it was still cracked and those wounds wouldn't be healed for a while, but Inuyasha had made the healing process easier. As much as she tried to keep herself in check and stay within the rules that she had given herself, Inuyasha had made it extremely difficult. 

Seeing him averting his gaze, she couldn't tell if he was actually angry or if there was something else. Lowering down so she was fully straddled on his lap, she realized that he wasn't angry - quite the opposite judging by something that was half hard in his joggers. The way he tensed out of embarrassment and let go of her wrists only to place his hands on her waist to basically lift her up and off of him, it became clear that she hadn't been hurting him when she rubbed his ears. 

Having been lifted as if she were nothing and almost tossed on the couch beside him, she could see him climb to his feet, grabbing his toque and putting it on his head before walking to the entryway, "Inuyasha, wait-" she called, climbing to her feet and urgently making her way over to him. Meeting him at the closet, she gripped his bicep to stop him from pulling it from the hanger, "I'm sorry about taking your hat off, that wasn't okay -"

"Kagome," his voice was lower, gravelly and husky. It shot an electric surge up her spine, hair standing on end, and that familiar heat building in her core, "It's not that," He could have sworn his jaw was so clenched that he didn't think he could open it again. She _had_ to know what he meant, what she'd done to him, and how he was trying to keep the respect that he'd held all that time. The last thing he wanted was to make the mistake of breaking her trust and losing one of the only people he felt he'd had a genuine connection with. Regardless of if they'd ever started dating, Kagome had become a comfort in the two short months that they'd really gotten to know each other. 

Turning his head away from her, he cleared his throat, still keeping his hands to himself even as she walked in front of him to put herself between him and the closet, "I can-" he dared himself to glance towards her, seeing her staring up at him with those warm mahogany hues that had him swoon; well, as much as someone like _him_ could swoon, "I can smell you," he finally stated, letting his gaze leave her to stare that the door in an attempt to both hide the flush of his cheeks, as well as keep himself from getting too lost in how close she was.

"Smell me?" she asked, confused by the statement as she tried to tilt her head and catch his gaze, "What's that supposed to mean?" Then it hit her, a blush crossing her own face at the realization of what exactly he meant, _"He can smell that?"_ It was a stupid question to ask herself, as she knew that he was a dog demon - that's what he'd told her. It wasn't as though she was inexperienced with having someone able to smell things that humans couldn't; she couldn't recall the number of times that Koga had made some sort of comment on how she smelled. It always made her feel like he had been reading her mind. 

Inuyasha remained silent, swallowing back the desire to just turn his head and ravage her as he desired, "Oh," he heard from her, quiet and timid and holding the obvious realization that she understood what he meant, "What does it smell like?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest as her head craned back in order to see his face properly.

Was she _trying_ to kill him? Why did she have to ask a question like that? It had startled him, letting his head turn and eyes fall upon the softened expression she gave him, "What?" The word was lace in a breath, gripping her wrists for the second time that night and pulling them from his chest, "Kagome, I need to go," he stated affirmatively but didn't release his hold on her wrists as he did so. Another spike in her scent had him gulping, feeling as if he could start literally sweating at any moment. 

The way she'd pulled her hands from him, slow and gentle, he couldn't help but release his grasp to allow her to move them to his shoulders, "No, you don't," she whispered, pushing herself up on her toes to try and reach his face. A jolt of panic ran through Inuyasha, not knowing how to react to what she was doing; he knew _what_ she was doing, but was it some sort of test? Then one of her hands reached up higher to cup the back of his neck to pull him closer and he couldn't pull away if his life depended on it. The scent of her was too intoxicating, leaving him yearning for her more than he ever had. The touch of her was like a siren, drawing him down into the depth of her warmth - completely under her spell. 

Their lips met slowly and with tenderness as if both of them were testing the waters - Kagome testing to see if her feelings were true and Inuyasha testing to see if this had been something she actually wanted. 

She tasted as good as he'd thought she would and oh so much more, like honey and lavender, subtle but sweet none the less. As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha had thought about what she would taste like. And not just how her lips tasted, how _all of her_ tasted.

Kagome's other hand left his shoulder to rest on his neck, thumb brushing over his jawline as a gentle invitation for more, an invitation that Inuyasha happily accepted. Feeling him push back against her, she returned the depth with a low hum against his lips. The weight of his arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer had both of her own hands cupping against his cheeks. It felt safe and comfortable, something Inuyasha had given her plenty of over the last two months.

There wasn't an ounce of regret within her as they broke the kiss, Kagome still up on her tip-toes from their height difference. Slowly, her eyes opened to see his amber ones staring back at her, half-lidded and dazed. They mirrored her own in that sense.

"Kagome..." he breathed, unsure what to say or how to say it, but he didn't need to.

"Shh," she cooed, biting on her lower lip before running her hands back down his chest and bringing herself back onto the flats of her feet, "Don't go." Her head shook ever so slightly as if to try and convince him that her words were true, "Please?" 

An internal conflict raged within him at a mile a minute, trying to decide what the best course of action was. She was asking him to stay, so the answer should have been easy, but maybe she'd regret it later? Maybe they both would. Even still, he kept his arms wrapped around her, though much more loosely than they had been before. He'd always hoped that something like this would happen, that she would change her mind and make some sort of move, or ask _him_ to, at least. But now that the opportunity was in front of him, staring up at him and asking him not to go, he hesitated. Even with the taste of her still lingering on his lips, he managed to keep himself in check long enough to ask, "Are you sure?"

A simple nod was her response, followed by a soft 'mhm' that struck right into his chest. God, she was so adorable and smelled so _fucking_ good that he gave into the fact that there was no way he could pull himself away now. Not in a million years. Reaching down, he gripped beneath her thighs, hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. After releasing an entertained shriek, the petite woman wasted no time, pressing her lips back against his own with a giggle as he carried them back to the couch. 

Sitting himself down, it had her straddling his hips just as she had before he'd practically scrambled to get her off him, "Can I take your hat off?" she asked against his lips, breathy and pleading. If the grip of Inuyasha's hands on her waist, pushing her harder against him, and _growling_ was an answer, she figured it was a 'yes'. Pulling her face from him and straightening herself, she gripped the back of the toque and yanked it from his head before tossing somewhere on the couch beside them. 

With her straightened, her neck was exposed and in plain view, making it easy for Inuyasha to lean forward and place an open-mouthed, wet kiss to the skin there. A wistful, ragged breath wrapped around a whimper while she let her head fall back to give him access to more of her neck and collarbone, "Yash..." she husked, cupping the back of his neck beneath his hair and drawing him closer. The way his ears turned towards her completely, straight and attentive, as if he was trying to hear every little whimper, whisper, or whine, Kagome had noticed and it brought an amused smile to her lips. 

Creeping one hand up to grip one of those fuzzy appendages, it was stopped by the man beneath her, gripping her hand in his own and placing her hand against his lips, "Don't," he murmured, nipping at the pulse point on her wrist as he looked up at her. As badly as he wanted her, to take her and fuck her into the couch cushions just like he did all of his other hookups, he didn't think she deserved that. She deserved more than that; he wanted to savor this. Kagome gave a disappointed huff as she looked down at him; the scowl that had been on his face morphed into a grin, taking his hand to cup the back of her head and pull it closer to his own. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, that deep honey of his eyes melting her very core, only to have her mental knees weak at his words, "Unless you want me to throw you down on the couch and fuck you until you beg me to stop."

It was so forward and explicit, providing her with a mental picture that had her releasing a ragged breath, a result of the shiver that ran down her spine and shot right to her pussy. There was no hiding the way his pupils shrunk to pinpoints, and Kagome knew that he could smell it just as much as she could feel it, "Like that, do you?" He teased, running his tongue over one of his fangs before he finally released his hold of her hand to let both hands grip her hips and push her down against him, his hips pushing upwards to have her feeling just what she did to him - how hard she made him, "It smells like spice and smoke from a campfire," he breathed, finally answering her question from earlier, "That's what it smells like," he added, feeling how she gripped his shoulders and bit down on her lower lip, "And I could smell it every," he pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth, "Single," the other side then, "Time," his lips found hers, but it was only small and short, "Just like I can smell it right now," a moment later, he captured her lips in a deep, claiming kiss, immediately sparking the flame that'd been building between them. No longer was it slow and tender, but hot and desperate, with Kagome's hands cupping his cheeks as his own gripped her ass.

A delectable whine left the woman above him, causing him to want nothing more than to hear sounds like that, only amplified and laced with his name. Lost in the haze of her own lust and need, she pushed her hips down against him, feeling the girth of him press against her aching pussy. Growling, he released her ass and ran his hands up and over her back, sliding beneath her shirt and letting the softness of it run over his rough palms. She felt just as good as he'd imagined, skin soft like silk and warm like the cement on a hot day. 

A tug at the hem of his shirt had him pulling his lips from her, getting the hint, and peeling his shirt from his torso before tossing it carelessly behind him. He had every intention to lean forward and get another taste of her when he saw her looking down at his torso. She knew he had his arm completely tattooed, but when the shirt came off, she was surprised to see even more ink that donned his body. The sleeve on his arm continued onto the same pec, the mist forming into a traditional Japanese pattern. On his opposite rib and down his side was a serpent-like dragon with an arrow in its mouth, its scales a vibrant red and deep black. The canvas of such beautiful art was just as good to look at, with a defined six-pack and defined chest. In fact, every muscle was defined - it made sense if he was lifting heavy machinery all day for a living. Inuyasha simply let her sit and stare, ego boosted as just how she was looking at him so intently. The way she seemed to lick her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth as explorative fingers ran over all that they could reach. 

Kagome's hungry eyes followed her hands as they trailed up to his collarbone. It was then that she felt his gaze on her, lifting her head and meeting his gaze with her own. A similar hunger dwelled there, brewing and very promising. He could hear just how hard her heart was pounding in her chest, how she swallowed in an attempt to keep her mouth from watering too much and it only drove him to want more of her.

"Inuyasha," she started, their faces a mere breath away, "I-" The sudden smell of uncertainty managed to break through the intense scent of her wanting, causing him to jump to conclusions.

"We can stop," as much as it would kill him to do so.

"No! It's not that," she interjected rather frantically, shaking her head as her hands cupped his neck, "Can we keep this between us?" Kagome asked rather meekly, causing Inuyasha's brows to furrow and an all too familiar pain to rise in his chest. A secret. That's what his ex had wanted too, to keep what he was a secret from anyone who couldn't tell. The sudden change in aura had Kagome's chest tighten and her stomach to drop, "It's just, I don't want..." A deep sigh left her as she climbed off him to sit beside him instead, leaning one shoulder against the couch as she kept herself facing him completely. 

That all too real panic began to rise up in his belly, prepared to book it if he needed to, to save himself from more embarrassment, "What I do-" she began, taking his hand in both of her own and encasing it with them, "It's complicated. My last relationship was very public and-" she swallowed some, keeping her gaze on him as her hands remained on his, "I'm worried that people would misinterpret things about me or, more importantly, about _you_ ," her head tilted slightly, hoping that it made sense. She shifted a bit closer to him as she saw a mixture of very negative emotions amalgamate within his gaze, "I don't want you dragged into something that could invade a lot of your privacy." 

The gears were turning in Inuyasha's head, trying to make sense of what she was saying, or perhaps warning him of. He wasn't too fond of being the center of attention, unlike Kagome, and she knew that. The trust he had in her was the first he'd felt in a long time, his heart letting his guard down to give a piece of it. A part of him knew that she never wanted to hurt him, that much he knew after two months of really getting to know her. There wasn't a vindictive bone in her body, regardless of the fact that she was able to stick up for herself well.

Yet, a very large part of him had been hurt by those he'd trusted too many times to just blindly trust her and what she was saying. What she'd asked of him, to keep what they were doing a secret, it hurt a very deep realm of himself. But how was she supposed to know that? She didn't. He hadn't told her anything about his last relationship, nothing too in detail at any capacity. Kagome wasn't the same as his ex, she just wasn't.

"I know it sounds-" she was losing confidence and began feeling guilt for asking him such a thing.

"Cold." Inuyasha finished her sentence somewhat aggressively, pushing his tongue to the side of his cheek as he pulled his gaze from her to look behind the couch. He pulled his hand from hers and Kagome reflexively reached back out to try and grab it back.

"I want this," she stated honestly, holding more conviction behind her words while she let her hands rest back in her own lap, "I do, Yash." she repeated, shrugging as she gripped the fabric of her sweatpants, "I feel close to you. I haven't been so excited to be around someone in a very long time." Slowly, Inuyasha's head turned back towards her, knowing that he'd felt exactly the same as she did, "I've wanted to kiss you so many times, but knew that, if I did, I would be dragging you into something that wasn't fair to you."

Scanning her face, his jaw clenched less out of frustration but more so in thought. Kagome, the beautiful soul she was, showed no sign of falsehood in her tone or her face and Inuyasha felt it almost impossible to stay hurt, "How long?"

A mental sign of relief washed over her as she felt him take her hand in his own, "A couple months but," she took his hand and pressed it to her own cheek, "I just want you to be sure about this. Yash, even when I feel it's alright to tell people I'm with you, my life is on the internet. If you become a part of that-"

"I don't give a shit," Inuyasha interrupted before using the hand on her cheek to pull her closer and press a kiss to her lips, gentle and subdued. He _did_ give a shit, he knew that much - his privacy was something he cherished, but at that moment, he couldn't imagine not having her in his life like she was in that moment, "We can talk about that more when you want to...stop keeping it between us," he whispered against her lips. Nodding softly, Kagome let herself indulge in his taste once again before pulling away and climbing to her feet.

Taking his hand, she could see the confused look on his face as she pulled him to a standing position and started to lead him towards her bedroom, "Kagome?" he asked, following her without any sort of fight.

Leading him into her bedroom, she closed the door and, with a soft click, let go of his hand to lean against it, "So, is rubbing your ears the only way to get you to fuck me?" She surprised herself with how forward her statement was, but she didn't want to waste any more time. She wanted - no - _needed_ him and she knew for a fact that he needed her back.

The look that came over her demon soon-to-be lover's face was purely primal, causing that same spice and smoke to meet his nose. Walking towards her, he placed one hand against the door above her head so he could lean over her, like a predator ready to devour his prey. Kagome could see how his muscles moved beneath his flesh, his obliques leading to the defined hip ridge that trailed down to what she had been wanting for long enough. He smelled like cedar and pine mixed with some sort of body wash that she couldn't distinguish the brand of, not that it mattered, and that smell had become home to her for the last two months.

And she wanted it all over her.

"Mmm, no," he mused, keeping himself hovered over her with one arm, his free hand toying with the hem of her crop top, "There's one other thing," he added, leaning his head down towards her so they were merely a word away. A playful smirk formed on his lips, Kagome preparing herself to hear what kind of wonderfully debaucherous action she'd ask of her.

"Tell me what you put my name as in your phone."

Kagome's eyes widened as her jaw went slack, though her mouth was pulled into a deceiving smile, "Are you serious?" she asked with a soft laugh, "Is this the long con? Get in my pants just to find out what I have you as in my phone and then dip?" The fact that he was being this teasing and, frankly, ridiculous, brought her so much endearing amusement. 

"You caught me," he added, only to feel her playfully smack his chest and give him an incredulous look. Two whole months she'd teased him with showing it to him if he 'behaved' but now it was at the point that he'd behaved enough. There was no way that Kagome could disagree with that, he'd been on his best behaviour the last two months, not that she didn't think he would. Inuyasha may have been a dog demon but that didn't make him an animal.

Giving him a small roll of her eyes, she finally conceded, "Fine. But I have to go grab my phone from the living room," she stated, hooking her index finger against the waistband of his joggers, "You gonna let me go?" 

Narrowing his gaze, he kept her pinned against the wall, weighing his options; he wanted her - fuck, did he ever want her, but they had time. They had the whole rest of the night and Inuyasha planned to use up every second of it.

Without a word, he pushed himself off the door and Kagome immediately turned around, turning the knob before opening the door and heading to the living room. Leaning on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, he watched as she walked away, surveying how her body moved, knowing that he'd be able to soon see how it moved in the most intimate of ways brought a grin to his lips. Every ounce of will had been needed to restrain himself from thinking how her hips would roll as she rode him, something he was sure to make a reality.

Walking to the living room, she easily picked up her phone from the coffee table, taking the time to open it and check if she'd gotten any notifications. A couple from Instagram and YouTube and a text from Yuka - nothing pressing. Having been walking while she was checking, she didn't realize just how famished her lover's eyes were until she pulled her attention from her phone to look at his face. It nearly took her breath away, the way he seemed to worship her with his gaze, and to the point where she froze in front of him. Casually, he held his hand out for her to take the phone and read what she'd put him as, Kagome moving to put the phone in his hand before quickly snatching it away with a smirk, "I have one condition," she stated, managing to find some of that inner confidence.

A thick brow cocked upward in questioning as well as to say 'I'm listening', hand still held out with the intent to have a phone placed within it. The scent of her enveloped him as she took another step towards him, holding her phone against her chest as she leaned her head closer to his, "You have to promise to make me cum-" 

If he had been hard before, those words had him compared to a steel rod, pulsing and twitching with the prospect of fulfilling that promise _several_ times over. The hand that had been waiting for her to give him her phone had wrapped around her waist, tugging her close to him with a rough jolt. Kagome gave a playful smirk at the sudden movement, though still keeping her lips just out of his reach, "MechDaddy." 

It was then that she held her phone up for him to see, amber hues glancing at the phone to see she wasn't lying and had even added a little car emoji beside it. Flitting his gaze back to her, he gave a very amused and amorous smirk, " _Daddy_ , huh?" He took her phone from her hand gingerly, keeping it in his hand but not looking at it. The look on his face had Kagome lost in her own thoughts, realizing that, the whole time, she was pressed up against his hard cock, "That what you wanna call me?"

In all honesty, it had just been a joke, something light and funny to name him. Yet, with the way he handled her, as if he _owned_ her, Kagome started to think that maybe it was a suitable name for him. The thought made her face flush red, having never given any of her boyfriends such a taboo pet name.

All of her previous relationships had been rather tame by most people's standards, with common pet names and fairly tame but consistent sex, or so she thought. There was an unknown when it came to how Inuyasha held her and spoke to her; it gave her a sense of excitement that she'd never experienced with anyone else - not even Koga. 

"Maybe, eventually-" she stated, grinning though still slightly uncertain, "but I just want you, Inuyasha," she murmured, suddenly feeling his hand in her hair and pulling her head back enough to make sure she kept her gaze up at him. That in and of itself had him wanting more of her, knowing that she wanted _him_ as he was. Not that she knew exactly who he was, and maybe that wasn't fair, but fear kept to himself a little longer.

"Fuck, I want you too, Kagome."

Managing to close her mouth, she swallowed down the very primal whine that threatened to leave her. All she wanted was for him to fuck her, to ravage her, and make her think of nothing but what he was giving her. The way he looked at her told her that he was planning to give her just that.

With her head stuck in place by his vice-like grip, he leaned his head forward and gently brushing the tip of his tongue against her lips in a quick, upward swipe, "Since you upheld your end of the bargain," he lifted her leg to drape over his hip, making it so she was able to feel much more of him as he pressed his cock against her, "I'll have to hold up mine." Unable to keep it in any longer, a high-pitched moan left her as she gripped his shoulder with her free hand. That sound unlocked something in Inuyasha's brain, a primal need to have more of those sounds. 

Lifting her up with one arm beneath her ass, he held her phone in his other hand and carried her to the bed. Unable to help it, she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his cheeks and jawline. Placing her phone on the nightstand, he followed that up by dropping her down on the bed and crawling over her. Within an instant, his lips were over hers, commanding and claiming kisses shared between the two of them as he pressed his hips hard against her own. A pleased groan left him when Inuyasha felt the pressure of her own hips pressing against his. 

They were too clothed, Kagome especially so. Inuyasha left it to the last second to break their kiss so he could pull her shirt up and off her head. Now it was his turn to stare, looking over her curves as she lay back against the bed, raven hair fanned out (elastic somehow discarded and lost along the way) behind her as she gripped his arms to ground herself. Unlike her, he only took a few moments before diving into his more carnal desires, partially due to the fact that he wanted to practically tear off the black lacey bra she wore. Lips found her neck and collar bone, kissing, licking, and suckling across her skin with the intent to leave marks. The sounds of her whimpers and moans only encouraged that desire to have her bare his claim upon her flesh. 

She'd snaked her fingers into his hair as ravaged her skin, encouraging him to give her more of those kisses and claiming nips that his fangs scraped across her skin. The burning of his touch, the wet kisses leaving behind a soft chill as he moved to another spot of her body, it was almost enough to distract her from the fact that she felt her bra go slack, but not from where it should have.

Peering down to see his lips trailing between the valley of her now bare breasts, a flash of extreme annoyance and disbelief came over her face, "Did you just-" Stopping his movements, Inuyasha looked up at her obliviously, not phased too heavily by the expression on her face, "Did you just rip my bra?!" The higher pitch in her tone told him that she was genuinely irritated, regardless of the fact that he was still on top of her, chin now resting between the valley of her breasts.

"Yeah, so?" Asked so flippantly, Inuyasha remained in the position he'd been in: propped up on his elbows, hands holding her waist as his hips remained between her thighs. 

"Bras are expensive!" She countered, hands then resting on his shoulders with the temptation to push him off her as punishment.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Damn right you will! Do you have any idea how hard it is t-" she was cut off by the demanding heat of his lips on her own, easily sinking into it by cupping his neck and moaning into his mouth. All sense of annoyance had left her in that instant, no fight left in her to be angry over a bra when he kissed her so well. 

Inuyasha continued where he left off, pulling from her lips to place his own back between the valley of her breasts. Taking his hand, he cupped beneath one of her breasts, holding it up to make it easier for him to wrap his lips around the light pink nipple that peaked it. The wet warmth of his mouth had Kagome releasing a choked expletive, hands running to his hair at the nape of his neck to cradle his head. 

With his opposite hand, he ran his fingers down the front of her sweatpants, feeling a softer fabric against his fingers upon entry. There had to be no way she thought something would have happened that night, thus to fact that she had panties and a bra on. Or, at least, Inuyasha could only assume. 

The mewls that came from the woman beneath him turned into hot, needy moans as his fingers brushed lower (mindful of claws). What met his fingers was the wetness of her yearning that had soaked through her panties. A growl rumbled in his chest and left his mouth, only to add more stimulation to the nipple he kept in his mouth, tongue circling it a few times before he pulled away from it with a popping noise, "You always this wet when I left those other times?" he asked with a cocksure grin, keeping his gaze on her while he let his tongue brush over her opposite nipple. Though he didn't get a phonetic answer, he did receive a soft, embarrassed whimper and saw how her face flushed and her gaze left his purposefully. 

Pushing himself off her to a kneeling position, he gripped the waistband of her sweatpants and panties at the same time, yanking them down her hips and thighs. With Kagome's help, he tossed them off somewhere within the room and allowed himself another helping of staring at her body. Her breasts were perfectly round with average-sized, light pink nipples, her body was shaped like an hourglass, cinching at her waist and growing at her hips. Her skin was light porcelain and practically flawless, except for the small heart tattoo that rested on her pelvis, easily hidden by anything that wasn't a bikini or a pair of underwear. Tilting his head to the side, Inuyasha reached a finger out to trace the ink with his claw, "What's this?" he asked, keeping his head in the same position of craned downward, but letting his gaze flit up to meet her face.

"Mmm, a stupid dare on my eighteenth birthday," she mused, voice low and husky in its own right. Watching him lean down as she spoke, she slid the straps of her bra off and arched her back to slide the fabric from beneath her and tossing it off the bed. When she arched her back, it made it easier for him to press a kiss to the small heart and it gave him the reward of hearing another one of those mewling whimpers. 

Adjusting himself, he situated himself on his stomach, arms wrapping around her thighs to make sure they stayed where he wanted them to. He could smell that delicious need that he'd gotten hints of throughout the night. At the source, it had his mouth watering, eager to dig in with the desire to taste as much of her as possible. Kagome felt a bit shy when she realized just how close he was to her core, turning her head to the side and biting down on the knuckle of her index finger. 

"Damn. Everything about you is gorgeous," he mused out loud, though it sounded as though he meant to say to himself. A resistance against his arms by her thighs had him lifting his head to look up at her for a moment, seeing how she head her gaze averted and that bright flush to her cheeks. Instead of trying to get her to look at him, he simply dipped his head down and finally - _finally_ \- let his tongue lay flat against her folds before swiping all the way up and over her clit. 

A wanton cry left her, back arching and pressing her hips against his mouth in an involuntary plea for more. The taste of her completely coated his tongue and all he could do was let off a long, primal groan of satisfaction. Intoxicating hadn't been the right word to describe her, it was more than that. A need for her that was so all-encompassing that, if for some reason she wanted to stop, he felt could possibly die. Lapping up her essence, he drank it down before concentrating on her clit, wrapping his lips around it to suckle on it while his ears pointed in her direction to pick up every breathy moan that left her.

"Inu-" she gasped, panting heavily as she reached a hand above her head to grip the blanket they lay on, "Oh my god." His tongue! She'd never been eaten out in the way he was, wet and desperate to drink in every last drop of her. Digging her opposite hand into his hair, right between his ears, she continued to try and writhe and roll her hips against his mouth, dismissing the fact that he managed to hold her down. 

_"You have to promise to make me cum-"_

Her words were a driving force towards his intention, a mantra that he held onto for dear life as she continued to cry out with the promise of upholding his side of the bargain. 

"Mnuh! Inuyasha-" she was close - so _fucking_ close, "Fuck, your tongue. I'm gonna cum-" she rasped, the grip on his hair tightening as evidence that she wasn't lying. The sting of her fingers had a low growl leave him as he continued his relentless assault on her clit and folds. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel her release against his mouth, to drink down every drop of her and have the taste of her linger on his lips as he continued to fuck her.

A warm rush shot through Kagome as she felt the coil in her core spring free, really resisting his hold on her thighs as she came. Every muscle in her body tensed as she arched her back to the point that the top of her head it the mattress. Jaw wide open as she released a high-pitched cry of release, followed by whimpers and whines as he continued to mouth that skilled tongue over her now overly sensitive clit. It was only when he felt her really squirm against him that he released his lips from her pussy with a low hum. Looking towards her, he licked his lips and lifted an arm to wipe his chin with the back of his hand. 

Crawling up her body, he saw her hands laying at either side of her head bonelessly while her chest rose and fell with a desperate attempt to gather more air into her lungs. On his way up, he pressed kisses to her stomach, only to have her jolt beneath him with a whimper. 

Reaching her face, he propped himself up and over her, seeing her look up at him with a look of tantric euphoria and a listful smile. Long, silver hair fell over his shoulder and curtaining them as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, slow but still with tongue and teeth so she was able to taste herself. With a gentle, weak touch to his cheek, she'd managed to lift one of her hands to show another sign of affection. 

"Yash..." she breathed, brushing their noses against one another as she continued to pant labouredly. It looked as though she was trying to think of the right words, but fell short.

"Good?" he asked with a smirk to get a nod and breathy laugh from her for confirmation. Inuyasha pressed another soft kiss to her lips then, nipping at her lower lip as he pulled away, "Guess we're even." 

Humming, she gave him a lazy smile and another nod. Despite how heavy it felt, Kagome let one of her hands run down the front of his chest, twisting her wrist so the tips of her fingers ran down the front of his joggers while her palm rested against his the end of his stomach. Amber eyes glanced down towards her hand and back up to her face with a tilt of his head, "You want my cock, pretty girl?"

_"Pretty girl."_

It should have been criminal, how the way he said things like that shot right to her core, causing her to bite her lip with a whine, "Yes." Her hand trailed down farther, feeling just how hard and - 

_"He's so-"_

Big.

Above average, at least. 

A groan left him at her touch, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against her own. Her palm ran over the underside of his cock over the fabric of his boxer briefs, fingers circling him as much as she could. 

"I want it-" she repeated, moving her hand in painfully slow motions, "In my _mouth_."

Inuyasha was sure that he could have cum right then and there, needing to take her hand from his cock before putting her fingers in his mouth and nipping at them with a growl. As he pushed himself off her with his one arm, he kept hold of her other hand, lifting her up with him as she sat back on his heels. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he took the hand he had been holding and brought it back for her hook her arm around his neck. 

One more long, wet string of kisses was shared between them as he sat up with her pressed against his chest while she kept herself up on her knees. Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on her and watched as she gently pushed on his chest to have him fall off his knees and onto his ass. Leaning a hand back to catch himself, he let his legs sit in front of him, comfortably and loosely bent at the knee. Adjusting herself to be on her knees, Kagome leaned forward to press her lips to his throat, causing a low groan to be drawn out from her lover. Those kisses trailed up an over his jawline, ghosting over his cheek and straightening herself enough to have her lips against one of his ears.

With her breasts in front of him, Inuyasha couldn't help but take one of her nipples into his mouth, using his free hand to rest on her back to keep her from pulling away. The sound of her surprised, ragged gasp, that close to his ear, had him using his teeth, taking that nipple between them, "Oh fuck," she whimpered before cradling the back of his head with one hand as she tried to gather the words she'd planned to say before he distracted her so wonderfully.

"Pants off," she commanded before gently nipping at the ridge of one of his ears. A choked grunt had Inuyasha releasing her nipple, followed by his own shaky breath as he moved his one free hand to awkwardly shift his joggers and boxer briefs off at the same time. As he shifted himself around, hips lifting to drag his pants over his ass and down his thighs, he took her other nipple into his mouth with a groan. Kagome couldn't stop the familiar gasp that happened previously as she continued to cradle his head and press it harder against her with encouragement. 

Pulling his legs through the fabric one at a time, he released her nipple to grip his clothes and toss them away. Kagome could hear the frustration in the way he threw them, giggling to herself as she sat back on heels and pressed a kiss to his lips. As a reward for listening to her, she wrapped one of her hands around him completely, feeling his pulse against her palm. Something akin to a whine left Inuyasha, though it easily dipped to a growl as he pushed his hips against her hand, "Kagome - holy shit. I'm so fuckin' hard for you."

A part of her wanted to hear him squirm a little bit more, but she wasn't that cruel. A trail of kisses ran down his neck, keeping them hot and wet until she reached his trap, nipping down on it and hearing a grunt from him in return. Pressing a soothing kiss to the bite, she grinned to herself while she continued her path down his collarbone and between his pecs. Slinking down as she ran her kisses over his sternum and down his stomach, she got herself down on her stomach just in time for her lips to meet the defined 'v' of his pelvis. 

Coming face to face with his cock, she could see just how hard he was. It was her turn to have her mouth water, swallowing back as much as she could with a whimper. Her hand remained wrapped around his cock, holding to up as she looked up at him with that light mahogany he had grown to adore. The desire to run his hands in her hair and push some of it from her face was strong but thought against it as he wanted to see what she had planned, if anything at all. 

Keeping her gaze up at him, she flicked her tongue against the underside of his cock where the head met the shaft. He could feel her hot breath against the head of him as she continued to tease him, ghosting her lips over his shaft before coming back up and placing a slow, wet kiss on the top of the head. The low hum that radiated from her mouth had him releasing his own ragged breath, trying his hardest not to push his hips up, but failing by letting the smallest thrust press against her lips. 

Getting the hint, Kagome closed her eyes while she opened her mouth and took the whole head within it, hollowing her cheeks as she started a rhythm. It was then, and only then, that Inuyasha let his hand run her hair, only to gather as much as he could in his fist. It wasn't to obstruct or encourage, just making it easier for him to watch as her lips wrapped around the girth of him with some struggle. Only able to take half of him into her mouth, she used her hand to make up for the rest, twisting as she stroked him. The wet sounds that came from the build-up of saliva only edged Inuyasha closer and closer to his end. There was a part of him wanted to hold out as long as possible, to make sure he was full when he finally took her completely. 

All of those thoughts were dashed when he felt her push herself, the head of his cock sliding down the back of her impossibly tight throat. Head fell back at the sensation, involuntarily pushing his hips up as if to get even more of that sensation. Kagome pulled away then, panting at she continued to stroke his cock with those same familiar wet sounds that told him that it was covered in her spit. A devastated sound fell from his lips as the warmth of her mouth left him, "Don't stop, pretty girl. I'm so fuckin' close," he begged, panting heavily as she peered up at him with her mouth hanging open to gasp for air herself.

"Cum down my throat," she begged, voice holding a very obvious plea within it, "Please - fill my belly with your cum," that same mewling tone left her before she leaned forward and took him back in her mouth. Never had she been one to speak so crudely, even during sex - dirty talk never been something she felt was her forte. Yet, with Inuyasha, she was so lost in her wanting that she didn't care what she said, so long as it got her what she wanted - what he could give her. 

Those words were more than enough to convince him, gripping her raven tresses between his fingers as she pushed him to the back of her throat, "Oh fuck. _Fuck!_ " The last word was drawn out in a groan as he came, shooting his seed right down her throat as she asked. A soft shriek left her as she felt him keep her head where it was, thrusting his hips softly as his body tremored and he leaned forward some. 

Kagome couldn't help but gag as he stayed pressed against the back of her throat, a gasp followed by a cough erupting as he finally let her go so she could pull away. Panting heavily, Inuyasha leaned forward and cupped her cheeks, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he hummed, pressing kisses to the sides of her mouth, "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head, she gave one more cough before smiling at his sweetly, "No, I'm okay. It's okay," she replied before pressing a kiss to his lips. A part of her thought that they were done, as both of them had finished and were sweaty, panting messes by that point. 

That thought was dashed when she felt him wrap both of his arms around her while Inuyasha began to lower them both down onto the bed, him on top of her. Their kisses continued, Kagome happily spreading her thighs so he could settle between them. Lungs took in a soft gasp when she realized he was still hard, the underside of his cock pressing against her clit in a delightful tease. A low hum of contentment left her at that, pressing her hips up against him to get more of that pressure. The groan she received in response had her giggling lowly against his lips, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders before ending their path on his biceps.

Something that could have been interpreted as the word 'condom' left his lips in between their heated, hungry kisses, with Kagome responding with the same almost incoherent word 'pill'. Inuyasha didn't trust it - that shit had a tendency to not work when it came to demon seed, or so he'd heard. With a nip of her lower lip, he willed himself to find the responsible flow of thinking, "I'll be right back." One more peck as placed to her lips before he climbed off her and disappeared out of the room. 

Inuyasha's absence left Kagome alone with her thoughts, remaining on her back with her head turned towards the doorway with a content expression on her face. Her body was still on fire, more than it had been since before she could remember. Everything he seemed to do only had her pining for more, like a moth to a flame; he had this sexual electricity that she'd never experienced before, making her feeling carefree in asking for what she wanted. He wasn't selfish when it came to pleasure, making sure she'd finished before he thought of himself - first for her.

Seeing him come back with a metallic packet in his hand, he closed the door behind him, "Miss me?" he teased, crawling onto the bed to resume his place between her legs. 

"Mmm, a little," she replied, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him, watching as he stroked himself a few times as he ripped open the packet with his teeth. What a sight that was, causing Kagome to creep her hand between her own thighs and over her folds. He could be oblivious to some things, but what Kagome was doing couldn't be missed.

Stroking himself a few more times, he offered another cocky smirk, "You like watching me fuck my hand?" tone was low, husky, and hot, echoing in Kagome's ears like the most beautiful sonnet. All she could do was nod as she brought her fingers to her clit and circled it as she did when she was alone, _thinking of him_. Inuyasha knew he couldn't get too wrapped up in the sight beneath him, as badly as he wanted to just keep stroking himself while she did the same.

The unwrapped condom was taken in both hands and rolled down over his length to the base of his shaft. As if inviting him, she spread her folds with her index and middle finger, peering up at him with hungry, hazy eyes, "Please..." 

She didn't need to ask him twice. 

Sitting back on his heels, he spread his legs and dragged Kagome closer by the hip, eliciting a playful shriek from her. Holding his cock with one hand, he ran the head against her clit and over her folds once, then twice. On the third time, he pushed in, instantly feeling just how fucking _tight_ she was.

A low hiss left him as he pushed in farther and farther until he was sheathed to the hilt. His hiss was accompanied by her long, drawn-out whine as she pushed her hips up in an attempt to take every inch, "Oh - holy _fuck_ , Kagome." His words were spoken through gritted teeth, laced within a growl as he pulled his hips back to the head and slid back in util his pelvis was flush against her innermost thighs.

" _Uhn_ -" the choked sound escaped her as he slid back in, gripping the sheets beneath her, "Fuck me, Inuyasha. _Please_ ," she begged, feeling him lean over her and start up on a rhythm of hard, deliberately paced thrusts. It had Kagome crying out with euphoria, as her hands took home on his forearms as if feeling that was the only way of her staying where she was. The force behind each thrust had her whole body jolting, making her cries skip with each impact. Above her, Inuyasha growled, looking down to watch as his cock entered her over and over again, becoming slick with her juices and making it easier and easier to glide in and out of her. 

Without warning, Inuyasha straightened himself, lifting both of her legs and closing them only to rest them on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her legs, he kept them closed before starting his rhythm up once again. Just as he didn't think she could have gotten any tighter, their new position had her clutched around him so tight he felt it hard to breathe. Kagome had no choice but to grip the sheets beneath her, watching him as his muscles flex with every powerful thrust forward, "You're so fuckin' tight," he growled, praising her as his hand ran down the outside of her leg, down her thigh before gripping her ass cheek, "You like my cock? Tell me how much you love it."

Kagome wasn't sure she would have been able to form complete sentences but, despite herself, she managed to answer him with a desperate cry, "Yes! Fuck, I love it so much."

Smirking, he spread her legs so one leg rested on each of her shoulders. Leaning forward on his hands, he brought her legs farther and farther back until her thighs rested against her stomach,. Kagome's eyes widened at the position, feeling exposed but with it came him hitting even deeper within her.

"That's my girl," he purred, continuing to thrust his hips into her over and over, "Touch yourself for me, baby." 

No hesitation. Her hand was on her clit, circling it just as he asked - there was no way she could disobey him when he spoke to her in such a way - both crude and sweet at the same time. The sensation of his cock hitting every inch within her, plus her hand playing with herself, it had her careening towards her end once again, "Good girl. Now, you cum for me, Kagome. You cum fuckin' hard."

The order was paired with the quickening of his own hips, Kagome unable to do nothing but release a confirming 'mhm' as she gripped his forearm with her free hand and dug her nails into his skin. Gasping for air, she arched her back against him as much as she could, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop," she begged, repeating that over and over again, only stopping to draw in deep breaths, "Inuyasha, oh fuck. Oh fuck, I'm cu- _ah!_ " a scream left her before she could finish her sentence, pussy clenching around his cock as she stiffened. Her hand stopped its movements, moving it up above her head to grip a random pillow. 

Never stopping his movements, the clench of her around him was impossibly tight, making it easy for Inuyasha to find himself close to finishing. Add the fact that the woman below him seemed lost in the pleasure that he'd given her and it was a perfect mixture to find his own slice of paradise. Leaning his head forward, he rested the fore of it against her chest while his thrusts became more and more irratic. Gritting his teeth, he growled low in his chest as he breathed in the scent of them blended together. That was enough to push him over the edge as he practically roared against her skin, bottoming out against her as her came. Fangs dug into her shoulder enough to bruise as he continued to gyrate his hips into her, letting the euphoria crash over him in waves. Kagome released a yelp at the pain, but it turned into a lusty whine as she felt him collapse against her.

They lay there for a minute, simply breathing heavily as they came down from their cloud nine they'd been sailing on. Kagome began to feel the stretch in her legs, having collapsed with them still hooked over his shoulders, "Inuyasha..." she whimpered, causing him to lift his head and realize what she needed. Rolling off of her, he left her suddenly and Kagome felt empty and slightly cold. Letting her legs fall onto the bed, she hummed with relief even though she knew that, come morning, she would have difficulty moving.

Climbing off the bed wordlessly, Kagome watched with slight panic as Inuyasha made his way to the ensuit when all he was doing was pulling the condom from his cock, tying it off and putting it in the garbage bin. Almost as quickly as he'd left her side, he was back, lying on his back but pulling her against his side. 

Resting her head against his chest, she draped her arm over his torso as her other stay huddled against her chest. Aimless touches traced over her shoulder with his claws, enough to give a pleasant tickle, "Fuck, that was good," he suddenly said, causing Kagome to lift her head to look up at him.

"I can't remember the last time I've felt like this," Kagome stated with a cheeky grin, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, "Like my muscles have turned to mush."

Giving her a squeeze, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as they fell in a comfortable silence, just basking in the warmth of their bare flesh against one another. Kagome had been prepared to lull into a very light sleep, only to hear Inuyasha speak, "Kagome," he began, keeping his attention on the ceiling but knew she was listening by the hum of acknowledgment she gave, "I don't want this to be a one-time thing," he admitted, too nervous to look at her face as he said it.

Feeling a shift beside him, he realized Kagome was moving to prop herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him, "I didn't think it was," she replied easily, moving the arm from his waist to let her hand cup his cheek and force him to look at her, "When I said I wanted this, I wanted you as more than a friend with benefits." The touch of his hand on her wrist had her stroking the apple of his cheek with her thumb, keeping her gaze intensely on his, "I know I want to keep it between us, but that didn't mean seeing other people; unless-"

"No, that's not what I thought," he replied with a shake of his head, "I just didn't know what we would call...this."

"I dunno. All I know is that I'm not interested in anyone else," she explained with a sweet smile. Inuyasha felt his heart flutter at those words, knowing he felt the exact same. With that realization, a pang shot through his heart - she wasn't interested in anyone else, but she didn't know what he was. Apparently, Kagome picked up on the damening of his mood, pressing a kiss to his forehead before calling him out, "What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

"Nothin'," he replied, keeping his tone gentle as he pressed a kiss to her arm, "I'm not interested in anyone else, either." 

Resting back down to press her head against his shoulder, she kept his gaze by keeping that same hand on his cheek, "You staying the night?" 

"If I'm invited," he teased, offering a playful grin as he took her hand from his cheek, pressed a kiss to the palm of it, and held it against his chest thereafter, "Then fuck yeah, I'll stay the night."

That answer had Kagome giggling softly as she scootched closer to him still, "Good, because I am inviting you. I'll even make us breakfast in the morning, how does that sound?" 

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all night," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips as she released an amused hum.

"Mmm, oh yeah? Nothing about the last hour topped that?" 

"Alright, second best," spoken through a smile, he brushed his nose against her own. 

"What the the first best?" She couldn't help it, she'd always been nosy.

"When you said you wanted me."


	5. Invitations

An unfamiliar weight was the first thing she noticed when her senses began to come to her. Draped across her waist, it was warm and held security to it that she hadn't felt in she didn't know how long. The more she awoke, the more she remembered about the night before and the realization of just what that weight was and who it belonged to had a lazy smile to pass over her lips. With heavy lids, Kagome finally managed to let her eyes open, seeing that it was rather rainy outside, a symptom of fall. At least she knew she wouldn't feel guilty spending all of the rest of the day inside.

_"What time is it?"_

The thought fluttered through her brain rather loosely, trying to nudge it into the forefront of her mind. 

_"But I'm so warm..."_

At war with herself for something so menial, Kagome let her eyes scan her room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor - both hers and his - as a reminder of just how late they'd stayed up exploring one another and bringing each other to ecstasy time after time. Blinking, she saw her phone on the nightstand and she couldn't stop herself from lazily reaching out to take it. Turning the screen towards her, she pressed the home button to see the numbers 12:26 pm flash across the screen. 

Surprise shot through her, tensing for a moment at the realization that they'd slept in so late. It seemed the man behind her sensed her sudden tensing, wrapping his arm around her more tightly as he pulled her back against his chest. The sound that left him was the mixture between a grunt and a whine as he nuzzled his head against the back of her neck. Kagome couldn't help but feel a flush rise to her cheeks at the gesture, finding the sound he made to be endearing. Who knew that mister tough guy was able to make such adorable noises. 

A rather large part of her was surprised that he'd stayed the night and hadn't left early in the morning. There was no sense in her way of thinking, as the night before had been a very clear indicator that they'd wanted to be with one another, even if it couldn't be public. Regardless, she relaxed into his hold and let her attention fall to the notifications listed beneath the time.

> 💬 **(5)** New Texts from Sister ❤️
> 
> 📞 **(2)** Missed calls from Sister ❤️
> 
> 📧 **(1)** New Email

A groan left her at the realization that Sango had tried to contact her several times and would be relentless with questions when Kagome finally responded.

"S'matter?" 

The sound of his sleep-filled voice, rugged and husky, had Kagome's heart beat just a little faster. It took her a moment to reply, "It's nothing, Sango just texted me a couple times," she stated, her own voice laced with the remnants of sleep.

"W'time is it?" He hadn't even opened his eyes, too comfortable and warm that he'd planned to fall back asleep once their small conversation was over.

"Twelve thirty."

That got him awake, eyes shooting open wide before relaxing at the realization that it was his day off and he had not prior responsibilities, "Mmm, can't remember the last time I slept past noon," he added, brushing his nose over the top of her spine before placing a gentle kiss to it. With a hum, Kagome agreed, typically starting her days at 8 am at the latest; she found she was most productive in the morning. 

Rolling onto her back, she drew in a deep breath and stretched with both arms over her head before releasing the breath with satisfied a moan. The sight she was rewarded with, as she relaxed and turned her head towards him, were two very sleep amber eyes looking at her with a sense of contentment etched into his expression. Turning onto her side completely, she faced him with a sweet, satisfied smile, feeling his arm still draped over her waist throughout her movements, "You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Kagome asked, unable to help herself from prodding in an attempt to reassure herself that her insecurities of him leaving weren't necessary.

Furrowing his brows, he shook his head with a sense of certainty, "No. Have you?" She could see how his gaze scanned her face, trying to read her and get an answer before she spoke.

"No. Not even a little bit," The statement was sealed with a slow, gentle kiss pressed to his lips, hand cupping his cheek as she did so. Returning the kiss in earnest, Inuyasha gave her another squeeze towards him as she broke the kiss soon after starting it, "We should get up. You hungry?" One more peck was placed to his lips as she pulled the covers from her and made an attempt to climb out of bed, only to be held by a seemingly unmovable force.

"Not yet," he half begged, keeping his arm around her waist, even though she was seated with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Peering over her shoulder, she rested one of her own hands on his arm, giving a gentle squeeze while she gave a rebuttal.

"I have to pee."

His arm went slack and unwrapped itself from her. Suited him fine, as he rolled onto his stomach and shoved both arms beneath the pillows he'd been resting his head on. Even though he knew where she was going and why, he still couldn't help keeping his eyes on her by turning his head towards where the en-suit was. 

Washing her hands, she finally looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw had her freezing, first out of shock, then embarrassment, and finally, great irritation.

Examining the bite mark at the curve where her neck met her shoulder, it held blues, purples, and yellows. Not only that, when she tilted her head up and slightly to the side, she could see one more right against her pulse-point. 

_**"Inuyasha!"** _

Swinging the door open, she stood in the doorway for a moment practically seething, "You _idiot!_ "

The sudden change in her demeanor had him startled, propping himself up on an elbow as his hair stood on end, "What?! What happened?!" It was then that she began to storm towards him, causing Inuyasha to lean back as if he was trying to stay away from her. Kagome stopped at the side of the bed, aggressively pointing to the bruises that littered her neck and shoulder.

"These!" She stated in exasperation as her gaze bore down at him as if she'd intended to return the favor of those bruises, though not in the same context.

Flitting his attention to what she pointed at, he relaxed from his defensive stance. Morphing his stance into an offensive one, he countered, " _Hey!_ I didn't hear you complainin' last night when I was givin' em to you!"

"That's not the point and you know it!" Their voices had reached the same volume, practically shouting at one another as they bickered. Grabbing a pillow, she started hitting him with it as she continued her verbal tirade, "How am I supposed to hide these!? I have to _see_ people in the next few days!" Every other word was punctuated by her swinging the pillow down against him.

"What the hell, Kagome! Stop it!" Having put his arms up in defense, he didn't move from his spot on the bed. It wasn't as if her blows even hurt, "Would you just-" With one final hit, she followed it up with just straight-up whipping the pillow at him. A very human growl left her, fists clenched at her sides as she stared him down with a twitching brow, "Jesus - okay, I'll be more careful! Damn!" Inuyasha finally conceded, causing Kagome to relax some, though showed that still obvious irritation.

"I'm gonna have a shower, then make us breakfast," though her words held frustration, the last thing she wanted was for him to leave. Turning back to the en suite, she closed the door behind her which left Inuyasha alone in her bedroom, stunned and uncertain of what had just happened.

"She's scary when she's mad..." he murmured as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his joggers to slide them over his hips. 

* * *

The shower had calmed her down, washing her hair and rinsing off the remnants of the night before. Nothing quite had her at peace like a good shower or a long bath. After towel drying her hair, she let it air dry the rest of the way as she walked out with said towel wrapped around her chest. When she exited the bathroom, she was greeted by an empty bedroom. Panic would have set in if she didn't realize that his boxer briefs were still there, telling her that he hadn't left. Walking out of the bedroom, she walked down the hall only to see him in the kitchen making a second mug of coffee, "Yash?" she called, seeing him turn to look over his shoulder to look at her.

"Made you some coffee," he offered before turning to lean against the counter with his own coffee in his hand. 

Giving him an appreciative smile, walking around the island before meeting him by the Keurig, "Thanks." Unsure if she was still angry, he seemed slightly uneasy standing by her, staring down at her with an unspoken question of 'are you still mad?'. That question was answered by a soft kiss to his cheek, needing to get up on her tiptoes to do so, "You want a shower while I make breakfast?"

"You sayin' I stink?" he asked, though it was obvious that he was teasing. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he leaned his head down to press a kiss to her lips, stopping her from completing her sentence.

"No, I just-" Pressing her lips back against his own, she sunk into the taste, notes of coffee lingering on her tongue thereafter.

"Kind disappointed you showered," the words were a hot breath against her lips and, despite herself, she couldn't help but let goosebumps form all over her body. Ghosting his lips over her cheek before stopping just beneath her jawline, he pressed a slow, wet kiss there and was rewarded with a barely audible whimper, "I like my scent all over you." 

With just enough willpower to pull from him, she pressed her hand against his bare chest while offering a rather steady gaze, "Food first." A finalized stance that had Inuyasha showing something that could only be called a pout when it came to someone with his demeanor. It weakened her foundation, but she remained firm, eyeing him with a sense of authority.

"Not hungry for food," he murmured, running his hand down to her ass and gripping a cheek enough to pull her up onto her toes. He was about to catch her lips, figuring that he'd worn her down with the heady gasp that'd left her. Yet, he was thwarted by one of her fingers pressing against the very lips that aimed to capture hers.

"Well, I am," she stated affirmatively, again wanting it to be taken as a finalized stance. Gently pushing away from him, he relinquished his grip on her and pushed himself off the counter. Giving her forehead a gentle kiss, he headed towards the bedroom with a mumbled 'fine', conceding to what she'd asked.

Waiting to hear the clicking of the door to the bathroom, she released a heavy, cooling sigh as she tried to gather her thoughts enough to really register what yesterday and this morning meant. Realizing she was still in nothing but a towel, she rounded the island to head back into her bedroom with the aim to find something to wear. Out of her peripheral vision, she spotted his shirt tossed on the ground, "Since he likes his smell on me so much..." she murmured to herself as she walked over and picked it up off the floor. Dropping the towel where she stood, she pulled the white shirt over her head, seeing that it easily hit mid-thigh and hung over her loosely. 

With the towel placed in the hamper in the corner of her room and her phone taken from its place on the nightstand, Kagome dared herself to read the messages that Sango had left her. Having memorized her apartment, she needn't look up as she made her way to the kitchen, holding her phone in one hand as she opened a bottom cupboard to grab a pan.

> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - morning sleepy head! (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - are u seriously still asleep? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - dude it's past 10 o'clock (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - are you alive? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - fuckin charge ur phone or something. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - if you don't answer your phone in 20 mins i'm heading over there to make sure you aren't dead. (seen ✔️)

Checking the time sent versus the time it was at that moment, it had been twenty-five mins. Eyes widened out of a very real panic - Sango was a determined woman and would stick to whatever she put her mind to. If she said twenty minutes, it would damn well be on the dot. Quickly, she put the pan down and pressed the phone icon that resided at the top right-hand corner of their chatbox. Holding the phone to her ear, she heard a few rings before hearing the receiver pick up.

"There you are! Christ Kagome, are you okay? I was just about to leave."

_"Oh thank god."_

"I'm fine! Just slept in, is all," For the first time, she sounded convincing as the lie fell from her mouth. Well, it wasn't really a lie, was it? She _had_ slept in, she didn't tell Sango as to _why_.

"Well, I'm already dressed and ready to head out, so I'll be over in a few." 

It wasn't uncommon for either of them to just pop over to one another's apartments unannounced or invited themselves for a hangout. So, when Sango heard Kagome frantically tell her not to come over, she was confused, holding her car keys in hand.

"Why not?" The obvious curiosity in her voice had Kagome mentally hitting herself for acting so unbelievably frantic in her attempt to stay stealth. 

Peering towards the shower, she could still hear the water running and felt it safe to speak, even if it were in a hushed tone. Even though she knew Inuyasha couldn't hear her, she cupped her mouth to make sure the sound directed right into the receiver, "I have someone over."

One. Two. Three.

That's how many seconds it took Sango to realize what she'd just said and put the dots together as to just _who_ she had over, "You had better _fucking_ call me when he goes home." Though the choice of words were abrasive, the tone of Sango's voice was giddy and amused at the same time, "I'm coming over later and bringing the wine."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration, but still managed to give an entertained scoff despite herself, "Okay, fine," it was then that she heard the water turn off, "I gotta go. Love you." After hearing Sango's return of the words, she hung up with a heavy sigh. Putting her phone down on the kitchen counter, she placed the pan on the element before turning it on.

"Kagome, have you seen my sh-" his voice carried down the hall but stopped short when he entered the kitchen and realized that she had _definitely_ seen where his shirt had gone. Her back was to him, obviously focused on what she was cooking. It was only after a few moments that she peered over her shoulder, intent on giving him some sort of snide, teasing comment, then she saw him. His hair was up in a messy bun, those familiar strands at the front of his head still hanging as they normally did; she didn't know why, but the look of him in a messy man-bun _did_ something to her.

It took her a moment to have her mind come back online, blinking a few times before canting her head in a flirtatious manner, "Do you want it back?" 

Was she _trying_ to kill him? Damn. She looked better in that shirt than he ever could, disregarding the fact that it gave her no shape and simply hung off her. The fact that she was so petite and swimming in his shirt, the fact that his scent would be all over because of her decision to wear it, it shot right to his core.

"Eventually," he retorted, closing the wide gap between them to wrap his arms around her from behind. Lips pressed against the bruise he'd left, letting it linger for a moment to let Kagome sink into his hold while she turned the burner on low. Shortly after, rather reluctantly, he pulled from her to lean on the counter beside her, arms folded across his chest; she'd said she needed food and, if he wanted to use the day as he'd planned, she needed sustenance - energy.

"Sango knows," the way she said it was almost casual, even though there was a small pit in her stomach at the knowledge that she'd been found out so quickly. Taking the eggs off the pan and putting them each on a piece of avocado toast, she held the plate out for him to take, "I called her because she threatened to come over." 

Slowly and easily, he took the plate from her, only to put it down on the counter at his side, "And?" All he got was a shrug, "Is that...a bad thing?" She'd been clear that she didn't want anyone else to know but the two of them; at least it hadn't been his fault that someone found out.

"I didn't explicitly say I had _you_ over, I just told her I had _someone_ over. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised she guessed right away," she explained before offering him a sweet, warm smile, "Not a bad thing she knows. I'm assuming she's told Miroku, though." 

As if the other couple knew, Inuyasha heard his phone go off, "I'm thinkin' you're right," he murmured before walking to the coffee table and picking up his cell for the first time since they'd woken up. Miroku's name flashed across the screen before looking to Kagome, "Should I answer?" he asked, and Kagome gave him a nod of confirmation. 

Pressing the phone to his ear, he shoved his free hand into his jogger's pocket before heading towards the living room window, "Yo."

"Hey. A little birdie told me you're at Kagome's."

Maybe Inuyasha shouldn't have been shocked that Miroku wasn't going to beat around the bush; but when the statement was directed towards him to confidently, Inuyasha couldn't help but let an embarrassed scoff leave him. How was he supposed to reply to that? It seemed Kagome was fine with him knowing, but he didn't want to just assume, "Wh-Where did you hear that?" Fuck. He stuttered. Without missing a beat, Miroku went in for the kill.

"Sango called Kagome and was told she had _someone_ over. You spend the night?" 

Inuyasha held onto his right to remain silent, peering over his shoulder to see Kagome making her own avocado and egg toast, "I did. But you need to keep your trap _shut_ , do you understand?" The emphasized were was spoken through a growl, only to be met with a bemused chuckle on the other end of the line.

"My lips are sealed, dear friend. But don't think you're off the hook that easy. Friday. You're talkin'."

"Fuck off, Miroku. I'm hanging up."

Before he could even hear a response, Inuyasha hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. 

"I'm sure they're having a blast right now," Kagome commented, now seated on the island, legs dangling off the edge as she took a bite of her toast. Taking his own plate, he placed it beside her, leaning against the island counter with his elbows. All he could do was scoff at her words, shaking his head with a content grin as he took a bite of his own breakfast, "I'd planned to tell Sango, by the way. I know she'd keep it to herself if I asked. There was no way I could hide that from her." She explained honestly, running a hand through her still-damp hair to flip it over one shoulder.

"You guys've been friends for a while, huh?" He couldn't help but ask, knowing that it seemed Sango and Kagome were always texting or keeping in touch in some sort of way on the daily.

Kagome nodded as she chewed on the bite she'd taken just as he'd asked, lifting her hand to her mouth so he didn't see her half-chewed food as she spoke, "Since we were kids," she managed to swallow her food down by that point, "We grew up on the same street, went to the same school; ever since then we've been inseparable."

Leaning back on one of her arms, she rested her cheek on her own shoulder as she let her gaze linger on him, "You look good in a man bun y'know. You should wear one more often." It hadn't been intended to rile him up, not meant to flirt or tease - she meant it earnestly, "Why don't you?" 

Inuyasha straightened, moving to situate himself between her thighs only to have Kagome instinctively rest her elbows on his shoulders, arms loosely connected behind him. "The ears. I wear hats, 'member?"

"Why do you hide them? They're so cute," She had been so pleasantly surprised by them and it only made her seem to fall for him even more. The definition of a bad-boy through and through, but topped off with two little, fuzzy triangles; it was swoon-worthy. 

"You're the only one who thinks that," he stated bluntly, and by the look on his face, he was completely serious. 

"Seriously? Who couldn't love them?" Kagome's question was seemingly rhetorical as Inuyasha didn't really give her a very clear answer; a shrug could have meant a multitude of things. Knowing that he'd been shamed to the point of feeling the need to hide them had her heart sink. It was no wonder he was so rough around edges, "Well, whenever you're here or I'm at your place: no hats."

"My place?" They hadn't been to his place yet; his place wasn't nearly as nice as hers and that intimidated him slightly. It wasn't as if it was a pig-stye or some sort of decrepit, grungy apartment building. In fact, he didn't own an apartment at all - he owned a house, a rarity in their city. It wasn't fancy or decorated much, but it was enough for him to take pride in. The thought of having her over wasn't all bad, though; her scent would linger longer, which suited him fine.

"Haven't been yet. When's my invitation coming?" 

"I'd think last night was invitation enough," he replied, running his hands down to her hips and pulling her close to him, causing their noses to brush against one another, "But if you need something more; want to come to my place on Tuesday night?" 

The muscles of his chest slide beneath her palms as she ran her hands down the front of it, all while smiling with her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded, "I'd really like that."

"Then it's a date," a breathy promise against her lips before he captured her lips with every intent to devour every part of her as he did the night before.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Inuyasha had managed to convince himself and Kagome that he needed to head home. She'd mentioned that she had some obligations in the morning and he knew he needed to put some work in when it came to the back end of things. The final kiss of the evening had been followed by many smaller ones spoken through goodbyes until he ultimately closed the door behind him and made his way towards the parking garage. Even though he'd left her apartment, her scent was embedded in the shirt he wore and he'd told himself that he wouldn't wash it until the next time he saw her.

The drive home had him in a bit of a daze, listening to music lowly as he took the highway home as he reflected on what the past two days had meant for him. It was unconventional, but it seemed that Kagome wanted them to be exclusive at some capacity and Inuyasha couldn't want anything more. How she'd managed to weasel her way into his heart in such a short amount of time, no one had even come close. And she'd done so in such an effortless way, too. 

Rounding the corner onto his street, he immediately could see a familiar car parked outside his house, "For fuck sakes..." he murmured to himself. Almost every positive feeling he'd been experiencing came crashing down when he realized just who was waiting in their car outside his house. 

Pulling into his driveway, Inuyasha remained in his car for a moment, seeing a lithe, tall figure step out of the car with a sense of elegance. Rolling his eyes, he growled to himself as he did the same, though with far less elegance than his counterpart, "What the fuck do you want?" The younger of the two asked as he closed his car door behind him.

"Hello to you, too, brother."

The taller figure shared the same amber eyes and silver hair as Inuyasha did; although holding a point, his ears were where most humans had their own. Dressed in a dark grey suit, he stood calm, cool and unbothered despite his brother's abrasive nature, "Back from one of your little escapades, I see. What's her name this time?" The scent of a woman was all over him, stronger than it typically was which told the older man that he must have spent more than a few hours with her. Not that it was any of his concern in the first place.

Inuyasha curled his lip towards his older brother, arms folded across his arms before he swallowed down the undeniable need to throw a punch; but he knew better, they both did, having discovered that they were fairly evenly matched years prior, "That doesn't answer my question, _brother_." The title was spoken with a very obvious sense of venom laced with sarcasm.

"Father has requested your audience." 

A harsh scoff left him before a wry chuckle left Inuyasha, tossing his head back and to the side before shaking his head, "Unbelievable."

"You wouldn't listen to anyone else, so he sent me in hopes of convincing you," the taller man's voice never left that same even tone, almost holding a twinge of annoyance at the fact that he'd been given such a menial task.

"What makes him think that _you_ could convince me, Sesshomaru?" Familial gazes finally met with less hostility before Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Though he and Sesshomaru had never seen eye to eye but, since Seshshomaru had taken a human for a wife, they'd managed to find some sort of common ground. Wordlessly, Inuyasha turned towards his front door, silently inviting his older brother in for a drink.

Holding the door open, he eyed as Sesshomaru seemingly floated through the door and into his younger brother's rather humble abode. Scanning his surroundings, the entryway was modest, with a set of stairs to the left, leading to the second floor. To the immediate right was a closet, where he'd half a mind to hang his jacket but knew he wouldn't be staying long if he could help it. Straight ahead, he could see the hallway that lead right into a living room, "How quaint," he murmured to himself, though it wasn't meant earnestly. 

"Yeah well, I don't got the old man's money, so..." Inuyasha spat, pulling off his toque and kicking off his shoes, Inuyasha kept his hoodie on as he made his way towards the living room, "I got whiskey," he stated briskly before making an immediate left at the end of the hallway, where the kitchen was. 

"That'll suffice," Sesshomaru mused, moving to take a seat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other as he rested an arm against the back of it. 

Pouring a glass for each of them (his own a little taller than Sesshomaru's), Inuyasha handed it to him before taking a seat in an armchair off to the left of the couch. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows against his knees loosely, peering towards Sesshomaru with skepticism, "What's he want?" 

Taking a small sip, Sesshomaru let the drink slide down his throat with no burn - alcohol didn't burn him, at least not weak, human alcohol. After a moment, the older brother peered towards the younger, finally showing a semblance of emotion by narrowing his gaze a hair, "What do you think he wants?"

Straightening himself before leaning back against the back of the chair, he shrugged, "I have no idea. Hasn't shown interest in the last few decades," he stated casually, though there was heavy layer of resentment that coated it.

"Even I know that's a lie," Sesshomaru deflected, even though it was spoken in a dismissively bored manner.

"Then why hasn't he just come here himself?" Inuyasha interjected, "Maybe I'd be more _receptive_ if he wasn't sending his lackeys to try'n get me to see 'im."

Comparing Sesshomaru to a simple lackey, it would have costed Inuyasha at least a punch to the gut if they'd been any younger, "He's a busy man, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Bullshit."

Sesshomaru placed his glass on the side table, never taking his unwavering gaze from his brother, "He wants to purchase your business, so you can work for him."

There had been a million different ways that Sesshomaru had expected to react, some were more violent than others. The last thing he expected was to hear a laugh erupt from the younger man's lips, hearty though with obvious malcontent, "That's rich. Pretend I don't exist for seventy years then suddenly think he can buy my affections. That's a good one."

The laughter ended after the last word, having known that Sesshomaru was completely serious from the second the offer was placed before him. Regardless of the unorthodox response to his statement, the older brother remained calm, showing no sense of emotion or legibility to his expression. Instead, Sesshomaru climbed to his feet, peering down at Inuyasha as he spoke, "Think about it, that's all he asked. Should you change your mind, you know where to find him." 

With that, Sesshomaru turned towards the door, Inuyasha following him out.

Pausing at the bottom of the outdoor steps, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder towards the younger man who stood in the doorway, "Until next time, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAS! A new development that I am stoked to be exploringggg. 😈  
> You can follow me on tumble @omgitscharlie to make sure that you stay up to date when it comes to posting new chapters and one-shots!


	6. Make It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: This chapter is fairly graphic when it comes to smut and will probably get more graphic as the chapters continue!
> 
> These two are insatiable, dear LORDT.

The sound of the door unlocking didn't startle Kagome any, knowing just who was about to come barreling through the door. If she hadn't been trying to hide the very obvious blush that rose to her cheeks, she would have laughed at the frantic nature of the keys jingling on the other side of the door. 

There had been no other option than to put on a turtleneck before Sango made her appearance, already knowing that she would be relentlessly teased and prodded for answers. The last thing she needed was to provide more ammo. 

A familiar click of the door unlocking was followed by an overly excited Sango pushing the door open and rushing in, "Kagome!" she called, only to see said woman sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand, "I have wine and snacks!" Holding a bag up, Kagome could hear bottles (yes, plural) clinking together within it. Kicking off her shoes, Sango half jogged towards the living room, taking a seat on the couch beside her friend and pulling out not one, but three bottles of white wine, a package of Salt & Vinegar chips (Kagome's favourite), and a small tub of chocolate ice cream, "Don't tell me anything yet," Sango warned, taking two bottles of wine and the ice cream to the kitchen, putting the ice cream in the freezer and the wine in the fridge. 

Kagome didn't know what to say, simply sitting there dumbfounded at the fact that Sango had gone above and beyond just so she could get the inside scoop of what had happened the last forty-eight hours. Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised, as she'd done the exact same thing when she'd found out that Sango had spent the night at Miroku's for the first time. It had just been so long since either of them had been in a new relationship that Kagome had forgotten.

A relationship. That's what she and Inuyasha had agreed on. A secret relationship, but one none the less. It made Kagome as uneasy as she was excited.

Grabbing to wine glasses and a cork opener, Sango swiftly shuffled her way over to the couch before opening the bottle she left behind, "Okay, tell me," the words left her as she poured them each a glass of wine and passed one to Kagome.

Giggling out of amusement, Kagome happily took the glass before taking a small sip, "What do you even wanna know?" 

"Pfft! What d'you mean 'what do I wanna know'?" Sango paused for a moment, feeling the slightest twinge of doubt, "We _are_ talking about Inuyasha, right?" An incredulous look came over the older woman, eyes narrowing towards the younger.

The temptation was too strong, Kagome shrugging while remaining silent in a very taunting manner, "Gee, I dunno, Sango. Are we?" It was obvious that she was joking, feigning innocence convincingly for half a second before Sango smacked her arm playfully. That facade fell as Kagome offered a soft laugh, "Yes. We are." There was no way for Sango to hide the high-pitched, giddy sound that left her, smile brought wide across her face.

"I knew it! I knew you two were a thing!"

"We weren't! Not before yesterday," Kagome corrected, wanting to make it clear that it had not been an ongoing thing until that point, regardless of how badly Kagome had wanted it to have been. Taking another sip of her drink, she pulled her legs up onto the couch before tucking them beneath herself.

"Oh, so you're a thing _now_? What kind of thing we talkin'?" Sango pried, unable to keep her curious nature at bay, putting down her glass to open the chip bag. Kagome wasted no time in taking a chip for herself, chewing it to buy some time when it came to wording it correctly. By the time she swallowed, she still had no idea what to say, so just trusted that Sango would understand.

"A _secret_ thing," Kagome stated, leaning back against the couch and taking another sip of her wine. Sango's expression faltered some, questioning her through the expression etched into her features as she slowly lifted her own glass to her lips while speaking.

"What do you mean, a _secret_ thing?" By the end of the sentence, the glass was against her lips and she took a slow sip.

"We- _I_ ," Kagome corrected before continuing, "Decided it was best to keep whatever we are between the two of us for the time being."

"Oh yeah? And how did he react to that?" Sango asked, genuinely curious. Miroku had mentioned some things about his relationship with Inuyasha's ex, about how there had been some contingency surrounding keeping aspects of their relationship rather private - secretive. That relationship was the reason Sango hadn't met Inuyasha until after it had ended.

Kagome could recall how he'd reacted, how he'd turned his gaze from her and responded with an edge to his tone that had been much different than she'd ever heard him use before; even when they'd been yelling at each other at the shop during their first meeting, it didn't hold nearly as much tension as that one word had. 

_"Cold."_

The word had hurt her, not in the way of him directing it towards her, but in the way that it seemed he had experience with being kept a secret. Of course, she hadn't pried - never did when it came to his past or previous relationship. She trusted that those things would come to light throughout their time together, "Not great, at first." 

"At first?" Sango repeated, brows lifting as she made herself comfortable, gaze falling into a bit of a serious one, rather than the overly excited one she held before.

"I'd explained to him why I wanted to keep it between us - even though I'd planned on telling you, by the way," Kagome confirmed, hearing Sango laugh softly with a nod, "And he seemed to understand, at least a little. I don't think he really understands fully how my job affects my life," Kagome explained, brushing her hair behind her ear as she kept her attention on her friend across seated beside her.

Sango could understand that to an extent, Inuyasha wasn't necessarily the most well-versed with the internet - he was to an extent and in a different way than Kagome. Kagome was good at the social aspect of technology, Inuyasha was much more into the actual hardware, "So..."

"So...we're exclusive?" Kagome seemed unsure, even though it had been heavily implied by the way they had been acting and what they'd talked about the night before, "I mean, we both said we aren't interested in anyone else. I should think that we are exclusive to one another." Despite herself, a smile crept upon her face, thinking back to how good it had felt to be around him in such a freeing way. No more tension or tiptoeing around one another; they were able to be how they both had desired.

Not completely blind, Sango saw the smile and couldn't keep herself from poking just a little bit of fun, "Someone has a crush," Sango sang, pointing towards Kagome with her index finger before circling it a few times playfully, "You _like_ him."

Even while rolling her eyes, Kagome kept that same smile on her lips, "Yeah, I guess he's _okay,_ " she joked before offering a genuinely wistful expression. 

"Okay so, you talked. Then..." Sango gestured with her hand to have Kagome keep giving her details, "Or was this after?"

Kagome grinned towards Sango then, tempted to keep it vague to torment her friend as she knew it would be reciprocated, should their roles be reversed, "Before." 

It was obvious that Sango wanted the more dirty details and Kagome was hesitant to give away everything, but she knew that everything would be pulled from here eventually, "How was it?" Leaning closer, Sango eagerly awaited Kagome's response. Though Inuyasha was a friend, she didn't know much about him when it came to being in a relationship and was highly curious about how her boyfriend's surly comrade was in such a setting.

Kagome matched Sango's stance, leaning forward with a rather mischievous expression on her face, "Sango, it was..." her mouth opened, eyes looking upwards as if a hint of that euphoria had come back, "The best sex, I have _ever_ had."

* * *

Two days apart and Kagome had already started to _miss_ him. Texts held her over for the time being, but mentally she had been counting down the hours until she could get in her car and head to his place. The bruises on her neck hadn't faded much, still holding that dark splash of blues and purples, though she could see the ring of yellow start to form which meant it was on its way to healing. Turtle necks and scarfs had been her staple for the last couple of days - thankfully they were weather was appropriate, or else people would have asked questions. No one suspected a thing, except for Sango who had managed to see the top bit of the one on her pulse point as Kagome adjusted the collar. She was a goner after that, Sango pulling the turtle neck down completely and going bug-eyed at just how _rough_ he'd been. There would have been a cause for alarm, if Kagome didn't make it clear that she enjoyed every second of it, regardless of the fact that she yelled at him for it the next morning.

Kagome wanted more of those marks. Just, maybe in places that couldn't be seen easily.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - how're those bruises healing' up? (seen ✔️)

Seeing that text, it threw her off. Could he read her mind or something? She even went as far as to scan the coffee shop she was in to see if he was hanging around somewhere. When she realized that he, in fact, had just coincidentally texted her exactly what she'd been thinking about, she decided to calm herself enough to reply.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - as good as you'd expect. you perv. (seen ✔️)

A smirk formed over her face as she pressed the send button, only to pocket her phone for the time being to take a step forward and place an order for a tall latte. Paying and tipping, she thanked the cashier and moved to stand near the bar, knowing it would be a few minutes until she would get her coffee. The buzz in her jacket pocket had her pulling her phone out, seeing not one, but two notifications. Both were from her MechDaddy

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i said i would be more careful. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - what do you want for dinner tomorrow? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - you. (seen ✔️)

A subtle bite of her lower lip could have been seen by anyone paying enough attention, feeling rather accomplished by her response. Yet, his response had a soft blush rise in her cheeks. How was he so good at that? Making her blush and feel things that she really shouldn't have in public.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - no. that's dessert. (seen ✔️)

So many scenarios ran through her head as to what exactly he meant by that. Their last time had been a flurry of pleasure for her and she'd hope that it would be able to be savored better next time around. Thoughts of his tongue flicking against her, his hot breath against her skin, and the sound of his voice telling her exactly what to do before he-

"Tall latte for Kagome!"

Kagome was jostled from her thoughts as her head shot up from the craned position to look down at her phone. It took her a moment to catch her bearings and remember just where she was, all before smiling and grabbing her drink with a simple 'thanks'. 

Taking a sip as she pushed the door open with her opposite shoulder, she made her way to her car. Phone still in her hand, she typed out a response with one hand as she walked. 

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - can we have dessert before dinner, then? (seen ✔️)

Just as she hit send, she heard someone call out her name - an unfamiliar, but very excited, voice. Lifting her head with wide eyes as she scanned the parking lot, she could see two girls a couple of yards away from her.

"Oh my god, it's actually you!" One of the girls shouted before both of them made their way towards her, "I'm so sorry if we're bothering you!"

"We're just really big fans of your channel!" The other stated as they stopped in front of her. Though she was a little taken aback, it wasn't unusual for people to come up as the girls were, and, just like every other time, Kagome gave a warm, welcoming smile as she pocketed her phone.

"Don't apologize!" Kagome stated confidently, "What're your names?"

"My names Luna and she's Mai. We've been watching you for so long!" 

"Can we get a picture? Then we'll leave you alone," the taller girl asked before Kagome nodded affirmatively.

"Of course!" 

With the picture taken, the girls thanked Kagome for her time and ran off, but not until after one of them made the comment, "We hope you're feeling better!" It left Kagome slightly confused for a moment before it sunk in. 

Right.

 _That_ video.

She'd completely forgotten about that.

Before she could reply, the girls were already out of earshot. Still, she stood in that spot for a few more moments before slowly turning towards her car and unlocking it. Sliding into the driver's seat, she pulled out her phone to see a new missed text. That pit in her stomach, the one that held memories of a relationship that left her in tears, had been pushed to the back burner when she read what her new one had sent.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - we can do whatever we want. we're adults, remember? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - but really? no. i need you on a full stomach, pretty girl. (seen ✔️)

In the safety of her car, she bit down on her lower lip as she leaned back against her seat with a whimper at the promise of what that meant, "Fuck, how does he do this to me?" the words were spoken in a breathy murmur as she looked over the text again.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - you're making me wet, yash. (seen ✔️)

The second she hit send, she put her phone in her center console in the empty cup holder behind the one that held her coffee and turned the ignition to pull out of the parking lot to head home. 

Throughout the drive, she turned on the air conditioning just the smallest bit, having felt herself burn up from her own imagination wandering. Her text hadn't been a lie, if he'd been near her he would have been able to confirm that, and because of that she knew she needed to calm herself before going live that evening. Wiggling her hips against the seat, she tried to relieve some of the pressure while she merged onto the highways, "Dammit, Yash..." she breathed, swallowing as she turned on the radio in hopes of getting distracted by the audiobook she'd been invested in. 

It had helped somewhat, but by the time she made it to the parking garage, Kagome knew that she most likely had a text waiting for her that would undo all of her progress. 

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - good. that means my dessert'll be good and ready by tomorrow (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - i'm going live in 45 mins and you have me all needy (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - want me to help you do somethin about it? (seen ✔️)

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Kagome stared down at the text as she entered the elevator up to her apartment. Leaning against the wall, she knew she had to keep herself composed for the time being as the time of day was rather busy when it came to how many people were in the elevator. Thankfully, she'd only had one person join her and had gotten off a couple of floors before her, which meant it was easier for her to not feel so claustrophobic.

In record time, she made it to her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys in their dish while opening her phone. Texting him, she made her way to her bedroom, prepared touch up her makeup before she needed to hop on live.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - and how do you plan on doing that? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i'm only 10 mins away. (seen ✔️)

The temptation was there and god _damn_ did she want to give into it. She felt herself swelling between her thighs in the best way and the relief of knowing how _fucking good_ she'd feel if he came over had her seriously considering his proposition. Yet, Kagome knew that it was best to not give in to it - not that time.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - if you came over, i'd want you here for much longer than 35 mins (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - fine. but promise you won't cum until tomorrow night. (seen ✔️)

Her heart lept her throat, knees quaking at the thought of him saying something similar to like that in her ear. How did he have such a hold on her like this? Even over text, he managed to have her pining. It had started to become easier to realize that Kouga hadn't ever really made her feel this electric. There was something about Inuyasha that hit in her soul in a way that she'd never expected it. Perhaps it was intense infatuation, but Kagome felt drawn to him so completely that it almost scared her. 

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - promise (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - good girl. have a good time on live. maybe i'll pop in for a bit. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - that's sweet of you ❤️ (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - you also never told me what you wanted for dinner tomorrow. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - surprise me (; (seen ✔️)

* * *

Why did he think this was a good idea again?

Walking into the massive, marble-covered lobby, Inuyasha stuck out like a sore thumb. In a sea of business and pantsuits, he wore a pair of ripped, black jeans and doc martins. A leather jacket topped over an open blue plaid shirt, a white v-neck layered beneath; as always, a toque covered his head. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, he walked up to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Mr. Takahashi."

The look that the receptionist gave was a blend of confusion and skepticism, a brow cocked and lips pursed in thought, "Which one?"

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated through a sigh, resting his elbows on the counter of the desk. The receptionist remained skeptical before picking up the phone and holding up a finger for him to wait a moment. 

"Mr, Takahashi, you have a visitor. I understand you don't, that's why I'm calling first to verify," a few more hums of acknowledgment left the woman before she finished off with an 'alright' and hanging up the phone, "He doesn't have any meetings scheduled for this time and that's the only way to see him, so, unfortunately, I can't let you up."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed off the counter, "Figures," he murmured before taking a few steps back and pulling out his phone. Turning his back to the reception desk, he pulled up Sesshomaru's number and pressed the green phone icon before pressing the phone to his head, as if he had ears there, "I'm in the lobby. Yeah, yeah. Gonna let me up? I doubt she'll believe me. Should have seen the look I got. Alright." Hanging up, he pocketed his phone and turned back to the desk, when he immediately heard the office phone go off.

Watching the receptionist pick up the phone, he could hear the slight disbelief in her tone as she agreed to what Sesshomaru had told her. Hanging up the phone with a click, she called out to him, "Are you Inuyasha?" 

"Yup," as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the smug smirk from his face. The woman peered towards him over the rim of her glasses.

"Take the left elevator to level thirty five. His office is-"

"I know where his office is," Inuyasha interrupted before seeing the elevator doors open. Stepping in, he pressed the correct button before giving the woman one last scowl and leaned against the wall, feeling himself being lifted to his destination.

When the doors opened, he was greeted by the very man he'd been planning to see. Sesshomaru stood in a black suit, one hand in his pocket as the other remained comfortable at his side. The younger brother could see how he was eyed up and down by the most minuscule motion of Sesshomaru's gaze, "You could have at least tried to look the part."

"Fuck off. You're lucky I'm even here so take it or leave it," it was a low, irritated tone that left him with those words. 

A sharp huff left Sesshomaru's nose as he gestured for his brother to follow him, "Father's in a meeting right now, but he should be done in a few minutes. I'll let him know you're here when he's done."

Leading the two of them down one hallway after the other, they stopped in front of a pair of intricately decorated wooden doors with a desk off to the side of them. A woman sat behind the desk, peering up at Sesshomaru before letting her glance shift to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha has a meeting with Mr. Takahashi. Please make sure that they a not disturbed when he arrives." The name had the woman's eyes widened slightly, knowing full well just who Inuyasha was - everyone did at some sort of capacity. 

"Of course."

Pressing a button, the doors opened and Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha into the office. It was huge, with a round table that house six chairs around it, a mini-fridge, a full bar off to the side, and a lounge area with a flat-screen TV. Right by the large, floor to ceiling window was a desk that started straight but held a corner at the left side of it. That corner was where the computer resided, with file holders organized on either side. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he was in this office, but he remembered that it wasn't a fond memory anyway. 

"Take a seat and help yourself, I'm sure he won't mind. I'll walk you out when you two are done," the older brother stated before turning towards the door and closing it behind him. 

Alone in the office, Inuyasha figured may as well take up the offer. Walking to the bar, he poured himself a glass of, what he assumed was, whiskey before taking a seat in the boss man's chair behind the desk. Turning it towards the window, he took a sip, looking over the cityscape with a sense of unease. He never liked corporate culture; never liked the whole confinement of office spaces. That's why the shop worked so well for himself - it gave him a sense of freedom that this never could. He didn't have to wear a stupid suit, either, which was always a bonus in his mind.

If he knew that, then why was he even entertaining the idea of listening to the man that had abandoned him? 

Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the door open but turned around to see the person who was his father standing in the middle of the office. He was tall (much taller than himself or Sesshomaru) but it was obvious that both himself and Sesshomaru were his sons. With molten amber, he stared down at his pup with a partially narrowed gaze, the color only highlighted by the blue stripes that framed his cheekbones. His long, silver hair was tied in a high ponytail, though it was hardly for professional reasons. 

Lifting his feet, Inuyasha rested them on the desk in front of him before opening his arms at his sides with a sense of grandeur, "Well, here I am, pops."

"Still as pleasant as ever," Touga muttered before taking a few steps towards the desk, "I almost didn't believe Sesshomaru when he told me. Out." Gesturing for Inuyasha to get out of the chair, his son did as he was told, though only because he knew that he'd proudly managed to annoy his father less than a minute of them being in the same room together.

"I guess I was feeling generous. Time is money, y'know," he mocked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk as he watched his father sit down and brush off the dust his boots had left behind. Taking a sip of the whiskey he'd poured, he released it with a hiss before gesturing to the bar, "Hope you don't mind. Sesshomaru said I could help myself."

Touga peered towards the bar before finding the face of Inuyasha once again, "You can help yourself to whatever you want. You're my son."

That statement had Inuyasha scoffing as he rolled his eyes, "Coulda fooled me, old man," he murmured, only to have the man across from him release a low growl, "Oh fuck off with that. You know damn well I have every right to make those comments."

"It was a complicated situation - you _know_ that," Touga replied, voice still holding that sense of warning and grit.

"Yeah. I was a scandal, so you made sure mom and I were hidden from public view like some sort of witness protection," Inuyasha hissed, lip curling upward, "Couldn't have the world knowing you bred a _hanyou_ son-"

The sound of a fist hitting the desk cut Inuyasha off, looking up to see the crimson hue that vignetted his father's irises, Touga's own lip curled. No one managed to make him angry, but Inuyasha had managed to do it in two minutes flat. It wasn't as though Touga was angry _at_ his son, but more so towards himself, though the younger inu-hanyou didn't realize that, "I did it to protect you," the deep bass of Touga held a twinge of weakness, if only for the fact that he had no idea how to portray just how honest his words were.

"Protect me from what? Your _wife?_ " Inuyasha was leaning forward then, offensive stance held as he kept his heated gaze aimed at the man who sired him.

"And others," Touga replied almost cooly, a vast contrast from a few moments prior. They both fell silent after that, Touga releasing a heavy sigh after a few moments before leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I didn't invite you here to argue."

"Yeah, let's get down to that. Why is it, after seventy years, you suddenly decide you want me a part of your life?" There was every intention to have it spoken with a sneer. 

It took every ounce of Touga's patience to not snap back at the boy, simply shooting him an annoyed glare, "I've always wanted you a part of my life, Inuyasha. _You've_ just rejected the idea."

That statement had the younger pup retreat somewhat, knowing deep down that he'd turned away every time Touga reached out a hand towards him. But he was bitter and vengeful, letting the narrative of his father having left himself and his human mother to struggle on their own. Growing up a hanyou had been difficult, but he'd been strong enough on his own to keep himself and his mother safe - no thanks to the man across from him, or so he thought.

"Your inheritance," Touga began, "You recall the sum of it, yes? The amount your mother left you."

"Yeah, what of it?" It had been a large sum - hefty and much more than Izayoi could have ever procured on her own. It was the reason he'd been able to open the shop and keep himself comfortable without much worry.

"I never stopped taking care of her or you, Inuyasha. I only did so the only way I knew I could," Touga began, staring down his youngest pup with a much softer expression than he had previously, "She'd only used what you two needed and saved the rest."

Inuyasha froze at that, looking over his father's face with a sense of disbelief before it morphed into that familiar anger once again, "So what? You think I owe you now, or somethin'? That why I'm here? For you to collect your debt by taking my shop and making me work for you?!" Climbing to his feet, he placed the glass down on the desk before resting both palms against it, leaning on it as he kept his unrelenting vengeful glare, "Well count me the fuck out. I don't even know why I even bothered coming here! I knew there was some sort of fucked up catch-"

"Inuyasha!" Touga bellowed, climbing to his own feet and taking the same stance as his son. As intimidating as Touga's stature was to most, Inuyasha didn't even flinch, simply matching his father's immense energy with his own, "You think me some evil villain that much?" He growled lowly, almost like some sort of wounded animal. He was wounded, perpetually plagued by the knowledge that he'd failed one of his blood as well one he loved so dearly. 

"I don't know, _father_. I don't know you much at all now, do I?" Pushing himself off the desk Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

Touga mimicked his son, straightening but putting a hand in his pocket instead, "And whose fault is that?" he replied cooly, though there was obvious hurt in his tone, a glint of weakness that only his family were fortunate enough to see. 

Snarling, lip curled up and fangs exposed, Inuyasha clenched his jaw out of pure frustration and resentment, "Fuck you," the words were laced in a very real growl, "I'm outta here. This was a waste of my god damn time."

Touga didn't stop him as he watched his son turn and walk out of the office. The pit in his stomach remained, however, and as he sat down in his chair, he couldn't help but run a hand down his face to calm himself. 

* * *

Sesshomaru walked beside his absolutely fuming brother in silence; he'd heard snippets in their conversation but knew better than to interfere with whatever mess his father had created by falling in love with that human woman. That included his relationship with Inuyasha.

"It went well, I take it," Sesshomaru mused cooly and sarcastically, receiving a grunted 'shut up' in response from the younger brother. 

At the elevator, Sesshomaru pulled out a card before handing it to Inuyasha, "Keep this. If you decide to come and visit again, you'll have access," he stated, seeing Inuyasha peering down at the card with skepticism. Opening to counter his older brother's words, Sesshomaru interrupted, "Just take it. Even if you never use it, there's no harm in keeping it." Scowling at the taller man, Inuyasha snatched it from his hand before pushing the elevator button.

"Thanks," the hanyou muttered reluctantly before stepping into the elevator and taking it on a ride down to the parking garage.

Closing the door to his car, he leaned his head back against the seat and ran both of his hands down the front of his face, "Fuckin' hell," he growled to himself before taking a deep breath and pulling out his phone. There were a few notifications but he only opened one.

> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - we still on for tonight? (seen ✔️)

A part of him calmed down at the thought of Kagome coming over later that day, but it was quickly replaced with uncertainty. How could he possibly drag her into the shit show that was his life? Those interactions with his family didn't happen often, but it was still too often by Inuyasha's standards. It often left him in a foul mood, which would cause fights with whoever he had been with at the time. All relationships before his ex didn't matter enough for him to care, but with her, it had caused many heartbreaking, vicious fights that left them either not speaking or sleeping at friend's places. 

He didn't want that with Kagome, she didn't deserve it. 

Maybe he was selfish or cruel, but he couldn't bring himself to deny her question, knowing full well that there was no way that he couldn't see her tonight. 

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Kagome 🌞] - why wouldn't we be? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - just cofirming! i'll be over at 6, if that's okay? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Kagome 🌞] - that's perfect. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Kagome 🌞] - okay! see you soon ❤️ (seen ✔️)

It had been too long since he'd seen her, even though it had only been a couple of days, and he knew that seeing her would be a good thing for him. Somehow, Kagome had this energy that seemed to turn almost anything negative into a positive. Still, there was that fear that he'd keep his sour mood for the night, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

* * *

He'd deep cleaned his house the day before, making sure everything was spotless for when Kagome came over that night. It wasn't as though his house was all that dirty, but he knew that he wanted to make a decent impression so she didn't think he lived in squaller. Her apartment was as though it'd come out of a home decor magazine and Inuyasha's was just, well, normal. It had been the main reason they'd been at her apartment every time, but he knew that it wasn't fair to always bee using her home and he knew she was curious to know more about him. Inuyasha wasn't about to deny her that.

Having showered and changed, he wore what he typically did - jeans and a t-shirt - but neglected the toque and he knew she'd made that rule. Instead, he put his hair up on a high ponytail, feeling as though his hair would only annoy him throughout the night. His irritation level was already higher than usual, and the last thing he wanted was to snap while Kagome was around - even if she wasn't the one to cause it, he didn't want her seeing him that light. She'd already seen it once.

Having ordered food to arrive a little later after she arrived, he simply waited at the kitchen table, nursing a bourbon as he surfed on different websites aimlessly. 

When Kagome rounded the street, she was slightly confused as to where she was; he lived in an apartment, didn't he? Yet, when her GPS told her that her 'destination was on the right', she couldn't help but stop the car and put it in park. Pulling out her phone, she rang the doorbell 21st century style by texting him that he was out front.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - I'm out front, i think. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - it's a house. is that right? (seen ✔️)

A few moments later, she saw the front door open and a familiar figure standing in the doorway waving for her to come in. Smiling brightly, his heart began to beat a little bit louder at the realization that she finally got to see him. 

Climbing out of the car, it revealed the fact that she was wearing thigh-high white socks but the rest of her outfit was covered by the trendy beige trenchcoat she wore. Closing the door, she clicked the button to lock the car with a string of three beeps. Her white sneakers carried her towards the door, all the while smiling ear to ear when she got closer to him. Inuyasha's own smile mirrored her own, immediately leaning down to press a welcoming kiss to her lips. It was short, though both of them desired for it to be longer, but none less sweet. 

"Hi," Kagome chirped as they pulled away, though still holding onto his shoulders.

"Hey," he replied, offering a toothy grin before giving her one more small kiss and pulling away to invite her in, "Let me take your coat," he offered, watching as Kagome began to untie the belt and undo the buttons while she scanned his home. A nervousness built up in his gut, wanting to know what she was thinking as she shrugged the jacket off to reveal the rest of her outfit. A high-waisted, baby blue skater skirt hung loosely over her hips, a heathered grey, long sleeve shirt covering her torso. It was a v-neck, which allowed Inuyasha to see just how well his marks had held up. that sight alone had his pupils dilating, enjoying the fact that she claimed by him, and anyone would know, if she showed them, "Damn. I did a number on you, hey?" he teased, only to see her gaze turn towards him with something akin to annoyance. 

"I told you," she scolded, looking back towards the house to keep her silent investigation, "You didn't tell me you lived in a _house_ ," she emphasized, peering over her shoulder towards him. Her hair was down, raven in colour, and hanging in loose waves that hit the top of her tailbone - she looked beautiful.

"I didn't think it mattered," he explained before opening the closet and hanging up her jacket within it. 

After kicking off her shoes, she walked down the hallway to the living room, taking in how simple, yet clean it was, "It's nice," she stated genuinely, turning her head to the modestly sized kitchen, "How many bedrooms?"

"Three," he replied, following her with a sense of uneasiness, "Mine is upstairs," he explained, seeing Kagome turn towards him with a grin.

"I guess I'll be seeing that later, won't I?" 

"If we make it there," he countered just as teasingly, only to have Kagome giggle softly as she made her way towards the couch, "I have wine. Would you like some?"

Sitting down on the couch, she turned her body towards the back of it, resting her below there and letting her chin sit on her palm, "You have wine? Didn't think you were that type," she joked, biting down on her lower lip in playfulness.

"I'm not. Can't stand the stuff, but I know _you_ are the type," he replied, grabbing the bottle and opening it before gabbing one of the only wine glasses he hand and pouring some for her.

"You're sweet," she stated as he handed her a glass and immediately took a sip while watching him pour himself a bourbon and make his way back towards her. With him sitting beside her, she turned her body so she was kneeling towards him. That same arm remained rested on the back of the couch, her side resting against the back cushions as she rested her temple against her knuckles, "How was your day?"

Of course she'd ask that question. She was always so invested in his life, asking what he was doing and how he was feeling - it was strange for someone to _care_ that much.

Kagome kept her gaze on him, enjoying the fact that he kept to their rule of 'no hats' when they were alone together, and enjoying even more so the look of him with a ponytail. How was he so damn attractive? It wasn't fair, even though she knew she got to have him how she pleased - well, not fully. Showing him off would be the truest way she wanted him. 

"Uh, fine?" He stated with a small shrug, which only had Kagome looking at him with skepticism.

"You sure about that?" she asked, noting the way that he hesitated and almost seemed uncomfortable by her asking, which hadn't happened before. Usually, he would just tell her if it was a shit day or just boring which Kagome could understand. Inuyasha eyed her with a narrowed gaze, having a flashback of how these conversations had happened with his ex.

"Yes," his tone was slightly more serious as if warning her to back off. Kagome felt confused by it, brows furrowing with concern as she relaxed and let her hand drop from the back of the couch.

"Yash, you okay?" there was so much genuine disquiet to her tone as she reached out a hand to rest it on his bicep. Inuyasha looked towards her with a slightly softened expression, despite the fact that he wanted to drop the subject. He was falling into an old pattern and, even though he acknowledged and was aware of it, he couldn't break out of it. Kagome inched closer to him then, letting the tense silence fall over them when he didn't give her an answer. 

Putting her glass down on the coffee table, she reached a hand out to cup the cheek farthest from her before pressing a kiss to the one closest, "Okay. You don't have to tell me," she murmured. It was a statement he'd heard so many times, but this time it didn't hold any sense of the usual spite that came with it. There was genuine understanding in those words, quelling his irritation and pushing down any sort of frustration that threatened to come forth.

Pulling away from him, she coaxed his face to look at her, offering a small smile, "But you can talk to me about it, y'know. I wanna know." Inuyasha kept his gaze on hers, seeing that same welcoming warmth that she seemed to always offer him; he could get lost in it, enveloped in her mahogany hues. A gentle press to his kiss followed, Inuyasha happily returning the kiss to the point where he lifted his own free hand to cup her cheek. The kiss deepened some, Inuyasha drinking in her taste after not having it for the last few days, with Kagome returning with the same intensity. 

When they finally broke from one another, Inuyasha brushed his nose against her own, "It was one of the worst days I've had in a while," he admitted, Kagome stroking his cheek soothingly with her thumb.

"Yeah? Want to talk about why?" The tone of her voice was low and kind, feeling him rest his forehead against her own.

"Nah. Don't wanna ruin the mood," he stated honestly, offering the hint of a smile, thankful that she seemed to understand what he needed. How was she so good at keeping him calm? 

Returning the smile, she nodded in sympathy before pressing one more lingering kiss to his lips. Inuyasha had ever intention of deepening it when he heard a knock at the door. Even though he knew it was their food, he broke their kiss reluctantly, "That's dinner." Climbing from the couch, he walked towards the door, leaving Kagome to simply sit and sip at her wine as she watched him leave. 

And what a view _that_ was.

Grabbing the bag from the courier, he thanked them before walking back towards the living room, "Hope you're hungry," he stated while taking a seat back on the couch and putting the bag down. 

Opening it, he pulled a few boxes and tubs out before reading the title on the top of the boxes and handing her one, "What's this?" she asked, opening the box to see a really delicious looking club sandwich, "Oh! Is this from that new deli?" The nod she got in response had her smiling, "I've been wanting to try it," she added before seeing the other tubs, "What's in those?"

"Mac n' Cheese, coleslaw and ceaser salad," he replied, hearing Kagome hum with approval. Looking towards her, he let a genuine smile form by tugging at the sides of his mouth, "I did good?"

" _Real_ good."

* * *

Dinner was eaten with conversation in between, catching up with one another even though it had only been a few days since they'd seen each other. As badly as Kagome wanted to press more about his day, she refrained, feeling as though perhaps there was a rather sore spot beneath the reason why.

"Has Miroku teased you yet?" Kagome asked, having eaten half of her sandwich and some of each side, leaving her content and full. 

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not yet. Friday. I'm mentally preparing for it. What about Sango?" Kagome went quiet after that question, a flush rising in her cheeks that had her lover eyeing her questioningly, "Kagome?"

"Uh-" she averted her gaze from him as she shrugged, though it was mostly out of discomfort, "She...came over right after you left," she answered honestly, feeling a little guilty about it as if she'd done something to be ashamed of. Inuyasha couldn't hide the amused expression that crossed his face, leaning closer to her with his head canted.

"Oh yeah? What'd you talk about?" 

Kagome had no choice but to meet his gaze, face beat red from embarrassment, "Just about what happened, y'know how us girls are," she tried to deflect, though it was obvious that she was self-conscious. All Inuyasha could do with offer a cocked brow and a smug smirk.

"What happened?" he repeated, "And what did you tell her, Kagome?"

He was so close, his breath hot against her lips as he seemingly stalked her like some sort of prey. That familiar smell filled his nose, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from making an additional comment that could change the subject. 

"I just told her that-" she swallowed, thighs closing closer together as if she was trying to hide her scent from him; she knew he could smell her and was using that to his advantage, "You're the best sex I've ever had," she admitted, immediately seeing Inuyasha's pupils blowing wide while he gave a low, very primal growl.

"Is that so?" He could easily say the same about her. The way even just this simple look of innocence had his cock twitching in his pants, yearning to see those doe eyes looking up at him as she begged. Those same eyes darted from his own to aimlessly look at a wall as she nodded, fists resting in her lap as she gripped the fabric of her skirt within them. Fuck, she was so god damn adorable, "I would say the same," he answered, rewarded by sharing his gaze with hers. With a claw-tipped hand, he gently cupped her chin and pressed a languid kiss to her lips, "Guess I gotta top Saturday, huh?" 

All she could do was whimper against his lips, happily kissing him back as his tongue prodded for entry. Releasing her skirt, she cupped his neck, opening her mouth and allowing him to take the lead, circling his tongue over hers as he gently began to push her down onto the cushions. 

Pushing his hips between her thighs, he could feel the heat through his jeans - thank fuck she was wearing a skirt this time around, "You look so fuckin' good, Kagome. Had me hard right when you walked in the door," he husked against her lips, feeling her legs wrap around his waist, "This short, little skirt and these socks," he growled, pulling his hips away enough to run his hand between her thighs, instantly feeling just how soaked she was. A low, breathy laugh left him at the memory of him making her a promise, "You cum since yesterday, pretty girl? You keep your promise?"

Already, she was completely lost in his taste, touch, and voice, suffocating her in the best way as he encompassed her. Each kiss had been returned, heat pooling between her thighs with each deliciously crude statement left his lips. Arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close, not wanting to go without his touch or close proximity, "I kept my promise," she whimpered, having gasped and pushed her hips against his hand with the desire for more, "I haven't cum, even though I wanted to - I wanted to, so bad..." a needy whine coated each word. 

"Such a good girl," he praised, having Kagome moan at the sentiment, "I think it's time for dessert, don't you think?" Pushing her panties to the side, he slid his middle and ring finger within her without warning. A jolt of surprise and concern washed over her, knowing just how sharp his claws were. A soft coo ghosted over her cheek, "It's okay, baby - relax..." he breathed, having purposefully bitten off those claws before she'd even come over, "I won't hurt you."

Kagome did as he asked, relaxing against his hold as she felt him slid knuckle deep within her. The next thing she knew, she was arching her back against him as a choked cry left her, pussy clenching against his fingers. It wasn't an orgasm, and she didn't know just _what_ he did with his fingers, but he'd hit a part within her that sent a full-body shock through her system, "Oh-" she didn't know what to say, she couldn't think of anything else. And when he pulled his fingers from her, she couldn't help but slump with a whine, "No, Inu..." she begged, watching as he licked her taste from his fingers.

"Mmm, you taste so fuckin' good," he breathed before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her up against him, carrying her towards the table before setting her down on it. 

"Inu-" she was about to ask just what he was doing when she saw him crouch down between her legs, lifting her skirt, he nipped at one of her thighs - if she wouldn't let him mark her on her neck, he could compromise. Gasping, Kagome lifted a leg to rest her foot on his shoulder, easily spreading her legs even farther for him. 

He could smell just how needy she was, built up from the last forty-eight hours of holding off on giving herself some sort of relief. That familiar growl rumbled deep in his chest as he took the edge of her panties between his teeth to move it aside. With them pulled aside, he pushed those two fingers back into her, curling them forward in a 'come hither' motion and Kagome couldn't help but release a high-pitched cry, "Oh my god! Fuck!" 

_"This is- how is he?"_

Leaning back on one of her hands, the other ran into his hair, gripping tightly as she felt his tongue flick against her clit. Just when she didn't think she could be more on fire, her hips jerked against him with something that almost akin to a scream, "How- oh my _god!_ " she cried, trying to see just what he was doing that had her so ravaged. All she could see was his tongue lapping at her clit, his lips wrapping around it to suckle every once a while, "Yash-" she choked, a sense of uncertainty coming over her as she felt something build in her core that she'd never experienced, "I don't-nuh!" 

He knew what she was trying to say - how she didn't know what was happening or what she was feeling. But he was relentless nonetheless, fingers plunging into her with the same motion, though picking up the pace when he began to hear a familiar wet sound. His growl turned to a snarl as he felt her start to writhe against him, as if trying to get away from him. Pulling his mouth away, he peered up at her with his eyes filled with a lustful warning, "Stop," he commanded, Kagome immediately obeying by remaining much more still, though her hips still made small motions involuntarily. 

"Yash, I-" her jaw hung open as she washed how his fingers moved within her, pressing against something within her that had her body tingling, that coil tightening in her, "I'm-" she whimpered, moving her hand from his hair help prop herself up with her other hand.

"Do it, baby. C'mon," only his fingers moved within her, but it was more than enough. Wide, mahogany eyes looked into his eyes as he nodded out of encouragement, "Cum for me, baby. Be a good girl for me," he growled, though it was ever so encouraging. Before she knew what was happening, she was looking down between her legs to see herself gush against his hand as she came. A shriek left her as she fell back onto the table, both hands covering her face out of sheer humiliation and embarrassment. What just happened? How did he? How did _she?_ Kagome writhed against him as she turned her head away.

There it was, just what he wanted, "Good girl. Good _fuckin'_ girl," he spoke that word behind gritted teeth as he looked down at just how wet she'd made his hand. Her scent filled the entire room because of what just happened, knowing it would linger for a while after she'd gone home.

A low hum of approval left him as he pulled his fingers from within her to circle her clit a few times. Standing, he didn't move his hand, still toying with her as she jolted beneath him. Leaning forward with his free hand, he nuzzled between her own hands that covered her face, wanting to see her face, "Look at me, baby," he cooed, smelling a saltiness to her face that told him that he'd brought her to tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh my god, you probably think-"

What was she going on about? Was she embarrassed? Inuyasha pulled his hand from between her thighs, wiping it on his jeans before reaching to pull a hand from her face, "Hey," he shook his head with a content smile on her face, "That was so fuckin' hot, pretty girl. That's exactly what I wanted to happen," he reassured before pressing a kiss to her cheek, letting his lips trail to her jawline.

Kagome relaxed some at the feel of him so close, paired with the encouraging words that she'd done exactly what he'd wanted, "How did you-" 

"I didn't," which wasn't a lie, but he figured she could as most women were capable, should he try hard enough. Lips found hers then, letting her taste herself as she sank into his presence, "How're you feelin', baby girl?"

"I'm alright," she stated with a nod, wrapping her arms around his neck, "A little dizzy." That had Inuyasha releasing a soft chuckle, figuring that would happen considering just how much she'd exerted herself without knowing.

"Need to take a break?" he asked, pressing kisses down her neck before nuzzling his nose against her shoulder. Kagome shook her head with a whine - how could she possibly want to stop now? 

"Please - no break," she pleaded, being rewarded by her lover's warm chuckle.

The sound of a clinking belt, followed by a zipper and the rustling of denim had her peering between them, seeing how her lover had pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to reveal his achingly hard cock. Gripping between them, he held his cock in one hand to run it over her opening, catching some of her slick before pushing in with little forethought. He was too riled up, too hot and hard to think about the fact that he hadn't put a condom on. A part of his rationalized that she was on the pill, a hypocritical thought that went against what had happened the time prior. 

A squeak left her, as she felt him enter her swollen pussy, pulsing against one another as he pushed himself to the hilt. A snarl left him at the sensation, completely enveloped by her and the relief of finally claiming her as he wanted - as they both wanted. He'd been so unbelievably hard, twitching in his jeans as he watched her cum all over his hand - there was no way he could hold himself back now, "Fuck, I've been thinking about you since I left," he groaned, leaning over her as he began a slow, testing rhythm.

"Me too," she whimpered with a nod as she bit her lower lip, gripping his forearms as they stared at each other, "I'm always thinking about you," she moaned, pushing her hips up and against his cock as he pushed forward. Leaning his head down, resting the fore of it against her own as he let her words sink into his very soul.

"I don't know what you do to me, Kagome...but fuck I don't care. I don't wanna be without it," he growled, Kagome arching her back off the table as she gripped his arms as her heart swelled in her chest.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed, brushing their noses against one another before she tilted her head upward to catch his lips with her own.

Picking up the pace, Inuyasha grunted at just how tight and wet she was - it was heavenly. Breaking the kiss, he dug his head into the crook of her neck with a low groan, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist to encourage him to keep going. The touch of her hands running into his hair was emphasized when he suddenly felt her fingers rub against one of his ears. His jaw hung open as a silent groan left him, Kagome able to feel the heat of his breath against her neck as he released a ragged breath, "Holy shit..." he gasped, continuing his hips' motions as she continued to rub his ear, hearing Kagome release an entertained hum.

Groaning, he nipped the same spot where he'd left a bruise last time, though not nearly as hard as he could - not enough to reinstate it in the slightest, "Ka-gome," he choked, releasing a shaky moan as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his end. But he wouldn't cum inside of her - he at least had half a mind to think of that. They were both fully clothed, Inuyasha positive that her juices were staining the front of his jeans with each thrust forward. Straightening himself by locking his elbows, he looked down at her, seeing her flushed face, swollen lips and hazy gaze, "I'm gonna cum in your mouth," he stated through heavy breaths, "When I tell you, you get on your knees and take my cock in your mouth, got it?" 

Staring up at him, she nodded obediently, happy to do whatever he asked so long as he told her she was a _good girl_. 

"That's my girl. My good girl," leaning down, he claimed her lips with his own as an added reward for listening to him so well.

 _There it was_ , causing Kagome to release a pleased moan as she broke their kiss and turned her head to the side, "Yes..." she breathed, "Your good girl." 

God damn. The fact that she played into it so well with no resistance, it was just enough to make Inuyasha finally blow his load. With an almost pained groan, he pulled his cock from her and immediately wrapped his hand around his cock, "Fuck. Get on your knees baby, c'mon. Hurry," he stated through heavy pants, pushing off of her and taking a step back to waist her slide off the table and situate herself on her knees.

Opening her mouth as an obvious invitation, Inuyasha tapped his cock against her tongue a few times before pushing his hips forward. With a satisfied moan, Kagome happily took the length of him and began a rhythm with the end goal to have him cum down her throat as he had the time before.

Gripping her hair, he pushed his hips against her, feeling it building and building until he couldn't take it anymore. Leaning over her, he rested his hand on the table behind her as he let ropes of cum fill her mouth. With his cock not pressed against the back of her throat, she was able to continue sucking him off with happy little hums. Some of his cum spilled from her lips, dripping down her chin as she felt him quiver against her as his moans mirrored his actions, shaky and ragged.

"Fuck," he hissed, managing to straighten himself and take a rather wobbly step back as his lungs gasped for air. What he saw was his precious baby girl on her knees, cum dripping down her chin while still completely clothed. An open-mouthed smile formed on his lips as he took a step towards her to crouch in front of her, "Damn, I'm a lucky bastard," he hummed, taking his thumb to wipe the cum from her chin and push it into her mouth. Kagome happily took his whole thumb in her mouth, careful of his claw as she swallowed down every last drop. 

"I'm a lucky girl," she murmured against his thumb after she'd released it. Cupping her cheek, he pulled her close to press a slow, wet kiss to her lips, humming against them at how good the taste of himself mixed with her essence was. 

Kagome rested her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt as she continued the kiss, enjoying the slowed pace that they were setting. The kiss lasted for a few more moments before she broke it, only just enough for her breathe against his lips, "Did I make your day better?" 

A warm chuckle left the man across from her, nodding his head as he gave her a slow peck to the lips, "So much better, baby," he murmured before reaching below her thighs and lifting to wrap her legs around his waist, "But we still have plenty of the night left, so I guess we better really make sure it sticks."

With a playful giggle, she happily pressed a kiss to his lips as he began to carry her to his bedroom, realizing that neither of them would be getting much sleep that night.


	7. Going Public

With her head resting on his shoulder, she could feel his hand idly playing with strands of her raven hair absentmindedly. Every part of her body felt heavy and limp in the best possible way, making it so she was practically dead weight against him. With an arm draped over his waist, her leg hitched up and resting against his hip, she was prepared to fall asleep. The only thing that kept her from doing so was a gnawing pit in her stomach; what had gotten him so upset? The way he'd looked at her with such a chilling expression, as if warning her not to press any further than she already was. There was no way to stop her curiosity from reeling through her mind. She didn't know much about Inuyasha's family life or childhood - she knew what his favourite colour was, his favourite food, but she had no idea just where he grew up and where his parents were. 

"Hey Yash..." she began, hearing a low, sleepy hum of acknowledgement come from him in return, vibrating against her cheek as it came from his chest, "Do you have any siblings?" Kagome suddenly asked, causing Inuyasha's brows to furrow and his hand to rest on her shoulder. The silence that fell between them was almost deafening. Was his family really that detached from him?

"Why d'you wanna know?" he finally replied after another few moments of silence, the tone of his voice low and hesitant.

"Because," she would have propped herself up on her elbow if she didn't feel like her entire body would shake if she did so. They'd gone into the late hours of the night, Inuyasha bringing her to the peak of euphoria over and over again until she practically had to beg him to stop. Instead, she simply nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, nose brushing against his neck, "I don't know anything about your family." 

If he had his way, he would keep it at that; make sure that she never found out who his father or brother were. Maybe he'd tell her about his mom, but that would give away the one secret he'd kept from her. The tension in Inuyasha's body started in his shoulders, weighing the options of whether or not he should tell her anything. Kagome had been nothing but supportive of him, encouraging him to be more open with her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted, going against her body's protest to prop herself up on her elbow and peer down at him. what she saw was his face turned away, looking at the wall rather intensely, "Is it...a sore spot?" She finally asked, watching as Inuyasha closed his eyes with a furrowed brow, as if he was pained by that question.

"Yeah," he stated honestly, surprised by the way he'd said it; so earnest and genuine. Reaching out her arm, which felt as though she had a five-pound weight wrapped around her wrist, she gently cupped his chin and coaxed his head to look up at her. Opening his eyes, he could just make out her face in the darkness of his room and a part of him became determined to memorize it enough that he didn't need any light at all to know exactly what she looked like. 

"You can be open with me, y'know. It's the least I can do for making you listen to me cry over the phone before you were supposed to come over for a date," she teased, offering a warm smile that he could feel without seeing it. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile form on his face at that; she always seemed to know how to lighten the mood.

"It was supposed to be my redemption, not a date," he joked back, hearing a breathy giggle leave the woman hovering over him.

"I think you've done more than redeem yourself, Yash. I can barely feel anything between my legs and it's a struggle to hold myself up," she added, completely authentic in her answer. Inuyasha couldn't help but release a smug scoff at that, knowing full well that she wasn't lying - he made sure of that, "I won't push you into telling me anything, just know I won't ever judge you. Families are...a tough spot for a lot of people, so you aren't alone in that."

Oh, if only she knew. His family took the cake when it came to complications. A stepmother and half brother who, at one point, literally wanted to have him killed, a distant father and a dead mother. It was family drama if Inuyasha had ever seen it.

"I have a half brother," he finally stated, figuring giving her that type of information couldn't hurt her knowing, right? Inuyasha ran his fingers gently over her spine, playing with the ends of her hair when they slid through his fingertips, "He's older than me by quite a bit," he explained, only to have Kagome think of something.

"How old _are_ you, Inuyasha?" she suddenly asked, head tilted slightly as she basked in his gentle, loving touches that only had her craving more of him at all times, "I know demons live for longer, but you don't look much older than me."

"I'm seventy-four," he stated simply, keeping his gaze towards her as he felt her cup his cheek. Kagome's brows lifted in surprise, though she knew she shouldn't have been - or maybe it was because she thought he'd be older than that. Lifting his own hand, he took hers within it to press a kiss to her palm in an affectionate manner, causing Kagome's heart to melt even more. She'd seen Inuyasha in most public settings, rough and intimidating with a chip on his shoulder to anyone he wasn't close to. To know that he was capable of being so sweet and cuddly and that she was the only person to see it, it made her heart swell. 

Slowly, she lay back down against him, letting him keep hold of her hand as he rested it against his sternum, "You're more than fifty years older than me," Kagome mused, feeling his chest jolt with a scoff, "You're older than my grandpa," she added, obviously teasing. It was common knowledge that demons lived far longer than humans ever did, sometimes thousands of years if something didn't kill them before then. 

Rolling his eyes, he squeezed her against him, "Don't make it weird, Kagome," he murmured, only to hear a giggle vibrate against his neck. 

"If you're that old, how old is your brother?" 

A grumble left Inuyasha, wanting to avoid the topic of Sesshomaru while laying next to his naked...lover? Girlfriend? 

"Three hundred and somethin'. I dunno, demons don't really celebrate birthdays. I'm sure the bastard's forgotten when he was born." The way he spoke told Kagome that she needed to drop it soon and that she did. She'd gotten something out of him, and she planned on getting more snippets little by little, regardless of how long it took, she was willing to be patient. A low hum of contentment left her, as if thanking him for opening up to her, even just a little bit. 

Settling in, she felt his grip tighten on her to bring her closer, taking in the scent of both of them mixed together in pleasure. Knowing that it wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon made him pleased, even more so due to the fact that it wasn't just confined to his bedroom, "You gunna be here when I wake up in the morning?" Inuyasha asked, only to feel Kagome nod against his chest with a hum of acknowledgment. A wide smile pulled at the silver-haired man's lips before pressing them to the crown of her head.

"Good."

* * *

Stepping out of the limo, Kagome straightened out her emerald green cocktail dress before turning and helping Sango out as well. The typically more casual wearing Sango felt a little exposed in her pink mini dress, spaghetti straps hidden by the denim jacket she wore over top of it. Miroku had been very fond of the get-up and had almost made her late for the limo if Kagome hadn't called her three times in a row to snap her out of it. Kagome had no such distraction, opting to send her boyfriend a picture of herself instead of running the risk of him coming over beforehand. 

Their attire was not meant for the current fall weather, with the crisp air making their bare legs rise with goosebumps, but both of them knew they'd be inside the whole night. Adjusting her own faux leather moto jacket, Kagome linked arms with Sango to head into the event. 

Hosted by one of the brands that Kagome worked with often, it was no surprise that she'd been invited to the launch party for their new eyeshadow palette. They'd offered her to bring a plus one, and since Sango had been trying to build her brand, it was the perfect opportunity to bring her best friend along. The question of why she wouldn't just bring Inuyasha had come up and Kagome had a rather simple answer.

"We're not there, yet. I need a bit more time."

"It's been two months, Kagome. Do you think maybe you can start being more public?" Sango had asked over a glass of wine as they sat on Kagome's couch while Miroku and Inuyasha had run out to grab the food they'd ordered. The two pairs had done plenty of double dates over the last two months, which Kagome had called a blessing. It was nice to be able to be with Inuyasha openly around other people - a taste of what it would be, once she made up her mind.

"Soon, I'm sure," Kagome assured. In all honesty, she'd been ready a week before the question was asked, but a comment on one of her Instagram posts made her hesitate. Under one of her most recent YouTube videos, she saw from one of her fans the words _'that shirt looks like a boyfriend shirt. i bet she'd already moved on and just isn't telling us_ 🙄'. It threw Kagome off, seeing as she didn't really understand what that comment even meant, until she remembered how the video started.

_"Good morning, everyone! Well, look, it's morning for me okay? As if you couldn't tell," she laughed before gesturing to her hair, "My hair's still a mess, I'm wearing this oversized shirt," pulling at the fabric at her chest, she lifted it up slightly to help people see, "And I got my cold brew on the way. So, it's early."_

She'd realized it _was_ Inuyasha's shirt that she was wearing, one that she'd asked him to leave behind so she could smell him during their time apart. He'd thought it too cheesy at first, but had conceded and let heR keep it. That comment had spooked her, having acted weird for the rest of the day until Inuyasha had pried it from her. She'd seen the hurt in his eyes when she'd told him, but something told her that he now understood a bit more as to why she kept it under wraps. 

Of course, beneath that comment were ones that held nothing but support, ranging from 'u know girls wear oversized sleeping shirts right?' to 'so what if she has? just let her be happy. damn'. It was comments like that that allowed her to feel a bit more confident in the idea of revealing who Inuyasha was sooner rather than later. 

"Soon when?" Sango had asked, taking a sip of her wine as Kagome shrugged with uncertainty.

"I dunno - soon, okay? Besides," Kagome continued, giving Sango a rather knowing look, brows lowered, "Do you really think Inuyasha would be caught _dead_ at one of those events in the first place?"

Sango couldn't have helped but give a soft chuckle with a nod, "Alright, fair."

Now, the two girls were at the event, having their wristbands scanned before being lead into the convention center. Dropping their coats off at the check, they held onto their clutches as they made it into the main party area. It was a huge, open hall with a dance floor, a buffet, and bars on every wall. Holding onto Sango's hand, Kagome lead them towards one of the bars, prepared to make a whole night of it.

* * *

"How are you doing Kagome? It's been so long!"

A small group of them were standing in a circle, Sango having been introduced to the other influencers that Kagome had become friends with over the years. Kagome had always gotten along with a lot of people, managing to make friends easily, but she really only gave her all into friendships she knew were worth it. The girl and one guy who surrounded her were the real ones. 

"I know! I just needed a bit of a breather, y'know?" she stated, still keeping that bubbly smile she managed to hold most of the time. Drinks had been shared, Kagome feeling a little tipsy with Sango catching up.

"That's totally fair, girl. I don't blame you. That break up must have been rough," Jakotsu stated with an empathetic tone. Jakotsu was one of the top male beauty influencers in the game, surpassing Kagome's numbers but a bit but never really let it get to his head much. He'd been one of the first friends Kagome had made in the industry, it was something that Kagome had appreciated greatly and still did to this day. 

"You doing better?" Shiori asked with a small smile, looking to her friend with a gentleness that she'd always held. It was the main charm of her channel, someone who was so calm and sweet but critical if she needed to be. All of her comments made some sort of reference to her channel being like ASMR to them. 

"She's doing better alright," Sango muttered, only to feel Kagome's elbow jab into her side with a grunt. The rest of the group looked towards Kagome with confusion on their features, waiting for her to explain why she'd reacted that way. 

Seeing their faces, Kagome laughed nervously before scratching the back of her head, "She just means I've been really focusing on myself, ya know? Meditation and all that stuff," it was a pathetic cover-up, with Jak immediately catching it.

"And by meditation, you mean getting dicked down?"

Shiori gasped at the sudden bluntness as well as the realization that he as probably right, "Do you have a boyfriend, Kagome?" 

There was no way to hide the blush that came over her face, side-eyeing Sango with a death glare that she didn't particularly seem bothered by. In fact, Kagome could a self-satisfied smirk pull at her lips over the rip of her wine glass.

Kagome went silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain without giving too much away, before she caught a very familiar figure over Jak's shoulder. Her whole body froze, realizing just who it was. It felt as if a boulder had dropped into her stomach, chest tightening and her fingers had threatened to let her glass drop and shatter to the floor but stayed true despite herself. Sango noticed the sudden change in demeanor, following Kagome's line of sight before landing on who it was aimed at. 

"Oh shit," Sango murmured, seeing Jak and Shiori both look over their shoulders with extreme confusion until they realized just who caused the sudden dip in energy. 

Kouga. Not just Kouga, either. Kouga with a _date_. 

"Kagome," she heard her name in Jak's familiar tone of voice, followed by the feel of Sango's hand on her shoulder. Her entire world narrowed, causing her hearing to become muffled and her body to feel numb.

Sango's voice broke through, the grip on her shoulder tightening before she was pulled away to one of the side rooms. Shaking her head, she drew in a shaky breath as she took a seat in one of the armchairs that were vacant. Sango sat on the arm of the chair beside her, with Shiori standing in front of her and Jak crouching in from of her, "I'm okay. It's okay," she stated, voice slightly choked before she cleared her throat and forced a smile, "Really, guys. I was just a little startled, that's all."

"Is that the first time you've seen him since?" Shiori asked, receiving a nod from Kagome in response. She could feel Sango's run over her back in comfort, her knowing more than most just how broken Kagome had been at the start of it all. There was the temptation to tell Kagome they could leave, but she knew that would be met with refusal; Kagome could be extremely stubborn if she wanted to be. 

"Who is he even _with?_ " Jak hissed, looking at the floor in thought before Shiori offered a suggestion.

"Seemed like Ayame."

A full wolf demon who was also in the same industry as Kagome - how convenient. Kagome had never gotten close to the girl, even though they'd been on a brand trip all together once. Looking down at her best friend, Sango finally asked what she'd wanted to, "Do you wanna go home?"

Just as she expected, Kagome shook her head and forced a smile, "I'm fine, Sango. _Really_." She assured, even though Sango knew better and could tell that her sister was hurting. Climbing to her feet, Sango did the same but kept an eye on Kagome, gaze filled with skepticism, "I think I need to go to the bathroom," she stated, only to have all the other three friends agree and follow her. Sango made sure they purposefully avoided Kouga's line of sight, seeing him in the same spot with his arm wrapped around the redhead he was therewith.

Upon reaching the bathroom, there was (miraculously) no lineup and barely anyone inside. Kagome walked up to the powder area and looked at herself in the mirror, opening her clutch, she saw that she'd received a new message. Opening it up, she couldn't help but let a small smile pull at one corner of her mouth.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - how's your night going, baby? (seen ✔️)

Feeling Jak over her shoulder, he pointed to the name at the top of the chatbox, "Who's that?" he sang, causing Kagome to blush some before Sango simply rolled her eyes.

"It's her boyfriend, Jak. Her _boyfriend_."

"Sango!" Kagome scolded, irritated that she'd gone right out and just confirmed what she'd been trying to keep under wraps for the last few months. 

"Come off it, Kagome! Kouga's obviously moving on, so it's totally fair for you to do the same!" Sango scolded, finding it irritating that Kagome was still playing with the idea of keeping her and Inuyasha's relationship a secret. Kagome looked st Sango with wide eyes, knowing full well that every word was spoken out of care, as brash as the delivery was. 

Jak and Shiori looked at one another, confused but also highly intrigued. Kagome released a heavy sigh of defeat, looking back at the text in fondness, knowing that Sango was right. 

"So," she heard Jak begin, "What's this new boy look like?"

"Oh, I have a good picture of him with Miroku on my phone!" Sango chimed in, ignoring the glare that was shot her way by Kagome, "They're best friends so it's been a benefit for me, that's for sure," she teased, Jak and Shiori laughing as Sango scrolled through her phone to find the picture.

"What's his name?" Shiori asked, Kagome finally just giving in to the fact that the whole operation was blown.

"His name's Inuyasha," Kagome answered, allowing herself to smile a bit at the thought of him. The memory of him giving her a kiss goodbye as she'd left his house that morning bringing warmth to her chest. 

"The one on the left!" Sango exclaimed, turning the phone towards Shiori and Jak. The picture was Miroku and Inuyasha standing beside one another with their arms over each other's shoulders and flexing their other arm. Both boys looked smug and prideful like they'd accomplished something they'd been working towards when in reality they'd just posed as Sango commanded. Inuyasha was in his typical bad-boy get up, topped with a beanie, his sleeved arm flexed and showed through the rolled-up sleeves of the plaid he wore. 

Jak zoomed in with his index finger and thumb while Sango still held the phone out, "Ka- _gome_!" he exclaimed as he glanced towards her, "He's _cute!_ " he added, Shiori nodding in agreement as Kagome felt that familiar blush warm on her cheek, "And by cute I mean sexy as hell. Is that a sleeve?"

Shiori leaned in close beside Jak, trying to get a better look at what his face looked like, and noticed the fangs, "He's a demon?" she asked giddily, Kagome nodding response. 

"Got a thing for canines huh, Kagome?" Sango teased, receiving a playful smack to the arm from the woman in question. All the older woman could do was laugh in amusement before pulling the phone away and tucking it back in her clutch.

"Another wolf demon?" Jak asked in disbelief, looking at Kagome slightly wide-eyed as Kagome shook her head to debunk that assumption.

"Dog," she stated, only to have a figurative light bulb go off in his head, jaw hanging open in an 'oh' shape.

"It's even in his name," he stated before Kagome let out a small laugh, "His parents must have been real creative," he added with a grin before leaning on the counter with an elbow before resting his chin in his palm, "So, tell me more. How'd you meet?"

Sango couldn't contain herself, letting a bubble of laugher leave her as Kagome joined in a moment later. Thinking back, it was kind of funny how much of a one-eighty it had been since she'd first met her boyfriend. It was a miracle that they were in the same room together if first impressions dictated the rest of their relationship. Jak and Shiori stood in confusion, not really sure how to take the reaction. 

When Kagome finally calmed down, she apologized before explaining, "Our meeting wasn't the most...conventional," she explained, Sango nodding with a simple 'you could say that'.

The story hadn't lasted long, but they'd left the bathroom while Kagome explained it, always with added commentary from Sango that had all four of them laughing. 

Ending up at the bar didn't take long, the four of them waiting in line as Kagome pulled out her phone and sent Inuyasha a reply, realizing it'd probably been a while since he'd sent it. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - had a little hiccup but back to having a lot of fun! how's your night going, babe? (seen ✔️)

Pressing send, she lifted her head to see they were at the front of the line and placed her phone back into her clutch. With drinks in hand, a certain song came on that made all four friends scream with giddiness as they pulled one another towards the dancefloor. 

* * *

The night started to become a blur, drink after drink in hand as she indulged in letting go of her inhibitions. An effective way of not caring that Kouga was there and focusing on the fact that she was able to dance the night away. At some point, she felt light-headed, telling Sango that she was going to go to the lobby for a breather. The perfect friend she was, Sango asked if she needed to go along with her, to which Kagome simply told her she'd be five minutes. 

Pushing her way off the dance floor, she stumbled out before grunting, reaching down to pull off her shoes rather clumsily as she attempted to still keep a forward motion. Alcohol, plus her natural clumsiness and high heels caused her to nearly fall over, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms, "Easy there," the voice grunted before helping her back to her feet.

"Sorry! I didn't-" she was about to ask if she'd spilled anything over her savior when she looked up and saw a very familiar (three _years_ familiar) face peering down at her. Her heart stopped, seeing that he had a similar expression on his face as he kept his grip on her arms. When was the last time he'd touched her? Almost half a year ago but it'd felt like a lifetime. It was still as she remembered, steady and firm, also so sure in its actions. 

"Kagome?" Kouga finally asked, before letting his lips pull into a smile, "Hey."

Taking a step back, she released herself from his grip and let one of her hand grip the fabric of her dress on the side by her hip while the other wrapped around her self to grip the opposite bicep, "Kouga. Hey," she said sheepishly, trying to keep herself from just bolting out of the building completely, "Long time no see," she stated, trying to keep a level head. Kouga scratched the back of his head out of his own nervousness, though still kept a somewhat smile on his face.

"Yeah. How've you been?" 

"Uh-" Kagome wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he'd broken her heart and that she would have stayed that way for a while if-

_"Inuyasha."_

"I'm good," she stated with a genuine smile, the thought of her silver-haired boyfriend entering her mind and easing the pain over her heart, "You?" Her words were slightly slurred from the alcohol, knowing that one more would have pushed her over the edge to blackout.

Kouga could feel how her aura flared before receding, having prepared himself to receive a barrage of insults and harmful words. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he'd hurt Kagome greatly, even if she'd accepted it and conceded to his wish to break up. But he also knew her, he knew that sometimes her emotions got the better of her and she could be one hell of a spitfire if she wanted to. Yet, something had helped her calm down, whether it was the booze or something else, he could tell her demeanor was genuine.

"I'm good," he replied before hearing the voice of Ayame behind him.

"Babe! I got your drink - oh!" 

Taking the bottle from her hand, he thanked her before looking back towards Kagome, "Kagome, this is Ayame. Ayame, this is Kagome." Ayame gave a bright smile, waving her hand in a flippant manner.

"I know who she is, silly!" Ayame smiled towards Kagome with that same smile, "Nice to see you again, Kagome."

"Nice to see you too, Ayame," Kagome was starting to feel overwhelmed. Seeing Kouga for the first time in six months and immediately being introduced to his (she could only assume) new girlfriend, it had her chest tighten and her stomach sink. Even the thought of Inuyasha wasn't enough to quell her desire get away from the situation. Swallowing slightly, she gave a small nod of her head, before speaking somewhat frantically, "Well, great catching up. Gotta go!" Walking past the two, she finally managed to make it out to the lobby with a deep gasp of air. Both shoes in hand, she walked off to the lounge area and took a seat on a vacant couch, releasing a whimper as she leaned forward. Resting her elbows on her knees, she put her head in her hands and felt her world spin - damn, maybe she was drunker than she thought.

Grabbing her clutch, she pulled out her phone and saw the missed text that she must have received from Inuyasha earlier in the night, as well as a follow-up one about an hour later. 

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - my night's been fine, gunna turn in early i think. a hiccup? what happened? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - tell me about it tomorrow, babe. (seen ✔️)

Ignoring the fact that he'd said he was turning it in early for the night, she clicked the phone icon and pressed her phone to her ears, hearing the rings on the other end of the receiver. After the fourth one, she heard her boyfriend's familiar, yet very sleep laced voice answer.

"Hello?" he croaked, propped up on his elbow as squeezed his eyes tightly only to open them wide.

"Hi," she winced a bit at the fact that she could tell he'd been asleep - and deeply by the sound of it.

Looking at the clock, he furrowed his brow and let out a low groan, "Kagome? It's one-thirty in the morning." Laying back on the bed, he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eye with his free hand.

"I know," she stated, swallowing the threat of tears caught in her throat. The alcohol didn't help keep her emotions in check in the slightest, and having seen Kouga for the first time (regardless of the fact that she'd found happiness in another) still stung. She needed some sort of comfort and, in that moment, all she could think about was Inuyasha, "Can you...can you come pick me up?" 

He could hear the slur of her words now, "What? Where's Sango? Aren't you two supposed to be getting a limo back in a half-hour anyways?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice that shot through Kagome's already sinking stomach. She'd bothered him and that brought about a whole bout of insecurities that seemed to bubble up in her heart. She didn't know why she'd expected him to drop everything to come to pick her up; he'd told her he had work in the morning. They'd even planned to meet up after he was done his shift - a 6 am shift, if she recalled correctly. 

"Sango's back inside...You're right. Sorry. I'm sorry," there was a real threat of tears in her tone now, sniffling in an attempt to keep those tears at bay, "I just-" 

"Kagome? Is everything okay?" he didn't like hearing her so upset, especially when it was so late and she was alone. Despite his annoyance, the last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to her, "Wait, are you outside alone?" he sounded more awake at that moment, a somewhat scolding tone laced in his words.

A whimper left her, drawing in a deep breath as she shook her head, "No, 'm inside still jus' not in the main hall...I needed-" 

Inuyasha was up then, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hand, using the heel of his palm against his eye to rub it again, "Do you know where Sango is?" he asked, drawing a deep, sleepy breath through his nose.

"She's still 'nside dancin'," she murmured, drawing in a shaky breath before releasing it with a whimper that had unintentionally left her. 

The pain he felt in his chest at that sound, he couldn't be annoyed anymore, "Kagome," he started, trying to get her attention but receiving silence on the other line instead, "Baby?"

"'m here. Sorry...I'll hang up," she felt stupid for even calling him - it wasn't his problem to deal with. It was her own and it wasn't fair for him to be dealing with the repercussion of her old relationship, "'m sorry, Yash. I-"

"Don't hang up," he stated authoritatively before he could let her, "Kagome, I'll come get you. Where are you? I'll drive Sango home, too." 

She felt immense guilt for waking him up, for getting him involved; he didn't deserve that. As badly as she wanted to convince him not to, she knew that he'd set his mind on picking her up and would have been next to impossible to get him to change it, "'m sorry, Yash." she apologized with another sniffle.

"It's fine, baby. Go find Sango and text me the address, okay?" his tone was much more gentle and reassuring. If she was in the state she was, he would have much rather known she was getting home safe, rather than chance anything else. He got a whimper from Kagome on the other end with a simple 'okay, thank you', "I'll be there in twenty minutes." She didn't know it, but the next morning he'd be asking some questions. 

Kagome nodded again, "Okay. I'm sorry, Yash," she murmured, only to hear a bark from him.

"Quit apologizing," he was too tired for this shit. Running a hand over his face, he reeled himself in, "Just get ready and wait outside with Sango for me." A sniffle was what he received on the other end, as well as a small 'mhm' that told she heard and understood, "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," she heard him hang up then, looking down at her phone with that same guilt pooling in her heart. Just as she was about to get up and find Sango, she saw her three friends walking over to her, smiling and laughing, obviously just as drunk as she was. 

That laughter stopped when they saw their fourth sitting on a couch with the threat of tears in her eyes and her phone held against her lap, "Kagome? 's everything alright?" Sango asked, taking a seat beside her on the couch, "Why're you cryin', hm?" 

"I ran into Kouga...then called Inuyasha t'come get me," she sniffled, wiping her eye and thanking the gods above that she'd worn waterproof mascara that night. Sango's brows furrowed as she ran a hand over her friend's back with a confused expression on her face.

Jak and Shiori sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking to their friend with the same confusion and concern that Sango did, "I got upset so I called Inuyasha, thinking he'd just come get me. I forgot that he had to work early and sounded really mad," she sniffled, "I feel stupid for calling him."

"Is he coming to get you?" Sango asked, seeing Kagome nodding before looking towards Sango fully.

"He said he'd drive you home, too."

"Okay, but what about the limo?" Sango asked, only to hear a whimper leave Kagome, resting her head in her hands. With a heavy sigh, she turned back towards Jak, "Do you guys have a ride home? If not, you should take our limo. Should be here in a half-hour." 

The sound of a ding had all of them stop, realizing it was from Kagome's phone.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i need the address (seen ✔️)

No pet name. Kagome could feel herself on brink of tears again, the alcohol making it difficult to not read into every little thing that could be a sign of negative emotion towards her. Texting him the address, she put her phone in her clutch and looked at Sango with a sorry look on her face, "Let's go to coat check, okay?" Sango cooed, climbing to her feet before helping Kagome to her own. Shiori and Jak remained seated, sad to see that their old friend's night had turned so sour.

"Feel better Kagome, and don't forget to keep in touch, okay? You lil hermit," Jak teased, being rewarded with a small smile on Kagome's face and a nod. 

* * *

It wasn't until Sango had forced Kagome to have one more shot before leaving that they were walking outside. Looking up and down the street, neither of them saw that Inuyasha had arrived yet, "You okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, gripping her shoulders and rubbing them out of comfort. Kagome shook her head, drawing in a shaky breath as she tried to reel in her emotions for when Inuyasha arrived. That final shot had pushed her over the edge, finding Kagome's face numb and her thoughts all over the place. Brows furrowed as she tried to stand up straight, eventually needing to lean against the wall.

"I shouldn't've done that shot..." she slurred, Sango helping her keep to her feet; out of the two of them, Sango had always been the heavy-weight with Kagome being affected by one tequila shot, "I feel sick..." 

"No, no, no, Kagome. You do _not_ puke on the sidewalk," Sango scolded, barely hearing the door open as two people walked out. 

"Woah, is she okay?" Sango remembered that voice, head turning to see Kouga and Ayame standing in the doorway. There was genuine concern on Kouga's face at the sign of Kagome struggling to stand and on the verge of puking.

A part of sango wanted to throttle the wolf demon for putting her friend through so much, but the sound of Kagome puking onto the pavement jostled her back into the present, "I'll take that as a no..." Kouga muttered to himself.

"She'll be fine, her _boyfriend's_ coming to get her," Sango stated, emphasizing that one word to let Kouga know that his presence wasn't necessarily wanted or needed. 

Kouga went silent after that, but didn't move from his spot, partially because he could tell that Ayame held some concern when it came to leaving the poor girl with her friend like that. Another part of him wanted to see if Sango was telling the truth, or was just trying to get him to leave, "Is he gunna be here soon?" 

Just as that question left his lips, the loud sound of an engine revved up the street and Inuyasha's familiar car came into view. All heads, except for Kagome's, turned towards the noise as Inuyasha parked. He'd every intention of just staying in the car and have Kagome and Sango simply slide in, but when he saw Kagome limp against the wall and smelled vomit, he knew he had to get out. Opening the door, he stepped out and looked over the top of the car towards the four people standing (two of whom he didn't know but could tell they were demons). 

"What the fuck happened?" He asked as he walked around the car towards his girlfriend and her friend, "Is she okay?" 

Sango felt Kagome go completely limp then, sliding down the wall to a seated position, "It's my fault. I made her take another shot before you came. I thought it'd make her feel better," Sango tried to defend as Inuyasha jogged over the second he saw her start to slide down the wall.

Crouching in front of Kagome, he cupped her cheek before tapping it gently to try and get her attention, "Kagome?" he called, hearing her groan as her eyes opened slightly but were obviously rolled back in the attempt to find more sleep.

"Is that him?" Kouga asked, watching as Inuyasha picked Kagome up with one hand under her knees and the other cradling her back to press her against him. 

"I have a name, wolf," Inuyasha snapped, already irritated that he needed to bring his drunk girlfriend back to his place (because there was no way in hell he'd leave her alone at home in such a state). Sango rolled her eyes, just wanting the night to be over but realizing that she would need to sit through some sort of argument.

Kouga narrowed his gaze towards the new man who joined them, smelling his blood and knowing just what he was, "You gunna tell me what it is, mutt?" That drew a snarl from Inuyasha, pressing Kagome harder against his chest out of frustration.

"Not until you tell me yours," Inuyasha growled, keeping an offensive stance, lip curled with the desire to assert some sort of dominance. Sango stood between them then, realizing that she needed to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Kouga, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kouga. Now can we _go_?!" 

The name had Inuyasha's brows furrowing before he realized just who was standing in front of him, "You're Kagome's ex," he growled, finding himself possessive of the woman in his arms. Kouga stood more confident then, arms folded across his chest in a defensive stance as he eyed Inuyasha up and down out of pure judgment.

With a scoff, Kouga turned his chin up at the hanyou in front of him, "I see she's downgraded. Didn't think she'd stoop down to dating a half-breed," he chided, causing Sango to show confusion on her face, and absolute rage on Inuyasha's. 

"Inuyasha," Sango placed a firm grip on the hanyou's arm, his name spoken through gritted teeth, "Let's _go._ "

Keeping his gaze on Kouga, he turned towards the car, only letting his gaze leave the wolf demon when it wasn't comfortable anymore. With Sango opening the door, he slid Kagome into the backseat, Sango sitting beside the passed out girl and putting her head in her lap. Climbing into the driver's seat, Inuyasha gripped the wheel with white knuckles and jaw clenched in pure anger. Regret had poured into him, knowing he should have just let Kagome get picked up by the limo instead; he could have just told her to tell the limo to head to his place. But no, he'd offered to get her and now there was a possibility that she'd found out what he was, and by her ex-boyfriend no less. 

That must have been why she was so upset, having seen her ex and felt the need to call him - he didn't know how to feel about that. 

Putting the car in drive, he began driving towards Sango and Miroku's apartment, keeping the radio on low in case he heard anything funny happening in the back seat. After a few moments of silence, he heard Sango's voice, "What did Kouga mean my half-breed?" 

The question had his jaw clench, gaze still ahead as he tried to weigh his options; Miroku knew about Inuyasha's blood, how it held both demon and human kind within it. But he'd sworn the man to secrecy and it seemed he'd kept his word if Sango didn't know. Yet, Sango was persistent and, if he didn't tell her himself, she'd manage to break Miroku down regardless, "Means I'm hanyou," he murmured, hearing the steady breathing of Kagome in the back, telling him she was well passed out. 

"Hanyou?" Sango repeated before it hit her, "Oh, so you're half demon and half...human? Really?" She could see Inuyasha looking in the rearview mirror towards her with a nod, "Oh. Miroku never told me."

"Because I told him not to tell anyone - and that includes Kagome. You don't say a word to her about it," he scolded, seeing the confusion on Sango's features at the command. It seemed Inuyasha didn't know Kagome at all, a blood had never mattered to her.

"She wouldn't care," Sango stated firmly, "You should know that."

"Don't. Tell her." He growled, keeping his attention on the only conscious woman in the back seat. Sango backed off then, tensing at the aggression before releasing a heavy sigh out of defeat.

"Fine, I won't openly tell her but if she asks, I'm not lying to her."

That was as good as Inuyasha was going to get and he wasn't about to push for more, "Fine."

* * *

Carrying Kagome into his house, he kicked off his shoes and immediately made his way to his bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled off her shoes and peeled her coat off of her, tossing both items onto the floor carelessly. She was completely passed out, boneless and easy to maneuver in whatever way he needed. Yet, when it came to taking off her dress and underwear to replace them with one of his shirts, she'd come to. A low whine left as he'd sat her up, legs over the bed as he held her close to unzip the back of her dress, "Inuyasha?" she groaned, her head leaning forward to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm here, Kagome. Keep sleepin'," he replied, tone gentle despite how annoyed he was. 

The whimper that came after had him pulling away enough to look down at her, tears brimming her eyes, "I'm sorry. I really messed up," she mewled, only to feel hands on both of her cheeks to keep her neck straight. Blurry gaze found his face, seeing him looking right at her with those honeyed eyes she'd started to fall in love with.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, alright? Right now, you and I both need sleep," he watched as a stray tear fell from her eye, easily wiped away by his thumb. 

She'd managed to stay conscious enough for him to undress her completely, telling her to lift her arms so he could slide one of his shirts over her head before telling her lay back down for the time being. If he knew anything about hangovers, water was the best way to keep one at bay, or at least lessen the intensity of one. Grabbing a large glass of water, he walked back into the bedroom, placing it on the nightstand before sitting her back up, "Kagome, you gotta have some water," he stated, seeing the petite woman open her eyes before scrunching her nose and shaking her head.

"I'll puke..." she whined, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"You won't puke, just drink it," grabbing the glass, he held it to her lips, only to have her turn her head away. Ah, yes. The part where drunk adults turned into toddlers, "Kagome," his voice stern and having enough of an effect to have Kagome listen, "Drink." 

Tipping the glass to her lips, she gulped down almost the full glass before lifting her hands to push his away, breathing heavily with a sigh, "Enough." 

Putting the glass down, he helped Kagome get tucked into bed, turning her on her side towards the wall before he quickly changed out of everything except his boxers and slid into bed next to her. By the time he'd done that, she was passed out, with Inuyasha not taking long to follow suit.

* * *

With a low groan, her eyes opened to the sound of thunder and rain hitting against the window. Drawing in a deep breath, she felt a churning in her gut and a pounding in her head and released that breath with another groan, "What-" mahogany eyes blinked open to see a tall glass of water and a bottle of Advil on the nightstand. Behind those items was the clock, reading that it was almost one in the afternoon. A sharp inhale was taken through her nose as she frantically propped herself up on her elbows, scanning the room when she realized it wasn't her own. That panic subsided when she realized she was in Inuyasha's room.

"Wait."

That hadn't been the end goal of the night when she and Sango had discussed it, especially since she knew Inuyasha had needed to work early the next day. The question of how she ended up at his house crossed her mind before a few memories began to flood in. 

Dancing.

Kouga. 

Calling Inuyasha.

Then nothing.

Right. She'd woken him up after she'd called and asked him to pick her up because she'd run into Kouga and his new girlfriend. 

A pang of guilt and regret tied a knot into her stomach as she dug her head into the pillow beneath her with the third groan of the morning. A very real part of her wanted to start sobbing, feeling like a fool for putting Inuyasha through her own emotional roller coaster. Maybe getting into a relationship with him _had_ been too soon. 

Now _that_ thought made her want to start sobbing. 

"I'm such an _idiot_..." she choked into the pillow, gripping it tightly as she pushed back the threat of tears. Instead, she opted for screaming into the pillow, hearing it muffled easily as catharsis set in. 

After laying there for another minute or two, she managed to convince herself to get up. Sitting up, she took two pills and chugged back the water before climbing to her feet and grabbing her purse from the floor. Pulling out her phone, she saw several missed texts and a couple of missed called from Sango. 

Clicking the text notifications, she saw some of them were from Inuyasha when he was at work. In a way, she was afraid to read them but knew that avoiding it wouldn't do any good.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i'll be home around 2 (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - you can use my uber account to get yourself something to eat (seen ✔️)

_"He's not mad?"_ she thought to herself, but something told her she knew better than to think that.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - thank you. i just woke up but i'll make sure i'm gone by the time you get home. (seen ✔️)

Perhaps it was best that she went home and gave him some space, seeing as she'd caused him so much trouble. 

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - no you wont. you're stayin put. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - we need to talk (seen ✔️)

The dreaded phrase that had Kagome's blood run cold. Everyone knew what that phrase meant. Was he planning to break up with her? The way her heart sank had her simply staring at that text for a good few minutes before she finally gathered enough cognitive thought to reply.

> [SMS _**sending**_ to: MechDaddy 🚗] - ok (seen ✔️)

* * *

Work had been longer than normal; Inuyasha didn't typically need that much sleep, but when he did manage to fall into a deep sleep, being woken up in the middle of it messed with his whole schedule. Add the fact that his girlfriends had been a druken, emotional mess and Inuyasha's patience was much thinner than usual (if that was even possible). Thankfully, it was just himself alone for the first half of the shift, only having everyone start rolling int at around ten o'clock to start with their own day. It wasn't hard for them to realize that staying away from him was the best option for them that day. They could hear him muttering under his breath, growling low in his chest and doing things more aggressively than normal.

When two o'clock rolled around, he wasted no time in packing up his things and leaving, receiving 'good byes' from his employees in a rather nervous tone. Maybe he drove a little too fast home, but the combination of irritation and exhaustion made him yearning for his own home, regardless of the fact that he knew he'd be having a rather difficult conversation with his girlfriend when he got there.

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside, kicking off his shoes and immediately heading upstairs to have a shower. No greeting, no calling out to her, nothing. 

Sitting in the kitchen, still dressed in his shirt with her legs crossed on the chair she sat on, Kagome felt another pang of guilt shoot through her system. Lifting her hand to her mouth, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to keep herself from jumping to conclusions. This hurt. The thought of losing him - of him leaving her over her own stupidity - Kagome wanted to call a cab and run home. After everything she'd put him through, she knew she owed him the decency of staying to hear him out. 

Finishing his shower, he dressed in something comfortable before putting his hair up in a high ponytail while he walked down the stairs. He needn't call out to her, he could smell where she was when he walked in and knew she was still there, waiting for him. 

Walking into the livingroom, he let his gaze fall to her sitting at the table, phone flat on it with her finger aimlessy scrolling while she rested a cheek in her free palm. He couldn't smell alcohol on her anymore, telling him she'd showered, and it was replaced by the smell of salt - tears that had yet to fall. 

Seeing a cup of coffee and a bag on the counter, he heard her voice, so meek and timid, "I got you something, in case you were hungry..."

"Thanks," he stated simply, only reaching for the coffee before grabbing a chair and pulling closer to hers before taking a seat. Resting his elbows on the table, he held the cup in both hands, glancing at her sideways. The tension was unbearable; Inuyasha had never been good with situations like this. Turning off her phone, Kagome lifting her head and let her attention fall on his face. Releasing a deep breath, Inuyasha closed his eyes to try and gather his thoughts, "How much do you remember about last night?"

Kagome shrugged before recounting as much as she could, "I remember calling you. I remember our conversation," shaking her head, she averted her gaze from him, "Then nothing."

Silence fell between them once again, Kagome's heart pounding in her chest at the waited for him to tell her about all of the stupid shit she'd done while she was drunk, "Inuyasha-" she started, an obvious lump in her throat keeping her from going any farther.

"You ran into Kouga last night, then decided to call me. Why?" 

Kagome was taken aback by the question, brows furrowing as her mouth opened and closed once, then twice, trying to gather the right words to explain herself, "Because-" Why had she called him? It was just instinct really. He'd always been the first person on her mind when she had something important to tell him. But perhaps calling him and asking him to come get her had crossed a boundary. Telling him she as drunk was out of the question, as that wasn't really the reason as to why she'd called him - perhaps it was a catalyst, but deep down she knew she'd have called him regardless of being drunk. Perhaps not in that moment, but she would have. He'd become more than a boyfriend, he'd become one of her best friends; she trusted him more than she ever had trusted Kouga (and that was saying a lot).

"Because you make me feel better," she stated with an uncomfortable shrug, not knowing if that was the right answer to give but it was the one she felt deep in her heart. Looking over her face, he could sense fear and nervousness, which confused and, frankly, hurt him. What did she expect him to do? Harm her? 

"And..." she continued, biting down on her lower lip as she looked down at her phone, even though all that showed was a black screen, "Seeing Kouga made me want to be around you."

"Because I'm what you can get your hands on?" It was spoken somewhat bitterly, unable to keep it at bay. He did fear that he'd been a replacement, even though Kagome had showed almost no sign of that. In fact, she'd been the one to hold off their relationship because she felt she wasn't ready for one. It was that reasoning that had Kagome turned her head towards him with a glare that held nothing but offense within it.

"What?" Pulling her head back in shock, she scanned his features, seeing that he was at least a little serious, "How... _dare_ you." Her voice cracked from pain and anguish, "It's not like I would go running back to him if he asked me to!" she snapped, needing to take in a ragged breath, filled with the threat of sobs, "I just hadn't seen him since we broke up! And when I did, he was _with someone else!_ So yeah, I was hurt!" Kagome sniffled as she kept her gaze on Inuyasha, lip quivering as she tried desperately to not break down into unrelenting tears, "But that _doesn't_ mean that you're some sort of replacement!"

Inuyasha ran a hand over his face as he listened to her fight through tears to yell at him, "Well what did you expect me to think!?" he snapped back, leaning toward her with his teeth bared, "You keep me a secret, not tellin' anyone about us and then suddenly want me actin' like your fuckin' knight in shining armour after seeing your ex?!" 

Kagome froze at his words, heart shattering at the way his gaze burned into her with a real sense of distress, "You know why I-" she whimpered, "I _told_ you why I wanted to keep it between us!" her voice was more confident then, leaning towards him in a similar fashion, "And I was going to tell you that I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore when you got home!" 

Confusion spread across the demon's face at her next statement, "Not a secret?" he repeated, looking over her features to see if she was just saying that to make him feel better. He knew better than to think he even needed to, Kagome never would say something just to make him feel better, not in this context.

"Yeah! But since you think you're just a _replacement_ -" she stated, jaw clenched now as tears fell freely down her cheeks, "I know I shouldn't have called you, okay? I know I should have waited until the next day, but I was so..." she could see his expression softening, "Overwhelmed."

Pushing his tongue to his cheek, he swallowed and averted his gaze from hers, holding the cup in one hand as his free hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Overwhelmed, huh? By what?" There was still an edge to his tone, he couldn't change it. 

"Seeing Kouga. Seeing he was with someone. All after telling friends I had a new boyfriend. It was a lot. But I couldn't think of _anything else_ but wanting to see you. I mean it, Inuyasha. You make me feel better, even if you piss me off so much I can see straight, sometimes," she could see him side glancing her, a look of apology on his features, "Why would you _ever_ think you were just a replacement?" she asked, feeling hurt more so by the fact that he thought her that shallow.

No response could come to mind, no logical reasoning that didn't stem from a very deep-rooted pain that stemmed from childhood and into the only other real relationship he'd ever had. A secret pushed to the side and attempted to be forgotten, "It's not feeling I'm a replacement, really," he started, shaking his head, "It's the secrecy. I hate it. I've-"

Kagome could tell that he was telling truth, brows furrowing as she tilted her head in expectancy, wanting him to continue, "I've always been someone's secret," he finally stated, seeing his fist clenched and unclench in an attempt to soothe himself. The young woman reached for that hand, gripping it in an attempt to stop him from continuing.

"You never told me. In fact, you don't tell me _anything_ ," she explained, keeping her voice even, even though it held a slight chill, "You haven't told me anything about your previous relationship, your family...childhood. Every time I try to get you to tell me something, you shut down completely. It's not fair to me! I've told you so much about myself. I'm not asking you to tell me everything, not at all at once; just... _something_."

Slowly, Inuyasha moved his hand to grip her hand, lacing their fingers together as silence fell between them. Letting his eyes fall to their hands, "I need that if we plan to make our relationship public," she continued, suddenly seeing Inuyasha's head snap up, their eyes meeting, "If you _want_ to make our relationship public..." she repeated more timidly. 

"I-" he started, looking over her features as his heart pound in his chest. He could hear that hers was doing the same, "My life is a disaster, Kagome."

"I don't give a shit," she stated, mimicking what he'd said to her when they'd first agreed to be together,. It startled Inuyasha for a moment, tensing before he registered just what she was doing and relaxed, "I just need you to _trust_ me, just a little."

Tentatively, he eyed her, brows furrowing before he reluctantly agreed, "Fine," he huffed, seeing Kagome's lips pull into a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like it's a death sentence," she teased, only to feel him pull her from her chair to straddle his hips. Loosely, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his own wrap around her waist. Leaning down, pressed a kiss to his lips, only to have him pull away with his nose scrunched.

"You still taste like puke," he groaned, turning his head away with a grimace. Kagome blushed some, not remembering that she'd puked the night before, as she covered her mouth to speak.

"Comes with the territory, _sweetie_ ," she teased before climbing off him and heading towards the upstairs bathroom, where she'd left a toothbrush for herself. 

When she came back downstairs, Inuyasha had moved to the couch, coffee in hand as he turned over his shoulder to watch her come close. Sitting beside him, she offered a sweet smile, "So," she started, tilting her head before biting on her lower lip in that adorable Inuyasha had grown to adore.

"So?" he repeated, brows cocking upward as he waited for her to continue.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight? Y'know, like a _real_ date?"

Unable to contain the smirk that crossed his face, he put his cup down and turned towards her, "We gunna make out in the back of the movie theatre?" he asked, pushing her onto her back as he crawled over her, peering down at her with pure mischief in his eyes, causing Kagome to giggle while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We could just do that here," she teased, pressing her lips against his as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Mmm, but it's fun knowing people could see us..."

She had no argument there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally going public! Prepare for the real drama to start soon though <3 (;
> 
> With that said, the social media aspect will come more into play now, which means plenty of fluff and descriptions of cute lil couply thingsss.


	8. Spilling Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this chapter, I will be not posting for a bit - not too long! I want to get a head start for when I get back to work and I can have some chapters lined up to post when I get busy again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to explore a bit more of how Inuyasha handles this new world he's been exposed to.

It felt good to have her hand in his out in the open, walking down the street on their way from their lunch date. Their first date was a complete success, having gone to the movies at a late showing and ended up making out in the back for half of the movie. It felt good to be able to do what normal couples did; no more secrets, not more sneaking around and hiding it from people. They could be together openly and Kagome couldn’t help but feel a huge weight of relief leave her shoulders and pick itself off her chest. No one had seemed to have run into them, though it had only been a week or so since they’d agreed to make it public. No formal social media announcement had been made yet, but Kagome had snuck in a little video of her boyfriend onto her instagram stories, having zoomed in on him while he was rubbing her feet as they watched TV. She made sure to do it before he’d remembered to take his beanie off, respecting the fact that he wanted to keep his ears to himself for the time being, regardless of how many times Kagome told him they were adorable. 

They looked opposite but also as if it was the reason they were in a relationship, with Kagome wearing a pair of high-waisted light blue skinny jeans, a white oversized t-shirt tucked into them as a light pink cardigan clung to her shoulders, while Inuyasha wore his usual getup of black skinny jeans, white shirt with a grey zip up hoodie layered under a leather jacket all topped with a black baseball hat that said backwards on his head. The only thing that tied them together was the fact that both of them wore converse, Kagome’s white and red, with Inuyasha’s pure black. 

Holding her coffee in one hand, she happily kept her other laced between his fingers as they talked about everything and nothing. Well, Kagome did most of the talking, with Inuyasha chiming in or answering any questions she threw his way.

“I did not!” she defended, Inuyasha having accused her of taking a shirt home with her that he coincidently couldn’t find. A low chuckle left him as he released her hand to wrap an arm over her shoulder and bring her closer against his side. Wearing flat shoes, she barely reached his shoulder, the top of her head an easy target for a kiss as he placed an affectionate one there out of impulse.

“I’m just teasin’,” he murmured against her hair, unable to see the extremely wide smile that graced Kagome’s face at the closeness and show of affection. Leaning against him some as they walked, she wrapped her arm around his back to make sure they stayed locked together, “We goin’ back to your place or mine?” he asked, placing his free hand in his jean’s back pocket as they continued to walk in stride back to his car.

“Mmm,” she hummed in thought before lifting her head to look up at him with a pleased smile, “Mine. I have a tub of ice cream in the fridge with my name on it,” she stated, puckering her lips for a moment to wordlessly ask for a kiss. Unable to deny her much, he leaned down, pressing a peck as she’d desired before giving her one of his infamous grins.

“Only  _ your  _ name, huh?” he asked, seeing her look ahead of them as she pretended to be in thought.

“Maybe, if you’re a  _ good boy _ , I’ll put your name on it, too,” she teased, hearing a low rumble coming from her boyfriend’s chest - possessive and provoked by the way she gave him a command, when they both knew who made the serious ones.

Holding back the temptation to giggle, she felt him squeeze her tighter against him for a moment before letting her go as they reached the car. With the passenger’s side against the sidewalk, Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get into the driver’s side and unlock the door from inside before sliding in to join him. 

“You still have an extra pair of joggers at my place, if you wanna sleep over,” Kagome offered, leaning back against the seat while taking a sip of her coffee. Out of instinct, Inuyasha reasted a hand on her thigh, feeling her own place itself atop his and lace their fingers together. Every time he needed to shift gears, he lifted both hands and moved the stick as necessary before placing it back on her thigh.

Turning his head towards her for a moment, he gave her an incredulous look, “Like I  _ need  _ anything to sleep in when I stay the night,” he stated blatantly as he looked back to the road ahead with that same smug smirk on his face that Kagome couldn’t help but be weak for. 

Rolling her eyes, she couldn’t hide the look of content that washed over her features as she placed her coffee in the cup holder of the center console and pulled out her phone. Opening Instagram, she could see people continued to have sent her DMs, all asking just who the mystery man was in the story she’d put up a day or so before. Biting on her lower lip, she opened up her YouTube app and was immediately met with drama channels having made videos with her face on the thumbnail. Upon reading the titles, she realized they were all about the very Instagram story she’d been receiving DMs about.

Involuntarily, her hand gripped Inuyasha’s a bit tighter, causing her boyfriend to squeeze back, “You okay, Kagome?” Feeling the sudden tension that radiated from her, not needing to turn and look at her face to tell she was uncomfortable about something. 

She knew this would happen, she’d expected it completely, so why did it still make her heart pound loudly in her ears and her stomach clench with uneasiness, “Uhm,” she stated before closing her eyes in an attempt to clear her mind before opening them and turning off her phone, “Yeah!” she chirped, pushing back the negative emotions that had overwhelmed her, “I just got a DM that was a little off,” she stated with a nervous laugh, seeing Inuyasha side eye her with intense skepticism. 

“Babe, you  _ know  _ you’re a bad liar,” he replied rather bluntly, cocking a brow as he continued to glance towards her periodically, “What’s wrong?”

Worrying her lower lip, she drew in and released a sharp breath through her nose, “You know how I posted that video of you on my story? To kind of test the waters?” Kagome asked, seeing the silver-haired man nod.

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Well,” she didn’t know how to word it properly, or at least gently and in a way that he would understand, “Let’s just say people are  _ very  _ curious to find out who you are,” she explained, squeezing his hand once again, though more out of comfort for herself, “To the point where there are videos about it.”

Inuyasha’s face showed the confusion she’d been expecting, though it morphed into understanding when he came to the conclusion that she was talking about those drama channel things, “Why the  _ fuck  _ do people care so much?” It wasn’t spoken viciously, just more out of sheer disbelief that people could be so invested in another person’s life, even if it was public.

Kagome shrugged at his question, “I don’t know. I guess because with YouTube, the platform makes you closer to your audience because there’s no production company or anything,” she explained, brushing her hair behind her ear, another nervous habit. 

“It’s just weird t’me,” he murmured, glancing towards her for a moment to see the look of guilt on her face, “Hey. What’s with the face?” 

“I feel guilty for posting that video now,” her words were spoken in earnest, suddenly feeling Inuyasha lifting her hand to place a kiss on the back of it in an attempt to comfort. It made him a little uneasy, knowing his face was all over the internet now, only after just one video.

“Don’t worry about it, too much,” he reassured, though he knew both of them would be incapable of such a thing. Kagome felt him place their hands back on her thigh before he opened his hand to squeeze the meat of it. Offering a small smile, she gave him a small nod in response before leaning back against the seat once again.

A few moments of silence passed, eventually ending with them in her apartment’s parking garage. Turning the car off, he leaned his head back against the seat before turning it towards her, “What’re they sayin’, anyways?” he couldn’t keep his curiosity at bay, causing Kagome to snap her gaze towards him in surprise that he was curious.

“Uh, I didn’t really look,” it was the truth, only seeing the titles of one or two before turning off her phone, “I try not to get too wrapped up in it.” She’d gotten much more invested when she first started, combing through and watching what every video said about her. It had gotten to her head for a bit, walking on eggshells in every video to try and watching what she said and how she said it. 

It wasn’t until she and Jakotsu had become close that she learned to take things with a grain of salt, but she still struggled with it. As much as she hated to admit it, Kagome was a bit of a people pleaser, wanting to try and make everyone like her. She’s gotten better at it over the years, letting go of that ideal somewhat - enough to actually run her channel as she wanted. The incident had been the first big setback she’d had since she started.

“D’you think we could watch one?” Inuyasha was hesitant to ask, reflecting that in the tone of his voice as he spoke. He wanted to know what they were dealing with, what people were saying and overall just how Kagome’s world worked. He owed her that much.

Kagome looked at him with a saddened furrow brow, “We don’t need to, babe.”

“I want to,” he argued before seeing Kagome concede with a nod of agreement.

“Alright.”

Entering her apartment, they made themselves comfortable by kicking off their shoes, peeling off their jackets and pouring themselves a drink each - Inuyasha especially so. He’d need something to take the edge off.

“You wanna watch one now or later?” Kagome asked, seeing him pour a large glass of bourbon for himself. That should have been enough of an answer, but Inuyasha confirmed her suspicions when he spoke.

“May as well get it over with.”

Grabbing her glass of wine, she walked towards the living room, Inuyasha following behind. Taking a seat on the couch, Kagome turned on her smart TV and activated her chrome cast, making it easier for her to simply find what they needed. Opening her phone, she pulled up YouTube and Inuyasha immediately realized why Kagome had reacted the way she had, as he did the same. Noticing, Kagome leaned against his side in an attempt to comfort him, “There’s so many,” he mused, eyes wide with a sense of confusion.

“Yeah,” she muttered, clicking on one with a thumbnail that had a picture of her and a screenshot of the instagram story she’d posted, a circle with a question mark edited over Inuyasha’s face. 

The owner of the channel introduced themselves before giving a summary of the ‘tea’ that they’d be ‘spilling’, a phrase Inuyasha was confused and unfamiliar with, “I swear, sometimes I really feel my age with shit like that,” he stated, causing Kagome to giggle softly.

“It just means they’re ‘exposing the truth’ or delving into ‘juicy gossip’,” she explained, seeing Inuyasha’s nose scrunch in disapproval at the thought that the person on screen thought they would be speaking any sort of truth.

_ “On Thursday, November 15th, beauty and lifestyle influencer Kagome Higurashi posted a video to her story that had everyone losing their minds. In the video was an unidentified silver-haired man that we can only assume is her new boyfriend. This video is posted just six months after her break up with long-term boyfriend, and fellow YouTuber, Kouga Okami and some people are starting to speculate that perhaps there is more to the break up than we think.” _

Kagome’s brows furrowed, knowing exactly what the person was inferring - that her relationship with Inuyasha overlapped the one she had with Kouga. It infuriated her, almost as much as it did Inuyasha, “Wait-” he started, putting the pieces together, “Is that fuckin’ prick saying people are accusing you of cheating?”

“Seems like it,” she murmured meekly in response, trying to remain unphased but failing miserably. She’d seen it in some of her comments, but tried her best to ignore it.

_ “Now, we also know that Kouga has found a new girlfriend in Ayame Tobesuru and the two actually came out with their relationship a month before Kagome hinted at this new man of hers. So, personally, I don’t know if either of them cheated, but it does seem a little strange that both of them moved on rather quickly.” _

Kagome drew in a shaky breath before releasing it, trying to calm her heart as Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. It felt like an extreme invasion of privacy - didn’t they realize Kagome was human? He couldn’t give two shits what they said about Kouga, but he hated the fact that they were trying to pry into Kagome’s personal life.

_ “So let’s dive into this mystery man, shall we? All we really know is that he’s a demon and that he’s not in the same social circle as anyone else on YouTube or any social media platform. With that, we can assume that he probably doesn’t live within this realm of the internet, if in the internet at all. I personally think that has nothing to do with social media and is just...someone she met at a bar, maybe? Regardless, I think we just need to be patient and we’ll eventually be properly introduced.” _

When the owner of the channel moved onto the next story, Kagome paused the video and exited out of YouTube completely. She could see Inuyasha in the same position, though looking at the drink he held in his hands, “Is it...what you expected?” Kagome asked, albeit rather hesitantly, afraid of his response. The way he held himself in that moment told her that he was anything but happy.

“I dunno what to think, after that,” he stated simply before taking a long sip of his drink and placing the empty glass on the coffee table. He had yet to lean back, to look at her and relax his body some. With hands clasped between his legs, he felt Kagome’s gentle touch on his back, “It’s kind of fucked up, Kagome.”

Those words seared into her chest, making her put her wine glass down in fear of dropping it due to the blow. Her movements were slightly frantic, sitting back into the couch as she brought both feet up so her knees were against her chest, facing him, “I’m sorry,” she said meekly, “I won’t post anything else.”

Her apology finally had him looking towards her, hearing just how small her voice was, “Why’re you apologizin’? It should be that prick, and the ones like ‘im, that should be sayin’ sorry,” his hand pointed to the TV as he kept his gaze on her, “The fact that they just pick apart everything like that - Jesus Christ, Kagome. How do you handle that?”

Shrugging, she looked at the offense in his gaze, so raw and real, as if he felt helpless to protect her from the words of others. 

If that was how they spoke about her when they thought she had a new boyfriend, what would they say if they found out he was hanyou? That thought terrified him, finally letting himself lean back into the couch and dropping his arms bonelessly on his thighs.

Moving to sit on her knees, she swallowed some, “Yash…” she started, trying to coax him to look at her. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her, catching her deep brown with his smouldering amber, “Remember when you said we would talk more when I decided I didn’t want us to keep this just between us anymore?” Inuyasha nodded in memory, letting his expression finally relax some, “I think now is the time for us to do that.”

Great. Talking. His biggest downfall.

“It’s a lot,” he stated, seeing her nod in agreement, “Does it get easier?” he asked, hearing Kagome release a sigh that almost signified defeat.

“Yes and no,” she knew that didn’t help much, “I mean, it does. Just, this hits a little harder because I feel guilty for bringing you into it.” Yes, she’d warned him and he’d told her that he didn’t care, but now that they’d grown closer, she knew that he valued his solitude and privacy greatly, “I think-” she started, averting her gaze in thought before continuing, “I think it’ll be something big in the community for a bit, but it would eventually die down. You know how the news works - it’s the same in my world.” Letting her gaze find his once again, she could see the gears in his head moving, the same way they had when she’d first brought up their situation.

A few moments of silence fell between them, “Yash... _ please _ say something,” she whimpered, feeling the threat of tears clutch in her throat.

Hearing that pain in her voice, he leaned towards her, gripping her hips and pulling her into his lap, “What  _ doesn’t  _ make you cry, woman…” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and cradling the back of her head with one of his hands to press her face into his neck. 

“I tried to warn you,” she said shakily, trying to keep herself from outright sobbing.

“You did,” he agreed, relinquishing his hold on her to see her pull away, “I’m just-I guess I didn’t really understand fully, but-” one hand lifted to cup her cheek, feeling her do the same to both of his, “I’ll have to get used to it, won’t I?” 

“Babe,” she stated, as if scolding him for being too accepting of what they had just watched, “It’s okay if it makes you uncomfortable. I won’t post anything with you, if that makes things easier.”

That wasn’t really fair, was it? It was just back to keeping him a secret and Inuyasha was done being kept in the dark like a skeleton in the closet. But this was the other side of the spectrum, so exposed and out there that he didn’t really know what to do with himself.

“Kagome,” he hoped that maybe saying her name would ground the both of them in the moment, “I don’t want you to have t’filter your life like that. Look, let’s just...I dunno,” he began, wanting to make sure he really meant what he was saying. Hands rested on her waist then, keeping her close against him as he felt her hands run down to his neck, wet, mahogany eyes looking at him with expectancy, “Let’s just keep doing what we’re doin’, alright? I don’t wanna have t’have you pretend like I don’t exist,” he explained, hearing Kagome sniffle softly before giving him a nod of understanding.

“Okay. I’m okay with that,” she stated with a small smile, as genuine as she could make it considering the circumstances, “Thank you.”

“What’re you thankin’ me for?” he asked, brows furrowing as he ran his hands up her back and down her to hips, enjoying the closeness and knowing, for a fact, that no one was there but the two of them. They were alone. No one got to see her like he did.

“For staying.”

The way she said it had Inuyasha’s brows furrowing with slight offense, “You thought I was gunna leave you?” he asked, tone of voice mirroring the look on his face, “Kagome,” he added, disbelieving that she had actually thought he’d leave. Yeah. Maybe he should. She deserved better than him, better than what he could give her, but he was a selfish bastard and he knew he couldn’t let her go so easily.

“I dunno. I mean,  _ yeah _ .” Remorse flooded her for thinking such things, running her hands down the front of his chest, “I made you feel like a bad secret and now you’re being talked about all over the internet because of me.”

“Keh. Don’t be an idiot,” he scoffed, fully understanding now why she’d kept him a secret, how she wanted to keep their relationship just between them and their best friends, “You were protecting me, I understand that now,” even if he hated it, “I’m not just gunna up and leave, Kagome.”

“So, I’m stuck with you?” she asked, offering a more playful smile as Inuyasha returned the gesture with a nod.

“Yeah, baby girl, you’re stuck with me,” he murmured before leaning forward to place a slow, languid kiss to her lips. 

The warmth of her hands against his neck had him gripping her hips to pull her harder against him, causing Kagome to draw in a soft gasp from the sensation, “Yash,” she exhaled before feeling him nip at her lower lip.

“Let me show you how stuck with me you are,” he rumbled, letting his hands wander to her ass, gripping one cheek in each hand with a groan. Rewarded with a soft whine, Inuyasha nipped at her lower lip, basking in the way her hips rolled against his.

“Yes, please. Don’t let me forget it…” she whimpered, running her hands down the front of his chest to grip his shirt. 

Growling lowly against her lips, he let his hands grip her shirt, untucking it from her jeans, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make it so you don’t think of anything else,” he husked, letting his hands run up under her shirt and over the flesh of her sides. As he did so, Kagome pulled off his cap, tossing it aimlessly as she ran her hands into his hair, aiming to get better leverage so she could push her hips harder against his. That elicited a low groan from her lover beneath her, feeling the tips of his claws dig into her flesh ever so slightly.

Gripping the hem of her shirt, he tugged it up and over her head, only pulling from her lips at the last second to do so. Tossing it aside, she returned the favour, frantically pulling at his shirt to pull it over his head and discard it just as carelessly. 

Inuyasha would never get enough of her body; the softness of her skin, the fullness of her breasts and the absolute beauty that was her face when he brought her to climax, he would never tire of it, “ _ Fuck _ , you’re gorgeous.” It was spoken in a vicious whisper before he dove back in, capturing her lips in a commanding kiss. That signature whimper got him every time, feeling himself press up hard against the tightness of his jeans. Pushing his hips up against hers, he could feel the heat between her legs and fully smell that addictive scent of arousal that he’d drink down if he could.

The way Kagome’s fingers ran down his chest, explorative and desperate, told Inuyasha that she adored his body just as much as he did hers. She loved how he kept himself toned, how he was built but not to the point that it looked awkward. There was no denying just how strong he was, able to see it every time she came to visit his shop and see him lift heavy machinery as if it were nothing. How they hadn’t christened his office yet, she wasn’t sure but noted that in the back of her mind.

“Yash,” she hummed, running her hands down to his button and flying, undoing the button before pulling down the zipper, “I’ve been wanting this all day…” 

He knew that. 

He’d smelled it on her the moment she’d entered his car that afternoon. It had been a couple of days since they’d seen one another, with Inuyasha pulling a few early morning shifts and Kagome needing to attend a handful of meetings with brands and her managers. They were insatiable most of the time, completely addicted to one another and, to Kagome, their sex excited her. It showed her things that she didn’t know she’d ever be able to feel; he made her feel free and like everything she did made him crazy with want with her. 

Because she did.

Everything about her had him yearning for her, needing her. No one had ever had him so utterly wrapped around their finger and, though they’d established that he was the dominant one, if she’d asked him to do something, he had half a mind to say he’d just do it. Well, if his stubborn nature didn’t butt in.

“Oh, I know,” he stated confidently, a toothy grin spreading across his face as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. As much as he preferred the way it looked when he cut them between the cups, Kagome had forbade him from continuing that. Tugging the straps from her shoulders, he felt her push them forward to make it easier before pulling both arms through the straps, “Do you know how difficult it is to not get hard when in a public restaurant when I know you’re fuckin’ soaked?”

With her breasts exposed, he let his gaze leave her to look down towards them, hands running down to her ass so he could lift her up higher onto her knees. Propped up higher, he craned his head down to wrap his lips around her nipple with a low groan. A soft shriek left Kagome at the feel of him sucking and biting gently against the sensitive peak, tongue circling it to just add that much more sensation. An involuntary grip found his hair, having run her fingers into it as she pulled his head closer to her. 

Feeling his lips leave her breast, she whined in protest, only to hear the familiar cracking sound that told her he was biting off the claws from his middle and ring finger. Spitting them out, he kept the smallest mental note to clean them up afterward; at that moment, he couldn’t think of anything else but her. Replacing his lips back onto her opposite breast, he reached a hand down to undo her own jeans, getting them open before not wasting any time and running her hand down the front of her panties. 

Almost instantly, he felt the slick of her against his fingers, sliding them between her folds with a low groan, “Oh fuck. You’re so fuckin’ wet for me. Aren’t you, baby?” he pulled his head away to peer up at her, seeing her look down at him with lust-filled eyes as she nodded.

“So wet for you,” the way it left her, with a hitched whine, it had Inuyasha push a finger inside. Her walls clamped around him, swollen with the desire to be filled and used, “Ah! Baby…” she yelped, pushing her hips against his finger for more, “Please, I want your cock.”

That plea was much more forward than normal, desperation coursing through her veins as she felt him press kisses to her neck and chest. Teasing the skin, he ghosted his fangs over her collarbone, the sight scrape mixed with the heat of his breath causing her skin to rise with goosebumps, “Please,” she repeated, causing Inuyasha to give in, lifting his head to capture her lips in a claiming kiss, all teeth and tongue. 

Rewarded with the soft moan of his girlfriend, he pulled from her, “Go get a condom baby, and take your pants off before you come back.” Each word was spoken through heavy breaths, seeing Kagome nod with understanding before pressing her own kiss to his lips. 

Within a moment of her pulling away, she climbed to her feet and made her way towards the bedroom, where she now kept a stash of condoms in the nightstand. Sliding off her jeans and panties, she tossed them on the bed before opening the drawer of her nightstand and grabbing a condom. 

Eagerly, she walked urgently back to the living room. Rounding the couch, she saw him sitting with his legs spread, molten amber watching as she did so. He could see how her gaze fell to his cock before she took her lip between her teeth, he couldn’t help but grin, “You want my cock that bad, huh?” he commented, wrapping his hand around the girth of himself and stroking it slowly, temptingly. 

Kagome simply nodded as she stood between his legs and lowered herself to her knees. Placing the condom on the coffee table, she placed her hands in her lap, pushing her breasts together as she peered up at him with those heady, lust-filled eyes that had Inuyasha’s head reeling. Leaning forward in his seat, he cupped her chin, running his thumb over her lower lip teasingly, “What’re you doin’ on your knees, baby? Don’t think I asked you to, did I?” Not that he was complaining, his view breathtaking with her cleavage pressed together so perfectly, mouth hanging open slightly to run her tongue over the pad of his thumb. The oral fixation she had in that moment, wanting him in her mouth so bad, had her whimpering, “Use your words. Whadya want, pretty girl? Tell me.”

“I wanna suck your cock,” she whimpered, fists clenched against her lap as she tried to keep herself from sounding too depraved, “Please?”

“Oh,” he cooed, offering her one of his infamous grins she loved so much, knowing they held something promising behind them, “You ask  _ so  _ nicely, baby girl. How can I possibly say no?” he purred, letting go of her chin to lean back against the couch, allowing her free reign of what she wanted to do. 

The look of pure bliss on her face as she gave him a thankful smile had Inuyasha on the edge of losing his resolve. Keeping her gaze on his face, she wrapped one of her hands around his shaft, drawing a grunt from the man above her. The pulse against her palm was noticeable, telling her that he desired her as much as she desired him, and that gave her more confidence than anything in the world. To know that such a gorgeous man wanted her in such a suffocating way was empowering. 

Opening her mouth, she wrapped her lips around the head of him, tongue circling against the sensitive flesh as she released a whine of contentment. Feeling a hand in her hair, she knew he was only keeping it from her face so he could get a better look at what she was doing. He could see the smile tugging at her lips, regardless of her mouth being full, still peering up at him with a sense of validation. The pleased sounds that came from her lover, low and needy in their own way, had her giving in and closing her eyes so she could concentrate on taking more of him into her mouth.

He was too much for her to take completely, her hand wrapping around the base of him as it worked in tandem with her mouth. Inuyasha let his head fall back against the couch, releasing a ragged breath tangled with a groan as he pushed his hips forward into her mouth, wanting more, “Holy fuck, your mouth is so  _ good _ ,” the last word emphasized through gritted teeth as he listened to the wet, crude sounds that were inevitable and oh so enjoyable to hear. 

Pulling his cock from her mouth, he released a practically devastated sound, lifting his head from the couch to look down at her. What he saw (and even more so felt) was her lips pressing wet, open mouthed kisses at the base of his shaft, working upward as she held his cock up with her hand. Her tongue left her mouth, laying flat against the underside of his cock to lick up the rest of his length. All the while, she released the most delectable, lustful sounds as she did so and Inuyasha could hear every bit of them. He wanted more of her; as much as he loved her mouth, it wasn’t enough. 

“Condom,” he commanded lowly, his voice rattling his chest as he tugged her head from his cock with the grip he continued to keep in her hair. A choked sob left Kagome then, mouth hanging open with her tongue laying against her lip; she already looked as if she was completely lost in the heat of their fucking, “Put it on for me,” it was not a request - not in the slightest. Having a small range of motion, she nodded before feeling him relinquish his grip. 

Turning towards the coffee table, breathing heavily and releasing the smallest whines of impatience, she gripped the condom and ripped the packet open. Placing it at the head, she pinched the tip of the condom before rolling it down the rest of the way.

“Good girl.”

A spike in her scent, as if it wasn’t pungent enough, had Inuyasha grinning, “You like it when I tell you that? When I call you a good girl?”

“Mhm,” a small whimper as she nodded her head, “I like it when you tell me the good things I do,” she was being honest, climbing to her feet after seeing his gesture for her to have her straddle him. 

She was. She was a  _ very  _ good girl. Obedient and willing to please, just as he liked her. They hadn’t begun to explore more of his more carnal desires, slightly more unconventional than most. He was slowly weaning her towards becoming more and more comfortable with whatever he seemed to suggest. Eventually, he would broach the heavier stuff, but for now, he would enjoy exploring her pleasures.

With her straddled over his hips, he craned his head up to look at her, having propped herself up almost completely straight, “Kagome…” he breathed, allowing his hands to run up her waist, feeling how the curve of her body ran so fluidly beneath his palms. 

The way he said her name, so affectionate and soft, had her cupping his cheeks and brushing their noses against his, “Inuyasha…” matching the energy of his voice, she continued, “I don’t want to be without you,” she admitted, her heart so full with need for him. Not just his body, but his heart, mind and soul. How he’d changed her life in such a short amount of time scared and exhilarated her. He’d managed to make her feel full, even though they bickered and annoyed one another from time to time, Kagome couldn’t imagine not being able to talk to him, kiss him or touch him. 

“I’m right here,” he assured, letting his lips trail to her jawline and down her neck. Kagome took that as an opportunity to reach between then, gripping his cock to hold it up as she sank down onto him. Both of them let out silent moans, jaws hanging open as Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders for stability. Inuyasha gripped her ass then, wanting to feel as she moved against him, “That’s it, baby. I gotcha…” he breathed, nipping at her chin as she let her head fall back.

“Mnuh! Fuck, Yash. Yes,” she whined, beginning to move her hips against him. The feel of his hot breath against his neck as he panted out of ardor, allowing her to move as she wanted,  _ take  _ him as she wanted. 

“That’s right, you take my cock, pretty girl. It’s all yours,” he urged, watching as she lifted her head, cupping his neck as she brought her face closer to his own. The movements she rolled against his cock were slow but deliberate, obviously aiming to hit something within her and making sure that it made contact every time, “You feel so good. Use it how you want it,” he added, hearing her give him a confirming whimper as she nodded.

“It’s so good,” she whined, brows pinched together as she continued her slow but concentrated movements. The taste of his lips against hers brought out a moan, running her hands into his hair as he ran his own up to her waist. She could feel that coil beginning to tighten in her core, walls beginning to clench and release in an even rhythm that had the man beneath her groan lowly. 

How she moulded to his cock so well, Inuyasha would never know. It was like she was made to fit against him so perfectly and Kagome couldn’t help thinking the same about him. 

Keeping her motions, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting and lapping at his taste as he returned the same intensity. He’d let her have this. A moment where she could take anything and everything from him, to have what she wanted. Each roll of her hips had him pushing up against her involuntarily, as if to make sure every last inch was pressed up inside of her.

“Touch me. Please, touch me,” she begged, taking one of his hands from her waist to place it on her lower stomach. Happily obliging, he switched hands to the one that he’d bitten the claws off of before slinking it down lower to press against her clit, “Fuck! Yes,” she cried, the extra stimulation making her mind hazy with nothing but  _ him _ . Then he began to move them in a circular motion and Kagome was a goner, “Ah!” she cried out, pressing her hips harder against his hand, “Yes! Please. Fuck, I’m so close. So close. Don’t stop. Don’t st-” 

Her body tensed, the walls of her clutching around him enough to draw a choked groan from him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling as if she needed the extra support, she tossed her head back as she released a loud moan of pleasure, wanton and tantric as she jolted against him, “Fuck!  _ Daddy! _ ”

The pet name had Inuyasha’s eyes go wide, peering up at her with a wicked grin at the complete adoration he had for how it sounded coming from her. Dragging his fangs over her pulse point, he nipped at the skin there as he waited for her to come down from her orgasm. He could feel her jolt against him as she let her head fall forward to dig it into his neck.

Pulling his hand from between her legs, he ran both up her back and back down to her ass, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before nuzzling his nose against her ear, “ _ Daddy _ , huh?” he hummed against her, instantly feeling her tense against him at the realization of what she’d just said. He could feel the build up of heat in her face, drawing a low chuckle from him, warm and encouraging, “Baby, look at me.”

“No.” 

The answer sounded defiant and final, obviously embarrassed by her actions. Cradling the back of her head with one hand, he pressed another kiss to her shoulder, “Y’can’t hide there forever,” he purred, hearing an embarrassed whimper leave her.

“I can’t believe I said that-” she murmured, only to have her boyfriend give another chuckle.

“I’m kinda glad you did,” he’d stated honestly as he felt her start to pull away from his neck, but still keep her gaze diverted from his own. The touch of his finger beneath her chin pushed upwards, Inuyasha tilting his head to try and catch her gaze, “Kinda wanna hear you say it again.”

Kagome tensed at his words at the thought of saying that word again. She knew it was just a word, but it seemed to hold something that had her hesitate. It felt like she’d unlocked something that she didn’t know she was ready to delve into, yet. Inuyasha had been nothing but supportive and she trusted him in all aspects when it came to their sex life. But still, she hesitated in saying it but allowed her boyfriend to catch her attention.

The look in his eyes, holding such genuine affection within them, had Kagome relaxing some, “You liked it when I called you that?” she asked in a small voice, looking to him with her shoulders lifted to her ears in an attempt to make herself smaller. He could see how uncomfortable she was and ran his hands up and down her back with the attempt to relieve some of it. Nodding, he leaned forward with the intent of giving her a kiss, pleased to feel her return it with a content hum. 

The tension began to dissipate from her as she sank into the taste of him, reminded that he was still inside of her and, more importantly, rock hard. Paired with the low tenor of his voice, rugged and coated with his desire for her, telling her that he liked it and that liked it  _ a lot _ , Kagome felt an involuntary motion of her hips pushing against his.

“You don’t have’ta say it again,” he cooed, keeping his lips against hers as he continued in his attempt to bring her back to her comfort level. As badly as he wanted to say that it made him achingly hard, he didn’t want to make her feel pressured to say it. The last thing he wanted was for her to simply do something outside of her comfort zone, “The important thing is that I get to hear those sounds you make,” he nipped at her lower lip, tugging tenderly at it before releasing it as he pushed his hips back up against her.

A whimper, soft and pitched highly, had Inuyasha smirking, “Sounds like that,” he murmured as he ghosted his lips to her ear, “Sounds only  _ I _ get to hear.”

There was no warning as he plucked her from his lap, hissing at the sensation of him leaving the warmth he’d grown accustomed to. Kagome released a desperate sob as she felt him leave her, “No,” she whined, so genuine in it’s emotion as she watched him climb to his feet, “Daddy, please-” it left her again, but this time she didn’t shy away, though still kept the same flush of red on her cheeks. It left her naturally, sounding perfect within the pleading she put towards him.

The shift in her lover’s aura was potent, becoming slightly darker and richer as he released a primal growl low in his chest, “Fuck, it sounds  _ so  _ good comin’ from you, baby girl,” he graveled lowly as he gave a command in a much more seriously authoritative way, “Lean over the couch.”

Never one to disobey, she did as she was told, placing her knees on the ground with her stomach pressed against the cushions of the couch, “Like this?” she asked for confirmation, peering over her shoulder up at him as he kneeled behind her. 

“Just like that,” he praised, situating himself between her legs close enough so he could the head of his cock over her folds with a low hum, “Why don’t you tell me how bad you want me, baby.” Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her spine, wet and wanting with hands gripping her hips to pull her against him, cock sliding against her folds and over her clit. God, he was on the edge of his own release (had been for the last few minutes) but he couldn’t help himself - he wanted to see if he could get her to say it again. 

A yelp left her at the sensation of his cock running over her sensitive clit, gripping the couch cushions as she pressed back against him with the need for more, “Please,” she breathed. Resting her cheek against the cushions in the space between her hands, she continued to press back against him, “I want it so bad,” all words spoken in a whimpered timbre. Her entire body was still on fire from her orgasm, burning through her veins as she felt him purposefully run the head of him over her once again.

He refused to push in. He wanted to hear more first, the selfish bastard he was.

“How bad?” 

“Yash-”

“Tell me, baby. You know you gotta use your words.”

Kagome could growl at him at how frustrated she was; she wanted the gratification of making him cum, to feel him bottom out within her and release those choked groans that told her that she’d done her job well. All she could think about was the way his hands ran up her sides and over her stomach before cupping each breast in either hand, pinching her nipples between his fingers. A frustrated whine left her, hips pushing back against him for a third time in an attempt to give her what she wanted.

“Not gunna talk? Maybe I’ll finish myself off with my hand and you just get to watch,” he growled against her shoulder blade before gently nipping at her trap.

“No! Please fuck me,” she cried out froughtly, starting to become lost in her unrelenting need to have him inside her. Kagome wanted him to fuck her into the couch, wanted to feel him pound into her relentlessly until he found his own release. She wanted to hear him tell her how much he loved fucking her, how good she felt. It was the only thing Kagome could think of in that moment, the only thing that mattered to her, “Please! Use me. I want you to cum, babe. Use me to cum,  _ please! _ ”

That was what he wanted to hear. 

With one swift thrust, he entered her, burying himself to the hilt with a low groan as he gripped her hips, “Fuck,  _ yes! _ ” she cried, finally feeling complete once again.

There was zero hesitation when it came to pace, pounding into her hard and fast, “Fuck!” he cried out as he looked down, watching himself enter her over and over again, “You take my cock so good.  _ So _ fuckin’ good.” 

He was careening towards his end, feeling the coil in his gut tightening. It made it difficult to remain straightened, needing to lean over her. His forehead rested between her shoulder blades, hips continuing their relentless pace. Choked grunts left him, pairing so nicely with her high pitched moans as they lost themselves in their euphoria.

Keeping himself propped up with one hand on her hip, he reached the other to wrap his hand around her throat, pulling her up and closer to him. Pressing his lips to her ear, she got to hear every hitched breath, every low growl and groan that left him as clear as day. If she had any blood flow entering her brain, she would wonder if that was similar to how clearly he could hear her with those ears of his. 

“I love this tight pussy. Love how it’s all mine to use how I want,” he snarled, nipping at the shell of her ear as he heard a moan leave the woman beneath him, “How you love when I use it to get off.”

“Yes! It’s yours!” she choked out before releasing a wanton sob, “I love it when you use me. I want to be the only one to make you cum.”

Inuyasha couldn’t hold it back any longer, “Oh f-” he bottomed out against her, resting his hips against her as he came, “- _ uck! _ ” The groan was loud and long, matching the length and intensity of his orgasm. Hips jolted against her ass as each crashing wave came over him. He could hear her panting beneath him, matching his own as he rested his head against her shoulder. Unfurling his grip, he relinquished his hold on her neck, immediately feeling her collapse forward against the couch, chest resting on the cushions. 

“You okay, baby? Y’need anything?” he asked while pressing comforting kisses wherever he could reach. 

“Ice cream,” she stated with a small smirk, hearing her boyfriend’s warm chuckle.

“Did I earn having my name on it, too?” he asked, straightening himself enough to see her nod while giving a confirming hum, “ _ Fuck yeah _ ,” he whispered victoriously before looking down to pull himself from her. A small whine left Kagome, feeling empty as her walls clenched around nothing, as if trying to get used to the idea of being without him. 

Pulling her back, so she was straight up on her knees, back pressed against his chest, he maneuvered her. Holding her with one arm behind her knees with the other cradling her against him, he lifted her up enough to gently toss her onto the couch. Yelping at the sudden motion, it morphed into a giggle as she watched him climb to his feet only to have him lean over her, one hand pressed in the cushions beside her head while the other held the back of the couch. Craning his head down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, “You sure you’re okay? You don’t need anything else?” 

Kagome nodded with a smile, bottom lip between her teeth as she brushed their noses against one another.

“Mkay. I’ll be right back with that ice cream,” he purred, giving her one more kiss before heading to the bathroom to discard the condom and put his hair up in a bun to get more comfortable.

Shamelessly, he walked to the kitchen in the nude. Opening the freezer to grab the tub of cookie dough ice cream that had  _ both  _ of their names on it, he made his way back to the living room. Rounding the couch, he saw that Kagome had covered herself with a throw blanket pulled up to her chin as she lay her head on a pillow against the arm of the couch. A playful, mischievous look came over her face as she exposed her feet and wiggled them, “I also need a foot rub,” she chirped as she brought her arms from beneath the blanket to reach out straight. Fingers made a grabby motion towards the ice cream that he held. 

“Keh. If I give this to you while rubbin’ your feet, I won’t get any,” he scoffed as she took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. Grinning, he gripped her foot with his very cold hand, causing Kagome to squeak, “Gotta wait for my hands to warm up, anyway.” 

Pulling the lid off, he stuck the spoon they’d be sharing into the middle deep enough to keep it steady before he passed it to her. Seeing that satisfied look on her face, he leaned against the back of the couch, “Feelin’ better?” he asked, seeing Kagome put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before nodding. 

Swallowing down what she had in her mouth, she tilted her head in inquisition, “What about you?” 

“A bit better,” he admitted, “It helps knowing only I get to see you like this.”

“Like what? Naked?”

“Naked, under a blanket while you eat ice cream outta the carton,” he teased, feeling her poke his side with her foot. Inuyasha retaliated by placing both of his still cold hands on each foot, causing her to pull them back under the blanket with a shriek.

“Cold!” she scolded, furrowing her brows and giving him a glare that Inuyasha could only constitute as fucking adorable.

“Quit hoggin’ the ice cream,” he stated while reaching a hand out and seeing her pull the carton closer to herself, “Hey! You said-”

“Foot rub. Then ice cream,” she bartered, holding the carton up and over her head to make sure it was completely out of his reach. 

“Good lord, woman,” he grumbled, rubbing his hands together with the aim to warm up his hands enough to give her what she wanted. With a bright, self satisfied smile, Kagome put her feet into his lap, almost instantly feeling both of his hands wrap around one of her feet to hold up his end of the bargain. 

“Hey, you said I was stuck with you,” Kagome chided, dipping her spoon back into the carton before putting that spoonful in her mouth.

“I did, didn’t I?” the words were spoken fondly, paired with a genuinely content smile. 

And he was starting to realize he didn’t want it any other way.


	9. Tell Me

A quick kiss to the lips was the last of the goodbye he was prepared to give before reluctantly leaving her nude in his bed. She’d tried to convince him to stay under the covers with her, the temptress she was, but Inuyasha knew he needed to go in, if only for a half-day. The lower lip that jutted out in a pout almost had him a dead ringer but he held his resolve with the promise of coming home later to give her what she wanted. Taking her arms from his neck, he heard that familiar whimper that typically brought down the last of his defenses - not this time. 

“When will you be back?” she asked, hands running over his shoulders and down his arms as he remained leaned over her.

“Probably around three,” he replied easily, looking over her face, “But the longer you keep me here, the later I’ll be,” he teased, seeing her frown towards him out of disapproval.

A soft huff of defiance left her, running her hands back up his forearms and down to his wrists a few times as she contemplated his words, “Or you could just not go in,” she didn’t mean that, not truly. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel like she was always top priority in all aspects of his life, and she knew that he understood it was all in jest.

“Y’know I gotta,” he countered before swiftly leaning down, giving her a quick kiss and managing to escape her grip, “I’ll be back around three,” he stated, seeing her sit up, as if she was preparing to chase him to the door, “Bye, babe.”

Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her elbow on the cap of one before resting her chin in her palm, “I can’t believe you’re leaving me _all on my own_ ,” the tone of her voice was exaggerated and clearly put on in a playful manner.

“Yeah, yeah. I think you’ll live,” he countered, grinning towards her to see her offer him a cheeky smile in return as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulder before walking out of the bedroom and down to the front door. Hearing the front door shut, she lay back down onto the bed before rolling onto her side and grabbing her phone. She’d posted another small video of Inuyasha on her instagram story. He was only in the background as she updated her followers on upcoming videos, but seeing him in yet another small snippet had people DMing her for answers. It had been nonstop for the last day or so, but she ignored them as much as she could.

A spiteful part of her had been tempted to post a picture of her in his bed, naked and only covered by his sheets. Those types of thoughts weren’t like her, but it was beginning to become frustrating having people giving her negative comments for moving on ‘too soon’. A picture like that would have been a giant middle finger to those who left such comments, but she had a feeling that Inuyasha would most likely have a problem with that.

Mischief came to the forefront of her mind as she turned on her phone’s camera and aimed it towards herself. Trying different poses and emphasizing different parts of her body by wrapping the sheets in specific ways. Nothing really was shown, just the implication that she was still in bed and very much naked. 

She couldn’t post it to her social media, but she could send it to someone directly.

> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - 2 attachments (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - just a reminder of what you left behind this morning (seen ✔️)

With a self-satisfied smirk, she figured that he was probably driving and wouldn’t see them until he was walking into the shop - wouldn’t _that_ be a treat.

Closing her phone, Kagome finally managed to drag herself out of bed to pull on a pair of shorts and tug on one of his shirts. With a yawn, she grabbed an elastic and put her hair up in a messy bun before heading downstairs to grab herself some coffee and something to eat. 

As always, Inuyasha had left her fully satisfied but starving. 

The rest of her day was spent updating her social media and answering emails, having purposefully brought her laptop with her. A meeting with her managers ended at two o’clock and, right as she was closing the meeting and preparing to go back to her emails, there was a knock on the door.

Brows furrowed in confusion, having been in the middle of taking a sip of her second cold brew of the day. Kagome left it for another moment, thinking perhaps she’d heard things. Yet, when another knock at the door came, she put her coffee down and climbed to her feet, “It must be a package, or something…” she murmured to herself as she made her way to the front door, still dressed as she’d been that morning as she knew that it wouldn’t be long until she was back to being completely nude once he came home; the responses to her picture more than confirmation enough. 

Getting up on her tiptoes, she peeked through the peephole and did _not_ see what she expected. Instead of a courier dressed in the typical khaki shorts and matching button-up, she saw a rather intimidating-looking man standing on the other side of the door.

Dressed in a rather expensive-looking suit, Kagome couldn’t see his face, as his height made it so his head was outside of her eyesight. Intrigue and confusion washed over her, unable to keep herself from opening the door.

The instant she’d opened it, she needed to crane her neck upwards to find his face, even with the doorstep giving her a couple of inches to her five-foot frame. When she caught his gaze, it felt oddly familiar, the amber hues almost identical to that of her boyfriend’s. Her own eyes widened when she saw two distinct blue stripes that framed the man’s cheekbones, _silver_ hair pulled into a ponytail.

“Uh,” she began, blinking a few times out of confusion before snapping out of it and leaning on the doorframe, “Hello. Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Inuyasha,” he stated in a deep baritone that matched his stature rather immaculately. 

“He’s...not...home,” her words slowed as she kept scanning the man’s face, finding resemblance after resemblance to the man she had memorized every detail of, “I’m sorry, _who_ are you?”

The mysterious man ignored her question completely, “Do you know when he’ll be back?” The way he spoke held so much authority that Kagome couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated.

“In an hour or so. Would you like me to tell him someone stopped by?” Kagome asked, keeping her hand on the door as she continued to lean against the frame.

The expression on the man’s face was unreadable, almost like stone as he remained standing on the front steps of his target’s home, “You’re his…” he trailed, implying for her to continue the statement, once again dodging her question and ignoring it completely. 

“His girlfriend. Now, would you care to tell me who _you_ are to him?” There was a little bit more edge to her tone, beginning to feel frustrated with the lack of answers the man was giving her. He had to be Inuyasha’s relative in some capacity - their resemblance was too uncanny to not be.

“His father,” the man stated bluntly.

Kagome felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Inuyasha had avoided talking about his family, not having mentioned much about them except for his brother (and that was after she practically tore it out of him). And what an introduction on her part, dressed as if she had no intention of ‘adulting’ that day. 

_“Wow, what a great way to make a first impression, Kagome.”_

To see Inuyasha’s father in front of her, it had her slightly panic, taking a step back before gesturing for him to come in, “Do you want to come in and wait?”

The man looked down at her, skeptical. Surely Inuyasha wouldn’t be too happy he was there, regardless of his eldest son telling him that was what his youngest had requested in an odd, roundabout way. 

_“He told me he’d rather you just go, if you want his attention,” Sesshomaru had stated when Touga had asked him to go check in on his youngest pup. Touga was hardly surprised by that statement and, for once, decided to try and take matters into his own hands._

Stepping through the threshold wordlessly, he scanned the entryway as Kagome stepped aside to let him do so. Closing the door behind her, that age-old habit of filling the silence reared its head, “My name’s Kagome, by the way.”

The man peered over his shoulder towards her, “Touga,” he stated simply before looking back ahead and making his way towards the living room. The name struck Kagome with an undeniable sense of familiarity, racking her brain to try and find where it was tucked away.

“Touga Nōnēmu?” Kagome asked, using the last name that Inuyasha had told her was his own.

No name.

A scoff, one Kagome realized mimicked her boyfriend’s perfectly, “Is that the surname name he gave you?” Touga inquired as he continued to scan the home his son seemed to have made for himself. The unmistakable scent of union coated every inch of the house and the older daiyoukai pondered on how the term ‘like father like son’ was so accurate in that regard.

“Yeah,” Kagome had always wondered why his last name was so ominous and, to be honest, sad. The realization that it wasn’t his actual last name stung her heart, thinking back to how she’d asked him to be honest and more open with her. She would have to talk with him about that later, “Would you like something to drink?”

“No. I won’t be staying long once he gets here, I assume,” Touga was nothing but honest, perhaps to a fault. Taking a seat in an armchair, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and he continued to take in the decor of his son’s home. The stance had Kagome highly amused, seeing where Inuyasha had managed to inherit most of his traits and mannerisms. 

“So…” Kagome began, walking over to the living room with a cold brew in hand before taking a seat on the couch. Tucking her legs under her, she leaned against the arm of the couch, “If that isn’t yours... _his_ surname, what is it?” 

“Takahashi.” 

“Ta...ka...hashi…” it hit her like a tonne of bricks, all of it coming together and realizing just who sat across from her. Eyes went wide with shock as a sense of embarrassment crashed over her. Not only was it her boyfriend’s estranged father but also, “You’re _the_ Touga Takahashi?” There was a very real possibility that she could have dropped her coffee all over herself, as the man across from her was one of the most well known and _wealthiest_ people in the world, “I didn’t even know you had two children.”

The founder and CEO of Taisho Incorporated, the company that spearheaded the advancement of computer technology and had been built on for over at least two hundred years - all by the same man’s hand. The CEO of one of the largest companies in the world was her boyfriend’s father. 

And she had _no_ idea.

It was obvious to Kagome that Touga wasn’t surprised that she had no idea that he was Inuyasha’s father. The young whelp had always tried to separate himself from him in some capacity but never fully. It is because of that small sliver of contact that Touga persisted in becoming closer to his youngest, even though he knew how to get under his father’s skin in no time at all.

“Yes. And I do.” he replied simply, keeping his attention on the woman who sat across from him on the absent owner’s couch, “Kagome, was it?” 

Said woman was partially dumbstruck, taking a moment to register his words as she came to terms with the fact that she was in the same room as Touga _fucking_ Takahashi. 

“Uhm, yeah. Yeah,” she sputtered, a flash of deja vu running through her, “Kagome Higurashi,” she added, seeing a brow cock upward, as if he’d heard her name before. It was faint, locked in the back of his mind like it had been nothing but a passing statement, not worthy of being memorized.

“Hm,” Touga hummed in thought before narrowing his gaze towards her. He could sense a slight twinge of anxiousness coming from the girl, but otherwise she seemed content with his presence. When the memory didn’t come to him, he relaxed some, glancing towards the door for a split second before finding her face, “How long have you and-” he let his hand swivel from one side to the other, gesturing towards her and the door, as if Inuyasha was on the other side of it.

“A few months, but we’ve known each other for almost a year now. I met him at his shop, ‘cause my car kind of just...stopped working,” she explained with a slight shrug, “Our first meeting wasn’t the greatest,” she continued before giving a small pause, debating whether or not to make her next statement. Another beat passed before she couldn’t see any harm in it, “Your son can have _terrible_ manners, y’know.”

That statement had a wry smirk pull at the youkai’s lips while giving a small huff of amusement. Didn’t _he_ know it.

“I’m afraid I don’t know where that trait came from,” Touga deflected rather casually, no defensiveness held in his tone as he wrung his hands together, “Didn’t get it from me and _certainly_ not from his mother.”

His mother. Inuyasha had never said much about her. 

Perhaps it was unfair to try and get some answers from his father, but Kagome had felt so distanced from Inuyasha in that sense. It pained her to be removed from that part of him, but it wasn’t fair to pressure him into telling her anything. Though, finding out just who his father was, it made sense why he didn’t come out and tell her. It must have been nerve-wracking to let people in, unsure if maybe people had the wrong intention of being with him. Kagome had experienced that at the start of her career when she was starting to get big; fake friends would be rather prevalent and she had to learn how to pick out those types of relationships so they could never start in the first place.

“His mom, he hasn’t told me much about her, either,” Kagome mused, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch and letting her hand hold her chin, “He’s just told me she passed a long time ago.”

Now _that_ shocked Touga, eyes widening the most minuscule bit with new knowledge that Inuyasha had gone as far as to not mention his mother to those close to him, “Does she look like you? I mean - is she the same, like -” she was stuttering, finding her first question to be worded poorly and she didn’t really know how to properly ask the question, “Demon,” she finally managed to say, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment from how she’d just spoken to him.

Touga gave Kagome a quizzical look, head tilting to the side slightly as if waiting for her to correct herself. When that correction didn’t come, his face fell into one of melancholy disbelief.

_“He hasn’t told her?”_

The drive to work was simple enough, only hitting a few lights on the way, typical for leaving earlier in the day as he missed morning traffic more often than not. Even beneath his backward cap, his ear twitched at the small sound of vibrations in his cup holder, where he kept his phone while he drove. He didn’t even need to look at the phone, knowing Kagome was the one who texted him. Whenever she got needy in the morning, he would often show up at work with a follow-up text, innocent in nature. A ‘miss you already’ or a bunch of hearts was simple, but Inuyasha cherished those texts more than he’d like to admit.

With the car in park, sitting in the back of his shop, Inuyasha grabbed his phone before exiting his car.

Thank the _gods_ he did.

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - 2 attachments (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - just a reminder of what you left behind this morning (seen ✔️)

The pictures attached to the message had his eyes go wide with awe. That was _not_ what he had expected. 

Sitting back against his seat with that same look of disbelief, he had half a mind to save them to his phone so he could revisit them on lonely nights that had them separated for days at a time. Sure, she wasn’t completely nude in those photos and nothing too explicit was shown, using the blanket to frame her curves in the most delicious ways. In the first one, he could see the bite mark that he’d left on her left hip; he had no idea if she’d meant to highlight it, but he was glad she had.

Grinning to himself, he wasted no time typing out a response. 

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - damn, baby. you’re killin me. can i save these? (seen ✔️)

Turning off his phone, he pocketed it while grabbing his bag and climbing out of the car. Greeted by no one (just how he liked it), he opened the shop and walked in, disarming the security system before heading straight to his office. 

Going through his schedule, he organized his day before slipping on his jumper and doing the same as he always did by tying the sleeves around his waist, leaving him in a tank top. There was no point in putting the jumper on completely, it was always too hot for him, no matter the weather. 

The vibration against his leg had him pulling his phone out, he opened the text message notification to see her response. 

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - why save them when you could have the real thing if you stayed? (seen ✔️)

She was being feisty, as she sometimes got when she was riled up for whatever reason. Sometimes it was absolutely his doing, but sometimes, like that morning, she seemed to have done it to herself.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - i want both (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - that’s greedy, babe (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - so you’re sayin i can’t save em? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - why do you wanna save them anyways? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - i like them (seen ✔️)

That back and forth happened throughout the day, with an hour or so in between each response. Inuyasha knew she was busy that day, especially when it came close to the time he was getting ready to go home. So, when he got no response around that time, it wasn’t shocking to him. 

By the time two-thirty rolled around, Inuyasha began wrapping up his day, having gotten through most of his list, he felt good leaving when he did. The day had gone by much quicker than normal, having been more interactive with his staff than normal. Now, he wasn’t a bad boss by any means, perhaps rough around the edges, but he was always there to praise when it was relevant. He’d grown close to a couple of members of his staff, but still kept them at arm’s length, as he did with most people.

Stripping off his jumper, he draped it over his office chair before pulling on his hoodie and heading out to his car. 

A wave of deja vu hit him as he turned the corner and drove towards his home. It wasn’t the same car, but Inuyasha knew what the matte black BMW in his driveway meant. Panic overtook him then, frantically pulling into the driveway with a terrifying realization.

Sesshomaru was in his home with Kagome, _alone_.

“You have got to be _fuckin’_ kidding me!” he shouted to himself as he parked his car beside the one that had taken home closest to the front door, “Why the _fuck_ would she let him in?!” a lower growl this time, moreso to himself as he opened the car door and stepped out. 

That’s when it hit him. That wasn’t Sesshomaru’s scent. It was _worse_.

Walking to the front door he stopped just before opening it, hand on the knob as he made the attempt of taking in a calming breath. With his jaw clenched enough to bring a slight pain to his gums, he closed his eyes and could hear the muffled words of Kagome on the other side of the door. 

Wait.

They were having a conversation.

_Fuck._

Putting his key in the lock, he heard the familiar click before turning the knob and stepping inside.

“Does she look like you? I mean, is she the same, like...demon?” 

Before Touga could answer, he heard the sound of an engine pulling into the driveway and felt the raging heat of his son’s demonic aura coming closer to the door.

“He’s back,” the youkai spoke easily, casually, despite knowing that it would devolve rather quickly once Inuyasha made his official entrance.

Kagome peered over her shoulder towards the door, hearing the jingling of keys followed by the click of the lock and turn of the knob. Hearing the footsteps that made their way towards them, she knew she’d made a mistake of allowing the other man inside. Walking through the threshold, both Kagome and Touga could see the confusion, fear and absolute _rage_ that seemed seared into his expression.

A suffocating silence fell between all parties, Inuyasha staring down his father with many unspoken questions, but only one left his lips, “What the fuck are you doing here?” The hanyou’s heart was pounding in his chest, anxiety climbing up his spine at the thought of him somehow telling her what he was. 

“You left rather abruptly last time we saw each other, didn’t give me a chance to explain,” it was the most that she’d heard Touga speak since he’d entered the house. Watching the older demon climb to his feet, he seemed to try and stare down Inuyasha into a sense of submission. Kagome let her attention fall back to her boyfriend, seeing him holding a rather defensive stance: arms folded over his chest, feet hip width apart and spine straight. 

The look Inuyasha gave Kagome stole the breath from her, seeing a sense of betrayal laced within every other emotion he held at that moment.

“Don’t be angry with her,” Touga defended, staring down his son and forcing Inuyasha to meet his gaze once again, “She didn’t know.”

Kagome climbed to her feet then, prepared to make an attempt at comforting Inuyasha by walking around the couch and making her way towards him. That same betrayal in his gaze flitted towards her and she stopped in her tracks, matching his gaze with the most sincere apology she could muster. 

“Kagome,” his tone was almost emotionless as he addressed her, keeping that same energy as he continued, “Go upstairs.”

“Inuyasha, I-”

“We’ll talk after,” he replied, showing more anger in his voice thereafter, his next words pointed and curt, “Now _go_. Upstairs.”

Doing as she was told, she urgently walked past him, not taking a moment to look his way as she made her way up to his bedroom. 

Guilt gnawed at her, leaving her heart raw and stomach filled with rocks as she sat on his bed, knees pulled to her chest in the attempt to self-soothe. It didn’t occur to her that his relationship with his father was _that_ bad, that he was hiding who his father was due to his status and wealth. Yet, she’d only thought that after Touga had been let in and she found out who he was. Before that, she figured it was fine - it was his father, after all. 

But then another piece of her was hurt and wounded at the fact that, again, he hadn’t told her anything about himself. He’d said he’d try, but that was starting to not become good enough for her. It was unfair for her to be the only one so vulnerable and him so unbelievably guarded that he knew nothing about his family.

“I’m so stupid,” she whimpered to herself as she rested her chin atop her knees.

With Kagome upstairs, the hanyou pulled in a deep breath, closing his eyes before releasing it with a low growl as his eyes opened, “You have some nerve showin’ up at my house.”

“Would you rather I sent your brother? He told me you’d rather I make my own appearance,” Touga countered, taking a few steps towards his youngest pup until they were a few feet from one another. Amber hues of the younger man narrowed out of pure frustration and burrowed rage. 

Letting a silence fall over them for a moment or two, Touga lowered his voice, the tone of it even softening, in the attempt to keep it between them, “You haven’t told her?” The question didn’t need to be elaborated on, Inuyasha knew exactly what his father was asking about. Kagome didn’t know his mother was human, that he has a hanyou. 

It boiled deep in his blood, that question having his lips curling to a snarl as he spoke through gritted teeth, “Shut up.”

“She should know,” Touga countered, head tilting as his eyes gave his son a sense of threat, as empty as it was.

“Did you come all the way here to try and give me relationship advice?” A venomous scoff, mocking and resentful in nature as he turned his head away from the man who sired him, “That’s pretty fuckin’ rich, comin’ from _you_.”

Quelling the rising frustration in his chest, Touga closed his eyes and pursed his lips for a moment showing great composure despite his dissolving restraint, “I already told you why I’m here.” 

The younger of the two turned his attention back to his father, gaze narrowed and skeptical while he spoke with a healthy dose of cynicism, “I don’t know what you think you can say this time to change my mind but sure _old man_ . Tell me. What _were_ you trying to say back in your office last time we met?” 

Touga moved to sit on the back of the couch, one leg straight while the other bent to make his stance more comfortable, “You were correct in me wanting to your shop-” 

Inuyasha’s lips pursed, nostrils flaring as he shook his head and released a hot breath through his nose out of waning patience.

“But I want to _buy_ it from you, not take it from you,” he continued, seeing his youngest pup turn his attention towards him with a side glance as if to give the slightest hint that he was listening and inviting him to continue, “And yes, I want you to work for me, Inuyasha. From what I’ve seen, you know how to run a business well and want to see that talent grow to its full potential.”

Inuyasha’s gaze narrowed once again, quick to respond aggressively, “You honestly think I wanna _work for you?_ I don’t _do_ corporate bullshit. It’s for stuck up, pompous drones that sit at desks all day and have zero personality. Just look at Sesshomaru.”

It took everything in Touga not to laugh, allowing the smallest of smirks to tug at the corner of his lips. Sesshomaru inherited more of his mother’s traits than his own which included a rather muted expression and range of emotion, “Besides,” Inuyasha’s voice caught his father’s attention once again, “If you hired me, everyone would know who I was, or would you get me to sign an NDA to keep my mouth shut?” The last words were spoken venomously, challenging his father to give an honest answer.

“They already know who you are,” Touga stated cooly, causing Inuyasha to stiffen some, head pulled back in shock and confusion, “Well, some do.”

Too good to be true.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha’s head followed them and ended with his gaze finding a wall, “Figures,” he murmured in a way that was meant to be just to himself but knew his father would be able to hear.

“Things have changed,” Touga began, straightening himself and mirroring his son’s stance by folding his arms across his chest. Out of both sons, Inuyasha resembled Touga the most, not just in appearance, but in mannerisms and character, “There is no longer a need to protect you.” 

Snapping his attention back to his father, Inuyasha held nothing but the weight of angry skepticism, “Oh yeah? And what happens when the word gets out that you’ve had a bastard son this whole time? Huh? What then?” 

“I care not for the pettiness of gossip, that has never been my reasoning of keeping you hidden,” Touga’s voice held a genuine earnestly, keeping his gaze much softer than the last time the two had been face to face, “My reputation is built on my work, not my personal life.”

The offer in front of him was slightly tempting, still Inuyasha remained guarded even as he began to lose himself in thought. Seventy years of living in the shadows, hidden and kept as some sort of skeleton in a closet, it weighed on him heavily. Even though what his father was offering him was something he’d wanted, there was still too much resentment in him to give in and agree point-blank.

“And if I refuse? Everything stays the same and I’m kept in the dark,” it was more of a statement initially posed as a question, lip still slightly curled and brows furrowed in defensiveness.

“No. Regardless of your decision, I don’t care to carry on our relationship as it is. I know what I did hurt you-”

“That’s an understatement,” Inuyasha interjected, only to hear the low rumble of his father’s irritation bubbling in his chest.

“Your mother would not want to see us like this,” Touga snapped, mirroring his son’s curled lip of annoyance.

Any warmth that may have threatened to have seeped through was turned to ice as Inuyasha’s anger flared at the mention of the woman that raised him and that his father had left behind, “Don’t use my mother as a sympathy card!” The volume of his voice had risen at that, Inuyasha seeing his father struggle to reign in his own irritation.

“The offer is there, Inuyasha. You can take it whenever you like.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

It was with that, that Touga felt it was best to take his leave, walking towards his son with the intent to simply carry on through the door. Yet, when he reached his son’s side, he simply spoke, head still looking forward, “You need to tell her.”

The response he got was a low growl, obviously encouraging Touga to leave.

“See you soon, son,” Touga murmured before making his way to the front door, opening it and letting himself out. That left Inuyasha standing in his living room, reminded that his girlfriend had been upstairs throughout that entire time. There was irrational anger towards her, too, for letting him into his house without permission, for showing the man any sort of decency. His father didn’t deserve that, especially from Kagome.

Turning, he let his arms fall to his sides as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. She’d closed the door, having him turn the knob to open it. Seeing her on his bed, hugging her knees with one arm as the other scrolled through her phone, it was obvious that it was an attempt at a distraction from whatever had been happening downstairs. 

Hearing the door open, she lifted her head to meet his gaze and placed her phone on the bedside table. A stifling silence fell over them, Inuyasha seemingly staring her down as if asking for an apology. For some reason, it infuriated Kagome, igniting the feeling of betrayal within herself for not telling her anything about his family.

“You didn’t tell me,” Kagome stated bluntly, looking at him with a sense of hurt, “You didn’t tell me anything-” she paused before shrugging, “Again,” the volume of her voice lifted then, holding more conviction and confidence.

That tone of voice tugged at the last nerve he had in his brain, feeling as though he was owed an apology from her, “You invited him into my house!” It was more of a bark than anything else, “Without me here! Had a fuckin’ conversation with him! What? You tryin’ to get some dirt on me or something?”

Her knees relaxed then, legs moving to a more natural potion before moving to climb off the bed and onto her feet, “Wh-” she was speechless and _enraged_ at that point. Her face contorted as if his words had been complete gibberish, eyes closing as she shook her head, “Do you _hear_ yourself right now?!” she countered, distress showing through slight cracks in her voice, “Getting _dirt_ on you? Is that really what you think I was doing?!”

“Why else would you bother talkin’ to him!?” 

He was being completely irrational, emotions getting the better of him and blinding him from the fact that Kagome was _right_. He’d told her nothing and, if he had, this could have been avoided. Even still, he didn’t want to place the blame on himself, he felt he didn’t deserve that after what he’s been put through, but he should have known better than to project that onto Kagome, the absolute last person who deserved any of it.

“Because he’s your _dad_ , Inuyasha! I figured it was _polite_ to invite him in! How was I supposed to know what your relationship with him is like?! I should be the one pissed! In fact, I _am_ pissed!” she spat, “Your dad is one of the most well-known, _wealthiest_ people on the planet and you didn’t _tell_ me?!”

“ _Oh!_ Maybe the fact that I didn’t want to tell you jack shit about ‘im! That should have been a fuckin’ red flag right there! Fuck sakes, Kagome! Why can’t you jus-” she interrupted him mid-sentence to combat his point with one of her own, “What difference does it make?!

“It doesn’t but it’s the _principle_ of the matter! You don’t let me _in_!” the last few words were spoken through a cracked throaty sound, frustrated, hurt, and insulted at the fact that he kept her in the dark, only to turn around and use it against her, “It’s not fair!” 

“Not _fair?!_ ” he countered, staring her down as he took a step towards her, fists clenched at his sides, “What’s not fair is coming home to my girlfriend trying to pry information from my dad, in my house, without my permission!” His own voice was beginning to hold grit, teeth bared and face contorted, morphed into all things angry.

“I was only asking him things that you should have told me already! Because you never _tell me_ anything!” They were going on circles at that point, Inuyasha obviously not fully grasping the concept; at least, in Kagome’s perspective, he wasn’t. A pause fell between them, Kagome noticing that he was about to start up again and stopping him in his tracks, “I just want to know more about you, is that so wrong?!”

Whatever fight he had in him had been slightly doused by her question, though his stance remained on the offense as his mind began to reel. No. It wasn’t wrong for her to want to know more, but what _was_ wrong was what she would find out about him. She’d come to realize that he didn’t deserve her, that he never deserved to have anyone, and the fact that she’d stayed as long as she had was a miracle.

Kagome could see some of his anger waver, taking a few steps towards him with that same hurt etched into her features. “I told you that you _needed_ to be more open with me,” she was much softer in tone with those words.

“I said I’d try,” he reminded her, finding a way to opt out of what she was trying to convince him of. His tone matched hers, though still holding a remaining semblance of grit within it to tell her that he was still angry.

“And have you?” another step was taken towards him, needing to crane her neck back to look up at him. He hated the way she looked at him, with her eyes wide and filled with emotions that he never wanted to be the cause of. The only thing he ever wanted to bring her was light and life, not darkness and shadow.

Pursing his lips in thought, he stared down at her with a softened gaze, though still rather apprehensive.

“ _Have_ you tried?” Kagome repeated, feeling as though he was on the edge of talking but refrained; she hoped a little coaxing would get him to open up.

“Yeah,” he stated earnestly, though he was still rather defensive in his delivery. That was all he gave her - no elaboration or explanation. 

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and averted her gaze from him. She didn’t know where to go from there, how to move forward. Yes, he said he tried and, at some capacity, that helped ease some of her anxiousness, but finding out about his life through someone else was difficult for her to swallow.

“Kagome,” she didn’t give him the satisfaction for turning towards him as he said her name, causing Inuyasha to give a slightly vocal sigh. How could he be so selfish to try and keep her around when he knew he couldn’t give her what she wanted? He wasn’t vulnerable, walls so impenetrable that not even his ex had managed to break through - and he thought she was the one who would.

Yet, Kagome had her grip on his heart so tightly that he was scared it would stop beating if she let go and, to an extent, it terrified him.

“I-” he tried again, letting his own gaze cast downward to the ground, “I don’t know when I’ll be able to give you what you want from me,” his own arms crossed over his chest then, “And I don’t know how long you’re willing to wait for it to happen-”

“As long as you need me to,” she interrupted, Inuyasha lifting his gaze to see hers staring back at him, “I just want you to show me that you’re trying. I don’t know what that looks like.” 

Inuyasha stopped, racking his brain for some sort of answer. He didn’t have words to provide an actual explanation, but he figured what he said next was the closest thing he had, “He wants to buy my shop and have me work for him.”

At first, Kagome was confused by the statement, brows furrowed to mirror how she felt until it clicked; he was showing her what it looked like to try. Her expression softened then, managing to take one more step so she was less than a foot away from him, “Yeah? And what did you say to that?” 

“Told him to get lost.”

Relaxing his arms, he let them fall to his sides before gingerly reaching out and wrapping one around her waist. He half expected her to pull away but was instead rewarded by her wrapping her own arms around his neck. One of her gentle, warm smiles touched her face for the first time that day, a smile he was afraid of losing, “Thank you,” she murmured, letting her eyes glance over his features. 

Why was she thanking him? If anything, he should have been thanking her for not leaving, for not packing up and walking out on him. He didn’t know how to handle his emotions, when Kagome seemed to be the master of hers. 

Letting her hands unwrap from his neck, she ran her hands down the front of his chest before gently patting one of his pecs, “I think I’m gonna go home,” her tone was low and matter of fact, making Inuyasha tense.

“What? _Why?_ ” Panic. He was panicking. What did that mean? Kagome could see that panic as clear as day, pushing up on her tiptoes to press a peck against his lips in the attempt to calm him.

“We’re both pretty riled up, I think it’s best for us to just...calm down on our own for a bit.”

On their own? That panic remained lurking beneath the surface of his seemingly new calm demeanor. They never went off on their own afterward, just the opposite. They would come together in truest sense of the word; sometimes he was sure Kagome picked a fight with him just so he’d be riled up enough to fuck her as hard as she needed it.

For that not to happen, it was uncharted waters and he didn’t really know how to react. 

Pulling from his grip, he let his arms fall to his sides, “I’m gunna get changed and head out, alright?” Kagome added, giving him a reassuring smile before seeing him nod. It was similar to that of a child being scolded by their mother, like they’d been told that their parent ‘wasn’t mad, just disappointed’. Something told her that this was new to him, that maybe taking a step back and giving space meant the inevitable in his mind. 

Meeting her at the front door, he watched as she perched the strap of her large tote bag on her shoulder. Tension had been lingering between them the entire time she was getting dressed, with Inuyasha hiding in the kitchen while nursing a beer as she did so. It was only when she called him to the front door that he met her there.

Opening the door for her, she stepped through the threshold, only to turn towards him with that familiar reassurance in the smile she gave him, “I’ll call you later,” she was confident in her statement, seeing that familiar apprehension, regardless of the nod he gave. Lifting a hand, she cupped his cheek, pushing up on her toes to give him a proper kiss. Languid and affectionate, Inuyasha wanted to deepen it, to prove to her that she didn’t need to go home. This all scared him tremendously. What if she didn’t call? 

No. He trusted her more than that.

Feeling her pull away, his head followed her in an attempt to chase the taste of her. When she was out of his reach, she dropped her hand from his cheek, “Bye, babe,” she murmured, catching his gaze through half-open lids.

“Bye, baby,” he breathed, heart quelled by the pet name she gave him. 

With that, Kagome turned and made her way to her car, unlocking it on the way there. Inuyasha remained in the doorway, watching as she climbed in and drove down the street.

When she was out of sight, he pushed himself from the door frame and turned to head inside, closing and locking the door behind him. A part of his told him he shouldn’t be surprised by how she reacted, that he deserved it. That same part told him what he was afraid to give in to the reality of.

He didn’t deserve her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look ma, i can do angst sometimes!


	10. Left On Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: acts of mild violence, domestic fighting (not abuse)
> 
> This chapter was so difficult to write. I'm a fluff lover through and through but know that giving fluff, and only fluff, can become flat rather easily. I really do enjoy this chapter though, because it pushed me out of my comfort zone. The ending turned out extremely different than I had originally intended, but I prefer it, even if some people might find it controversial/predictable.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments, subscribes and kudos' this story. It's become my baby and have sort of developed an entire universe surrounding it. Thank you for stickin' around!

They’d only met up once since their last argument, Kagome feeling they needed time to cool down and catch their bearings before seeing each other again. That didn’t mean communication stopped. She’d called him just as she’d promised and they’d had a somewhat awkward conversation surrounding Touga as a father and how he wasn’t really around. Again, Inuyasha didn’t give her much to go on, but Kagome could tell that he was at least trying - and that’s all that she’d asked for.

Their meeting after that had felt like things were back to normal, grabbing take out and making each other laugh; it felt good. The sex afterward wasn’t too bad either, having been away from one another for longer than they had in a while. All of the pent up aggression and nervousness had melted away as they both reached their highs and came crashing down together. 

He’d stayed the night, and in the morning they were slow to rise, Kagome being the one to finally convince them that they needed to get up. Inuyasha had stayed until later in the afternoon until he mentioned needing to head home as he had work early in the morning. A large part of her wanted to convince him to stay, but she too had obligations the next day that required a good night’s sleep; and he could be oh so distracting when he wanted to be. 

With a kiss goodbye, it was the last they’d see each other for another few days, leaving Kagome lonely and missing him. 

> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - hey babe. how about i come over tonight and bring that new pho place we’ve been wanting to try. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - i miss you ❤️ (seen ✔️)

Sending off the message, she moved to the bedroom to grab an overnight bag with the assumption that he would be alright with it and tell her to go on over to his place for the night. Yet, when she heard the ping and saw his response, her face fell into a confused frown.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - not tonight. gotta work real early tomorrow. miss u too (seen ✔️)

It was unlike him to be so dismissive when it came to her going over to his place, knowing full well that, even if he worked early, so long as she stayed at his place it wasn’t an issue. Then there was the fact that the text was rather curt and straight to the point, like he was distracted or wanted that to be the end of their conversation. Kagome paused, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and looking over the text once, then twice more, trying to decipher what he meant.

> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - i can go home after, if that makes it easier? (seen ✔️)

Worrying her lower lip, she saw the three dots pop up, telling her that he was typing. But then they went away for a bit, only to come back again. A pang of concern clutched at her chest, running a hand through the ends of her hair and pulling it to one shoulder.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i really gotta get up early. can’t have you keepin me up. (seen ✔️)

A shaky breath left her, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to think of a response that wasn’t accusatory, but also got some answers. She took note of how he wasn’t using any emojis, when he often would to portray a certain way he said things. Inuyasha was still a man of few words, but when it came to texting he was good at making the context clear.

> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - cmon babe. i wanna see you. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - please? (seen ✔️)

Now she was just trying to see how desperate he was to not have her come over, to see how hard he would argue with her and tell her to stay home. Something felt extremely off and it gnarled deep in her gut and barbed her heart. He was keeping something from her again, she just _knew_ it.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i said no. come over tomorrow. (seen ✔️)

Seated cross-legged on her bed, Kagome physically flinched at the response, shoulders pressed to her ears and brows furrowed with discomfort. Yeah. He was definitely hiding something.

> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - k (seen ✔️)

Fine. If he didn’t want to give her any decency, she would do the same. 

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Why tonight of _all_ nights did she want to come over? 

Inuyasha looked over the text again before frantically sending off a dismissive response without really thinking. All that was on his mind was to get her to not head out or come to his house. A sliver of his mind told him maybe she could come over but leave before nightfall, but that was too risky. 

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - not tonight. gotta work real early tomorrow. miss u too (seen ✔️)

He couldn’t have her come over tonight and he would do anything and everything to deter her. It was completely ridiculous, he knew that, to keep it from her and make sure she never found out what he was. Kagome felt like home, like she was his safe place and perhaps even that forever place, if things continued how they were. And it was because of that, that fear of maybe not having that home anymore, that he hid the most shameful part of himself away. 

That text hadn’t done its job, seeing Kagome try to come back with some form of compromise that only had the hanyou’s heart racing in his ribcage. Seated on his couch, elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward from the comfortable seated position he’d been in earlier, he groaned lowly to himself while running his hand over his face.

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - cmon babe. i wanna see you. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - please? (seen ✔️)

“God damnit, Kagome. Just _fuck off_ for one night, jesus christ,” he hissed to himself, shaking his head when he saw the texts of her pleading so sweetly to come over. It was a visceral reaction, one that came on nights like these that left him overly irritated and emotional. Did he want to see her? Fuck yeah he did. He always did; but not tonight - any night but tonight. 

[SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - i said no. come over tomorrow. (seen ✔️)

It was final; well, he hoped. Hopefully she would take the hint and leave him alone for the night. He’d got what he wanted, but the simple ‘k’ spoke volumes to how unimpressed and possibly hurt she was. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew how it looked to her, but the primal, self-protective part of him couldn’t give a shit. It meant that he would be alone for the night, just as he wanted and needed on nights like this.

Turning off his phone, he tossed it on the couch before putting his head in his hands, “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed again, dragging his hands down his face before glancing back at his phone. He had to forget about it, otherwise it would eat him alive knowing that he’d been so harsh towards her. 

He’d been glad that he didn’t compromise and let her stay until nightfall, as the sun had fallen over the horizon much sooner than he’d anticipated. A pulse ran through him, one that felt like it was draining every part of him, every muscle feeling heavier. The acute hearing he was used to felt like it had been extremely muffled as the rest of his senses dulled along with it. Inuyasha watched as his claws receded and felt his fangs do the same. 

If he were looking in the mirror, he would see the once bright, glowing amber had descended into a dark charcoal. Peering down to his chest, he could see the silver in his hair turn raven black, as if someone had spilled ink over him. 

He was human.

Inuyasha clenched his fists then, as if trying to feel out how much of his strength had left him as he looked out his back window to see a dark, empty sky. 

The night of the new moon.

It never got easier.

As Inuyasha stayed up the whole night through (as he always did on human nights), he had no idea that Kagome was doing the same, but for a very different reason.

* * *

Kagome tried to let it go. Tried to dig deep into that trust she held towards Inuyasha but found it to be cracked from the events with Touga. She tried to remind himself that he _was_ trying, even if it seemed less than obvious to her upon first glance. But that gnawing feeling in her gut told her otherwise; it told her to question him and find out what he wasn’t telling her. 

The dark circles under her eyes were enough evidence that she didn’t sleep well at all the night before, having only dozed off for a few minutes at a time before her mind started to reel. Slowly, she climbed from her bed, having foregone her usual attire of one of his shirts he’d left over for a matching set of pajamas. She didn’t want to catch the scent of him last night and make things worse. 

The fact that he had left her on ‘seen’ for the whole night had her completely on edge. The only time he’d done that was when she got too drunk for her own good and called him to pick her up from a hotel. All because she saw her ex. 

That was something she could understand leaving her on ‘seen’ for. But this? No. It was completely unprovoked.

Walking into the kitchen, she started up her Keurig before pulling out her phone and texting Sango. She needed a distraction for the day, that was for sure, as he hadn’t bothered to send her any sort of ‘good morning’ text and Kagome was feeling too prideful and hurt to be the one to initiate.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Sister ❤️] - hey. are you free today? i need some girl time. (seen ✔️)

Kagome put her phone down on the counter then, pouring in some sweet cream before stirring it in. Hearing the ping of a text message, a part of her hoped it was from Inuyasha, but wasn’t disappointed when she saw it was from the person she just texted. 

> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - i was just about to text you the same. we can hang at my place maybe? (seen ✔️)

The open invitation had a smile pull at Kagome’s lips, knowing that, if she couldn’t count on anyone else, she could count on Sango. Grabbing her mug, she headed over to her living room, taking a small, careful sip while on the way. By the time she made it to the couch, she set her mug down on the coffee table and took her usual seat at the sectional, leaning against an arm while typing out a response.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Sister ❤️] - that sounds great. i’ll be over in an hour. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Sister ❤️] - see you soon. ❤️ (seen ✔️)

Scrolling through her social media, Kagome went through her daily routine of reading and replying to comments on all of her platforms while sipping at her coffee. It had kept her distracted for a while, keeping her busy and preoccupied from the reality of her relationship’s situation. That is, until a new text notification came in.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - mornin babe (unread ⚠️)

His name popped up in the notification box, but Kagome simply swiped it away, ignoring it for the time being. Climbing to her feet, she made her way to her filming room, prepared to put on a fresh face of makeup and get ready to head to Sango’s. When she sat down in the chair, she could see just how tired she looked, practically startling herself as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks, “Good lord…” she murmured to herself while drawing in a deep, cleansing breath and releasing it while opening the drawer with all of the products she used daily. 

Like hell she’d be seen out in public in her current state.

There was no need for knocking or asking for an invitation, Kagome easily unlocking Sango’s apartment door and pushing it open, “Hello?” she called, only to hear Miroku’s voice replying from the living room.

“Hey, Kagome! Sango’s just in the shower.” 

That didn’t bother her, peeling off her jacket and hanging it up before toeing off her shoes and heading into the living room to join Miroku. That wasn’t uncommon, Miroku becoming a friend of Kagome’s all on his own and the two of them building a platonic relationship of respect and pleasantries. 

Wearing a simple outfit of black leggings and an oversized sweater, Kagome made herself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, aimed towards the man who sat opposite her, “How’s it goin’?” Kagome asked, tucking her feet beneath her and leaning back against the couch. Having been in the middle of a game, the TV showed that Miroku had paused it to the main menu to welcome his girlfriend’s best friend into their home. 

“Same old, same old. How about you? How’re you and our favourite canine doing?” 

The question had Kagome tensing for a brief moment, words getting stuck in her throat as her mouth opened and shut a few times, “Uhm,” she started, seeing Miroku’s expression falter to concern. The sight of that had her flip on her switch of faux positivity, “Oh, y’know! Just a little hiccup. You know how it is in relationships,” she stated while waving her hand flippantly, trying to brush off that it wasn’t that bad.

Miroku eyed her suspiciously, narrowing his gaze and letting a brow quirk upwards. Kagome gave a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head, “Just had a little tiff is all,” she added, only to hear Sango’s footsteps come from the kitchen and into the living room, “Sango!” Kagome called, as if the woman didn’t know she was already there.

“Hey Kagome,” Sango offered with a smile, taking a seat between her best friend and boyfriend, “What’s this about a ‘tiff’?” she asked, seeing Kagome’s cheeks stain with a light layer of pink as she gave out a heavy sigh of defeat. She’d been planning to talk to Sango about it anyways, and had only hesitated because Miroku was so close to her boyfriend. Yet, when she thought about it, Sango would have told Miroku regardless - the two of them were more than girlfriend and boyfriend, their friendship rivaled the one between herself and Sango’s.

“Last night, Inuyasha was acting really strange,” Kagome figured maybe having Miroku around would be to her advantage, “Has he said anything to you?” she asked, letting her attention fall to her friend’s boyfriend.

“About what?” Miroku asked, though almost nervously, as if he was hiding something. It seemed Kagome had missed that queue, as she continued to try and explain what happened the night before.

“He was extremely adamant that I didn’t come over, which isn’t like him,” she started, resting an elbow on the back of the couch to rest her head in her palm, “He kept saying he had work early, which didn’t make any sense because he’s had to work early countless times and I’ve stayed the night. I-” Kagome worried her lower lip then, shrugging as she tried to find the right words, “I think he’s hiding something from me. He has to be, right?” 

Sango and Miroku looked at one another for a brief moment, wordlessly communicating before Sango turned her attention back to the distressed friend at her side, “I don’t know, Kagome. How else was he acting weird?”

“I don’t know. I could just feel it in my gut, y’know? He was uhm...more abrasive than usual towards me.”

Both Sango and Miroku scoffed amusingly at that statement, “Inuyasha? Abrasive? No!” Miroku teased before hearing both Kagome and Sango laugh softly in response.

“No. I know. It’s just - was it like a full moon or something last night that made him act weird? He’s a dog demon, so that makes sense, right?” Kagome pondered out loud, just trying to make sense of what could have had Inuyasha so uptight the night before.

“Quite the opposite. It was a new moon,” Miroku stated thoughtlessly as he leaned back against the couch and rested the controller in his lap. A beat passed, hearing Kagome’s rather bright and insightful ‘oh!’ before realizing just what the night before had meant to Inuyasha. It made perfect sense as to why he’d been adamant to have Kagome absent, but Miroku knew he couldn’t say anything. 

Yet, out of his peripheral vision, he could see Sango react in the same manner, slightly tense as she flinched at the deduction. Finally, Kagome took notice, eyes narrowing towards the pair as a brow quirked upwards, mirroring the look that Miroku had given her not a few minutes before, “What?” she asked slowly, as if trying to draw out the answer from them by the time she ended the word. When neither of her friends spoke, she straightened her spine and folded her arms over her chest, “You’re hiding something from me. What is it?”

A sense of frustration washed over Sango, finding it stupid that the hanyou was making them keep his secrets for him. It wasn’t fair to her or Miroku, but _most of all_ Kagome. Her and Sango had spoken after the incident with Touga, Kagome explaining how it’d hurt her to know that Inuyasha didn’t trust her when it came to certain aspects of his past. To now know that she still had no idea about her boyfriend’s blood, it pissed Sango off to no end.

“Kagome-” Sango stated rather firmly and confidently, immediately feeling Miroku’s grip on her arm to stop her.

“Sango,” Miroku warned, only to feel Sango yank her arm away.

“No, this is stupid. He’s being an idiot!” Sango’s head snapped towards Miroku in a fashion that matched the tone of her voice. 

Kagome’s eyes widened at the display, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and like a rock was sitting in the pit of her stomach. Though it seemed she was about to get an answer, she was starting to regret being right.

“Inuyasha’s not a full demon, he’s half,” Sango blurted, looking to Kagome with confidence and preparation for her response, “His mom was human.” 

Miroku released a deep sigh, hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose. The hissy fit he knew he’d need to sit through later with the hanyou in question at the forefront of his mind, “Shouldn't have said anything…” he murmured to himself.

Frozen, Kagome’s eyes remained wide as the information seemed to slowly seep into her brain and register itself, “Half...demon?” she sputtered out, as if she’d said the two words for the first time. 

_That_ was what he was hiding from her? He _knew_ that Shiori was one of her friends, another half-demon that had even found a fan base despite the fact that society looked down on her bloodline. To think he didn’t trust her with that knowledge, it wounded her and seemed to crack her own trust towards him just that much more. Kagome closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, reflecting the emotional pain that radiated from the realization that he’d kept something from her, again. That she had found out something crucial about him from someone else, _again_. 

After a moment, Kagome opened her eyes, though only to the provocation of Sango’s voice saying her name questioningly, “And both of you _knew_?” she asked in a way that had more edge than she would have liked. It wasn’t their fault that they didn’t tell her, as it really wasn’t their place to; it was something Kagome needed to really remind herself of, regardless of how hurt she was that they, too, had kept it from her.

“I’m sorry, Kagome. He told me not to tell you,” Sango stated apologetically, reaching out to take Kagome’s hands in her own with the intent to comfort. That statement only seemed to drive the knife in deeper, knowing that he had gone as far as to explicitly tell her best friend, her _sister_ , not to say anything, “But I told him that I wouldn’t keep it from you, if you asked.” With hands limp in Sango’s hold, she averted her gaze to try and reel in the emotions that seemed to crash over her. 

Six months. Six _whole_ months they’d been dating. 

It was starting to get ridiculous, how much he’d kept from her and this really had been the straw to break the camel’s back. There was no more patience, no more attempt at understanding. This was a raw emotion filled with hurt and betrayal. 

The look in her eyes was far away, as if she’d retreated far into herself to try and grasp at what was being told to her. 

He didn’t trust her, yet Sango knew before she did. Sure, she assumed Miroku had known from long before, so it would make sense for him to know. But Sango over her? Over the person he was in a romantic relationship with?

How was _she_ supposed to trust _him_ after something like this?

“Kagome?” 

Sango’s distressed voice had her snapping out of it, eyes flickering towards Sango’s and seeing Miroku had the same look of concern. Brows furrowed, showing genuine anger towards the situation at hand, “I can’t _believe_ him,” Kagome finally managed to say, a tone filled with that same hurt that bled from her eyes.

“Kagome, you have to understand that, his whole life, people have looked down at him for what he is,” Miroku tried to defend, knowing full well that Inuyasha’s skepticism of revealing what he was held weight.

“You’re _defending_ him?” Sango hissed, peering over her shoulder towards her boyfriend. 

Miroku shrugged slightly while shaking his head, “Not necessarily. I’m just trying to give some context to his behaviour.”

“I-” Kagome shook her head as she closed her eyes, trying to catch her bearings and reel in her emotions, “This still doesn’t explain what happened last night,” she continued, eyes opening and looking at the two friends in front of her, “He’s a half-demon all of the time, so why was last night any different?” If he wasn’t going to tell her anything, may as well get as much information as she could from the two people who were willing to give it to her. A moment of pettiness that sparked from the comment he’d made in their last argument.

“That’s not something-”

“Miroku, just tell me,” Kagome snapped, speaking rather quickly while releasing Sango’s hands and clenching her fists against her thighs.

Sango kept her gaze on her boyfriend, staring him down with a heft warning, “Spill it,” her tone matched Kagome’s, slightly venomous and impatient. 

At least Sango didn’t know everything.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Miroku rubbed the back of his neck; he’d promised Inuyasha that he wouldn’t tell anyone. They were close, if not best, friends, and Inuyasha had given him some of his trust - more than most. Though, this was a rather unique situation. The fact that his friend had kept such a large part of himself from the woman he had been dating for the last six months, that was concerning. Unless he didn’t intend to keep their relationship going (which was highly unlikely from how Inuyasha acted around Kagome), Miroku didn’t understand why he’d kept such a pertinent piece of himself from her.

“I promised not to,” Miroku finally stated confidently, though following up with something else to try and give a compromise, “Kagome, you should just ask him yourself; Inuyasha may have withheld information, but he isn’t a liar.”

Miroku was right. It wasn’t up to him, Inuyasha’s _friend_ , to tell her.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Kagome moved so her back was against the couch cushions, knees up against her chest as she ran her hands over her face out of frustration, “I don’t know what to do…” she whimpered, feeling Sango place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “First his dad, then _this?_ ” Resting her own hand on her forehead, she closed her eyes and shook her head, “If he’s willing to hide _those_ things from me, how am I supposed to trust him with anything else?”

Giving a sympathetic sigh, Sango _had_ to agree with Miroku on his stance of Kagome confronting Inuyasha himself, “You should confront him, Kags.”

“I know…” she whined, before drawing in a cooling breath, “I know.” The second time around held much more confidence.

* * *

Concern began to brand itself into his muscles, tense and rigid. Kagome had yet to return his text - it had been more than a few hours and, not wanting to be the overbearing boyfriend, he simply waited until she returned it. At least she hadn’t left him on ‘seen’, which meant she just hadn’t checked her text messages for the last little while. 

_Right?_

A sneeze left him, the fourth one that day. Someone was talking behind his back, he just knew it - his ears were burning.

He didn’t have much to distract himself, as he often took the day off after human nights to recharge. Binging Netflix didn’t help, nor did getting a workout in, his mind always flinging back to their text conversation from the night before. Kagome had to be upset, he wasn’t an idiot; well, most of the time. 

It had been luck and strategy for her to miss his human nights in the past, always making sure that he spent time with her a day or two before so she wouldn’t suspect anything. Since they hadn’t moved in together, he’d planned to keep his human nights from her for as long as possible. As a result, it meant keeping that he had human blood from her.

The argument after his father had left screwed up his schedule, making that human night wide open and unoccupied with no reason for him to not let her come over. He’d handled it poorly, he knew that, but he’d rather have Kagome angry at him for being _dismissive_ and his typical brazen self than finding out the truth and leaving him for it. 

It was well into the afternoon when he finally heard that familiar ping come from his phone. More frantically than he’d like to admit, he picked up his phone to see that Kagome had finally responded. Relief had washed over him, though it didn’t last long as he opened the text and saw a response that left him anxious.

> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - hey. can you come over? (seen ✔️)

No pet name. No response or explanation as to why she hadn’t responded to him. 

_Fuck._

There was a split moment where he had decided he just wouldn’t reply, but she knew he’d seen the message. Looking at the screen, he leaned forward into his typical stance of elbows on his knees. A minute, then two, trying to figure out how to respond.

He was overthinking it.

> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - sure. when? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - are you free now? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_** to: Babygirl ❤️] - ya. i’ll be over in 20 (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: Babygirl ❤️] - ok. see u (seen ✔️)

Fuck. Fuck. **_Fuck!_ **

She was pissed.

The elevator ride had felt like the longest one of his life, leaning his head back against one of the walls and gently hitting it against said wall a couple times out of frustration. He didn’t know what to expect when he reached Kagome’s apartment; so, he prepared for the worst. Mentally preparing his defenses, Inuyasha closed his eyes and took in a cooling breath so, when the doors opened, he had calmed his pounding heart somewhat. 

Stepping out to the hallway, he kept his hands in his jean pockets, having dressed simply with a pullover hoodie and a baseball cap turned backward on his head. By the time he reached her door, a hesitant hand reached out to turn the knob before pushing it open and taking a step inside. 

The scent hit him like a tonne of bricks. 

Anxiousness. Hurt. Anger. 

“Kagome?” he called out, only to see her seated on the couch in front of the television. The sight of her had his heart jump into his throat at the realization of just how much he’d _missed_ her. Even though he was sure that she was anything but happy to see him, Inuyasha couldn’t help but slow his actions as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey,” Kagome’s voice was small, breathy and obviously hindered by some sort of lump in her throat. She was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest, body heat rising with anticipation for just how this discussion could go. Climbing to her feet, she made her way over to him but not coming close enough for him to touch her. Her body language mirrored her demeanour, defensive and closed off, with arms crossed over her chest. 

That stance caused Inuyasha to keep his guard up, though simply shoved his hands back into his pockets. No warm welcome. No kiss in greeting. Not even a touch. It almost physically pained him to be without those things, but he knew exactly why she was acting the way she was. Or, at least, he thought he did.

Kagome could see the discomfort in his stance, amber showing the same anxiousness that hers did, but for very different reasons. Though the reasons were different, the result would end up the same.

“I-” Kagome let her gaze fall to the floor before lifting it and catching his gaze once again, “I’m going to give you one chance to tell me _exactly_ what happened last night.” There was finality in her words, telling him that there would be no ultimatum - that he had to tell her the truth.

Regardless, Inuyasha avoided the question completely, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ ab-”

“I _know_ you’re hanyou, Inuyasha. Just tell me what happened last night,” she spat, each word holding clear articulation despite how quickly she’d said it. Perhaps she should have handled it with more tact, but her patience had been worn down to the bone. All of the secrets, shutting her out, deflecting her questions - it all boiled down to the fact that he didn’t trust her. That was what hurt the most.

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide at the word ‘hanyou’, feeling his entire body freeze in place as a chill ran up his spine. Out of every scenario he’d mentally prepared for, those words were not one of them. 

Shock was the first thing to take hold of him, but it soon turned into curious anger, wide eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed and he pulled his hands from his pockets to cross his own arms across his chest. With his head tilted slightly, he took a step towards her, “Who told you?” His tone was low and _dark_ , as if it held some sort of threat. He was gonna kill Miroku the next time he saw him.

“Sango,” Kagome stated pointedly, “Why is it that she knew before I did? _Hm?_ ” Sarcasm dripped from her words, not intimidated by his stance even though she took a step back so he didn't get too close to her, “Why is it that your girlfriend’s best friend knows before your actual _girlfriend_ does?!” The volume of her voice began to rise, more force climbing behind each of her words as she leaned her torso towards him.

“Oh yeah? And how did _that_ conversation start? Looks like you’re still diggin’ for dirt on me, aren’t you Kagome?” He hissed, curling his lip at her to bare his teeth, enraged by the fact that she’d found out his secret.

“Fuck _off_ with that!” Kagome rarely used that expletive outside of the bedroom, though this situation called for it. It was loud, high-pitched and with the intent to be _heard_ . Arms uncrossed and were held straight-locked by her sides, fists clenched, “Don’t play the _fucking_ victim here!” To emphasize, she lifted one of her arms to point her index finger his way in an accusatory fashion.

That sudden outburst had Inuyasha’s head flinch back slightly, though he still held his rather intimidating expression. The finger she pointed at him had him wanting to grab it, bite it or break it, finding it to be demeaning and reopening old wounds. How many times had he seen his ex do that to him?

“Why did I have to find this out through someone else _ag-ain_ ?! It’s been six months!” she began to shout, voice cracking with the threat of angry tears, “Six _fucking_ months and you-” 

“Put that fuckin’ finger down,” he growled, low and extremely threateningly, though it was obvious Kagome didn’t hear him as she continued.

“-kept something like _this_ from me!” Kagome placed that hand on her hip then, unknowingly doing what he had told her to. Her opposite hand rested on her forehead as the threat of tears became too much, letting one fall as she swallowed back the others, “What else am I gonna end up finding out about you from other people?” She shrugged in the same position, defeated and listless, “Is Miroku going to tell me that you’ve been married before?” The hand on her forehead moved to gesture behind her, “Have a secret little family on the side?” she knew that couldn’t be true, but she wanted to try and make a point, to show him the severity of keeping something like that from her.

“So, now you know!” he snapped in an effort to interrupt that ridiculous sentence, “What now? What now that you know what I am? Should I just walk out that fuckin’ door?” His body turned to the side so he could use his whole arm to gesture to the door, “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to because someone found out they had a filthy **_half-breed_ ** in their house!”

It was Kagome’s turn to flinch, eyes wide with shock and hurt at the meaning of his words. That hurt dug deep into the pit of her stomach when she came to understand he genuinely thought she would leave him, if she found out, “You think I would leave you, because you’re hanyou?!”

“That’s why you’re so pissed isn’t it? Finding out that you’ve been dating - that you’ve slept with -” It had to be why she was so angry, why she was attacking him the way she was. His brain had been conditioned to think that was the only logical explanation. Too many times had he been asked to get out of someone’s home, a bar or someone’s _bed_ just because they found out what he was? Sure. It wasn’t as bad now, but those wounds ran deep.

Kagome looked at him with complete offense and disbelief, mouth agape as she tried to wrap her head around it. Before he could finish his statement, she interjected, “I couldn’t care _less_ that you’re a half-demon! What I’m pissed about is that you genuinely thought that I _would!_ Shiori is one of my closest friends!” 

“There’s a big fuckin’ difference between being friends with a hanyou and being in a relationship with one!” he shouted, trying to get her to understand his point of view; yes, friendship was one thing, but to be romantically involved with a half-demon was a whole other realm of stigma altogether. 

“ _Enlighten_ me then!” her arms settled back into a crossed position as her hip pushed out in an expectant stance. Yet, she still managed to move one of her hands to her face to quickly wipe away any evidence that she’d shed any tears before following it with a small sniffle.

He was positive she was more than aware of the differences; but if she wanted to be enlightened, he wasn’t about to take that from her, “Being with me means that people will whisper and question your character - who you are! Means fuckin’-” he started to stammer as he turned himself, hands moving to gesture and emphasize the words he said, “People will judge you and shame you for it, Kagome! Alright?! People don’t like the thought of half-demons reproducing, building families, havin’ fuckin’ _lives!_ ”

“Do you really think that low of me?! Do you really not trust me?” Kagome was leaning her body towards his again, uncrossing her arms to emphasize certain words by clapping her hands together in front of her, “After six months of trying _so hard_ to earn it and showing you at every turn that you **_could_ ** , you still don’t?!” She opened her arms wide at her sides, as if telling him she’d given what she could - that what he saw in front of him was what he _needed_ to take. It needed to be _good enough_ , “What more do I have to do to make you realize that you can _trust_ me!? To realize I wouldn’t care - that I _don’t_ care!” One of her arms remained out to the side, but the other came to the center of her chest, patting it for emphasis.

In all honesty, Kagome had been the first person he truly trusted since his mother died; though, perhaps that wasn’t saying much, their argument demonstrated that fact. Regardless, he’d found solace in Kagome, a sense of calm and ease that he’d never gained with anyone else in his life. He was afraid of losing that and, in his attempt to avoid that, it became clear that he could lose her anyway.

Inuyasha remained quiet, watching Kagome practically panting from the amount of air she’d just used to make her points clear. Silence fell between them, their stares intense on one another as they waited for the other to speak. 

As always, it was Kagome who broke the silence.

“I just don’t understand why you think I would care that you were hanyou?! I want to _know_ things about you, Inuyasha! I want to know how you grew up, what it was like!” Kagome’s resolve was wearing thin, more tears lodged in her throat and causing her voice to crack as she continued, “I wanna know what brought you to the person you are now! I’ve told you so much about me! My life, my family! I’ve been vulnerable with you, because _I_ trusted _you!_ Now I feel like I don’t even know who you are!”

“You wanna know, Kagome? You really wanna _fuckin’_ know?!” A deep, spiteful wound in his chest had reopened, weeping with his inability to reel in the pure rage that swallowed his heart.

 _“Yes!”_ It was a scream - a pleading scream that was followed by a choked sob, “That’s all I want!” Tears flowed freely then, hiccuping as her arms were held out in front of her, elbow bent and palms facing up as if begging him to fill them _with something_.

“You wanna know how my own dad kept me and my mom in the shadows because his _wife_ wanted to kill me? How I was kept like a fuckin’ skeleton in a closet?! How me and my mother jumped from hotel room to hotel room until she could _finally_ get a job on her own? You wanna know why she couldn’t get a job before?” Each word was venomous, as if trying to make Kagome experience the same viciousness of the world as he had.

Kagome stood frozen, eyes wet with tears as her heart began to ache at the realization that he’d endured so much and at such a young age, “Inuy-”

“ _No!_ You wanted to know, so I’m fuckin’ telling you! That’s what you wanted, right?!” A mocking twinge hung in his tone as he leaned forward, head tilted in expectation as his pupils shrunk to slits and his lip curled upward, “You _wanted_ to know that my mom couldn’t get a job because she had a bastard kid, a bastard _hanyou_ kid! She struggled every _fuckin’ day of her life_ because of me, all because of what I was! What I _am!_ ” He brought his hand to his chest, hitting against it with a loud, hollow ‘thud’.

Tears fell freely now, clutching both hands to her chest then as she continued to listen. Each word, each phrase, it broke her heart knowing he had to experience such prejudice. There had been a time where she thought herself being discriminated against for being with Koga - but it was _nothing_ compared to what Inuyasha was telling her, “Inuyasha, I’m so -”

“And you wanna know what else?! Why not just keep fuckin’ goin’?! ‘Cause I got so _much_ more! How about the countless times I’ve been kicked out of someone's house when they find out what I am? My last ex wouldn’t fuckin’ touch me unless it was a human night! _That’s_ what I was doin’ last night, Kagome! Are you happy? Are **_fuckin’_ ** happy?!” The last expletive was violently emphasized by grabbing a rogue mug left on her kitchen island and whipped across the room, hitting the opposite wall and shattering while leaving a hole in the drywall. 

The sudden act of aggression had Kagome gasp and flinch, taking a step back away from him before she hugged herself with eyes wide with fright. She’d never seen him in such a state, enraged and volatile.

Panting heavily, Inuyasha looked down at his hand, gaze leaving Kagome to look at his palm before clenching his fingers into a fist as he did the same clenching with his jaw. A flashback of every fight he’d had with his ex came rushing forward, something he’d tried so hard to avoid with Kagome. Immediate guilt coursed through him, remorse and shame building in his throat and clenching at his heart. 

He refused to look up, refused to see what her face looked like after seeing him in such a hostile state. He didn’t need to look at her, he could smell her fear. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she could think he’d come after her next, put his hands on her; what she didn’t know is that he never would - not in a million fucking years. 

“I-” he began, letting those emotions of shame wash over him. He didn’t deserve her; it’s for the best, he kept telling himself, “I’m-” there was a crack in his voice then, holding back the threat of tears from flowing. He’d never told those details to anyone, not even Miroku or his ex, he kept them locked away within himself. Speaking them outloud unlocked something in him, a sense of relief that contradicted every other emotion he felt in that moment. He didn’t know how to handle it - handle _her_ and the way she made him feel. 

“Inuyasha…” she tried to call out, a quiver to his name as she did so, “I didn’t-” Without a word, he took a few steps back before turning and heading towards the door, “Inuyasha!” Kagome called somewhat desperately, uncrossing her arms and making wider, faster strides to try and stop him.

The scare from his act of aggression had subsided and replaced with the real _fear_ of losing him. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he would never lay a hand on her, in that aspect she trusted him fully. Reaching a hand out, she managed to grip his wrist, pulling him closer to her and peering up at him as he gave barely any retaliation or restraint in return, “Inuyasha, please…” she whimpered, throat still filled with tears as she looked up at him, “Look at me.”

Keeping his bangs in front of his face, he didn’t do as she asked, feeling burning in his eyes as he fought as hard as he could to not let anything fall. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t _fucking_ cry.

But he had no fight left in him.

Kagome could see them, two streaks of tears as his body tensed and his fists clenched at his sides. Maybe it was stupid for her to not just kick him out immediately and tell him to get the hell out of her life. But, after what he’d just confessed to her, Kagome just _knew_ that was something he’d experienced throughout his entire life. 

“I scared you…” she heard him say, through his own quivering voice, “I shouldn’t’ve-I would never-” 

She knew he’d never hurt her, he didn’t need to finish that sentence. The fact that his voice told her he was remorseful, how he shed tears when she was sure he hadn’t done that in god knows how long, “Look at me,” she repeated, letting go of his wrist to cup his cheek and brush away his tears with her thumbs. 

If anyone had the authority to tell him to do something, it was Kagome. He was wrapped around her finger too many times to count and, with everything up in the air, he wasn’t about to deny her anything. Lifting his head, amber met mahogany and Kagome could see everything he didn’t say - she saw the shame, the apology and the absolute self-loathing held there.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that happened to you,” she breathed shakily as she swallowed and shook her head, “I’m not gonna kick you out. I’m not gonna let you leave.” 

“Kagome-” he tried to argue, only to have her continue.

“I don’t care if you’re hanyou. I _don’t_ ,” she stated, feeling him lift one hand to grip her wrist, holding onto it as if to ground himself. The tears didn’t stop though, feeling the searing pain of an old wound torn open. It had been over two decades since he’d cried, the last time having been at his mother’s funeral. He didn’t cry. Ever.

“Your followers will though,” he managed to croak, clearing his throat after and sniffling to help swallow back more tears in the hopes of not letting them fall. His words caused Kagome’s eyes to widen in surprise. She hadn’t even thought of that, not that it mattered to her. If she lost followers because of who she was with, then she didn’t want them anyways. 

It made her heart ache to know that he thought of every possible scenario how his existence in her life could hinder her, when all Kagome could think of was how he brought such a new aspect of happiness to her life, “Oh, babe…” she cooed, shaking her head as she ran her hands down to his neck, “I don’t care about that, either.”

“You should,” he partially scolded, though there was hardly any foundation behind hit, “You could lose out on opportunities when people find out you’re dating a half-br-”

“Don’t. I don’t wanna hear you call yourself that ever again,” she rebuked, shaking her head as her grip tightened along his jawline, keeping his attention.

Both hands gripped her wrists then, letting his gaze fall to the ground as he closed his eyes and shook his head, “Fuck,” he hissed through gritted teeth, “I don’t deserve you, Kagome.”

With his head hanging forward, Kagome took the opportunity to rest her forehead against his own, “You don’t get to tell me what I deserve,” she chided, using her hands on his jawline to lift his head so he could meet her gaze, “I’m still mad - I’m really, _really_ fucking mad,” she explained with a simple nod, “And it’s…” she felt her throat clench with tears again, “It’s gonna take me a while to fully trust you again; but, I want to give this a chance - us a chance.”

Inuyasha cupped her cheeks then, hands framing her perfect feature as his brows furrowed and he felt his own eyes fill with the threat of tears, “I’m sorry, Kagome. I’m so _fucking_ sorry.”

“No more secrets,” she stated, “No more keeping things from me,” she emphasized, seeing Inuyasha give her a short nod of agreement, “I love you as a half-demon, Inuyasha. I don’t care what blood you do or don’t have.” She knew exactly what she’d said, what the implications of it were but she hoped it made him realize how much he meant to her.

When his eyes went wide, Kagome knew he’d heard what she said, feeling him tense for a moment as those words flooded his brain. Love. It wasn’t something he’d had given to him much and perhaps felt it even less, but with her it was completely undeniable, “Kagome,” he breathed, voice ragged as his eyes softened, “ _Fuck_ , I love you.” 

The last time he’d said those words with true _meaning_ had been years ago and it had never felt so _right_ as it did with her. 

Gently, she pulled his head closer to hers, pressing a soft, comforting kiss to his lips that he easily returned. Having convinced himself that he’d never taste her again, he savoured it and tried to let it linger but his emotions were running too high and he needed to pull away after a moment. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against his before leaning his head down to dig into the crook of her neck. 

The floodgates opened, tears streaming down his face openly as his shoulders shook from sobbing. Getting up on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled the back of his head. Kagome took this moment seriously, knowing it was a milestone in their relationship; never did she think she’d see Inuyasha cry, but he felt safe enough with her to do so. It showed the trust, that vulnerability, that she hadn’t been seeing.

* * *

They’d made it to the couch, Kagome on her back and half seated as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her chest and his hips nestled between her legs. Idle touches ran over the crown of his head and up to his ears, rubbing them lovingly with the aim to soothe. The tears had stopped for both of them, Inuyasha finding comfort in the steady beat of her heart; he was so close to losing her and he didn’t want to know that feeling again. 

Self doubt was still prevalent in his mind; he’d meant what he said when it came to deserving her - _he didn’t_. When it came to her, he was a selfish bastard but he would do anything and everything she needed to trust him again. 

“Last night…” Kagome mused, taking her gaze off the TV to peer down at him, “You were human?” she asked, seeing him nod in confirmation.

“Every new moon, when the sun goes down,” he explained, feeling liberated being able to speak openly with her about it. Continuing her idle touches, Kagome listened intently as those words left sleepy lips, “Didn’t want you to know ‘cause then you’d know what I was. Also didn’t want you t’get your hopes up that I could stay that way…” he added openly, he knew it wouldn’t fix the trust issue overnight, but it was a start. 

Frowning, she thought back to how he’d mentioned that his ex preferred him on those nights, “You don’t have these on those nights do you?” she asked, taking one ear in each hand and rubbing them soothingly. The sound that rumbled in his chest was close to a purr, shaking his head while also nuzzling into her chest a little bit more, “Then I don’t want you to stay human,” she teased, “I love these too much.”

Kagome could hear him take in her scent, releasing the breath slowly. It had her taking the opportunity to press a little further, “Did your ex want you to become fully human?”

“Yeah,” he replied bluntly, keeping his eyes closed but his voice holding a bit more wakefulness to it, “Spent the last year of our relationship tryin’ t’find some sorta ‘cure’. Wouldn’t sleep with me unless it was on human nights.” Anger bubbled in Kagome’s gut at that, causing Inuyasha’s lip to pull at the corner of his mouth, “Down, babe,” he teased, able to smell the pure disapproval she felt.

“Well, it’s just stupid,” Kagome huffed with her brows furrowed as she looked down at him, “What does it matter? If she was with you, it should have been for all of you.”

Inuyasha lifted his head at that, resting his chin on her chest and looking over her features, “Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be with _you_ , stupid.”

“Hey! You’re on this ice, buddy,” she chided, glaring down at him before letting her expression soften enough to give a soft smile, “But I guess you’re right,” she continued, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, causing Inuyasha to close his eyes and bask in the feel of it.

“Kagome,” he started, watching as she sat back to meet his gaze, “Thank you,” he stated affectionately, seeing a perplexed expression on his girlfriend’s face.

“For what?” she asked genuinely.

“For not lettin’ me leave.”


	11. Little Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter that can come across perhaps a little boring until the end but I just NEEDED some fluff ok? Last chapter was whooooo boyyyy a lot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lil baby chapter and look forward to the next one. Who knows...maybe it'll come out a week early.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who consistently comment on this fic! I want to respond to every single one of you but I feel like saying 'thank you. i appreciate it' over and over just don't convey how I truly feel. Just know that I read every single comment and love every one of them. Thank you so much for being here!!!

Blurry vision was blinked away as Kagome began to return to the land of the wakeful. Expecting to see the sun peeking through the blinds, she found the broad back of her boyfriend in front of her. Going to move her arm, she realized that it was draped over his waist, their fingers interlocked and preventing her from moving. With her leg hitched and resting over his hip, she drew in a deep breath before releasing it and nuzzling her head into him. It felt good to wake up and know he’d stayed, that he didn’t suddenly decide to make a break for it. 

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade, she tried to take her hand back, only to feel his grip tighten. Pairing that with the sudden twitching of his ears told Kagome that he was awake, or at least on his way to being so. “My arm’s asleep,” she murmured in a light, though rather sleepy, tone.

“Yeah? Well, now you know how I feel when you sleep on mine all night,” he countered in a familiar husky, sleep-filled voice that always seemed to hit her differently. It was surprising to Kagome to hear him speak more than their typical conversations. The ones where she would speak in full sentences and her boyfriend would reply in grunts and one word answers. 

Her _hanyou_ boyfriend.

Thoughts of the night before came flooding in and, as painful as they were, it had brought about something with so much more - a sense of growth within their relationship. With a breathy giggle, she tried to pull her hand away, only to feel Inuyasha squeeze tight once again, “Quit it,” he scolded, Kagome’s giggle continuing as she wiggled her fingers in his grasp. 

“No. I want my hand back!” she playfully argued, only to feel a gentle nip against the tips of one of those wiggling fingers, “Ow!”

“I _said_ quit it,” he chided before finally moving to roll onto his opposite side, wanting to face her. Kagome adjusted as necessary, though it wasn’t much, lifting her leg up to make it easier for him to move only to put it back hitched over his hip. 

When their gazes met, Inuyasha felt breathless, relieved at the sight of her. He had half a mind to think that it was a dream and the reality of the situation was that they’d ended their relationship the night before. But there she was, sleepy-eyed and content with his presence, warm affection etched into her features in the form of a smile. It was only then that he let go of her hand, but only to adjust it to a more comfortable position, “How’s it feel to be little spoon?” Kagome teased, pulling their intertwined hands against her chest. 

“More like wearin’ a jetpack, you _tiny_ woman.”

A warm laugh left her, enveloping the hanyou and soothing any of the open wounds that had lingered in his heart from the night before, “You like me being tiny,” she countered, seeing her boyfriend’s smile morph into a grin. She wasn’t wrong; he loved having her tiny and easy to maneuver for reasons beyond the obvious. 

Silence fell between them then, expressions softening as it seemed both of them began to think back to the night before. 

Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the couch, Kagome allowing him to stay cuddled against her until late into the night. They’d both had an emotional day and she could only assume that type of day was much more draining for the man atop of her than any physically draining day would. Yet, when she felt her legs start to go numb, she looked at her phone to find it was two in the morning and decided it was time to wake him. 

As heart wrenching as it was to pull him from such a peaceful state, she’d done so gently, adoring the look of sleepiness on his face as he let out a soft whine and tried to convince her to stay where they were. 

They’d helped each other undress, Kagome taking the shirt he was wearing to pull over herself to sleep in. Inuyasha stripped down to nothing before taking a pair of sweats that he kept at her place and pulled them up over his hips. Once they made it back to bed, Kagome watched as he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She didn’t have long to wait before sleep claimed her, as well.

“How’re you feeling?” she suddenly asked, scanning over his features. A part of him didn’t understand the question, but a larger part knew exactly what she was asking. What had happened the night was outside of anything he’d ever done; he tore out his heart, cracks and all, and placed it before her to make the decision to take it. What Kagome had done was beyond what he’d expected, she took it in her hands and promised to take care of it, nurture it, “Y’know. About last night?”

What answer could he give? He’d promised to be honest with her and not keep things from her. Words were still a challenge, that wouldn’t change overnight and the only reason he’d been able to tell her anything he had the night before was because everything had come to a head. His brain had gone into auto-pilot, driven by rage and frustration, and his mouth followed suit.

“Relieved?” he replied even though it seemed he was highly unsure of his answer. However, the more he sat on the word, the more and more it felt right. His chest felt less heavy, his shoulders holding less tension in them - she’d given him a sense of freedom he hadn’t felt in any relationship. She knew the darkest parts of him now, and she stayed. In fact, she _told_ him to stay _with her_. There was nothing left to hide, “Haven’t scared you off, have I?” 

With a soft giggle, she brought their hands to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before shaking her head, “Takes a bit more than that to scare me off,” she murmured against his hand, “In _fact-_ ” Releasing his hand, she inched herself closer to him so she could wrap her arm around his neck. Pressing her chest against his, the warm weight of his arm circling her waist brought her just that much closer to the point where their faces were a breath apart. Never did her gaze break from his, wanting him to understand the genuineness in her next words, “I think it brought us closer together, wouldn’t you say?”

“Kagome,” he started, taking his arm from her waist to cup her cheek, as if to ensure that she kept her gaze on his, “What I told you last night, I’ve never told _anyone_.”

“Anyone?” she repeated, eyes widening slightly before they softened at the head shake he gave her, “Thank you for telling me,” she murmured, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips, “Even if it was unconventional.”

It hurt his heart to know he’d unloaded everything onto her the way he had, “I’m so sorry, Kagome...” he stated earnestly, brushing her bangs from her face and running his hand over the crown of her head until it rested at the nape of her neck, “I meant what I said when I told you I don’t deserve you.”

“And I told you that you don’t get to tell me what I do and don’t deserve,” she replied instantly while pressing another kiss to his lips, “I meant what _I_ said, too. I love you as a half-demon. I love you. _You_. As you are.”

God. She was perfect. A woman who had managed to fall in love with him - _him_ \- flaws and all. No one had ever asked him to stay or told him they weren’t going to _let_ him leave. It had been a first for him and _of course_ she’d been the one to do it.

“I love you, Kagome…” he replied, letting the words leave him effortlessly as he brought her head closer to his to capture her lips in a deep, languid kiss, “How I feel about you...I’ve never felt with anyone else.” Kagome sank into the taste of him, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck as she drew herself tighter against him. The leg hitched on his hip slinked down to tangle itself with his own as she felt him flip them so he was on top of her. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, their kisses continued, each one slow and savoured as Kagome kept her arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to keep him as close to her as possible. Inuyasha’s arm remained behind her head, letting her rest on it while his opposite hand ran down the length of her side and over her leg, gripping behind her thigh as encouragement for her to keep them there. They’d almost lost each other the night before, one wrong move leaving them with the absence of the other in their lives. It made both of them desperate to be closer. Even with how close they were in that moment, it still wasn’t enough.

“I was so scared I’d lost you last night…” Kagome breathed, hips pressing upward against his, “I couldn’t let you walk through that door.” 

“Fuck, Kagome…” he groaned against her, heart wrenching at the sound of those words. She’d made it seem like she would have been the reason he’d have left, “It would’ve been one of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made,” he replied while matching the motion of her hips. The whimper that had been drawn from her lips gave Inuyasha all he needed to know when it came to them being on the same page. 

Dipping his head down, he trailed his kisses over her jawline and down her neck as Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him better access, “Inuyasha…” she whined, gentle and soft, pleading for more of him, “Please…” 

It was desperate and needy, but at the same time tender and slow in pace as Inuyasha pushed down the front of his boxers while Kagome reached between them to push her underwear to the side. With their gazes locked he made sure the union was slow. Sheathing himself to the hilt, Kagome drew in a ragged gasp of contentment before releasing it with a high pitched moan. It felt like a relief to have him inside her, the two of them as close to one another as they possibly could be. Taking his free hand, he cupped her cheek as he started with a slow, deliberate roll of his hips, drawing another sweet gasp from the woman beneath him. Unwinding her arms, she placed her hands on his neck, wanting to keep his gaze as they basked in their union. 

There was no rush to find a means to an end, each motion done with the journey in mind but no destination. Each motion was matched fluidly as the two of them shared slow, meaningful kisses and whispered sweet nothings to one another in between. It was completely unlike anything they’d done before, the action holding a different name than what they usually did. Kagome realized she’d never _made love_ before, Inuyasha doing the same, but they both knew that was exactly what it was.

And when they _did_ find their ends, it was together with lips locked and hearts open as both of them understood just how big of a step they’d taken in their relationship together.

* * *

It wasn’t until late afternoon that Kagome finally felt she needed to get out of bed, Inuyasha trying to convince her otherwise but she knew she was getting hungry. It reminded her of their first morning after, cooking him late brunch while the two of them tried to maneuver the awkward conversations explaining their relationship between both of their friends. 

Having remained dressed in his shirt, she climbed off the bed while grabbing her phone. A part of her thought it would be best to just ignore it, but when she turned it on and saw the amount of times Sango had tried to message her, she was glad she’d at least looked. Kagome wasn’t surprised, as it had been Sango who had dropped the bomb on her and provided the catalyst for the fight that happened the night before. 

Inuyasha struggled with letting her leave his arms, not wanting her out of his sight, let alone his touch. If he had it his way, he’d make sure they stayed at each other’s place for the next week, if only to remind himself that she was still there and they’d made it through something he never thought would happen. 

“Sure you don’t wanna come down with me?” 

Kagome lifted her head from her screen then, watching him climb off her side of the bed to end up standing in front of her. A soft smile pulled at her lips at how he asked with the intent to tease but let the true genuine nature of it slip through, “I’ll still be here when you get back,” she reassured, pushing herself up on her toes while Inuyasha met her half way by craning his head down to capture her lips in a slow, tender kiss. 

When they broke away, Kagome back on her heels, she kept her head craned back to keep her attention on his face, “Besides, I gotta check through my socials before you distract me too much,” she teased, feeling his lips press to her forehead lovingly. Closing her eyes, she basked in the feel of the kiss, smile warm and wide as she rested a hand on his chest. Kagome wasn’t too keen on being apart from him, either but she needed food and he’d _offered_ to go pick up from her favourite place around the block. 

“When I get back, though,” he started, pulling away to look down at the phone in her hands, “ _That_ is off for the rest of the day.”

Gesturing to the phone in her hand, his words weren’t posed as a question but a command. The authority in his voice had a shiver run up Kagome’s spine, though she hid it as well as she could with a playful roll of her eyes, “Yes, _sir_.” If it had been any other time, he would have made her fully understand that title; but now was not the time. They were still emotionally charged and drained at the same time, exhausted but on edge. 

“Smartass,” he chided as he pulled away to get changed, missing Kagome’s tongue sticking out from her mouth at him, mocking childishly. It felt good to fool around with him in that light, bringing about a comfort that they would be back to how they were before soon enough. Well, if he kept up his end of the bargain.

 _“_ _No more secrets. No more keeping things from me.”_

Pulling on his cap backward and tossing on his shirt, he left his joggers on with little attempt to make an effort when it came to his appearance. He’d be back within twenty minutes tops, he assumed, as it was later in the day when most people were at some form of nine to five. Walking out of the bedroom, Kagome followed suit, though in a much more casual fashion than he did. Arms were folded but more so against her ribs as the two of them walked towards the door. 

The two of them paused in the kitchen, seeing the shattered mug and the hole in the wall. The tightness in Inuyasha’s chest was imminent, attempting to swallow back the guilt that bubbled up in his throat. Kagome stopped as well, seeing the look on his face and placing a comforting hand on his arm, “I’ll buy you a new mug,” she heard him say, causing her to offer a reassuring smile.

“I didn’t like it that much, anyway,” she countered, wrapping her arms around his bicep and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “You _are_ paying to get the drywall fixed, though.”

That had gone without saying, Inuyasha was embarrassed by committing such an aggressive action. Taking his free hand, he reached across his own chest to her head, hands cradling the back of it as he placed a kiss to the crown of it, “I’ll fix it myself,” he murmured against her hair, “I’ll also clean it up when I get back.”

The remorse in his tone was duly noted, pulling her head from him to peer up towards his face, “Foot rubs for a month,” she suddenly started, having Inuyasha look down at her with confusion before it dawned on him, “Any time I want.”

There was no rolling of his eyes, not scoff of disapproval, just a nod followed by a gentle kiss to her forehead, “You got it.” At that point, he’d blindly do anything she asked of him with zero hesitation. 

Unwrapping her arms and freeing him, they continued their path to the door. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she watched as he pulled on his shoes and tugged on his pull-over before making sure he had his wallet and keys, “Alright, I’ll be back soon,” he stated through a sigh, watching as Kagome took a step towards him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips, letting it linger for a few moments before managing to break away.

“Don’t take too long,” Kagome hummed, offering another one of her addictive smiles as he returned it with a lopsided smirk.

“Could always come with me,” he countered, only to feel her gently push on his chest with a playful grin, “Fine,” he conceded begrudgingly before pressing one more small kiss to her lips and pulling away from her completely, “Bye, babygirl.”

“Bye, babe,” she replied, watching as he stepped out the door and closed it behind him. 

Damn. She missed him already.

She remained in the kitchen for the time being, moving to lean on the island as she called Sango, having seen the carefully worded texts of inquiry regarding the night before. Kagome didn’t blame Sango for worrying, Kagome herself would have been in the same boat if Sango and Miroku were having similar issues.

“Kagome!” Sango stated exasperatedly, “How’d it go? Are you okay?”

“We’re fine,” Kagome explained immediately, “It got a little...heated,” she hoped that was the right word that gave an appropriate impression, “But he explained some things and I-” Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, “I know why he did what he did but, I made him promise to not keep things like _that_ from me.”

“I’m happy you two figured it out, even though I still think he’s an idiot,” Sango’s tone was slightly edged by the end of the sentence, “Is he still over?”

“Just getting us breakfast. I had to go through some emails for work and figured it’d be a good time to do that so he wasn’t bored.” Pushing herself off the island, she folded her free arm across her chest, resting her hand in the nook of the bent elbow, the same hand holding the phone, “We’re better than before, Sango,” Kagome finally stated, the smile on her face translating in her words.

Sango felt a sense of relief, “Good. Tell me more later. I won’t keep you.”

“Will do,” Kagome agreed before the two of them gave goodbyes and hung up.

Walking out of the kitchen, she made her way to her filming room before flopping down at her desk chair and opening up her laptop. If she wanted to get her work done quickly, she always stuck to her filming room, finding it to feel more like an ‘office’ than anywhere else in the house.

* * *

Making his way to her favourite cafe, Inuyasha suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling it out, he expected to see Kagome’s name, maybe asking for something additional to what she’d already told him, but saw Miroku’s instead.

Jaw clenched as he swiped the green phone icon to right and placed it to where his ears would have been, should he be human, “I’m gonna fuckin’ _kill_ you, Miroku,” he immedately snarled against the phone, stopping in the middle of the rather empty sidewalk.

“I didn’t do anything!” Miroku defended rather seriously, “In fact, I tried to get Sango to stop!” The last thing Miroku wanted was for Inuyasha to not trust him, even though what Inuyasha had been keeping from Kagome was rather untrustworthy on the hanyou’s part. Inuyasha didn’t even know why he was so angry - it had all worked out for the better in the end. Maybe it was just the principal of the matter, that Miroku was there at the time of the conversation between Kagome and Sango.

“Oh yeah, seems like you tried _real_ hard!” Inuyasha countered, hearing a heavy sigh from Miroku on the other end of the phone.

“So, it didn’t go well, I take it?” 

Inuyasha backed off then, feeling rather stupid for his outburst when he gave his answer, “No, it went to shit but turned around and ended up better than I hoped,” Inuyasha stated honestly, shoving his free hand into his jean pocket as he began his route towards the cafe once again.

Miroku was confused by that statement, needing a moment to try and understand but coming up short, “Wait. So, are you and Kagome…” he trailed off, letting Inuyasha finish the sentence and was, honestly, surprised by the answer.

“Good. Better than good,” he admitted, the edge of his tone falling off as he continued, “I’m just pickin’ us up some breakfast. I dunno what I did to convince her to keep me around but,” he shrugged and, even though Miroku couldn’t see him, he could mentally picture it.

“It’s probably because you told her the truth,” Miroku paused, leaning back in his office chair to peek outside of his cubicle, making sure no management was around to catch him talking on his personal phone, “You _did_ tell her the truth, right?”

“Yeah, Miroku. I told her the truth, the whole truth and nothin’ but the truth. What is this, some sort of trial?” Inuyasha snapped, trying his best to reel in his irritation knowing deep down that Miroku hadn’t done anything to him, not really. It was Sango who had told Kagome, not Miroku. 

“I just want to know if I need to keep my mouth shut or not,” Miroku countered, holding his own slight edge, though still keeping his overall calm demeanor. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt for that, releasing a deep sigh before carrying on his honesty from the night before.

“I told her more than I’ve even told you, if that says anything.”

That almost had Miroku fall back in his chair, brows lifted with shock, “Pardon?”

“I didn’t mean to. It just sorta...slipped out,” trying to downplay the reality of him literally unloading his trauma onto her. 

“Slipped out?”

Inuyasha ran his hand over his face out of frustration, “Look, ‘m sorry I snapped at you. Kagome and I are fine. Y’don’t needa pussyfoot around her anymore.”

If Miroku was being honest, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, having never truly enjoyed the idea of keeping things from Kagome or watching what he said around her. It was even harder when it came to Sango and, thankfully, it had never come down to putting their relationship in jeopardy but there had been some heated discussions around Miroku not answering his girlfriend’s questions outright.

“I’m happy for you, friend. She’s good for you, makes you apologize. It’s a nice surprise,” Miroku teased, hearing the hanyou scoff on the other end of the phone.

“Don’t get used to it,” the hanyou muttered, though with a twinge of amusement behind his words. 

Rounding the corner to the cafe, Inuyasha pulled the door open before stepping inside and heading to the front counter, “I gotta go.” 

Just as Inuyasha said that, Miroku could see his manager coming around the corner, “Same. See you Friday.”

Opening up her email, she went through a few brand offers that her managers had sent over for her to approve or deny. Some were easy, with an instant approval or denial, but some she needed to ask for more information or make a counter offer. When she was halfway through her email, she stopped to check through her socials, starting with Instagram. Opening her recent notes, she could see someone had gone through and liked every single one of her photos. That wasn’t necessarily strange, but uncommon. Moving to her DMs, she noticed the same person had sent a request to send her a message, his profile picture of a decently attractive man who seemed to present himself well. 

The look of him had her thinking not much of it, only to open the message and find it rather cryptic. How many messages like these did she get in a month? Too many to count.

Rolling her eyes, she deleted the message and moved on through her inbox, replying casually through those she felt necessary before responding to comments. Moving through the rest of her socials, she finished off with YouTube, responding to comments on her latest video. Seemed like she’d made good time, as she was even able to go back to finishing her email inbox before feeling the familiar figure of her boyfriend standing behind her.

“Email that interesting that you didn’t hear me come in?” The question was met with his arms wrapping around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her neck. Humming contently, Kagome rested her hands on his forearms and caressed them with her thumbs.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure I had nothing to distract me,” she replied honestly, feeling his lips trail over her jawline before she turned her head towards him to give him a welcoming kiss.

“You’re done though, right?” he asked against her lips, giving her one more peck before straightening and seeing her give an answering nod. It was then that she saw him hold out his hand, gesturing for her to give him something. Kagome gave a look of confusion, peering down to his hand then back up to his face as she climbed to her feet, “Gimme the phone.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Give it. You’re not workin’ anymore today,” his voice held a very real seriousness to it, telling Kagome to obey his request. There was little she would deny him of at that point, placing the phone in his hand. She was rewarded with him reaching his free hand out to cup her chin, thumb running over her lower lip, “Good girl, baby.” It wasn’t meant to rile up but to give simple praise, seeing the desired effect on Kagome’s face when her eyes went soft as she leaned into his touch, “Let’s eat.”

* * *

For the next week or so, the two of them didn’t spend more than eight hours away from one another, and that was only because Inuyasha had to work. Even then, Kagome would drive him to and from work so it wouldn’t keep them apart for longer than necessary. The very real possibility of having almost lost one another had them needing to be around each other, as if they could be taken from each other at any moment. 

Today was no different, Kagome sitting in her Audi as she waited for her boyfriend to wrap up closing the shop for the night.

> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - come wait inside babe (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - i’m okay. u know i’d just distract u (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - is that a problem? (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - not typically, but i wanna be in a warm bed right now. it’s cold. (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - hurry up so you can gimme cuddles 🥺 (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - and a foot rub (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - there it is (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **received** from: MechDaddy 🚗] - i’ll be out in ten baby (seen ✔️)
> 
> [SMS **_sending_ **to: MechDaddy 🚗] - i’m the cute girl in the audi. u cant miss me (seen ✔️)

Kagome smirked to herself at that last text, keeping the heat on in the car while she brought the collar of Inuyasha’s hoodie up to her chin, hair up in a messy bun as she didn’t intend to actually _see_ anyone. Leaning back against the seat, she crossed her legs to get more comfortable while she pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her socials. The hand that didn’t hold her phone was covered by the oversized sleeve of the hoodie, continuing to hold the collar to make sure she stayed as warm as possible.

Bright lights had her squinting her eyes, the flash of them rebounding off her rearview mirror until a car pulled up beside her. It was a simple, red Honda Accord though obviously a newer model; it was a car Kagome didn’t recognize being around the shop often.

Briefly, she could see a rather well-dressed woman climb out of the car, only able to see her dark hair and fair complexion before the interior lights turned off. Kagome straightened in her seat as she watched the woman in a white trench coat, heels and black wide-legged pants make her way towards the door. Her hair was long - longer than Sango’s and that was saying a lot - and pin straight, not a hair out of place. 

Seeing the woman rummaging through her purse, there was a knowing feeling in her gut, continuing to observe as the woman pulled out her phone. She paused at the front door, trying to pull on it to open but finding it locked. Kagome had half a mind to yell out the window and save the woman the trouble, but when she saw her phone pressed to her ear something told her to just sit back and wait.

The last text he received had him picking up the pace, making sure everything in order for the staff the next day. Payroll had finished, the schedule prepared for tomorrow and all necessary tools put in their rightful places. Closing didn’t take long usually, but that particular day there had been some misses when it came to pay, which meant he took a few extra minutes to rectify the mistake. 

Pulling off his jumpsuit, he packed it up in his bag to bring home for laundry before putting on a red zip up hoodie. He was just about to pull his bag over his shoulder and start checking to make sure everything was locked when he heard his phone go off. Not thinking much of it, he pulled his phone from his pocket and froze at the name that showed up on his screen. One ring. Then two. Then three. 

Did he _want_ to answer?

Curiosity got the better of him - or was it maybe just out of reflex? - accepting the call and pressing the phone to his face. 

“ _Kikyo?_ ”

“Hi. I’m out front.”

“Out front? Whaddya _mean_ out front?”

This wasn’t happening. Why the _hell_ was Kikyo out front? 

“I mean out front of the shop. Can you unlock the door and let me in? It’s cold.”

Closing his eyes, his jaw clenched, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he remained in his office. He was sure Kagome was looking right at her, if she was in her usual parking spot, “Whaddya want, Kikyo?” He asked rather defensively, finding himself caught off guard with his defenses down. Of all times, she had to pick _this week_ to waltz back into his life - the week of emotional discovery and repose, the week of finding a breakthrough in his current relationship. The _best_ relationship he’d ever had.

“I want to talk.”

“We ain’t got nothin’ to talk about,” he dismissed, trying to peek his head around the office to try and see if he could get a view of her from where he was standing. He could see her leaning against the door frame, phone to her ear - she looked exactly the same as the day he left her. 

“Please?” 

“Are you fuckin’ _deaf?_ I said no.”

There was silence on the other line, but he could see that she still had the phone to her ear, “I can see you,” he heard, seeing her make eye contact with him, “Just let me in.” 

“I’m almost done closin’ up. You wait out there.”

There was no way in hell he’d let her in the shop, especially when Kagome was out front in her car waiting for him, “Why can’t I just come inside?”

“Because my _girlfriend_ is in that white Audi and I don’t want her or _you_ gettin’ the wrong idea.”

Hanging up his phone, he shoved it back into his pocket before shoving his beanie back on over his head. He’d planned to forgo it, as the only person who would have been seeing him was supposed to be Kagome. Now, with Kikyo outside, he couldn’t help but feel the need to cover them. 

Locking up the office and the register, he walked towards the front door, setting the alarm before unlocking the door and pushing it open with his shoulder. Hearing the three beeps saying the alarm was set properly, he closed the door and locked it back up before forcing himself to turn and face the person who’d left him more damaged than he’d been previously. Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he got comfortable before folding his arms across his chest, “Well?”

There she was, standing in front of him in her typical overly professional get up. Seeing her face, he saw zero resemblance to Kagome, as he thought he’d seen some when they’d first met. Her eyes were colder, face more pensive and the overall aura of her was less welcoming.

Inuyasha wasn’t surprised that the mention of his girlfriend being in a car nearby hadn't deterred her from having a conversation and taking up his time. Kikyo knew what she wanted and went for it, regardless of the consequences, “I just-” she started, “I wanted to explain myself.”

“ _Explain_ yourself? Is _that_ it? A year and a half late, don’t you think?” Leaning towards her with brows lifted and head tilted, he kept his rather sarcastic tone. He was being exceptionally brash, abrasive and cold. This conversation was one he’d wanted at one point, but not now, not anymore. He wanted her to leave. He was fine without her. 

So why didn’t he just walk away and leave her in the dust?

“Inuyasha, would you just _listen_ to me?!” Kikyo snapped, reaching out to grip his wrist with the intent to _make_ him listen. Old habits seemed to die hard for her.

“No!” 

The outburst made her flinch, taking a step back as Inuyasha pulled his arm out of her reach. He’d never outright denied her before - not like that, not with such _authority_. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re playin’ at but I’m not buyin’ into it. Go back to your fuck boy Suikotsu and leave me the _fuck_ alone.”

“So that’s it? You’re not even going to listen to what I have to say?!” Barely five minutes and they were back to their typical dynamic of speaking over each other. Though now, Inuyasha wasn’t afraid of hurting her feelings.

Kikyo wasn’t one to play mind games, in that aspect she was extremely authentic. A part of him knew she’d showed up for a legitimate purpose, whether it benefited her more than him was up for debate - one he didn’t want to take part in. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Kagome sinking further into her seat, eyes wide and shoulders brought up her ears to try and make herself smaller, “No, I’m not! You cheated on me, Kikyo. I left you. Why the _fuck_ would I wanna listen to what you have to say?”

“I found a cure!” She blurted, catching Inuyasha off guard, eyes wide and body frozen in place. Kikyo reached a hand to take his within her own, “You can be human…” she cooed, eyes hopeful as she took a step towards him.

_“I love you as you are, as a half-demon.”_

Kagome’s words rang in his head as he wrenched his hand from Kikyo’s, snarling down at her, “I never wanted to be human - that’s what _you_ wanted.” Kikyo’s eyes widened, taking a step back from him once again, “Is this seriously why you came here? To tell me I could be human and somehow win me back?”

“I miss you,” Kikyo whimpered, “I do. I miss you,” she took a step towards him, trying to grasp at his hand once again.

“ _Miss_ me?! Are you-” Inuyasha lifted his hands to his temples before gesturing them forward, “ _Fucking_ kidding me?! Don’t touch me!” He snapped, shaking his head at her before gesturing to her car with his whole arm, “You really think me that pathetic that I’d come _crawlin’_ back to you just because you wanna change me into somethin’ I’m not?!” 

If it had been half a year ago, he would have. He would have crawled on hands and knees back into her arms if she told him he’d found a cure to make him human. He would have done _anything_ to make sure she stayed; the cheating wouldn’t have even been an issue, as deep down he’d thought it only natural for her to find what he couldn’t give her.

Now, though, not a chance in _hell_ would he be crawling back and it seemed Kikyo was genuinely shocked by that. Her stance was frozen, peering up at him in disbelief as he blatantly dismissed her advances, “Inuyasha-” she shook her head, “Puppy, please-”

“Don’t fuckin’ _puppy_ me,” he mocked, shaking his head at her with a narrowed gaze, “Don’t know why you gave me that name anyways, since it’s the part of me that _disgusts_ you,” the volume of his voice was lower but the tone of it was much darker.

“I-I wasn’t _disgusted_ . I just thought-” Kikyo drew in a shaky breath, swallowing back the threat of tears, “I thought it was what you wanted! To be _accepted!_ ”

Inuyasha remained quiet after that, straightening himself and letting his arms fall to his sides. Kikyo did the same, standing in front of him with a pleading look in her eyes as she lifted a hand to her chest.

“I _am_ accepted,” Inuyasha finally stated, keeping his tone low even as his gaze flickered towards Kagome’s car, still seeing her staring at the scene before her with worry. He hated seeing her like that, but there wasn’t much he could do until Kikyo left, “ _She_ accepts me,” he emphasized before finding Kikyo’s gaze once more, “I don’t _need_ you to feel acceptance.”

It seemed like Kikyo had gained some of her resolve, straightening herself and letting her expression go cold, only side-eyeing the car that wasn’t her own, “If you change your mind…” she began, voice even and monotone, “You know where to find me.” Wordlessly, she lifted her chin, straightened her coat and walked past him towards her car. 


	12. Cold Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, tbh. I really am enjoying the dynamic of Shiori and Inuyasha because they can be hanyou buddies ok! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments, and subscribed to this fic. It's been such a wild ride so far with how much love it's been getting. I appreciate it more than I can say.
> 
> Thank you to @lavendertwilight89, @sapphirestarxx and @horriblehowl for being my betas! You have no idea how many typos these ladies have to sift through. 
> 
> If you want early teasers, you can follow me on tumblr @omgitscharlie!

Kagome could do nothing but sit and observe, watching as the strange woman began to speak on the phone. As stealthily as she could, she let down her window just a crack and was able to hear the conversation much more clearly.

“Hi. I’m out front.”

_ “Is she on the phone with Inuyasha?” _

That knowing feeling in her gut clenched some, realizing just who that woman might be. She remained somewhat slumped in her seat, craning her neck over the steering wheel to try and see what was happening without trying to be too obvious. Something told her the woman had no idea she was even in the car and assumed it was just Inuyasha’s parked in the lot.

“I mean out front of the shop. Can you unlock the door and let me in? It’s cold.”

Yup. She was definitely on the phone with him. A sudden tightness began in her chest, bringing the collar of the hoodie up over her mouth and below her nose. She could hear the slight irritation in the woman’s voice, as if she’d expected him to just do as she asked.

“I want to talk. Please?”

_ “Talk? Talk about what?” _

“I can see you. Just let me in.” 

_ “Please don’t let her in...” _

Kagome watched as the woman had peered through the window at an angle that supposedly could see into wherever her boyfriend was in the shop. It seemed Inuyasha was adamant about not letting the woman in, which kept Kagome’s heart at ease.

“Why can’t I just come inside?”

_ “Because he said no…” _

Brows furrowed as she began to feel a sense of anger bubble in her belly. If this was who she thought it was, Kagome had half a mind to climb out of the car and give her a piece of her mind. Though, the other half (the more logical half) told her to keep to herself, that it wasn’t any of her business, as much as she wanted it to be.

A few minutes past and the woman remained leaning against the door frame, looking down at her watch before folding her arms across her chest. Kagome looked at her phone, tempted to text him but figured that was the last thing he needed. Instead, she opened TikTok and started to watch videos quietly while she waited.

Hearing the front door open, she straightened some, though still keeping the hoodie up over her mouth as some form of comfort. 

He looked  _ pissed _ .

“ _ Explain _ yourself? Is  _ that _ it? A year and a half late, don’t you think?”

That confirmed it. That was his ex. The one that had him hating himself. The one who wanted him human. Kagome could feel her jaw clenching, brows furrowed as she clenched her fists and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re playin’ at but I’m not buyin’ into it. Go back to your fuck boy Suikotsu and leave me the  _ fuck _ alone.”

Her heart skipped a beat at that, eyes widening as she began to sink lower in her seat with her shoulders pressed to her ears. A sleeveーcovered hand was brought to her mouth at his next words, feeling tears brimming her eyes at the realization that this woman had done much more than he’d initially told her.

“So that’s it? You’re not even going to listen to what I have to say?!” 

_ “Why should he?!” _

“No, I’m not! You cheated on me, Kikyo. I left you. Why the  _ fuck  _ would I wanna listen to what you have to say?”

_ “Oh, Inuyasha…” _

A hand began to sneak towards the door handle, prepared to open the door and step out to tell Kikyo (finally knowing her name) to get lost. Yet, right when she was about to, she heard Kikyo’s next words and froze.

“I found a cure!”

Inuyasha had mentioned that previously, how she’d been looking for something to make himー

“You can be human…” 

Kagome watched as Kikyo took his hand in hers as she spoke those words, Kagome’s heart clenching as she waited for her boyfriend’s reaction. To see another woman touch him like that, it seared into her chest as she let a few tears fall while sinking back into the driver’s seat. 

_ “You don’t…” _

A silent plea, trying to wordlessly convince him that he didn’t need to change himself. Kagome loved him as he was and that was never going to change; she would never ask him to do something like that for her. Watching him wrench his hand from Kikyo’s had her breathing a small sigh of relief, his words even moreso.

“I never wanted to be human ー that’s what  _ you  _ wanted. Is this seriously why you came here? To tell me I could be human and somehow win me back?” 

“I miss you.”

There the hand went, covering her own mouth again as if to keep herself quiet.

_ “She misses him? After everything she did to him?” _

For a half a second, Kagome felt a twinge of fear that he would respond with the same words, that maybe he would agree and he’d end up going back to her. But then she heard the exasperated anger in his voice and she knew t no hat he didn’t feel the same. Another breath of relief left her then, eyes closing as she listened to him continue. 

“You really think me that pathetic that I’d come  _ crawlin’  _ back to you just because you wanna change me into something I’m not?!”

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t help but let a small smile form on her face, feeling pride in the fact that he was adamant about staying as he was. 

“Puppy, pleaseー”

_ “Puppy?!” _

The last thing she’d ever think to call Inuyasha was ‘puppy’. For some reason she found it to be degrading. Sure, he was adorable but hardly did he give off the ‘I’m lost and in need of a home’ vibe. Kagome made a mental note to  _ never  _ call him that, not even in jest.

“Don’t fuckin’  _ puppy _ me.”

Every word after that was low with Kagome unable to hear exactly what was being said. There was a strong desire to roll down the window even more but she knew that Inuyasha would hear it and, though she was sure he knew she was listening, she didn’t want to make it too obvious. It didn’t take long for the volume of their voices to go up once more, giving Kagome more context to the conversation.

“I thought it was what you wanted! To be  _ accepted! _ ”

“I  _ am _ accepted.”

Kagome could see his attention flicker towards her for a moment, catching his gaze over the top of the steering wheel. The expression on her face softened as he continued, feeling her heart swell as he spoke of how she’d accepted him. And she did. Every piece of him she’d accepted with open arms. 

“ _ She _ accepts me. I don’t  _ need _ you to feel acceptance.”

_ “Inuyasha…” _

Drawing in a shaky breath, she watched as Kikyo moved from him and towards her car, though seemed to veer off in a different direction. A direction that was headed straight for ー

_ “Oh no.” _

Kagome sunk into the seat a little further, watching as Kikyo came up near her driver’s side window. The way she seemed to loom over her, looking Kagome over before peering over her shoulder towards Inuyasha to give him one final glance before continuing her path around her car. As she did, Kagome released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, pushing herself up in her seat while keeping her attention on the other woman.

The resemblance between herself and Kikyo startled her some; she understood why Inuyasha had reacted the way he did when they first met. 

It wasn’t until Kikyo’s car was backing up and out of the parking lot that Kagome opened the driver’s seat door and hopped out. Not even bothering to close the door behind her, she jogged towards Inuyasha, seeing that he was intently watching the red Honda Accord speed off down the road.

“Inuyasha?”

Her voice brought him back to the moment, seeing Kagome standing in front of him, small hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, “Are you okay?”

That was the moment he understood Kagome’s thought process when she’d called him drunk after seeing Koga. All he wanted in that moment was her ー he wanted her to make him feel better and remind him of what he had  _ now _ . His hands gripped her wrists as he leaned into her touch and shook his head slightly, “I’m sorry you had t’see that, Kagome,” he apologized, running his hands down her arms and down her back before pulling her closer.

“Hey. No. Don’t apologize,” she cooed, pulling his head down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. The feel of his arms wrapping around her waist was paired with his head digging into the crook of her neck, “I’m sorry she did that to you…” she whispered, feeling Inuyasha give her a squeeze before drawing in a deep, calming breath of her scent. It mixed together with his own that had been left over in the hoodie she was wearing, easing his mind and bringing him back down to his new reality ー the one he had with Kagome. 

“You apologize a lot,” he teased, pressing a kiss to her jawline as he kept himself close to her. Kagome smiled softly at that, murmuring a soft ‘I know’ into his shoulder.

Pulling from him, she lowered back onto her heels as her hands ran down his chest, “Let’s get you home.” Taking his hand in hers, she led him back towards the car, Inuyasha following after her with no fight and a feeling of warmth in his chest. It was the petite woman in front of him that had made it so he could see his worth and turn down something that he would have simply settled for before. Kagome  _ was _ his home.

* * *

The car ride home was tense, but that was to be expected. Kagome couldn’t help the gnawing feeling in her heart that had been created by finding out that, not only did Kikyo not love him for who he was, she’d cheated on him as well. Very real anger sat deep in her gut, though she tried to keep it at bay. That piece of information he hadn’t kept from her, per se, and she’d found out through him, so she couldn’t be completely upset that he kept it from her.

“I didn’t tell you because it really didn’t affect me much,” he muttered, causing Kagome to tense. Sometimes she really thought he could read her mind, “What happened wasn’t even surprising to me. Deep down, I expected it to happen at some point and I guess that prepared me for when it did,” his tone was flat, emotionless and almost distant, “I don’t have that fear with you, Kagome. I trust you more than I ever trusted her, so I didn’t think it mattered,” he added, keeping his attention facing forward as he rested his elbow on the sill of the window and his head in his hand. 

A gentle touch graced his thigh, knowing Kagome was attempting to comfort him. His attention turned toward her then, seeing her glancing towards him when she could as they drove down the highway, “It’s alright,” she reassured, tone gentle and warm, though perhaps holding an edge. It wasn’t aimed towards him, not in the slightest. Was she still angry that he’d kept things from her? Yeah. But this was different in some way. Something told her that, if she hadn’t been there, he would have told her exactly what happened.

Taking her hand in his, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm, “How much did you hear?” 

“Enough to know she used to call you ‘puppy’,” Kagome replied, hearing Inuyasha give a scoff of amusement before shaking his head. Pulling her hand from his, she only did so to turn a corner before placing it back to where it had been before.

“Never fuckin’ call me that,” his tone was serious, though the feel of Kagome’s lips on he back of his hand after drawing them near dismantled any sort of real rage he felt.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. It’s...degrading,” she explained honestly, Inuyasha finding his heart melting even more for the woman beside him, “I dunno. Doesn’t suit you.”

“And what  _ does  _ suit me?” he asked, rather curious now.

Kagome took a moment to ponder, thumb brushing over his knuckles as she kept her eyes on the road ahead, “I guess I don’t really call you anything aside from ‘babe’ or ‘baby’. Unless you consider ‘idiot’ a term of endearment.”

“‘Buster’s’ my personal favourite,” he joked, letting a genuine smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

“When have I  _ ever  _ called you ‘buster’?” Kagome countered, turning her head towards him for a brief moment before finding her eyes back on the road.

“When we first met,  _ remember? _ ”

Thinking back, she  _ did  _ remember. 

_ "Now look here, busterー" her voice held a growl within it, "I don't know what kind of stick is up your ass, but if you weren't Miroku's friend, I would ask to speak to your superior about just how much of an absolute jerk you are!" _

_ The outburst only had the man smirking, "Can't go up higher than me. I own this shop. So go ahead, do your worst." _

A soft giggle left her at that, “Oh yeah. I suppose I did,” she released his hand to pull up her apartment’s underground parking. Bringing down her mirror, she pressed the button to tell the gate to open. 

It wasn’t until they reached her parking space that she realized that perhaps bringing him back to her place wasn’t the right move, “Oh, I guess I should have asked if you wanted to go back to your place.”

“S’okay. I don’t have work tomorrow.”

“I can take you home. I have some overnight stuff there already,” she paused then, turning her attention towards him completely, “Unless you wanna be alone.” 

They had been together every day for over a week and, though Kagome wasn’t complaining, she knew how Inuyasha preferred his alone time. Yes, they were sometimes alone together, simply sitting in silence and doing whatever, but it wasn’t the same as having a space to himself completely. 

His brows furrowed at that; the last thing he wanted was to be away from her, not after what had just happened, “No. I don’t wanna be alone,” he then realized maybe she was hinting at something, “Do you?”

“No. I just know how much you like time to yourself soー”

Her words were cut off by his lips, having leaned over to the driver’s side and cupped the back of her head to make sure he could indulge in her taste. Inuyasha couldn’t help himself; she was so considerate, attentive and patient. The soft shriek of surprise that left her soon fell into a hum, cupping his neck with both hands as she sunk into the kiss. 

It lasted for a few moments, the two of them lost in the taste of one another until Kagome felt the need to break it, “Do you want me to take us back to your place?” The words were spoken through heavy breaths as she watched him shake his head.

“Nah, I’m fine stayin’ here,” he murmured, trying to bring himself back to reality after indulging in her taste. 

“Okay,” a smile spread across her features, running a hand up to his cheek before gently patting it, “Let’s get upstairs before you get any ideas.” The light tease had Inuyasha scoffing, feeling her slip from his grasp as she opened the door and climbed out.

* * *

It’d been a long time since any of them had been to a lights festival, Inuyasha in particular; and he remembered why. The sounds and smells overwhelmed him as the four of them lined up to grab their tickets to go into the gardens. Not that Kagome could see, but his ears lay flattened against his head beneath his beanie, trying to drown out some of the noise. As comforting as it was to have his hand interlocked with Kagome’s, he knew that there would be a much smaller cap on his tolerance than the other three. 

She knew him too well, peering up at him with an expression of understanding as her other arm wrapped around the same bicep she was holding the hand of. There was no need for words, Inuyasha having leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her head in response to her gentle comfort. 

All four of them were dressed in winter gear, Kagome wrapped in a thick, emerald peacoat, white scarf and red beanie topped with a bobble while Inuyasha wore a maroon peacoat of his own, jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens. Kagome could have been a little more prepared, wearing a black, wool skirt beneath her coat, black stocking covering her legs and black thighーhigh, lowーheeled boots.

“What time did Jak and Shiori say they’d join us?” Sango asked, keeping close to Miroku as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hers wrapped around his waist. Wearing a thicker, muted pink bomber jacket, a dark magenta scarf and green beanie, Sango complimented Miroku’s outfit of a black, thin but still padded jacket with a dark grape scarf and black beanie. Always the practical one, Sango wore a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots, with Miroku following suit.

Shrugging, Kagome rolled her eyes mockingly, “Jak  _ said _ seven thirty, but that could mean nine o’clock for all we know.” Jak was notorious for running on his own time, which meant that he was often fashionably late. It got to the point that Kagome typically told him the time was an hour earlier than it actually was. Why she neglected to do it this time, she didn’t know. 

“Yeah, but Shiori is usually pretty punctual,” Sango pointed out, “Doesn’t she usually keep him in line?”

Shaking her head, the other woman gave a negative response, “No. Jak over rules pretty much anyone’s sense of time. It’ll be a miracle if we see them byー”

“Kagome! Sango!”

All four of them peered over their shoulders, seeing the exact people Kagome had been talking about. Both Shiori and Jak were dressed rather stylishly. Jak himself looked as if he’d walked out of some sort of fashion magazine, with Shiori wearing something similar to Kagome. Kagome stood there stunned, her expression mirroring exactly what she felt with wide eyes as if she was a deer caught in the headlights.

“Huh...would you look at that…” Kagome murmured before snapping out of her daze and offering a bright smile, “Hey, you two!” 

Kagome and Sango watched the two of them jog across the street before they slid past through the crowd before joining the rest of the squad. With warm greetings, Jak, Sango, Kagome and Shiori all shared hugs with Miroku giving a wave, “It’s been a while.”

“Too long, I say,” Jak stated confidently before turning and seeing the silverーhaired man standing at Kagome’s side, “And who is  _ this  _ tall glass of water? Are you the badーboy Kagome’s told me about?”

“ _ Jak! _ ” Kagome scolded, shooting him a glare as said man let out a giggle of amusement. 

“Kagome has told me  _ all  _ about you,” Jak continued, holding out a hand for Inuyasha to take in greeting. Inuyasha remained his rather unreadable self when it came to meeting new people, though he was somewhat surprised by the forwardness of the man in front of him. He could see Kagome’s cheeks flush with embarrassment as she lifted a hand to her face, “Jakotsu, nice to meet you.”

Taking Jak’s hand, Inuyasha gave it a shake as well as a small nod, “Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, too.”

Before the other girl could be introduced, Inuyasha gave her a knowing look; it was rare for him to be in the presence of another halfーdemon, let alone one that was so open with their identity. Shiori gave him a warm smile, Kagome having debriefed her not to mention or draw attention to the fact that Inuyasha held similar blood to herself. An unspoken comradery was built in that moment, watching as Jak took the girl’s shoulders and pushed her closer towards Inuyasha.

“This  _ precious  _ little gem is Shiori,” Jak purred, turning his attention towards Kagome before teasingly scolding her, “It’s alright babes, we’ll introduce ourselves.”

Kagome rolled her eyes before looking to Sango and Miroku, who had rather amused expressions on their faces. None so much more than Miroku, finding it entertaining to see Inuyasha around someone as flamboyant as Jak ー the  _ complete  _ opposite of the hanyou’s stony exterior. 

“Nice to meet you,” Shiroi greeted, shaking the other hanyou’s hand gracefully with Inuyasha returning the sentiment with a nod of acknowledgement.

“Same to you.”

Just as the introductions finished, all of them found themselves at the ticket counter, Inuyasha paying for himself and Kagome (much to her disapproval). As they walked through the gate, Inuyasha’s arm draped over his girlfriend’s shoulders, he gave a playful grin, “ _ Badーboy _ , huh?”

Feeling heat rising to her cheeks, Kagome shot him a sad excuse of a glare that Inuyaha only found adorable, “Don’t kid yourself, everyone here knows you’re a softy.”

With them being the first to get through the gate, Inuyasha took the opportunity to reprimand the woman beside him by pulling her close against his side with a jolt and pressing his lips close to her ear. Kagome gave a soft gasp at the sudden motion, moving to rest her hand on his chest to ground herself as she felt his teeth nip at the shell of her ear, “You wanna play  _ that  _ game tonight, babe?” A shiver ran down her spine at that, teeth taking her lower lip between them as her fingers gripped his jacket, “‘Cause I’m  _ more  _ than happy to show you how bad I can be when we get home.”

The spike in her scent told him everything he needed, giving her temple a gentle kiss before loosening his hold on her. 

“Kagome! We’re gonna take a group selfie!” Jak called before jogging past her while grabbing her wrist, tugging her along with him. Inuyasha relinquished his hold on her, watching as the three girls and Jak walked to one of the many fantastical displays of lights before making a formation that could capture all of them in a photo.

With Miroku and Inuyasha off to the side, their hands in their pockets, Inuyasha couldn’t help but make a comment about Jak, “He sure is uh... _ outgoing _ ,” he stated, hearing Miroku chuckle lowly in response.

“Perhaps, or maybe you’re a little too stiff for your own good,” Miroku chided playfully, seeing his friend give him a side glance with a scowl on his face, “Jak’s harmless. Just a little touchyーfeely, which I know makes you squeamish.”

A low grunt of reluctant agreement left him, he hated being touched without knowing the person well. Hell, the only people he let touch him were Kagome, Miroku and Sango ー two being his good friends and one being his girlfriend. Sure, he’d give hugs at parties, but again he usually knew the people he was hugging (and he often didn’t have a choice in the matter). Jak hadn’t touched him yet, but Inuyasha had a feeling that those boundaries were going to be crossed at some point in the night. 

Seeing the squad take a few selfies and go through which ones were best, Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel as if he was completely outside of her world. He’d yet to really dive into her life as an influencer, meeting Jak and Shiori being the first people who were a part of that life. She was so outgoing and carefree when it came to her personality, something Inuyasha envied as well as revered. 

How he’d managed to win her over was beyond him.

“You have that look on your face.”

The sound of Miroku’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, turning his attention towards his friend with brows furrowed, “ _ What _ look?”

“The one that says you’re thinking too hard,” Miroku teased, only to see Inuyasha roll his shoulders while releasing a deep sigh. 

“S’nothin’,” the hanyou dismissed, shaking his head slightly before shifting his feet as he looked down at the ground, “Jus’, I’m not a part of her world, y’know?”

“I think that’s what she appreciates about you,” Miroku stated almost instantly, already knowing where the hanyou was taking the conversation. 

“Would be easier for her if she was with someone who was, though,” Inuyasha countered, lifting his head and turning his attention towards Miroku, seeing a rather reassuring expression on his old friend’s face.

“And yet she’s with you ー  _ happily _ , I might add.”

A small huff of amusement left Inuyasha as he nodded, “Yeah. Dunno what I did to deserve  _ that _ .” 

“Inuyasha!” 

Kagome’s voice had him snapping his head towards her, seeing her jogging towards him before tugging him towards a gazebo that sat on the edge of a pond, “Come take some pictures with me!” Her voice was filled with giddiness, hearing Sango say something similar to Miroku.

Jak and Shiori followed them, catching up just as Kagome handed Sango her phone as she was the only one able to get Inuyasha to cooperate when taking pictures. Kagome helped with some, simply moving his arms where they should go before managing to snag a cute snapshot of her grabbing his face and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Public displays of affection wasn’t something Inuyasha was opposed to, but it seemed Kagome was much more comfortable with the idea than him. That was just how she was, wasn’t it? Open, carefree, and trusting. She pushed him to come out of his shell, something he knew he needed to thank her for more often. 

With enough images that Kagome knew she could make a cute instagram post with, she pressed a chaste kiss to her boyfriend’s lips before pulling away and making her way towards Sango. 

Taking the phone back, she scrolled through her camera roll to see if they needed to take more, “These are cute!” she chirped in approval. “Babe, come here and look,” she called, lifting her hand and gesturing for him to come closer. The way Inuyasha did so without any sort of retaliation was amusing to Sango and Miroku, recalling how he used to find things like this a major inconvenience in past relationships. 

Gently resting his hand on the small of her back, he peered over her shoulder to see her scrolling to the right, “We make a pretty cute couple, don’t we?” she chirped, lifting her free hand to cup the cheek farther from her and press a kiss to the one closest. 

“Uhー” Inuyasha started, feeling her lips against his cheek and reluctantly letting a blush rise over his face, “YーYeah, I guess.”

Kagome took no offense to his indecisiveness, knowing that he was around people he didn’t know and that alone made him more uncomfortable and stiff than normal. Giving him another gentle kiss to his cheek, Kagome heard Sango ask to have the favour returned. Pocketting her phone, she pulled from Inuyasha and turned, grabbing Sango’s phone to start taking pictures for her and Miroku. 

Inuyasha gave space, taking a step back before hearing a gentle voice from behind him. Peering over his shoulder, he saw Shiori coming up close to stand beside him, lavender eyes looking up at him as if she expected an answer.

“Sorry, did you say somethin’?” Inuyasha asked, only to see Shiori offer a warm smile as she shrugged.

“I was just asking if you’ve ever been to a light festival before,” she repeated, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets as she stopped just at his side. 

With Shiori the same height as Kagome, Inuyasha needed to crane his head downward to not come off as rude, “Oh. Uh, yeah. Once,” he stated shortly, having never been one to be good at small conversation.

“I’ve never been. This is my first one. It’s pretty magical looking, isn’t it?” Shiori voiced rather listfully, looking around at the hundreds of thousands of lights that surrounded them at every turn. 

“I guess,” he replied rather flatly, following suit by scanning the area and taking in the amount of effort that had been put into the gardens for such an event. Shiori seemed unperturbed by Inuyasha’s rather bristled demeanor, still peering over the decorations with a smile on her face. 

Silence fell between them after that, lingering for a few moments and letting the sounds of crowds bleed through.

“You don’t have to worry, y’know,” Shiori stated suddenly, though rather lowly and casually, causing Inuyasha’s brow to quirk up as he gave the small woman a side glance, “It’s getting better for people like  _ us _ .”

“Kagome put you up to this?” Inuyasha half snapped, though there was hardly any force behind it aside from general annoyance. 

Shiori shook her head in response, “The opposite. Told me not to say anything.” Her head turned towards him with that same rather innocent, genuine smile. The inu-hanyou scoffed before drawing in a deep breath and releasing it rather sharply. He admired the pint-sized woman beside him ー a woman who had yokai and human blood, openly accepting her. Not only that, posting such a thing in front of millions of people to give their two-cents, should they feel inclined, was something Inuyasha couldn’t even fathom.

“You’re a brave li’l squirt, I’ll give you that,” he murmured, offering a small grin to tell him he was trying to make light of the conversation.

Shiori gave another shrug, “I wasn’t always. It’s tough but I had Jak to support me; then I met Kagome and she really pushed me to do more. She’s always been really open-minded,” the komoriーhanyou explained, turning her attention towards the woman she’d just spoken about. Kagome was deep in influencer mode, taking enough pictures at different angles and poses to make sure that they were aesthetic enough to be posted.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Inuyasha replied, suddenly hearing Jak’s voice ring out as he came closer, carrying two cups of hot chocolate. Peering over his shoulder, Shiori followed suit and watched as Jak waltzed over to them with the confident swagger he seemed to always hold.

“I got you some hot chocolate, babes,” he called as he neared the pair of hanyous, stopping beside Shiori and handing her a cup. Thanking him, she took the cup in both hands to warm them while pushing up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Jak looked content at that, draping an arm around Shiori’s shoulders while moving his attention to the tall, silverーhaired man, “I hope you’re ready to take more pictures,” he teased, offering a playful smirk, “No one is more adamant about instagram than Kagome.”

“That’s fine,” Inuyasha stated honestly, shrugging to emphasize his apathy towards Jak’s statement, “I’m used to it, by now.”

“What a good boyfriend!” Jak chirped, “You’ll be her Instagram husband in no time!”

“ _ Husband _ ?”

The word left Inuyasha much more forcefully and disbelieving than he’d intended, taken aback by the term. It had only been six months. How did people think that they were already getting married? A slight sense of panic crept up into his chest, marriage not even being on his radar; not even just in the sense of being with Kagome ー it was more so a ‘never gonna happen with anyone’ notion to him. 

In short, he didn’t  _ believe  _ in marriage.

“It’s just a saying, silly!” Jak corrected, tone still light and playful, finding amusement in the way that Inuyasha seemed to tense up, “Just means you’ll be helping her with things.” Jak waved his hand towards Inuyasha flippantly, as if trying to shoo away any sort of questioning the other man had.

Inuyasha, desperate to change the subject, looked down to the cups that the other pair were holding, “Where’d you get that, anyways?” He asked, letting his attention fall back onto Jak.

“There’s a stand just around the corner there,” Jak answered, gesturing behind himself with his head as Inuyasha followed the gesture to see the faint view of a line of people. 

As he turned back towards Kagome, he noticed she’d finally finished her little photoshoot with Miroku and Sango. With a short ‘thanks’, he began to make his way back towards the other couple, “Hey, Kagome,” he called out to her, aiming to just grab her attention.

Kagome had just handed Sango’s phone back to her when she heard Inuyasha’s voice, “Yes, my love?” Turning her head towards him casually, she spoke those words just so, as if it were the most natural thing to say.

It stopped him in his tracks, eyes wide as his cheeks flushed a deep red at the sentiment. The pace of his heart sped up, seeing her look at him with doe eyes filled with expectancy, waiting for him to continue what he’d meant to call her for.

“UhーIー” he sputtered before clearing his throat and gesturing back towards the direction Jak had with his head, “Wanna grab a drink?” Her face morphed with a bright smile, almost skipping towards him as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

“I’d love to!” 

Tugging him to follow, it didn’t take long for Inuyasha to easily fall in stride with her before feeling her linking their arms together. Happily, he walked alongside her, turning his attention to her as they did so, “How’re you feeling?” Kagome asked, checking in to see how his tolerance was holding up. She was well aware of his aversion to crowds and large gatherings, it overwhelmed him. 

“I’m alright. It’s not as packed as you said it’d be,” he assured, feeling her lean against him as they walked. A permanent smirk was plastered on his face, letting Kagome’s words ring out through his head. They way she’d called him that seemed completely second nature to her, and she had no idea the impact it had on him. 

“I’m surprised, really. Usually this close to Valentine’s Day, most places are packed,” she pondered as they walked, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before lifting it at the sound of a scoff.

“You don’t celebrate that stupid hallmark holiday, do you?”

Kagome’s face fell into one of disappointment and offense, “Well, I’d planned on celebrating it with  _ you  _ but, if you think it’s so  _ stupid _ , I’ll celebrate it by myself ー take  _ myself  _ on a date,” she snapped, releasing her hold on him and preparing to stomp off ahead of him. Before she could get too far, Inuyasha reached out to grip her wrist and pulled her back towards him. Spinning her enough to have her back his chest, he had arm crossed over her chest, making it easy for him to wrap both of his arms around her front.

With her locked against him, Kagome squirmed defiantly, still frustrated and annoyed at his abrasive dismissal, “Don’t get all pissy,” he chided rather calmly, “Just mean I don’t need a day to tell me to take you on a date or treat you special.” 

Dammit. How was he so sweet while being such an ass? Kagome pouted, trying to keep up her faux annoyance but feeling it start to slip when he pressed a kiss to her cheek, “You’re a jerk,” Kagome pouted, not holding much weight behind the statement as she leaned into the affection he gave her. Inuyasha couldn’t help but give an amused scoff at her words, feeling her hands rest on his forearms as she conceded. 

Inuyasha began walking forward, Kagome needing to do the same as they continued their way to the cart, “That a new term of endearment?” He teased, feeling Kagome smack one of his forearms in a scolding manner. 

When they got to the line, Kagome pulled from his arms to turn around, arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her chest against his. Inuyasha’s own arms loosely wrapped around her waist, craning his neck down and she did the same upwards, “I  _ would  _ like to do something, though,” she emphasized, seeing her boyfriend roll his eyes as he lifted his head up and turned to the side. 

“Like  _ what _ ?” 

“Don’t act like I’m holding you hostage!” Kagome retorted, brows furrowing as her expression fell back into one that lacked impression.

“You  _ know  _ I don’t do flowers or chocolates or any of that shit,” he reminded her, though Kagome was already highly aware. She didn’t expect much from him when it came to romantic gestures, she’d come to accept that Inuyasha was  _ far  _ from the type to buy flowers or chocolates. It was more so in his actions that he showed his affection and love, something she’d come to understand early on in their relationship. 

It wasn’t as though Inuyasha thought flowers and chocolates were stupid (okay, maybe he did), but he found them extremely trivial. He didn’t understand the point of getting a trinket or gift that was just  _ expected  _ with no thought behind it. Valentine’s Day had always been a day he’d dreaded, as Kikyo had always wanted some grand gesture; Inuyasha didn’t  _ do  _ gestures of grandeur ー she never seemed to understand that.

“I  _ know  _ that,” she countered, “We don’t need to plan it right this second, but I would like to do something a little  _ more  _ than what our usual dates nights are.”

As oblivious as Inuyasha typically was, he could sense her disappointment by his attitude towards the situation. Amber hues peered over her face as is hands ran up her back and down to her hips in a soothing manner, “D’you  _ want  _ that type a’stuff?” He asked rather hesitantly, seeing Kagome’s expression soften some in response.

“I don’t need any  _ gifts _ , Yash,” Kagome emphasized, head shaking to bring the point home, “I just wanna do something a little moreーI dunnoー _ special _ that day, is all. Doesn’t need to be much.” 

Running her hands down the front of his chest, her head tilted to the side as she kept her neck craned back to get a better look at him. Releasing a heavy sigh through his nose, Inuyasha brought a hand to her cheek and cupped it. Damn. He’d do  _ anything  _ for this woman.

“Mkay, we’ll plan somethin’, then,” he agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips as if to seal the deal. 

Kagome held onto his wrist with both hands, keeping his hand pressed where it was even as they broke away, “Your hand’s so warm,” she hummed, leeching the heat from it to warm that one side of her face. Without any prompt, he lifted his other hand to her opposite cheek, leading Kagome to lean into his touch with a wide smile of content. 

“Your hands are freezing,” he countered, feeling her bare palms against his wrist and noticing the contrast in their temperatures, “Why didn’t you bring gloves?”

“I forgot,” she half-whined, “I left them on the coffee table before we left.”

Gripping both of her hands in his, he brought them to his mouth to blow some hot air on them before rubbing them, “Doesn’t help that you aren’t wearin’ any pants, stupid,” he teased, seeing his girlfriend pull a face that he couldn’t help but find completely adorable. Brows furrowed and her bottom lip partially jutted out, Kagome was tempted to pull her hands away but was far too comforted by the heat his gave off, “You’re gonna get sick one-a these days.”

“I’m plenty warm! It’s just my hands that are cold,” she defended, watching as her bad-boy hanyou boyfriend placed a gentle kiss on one of her palms.

“Y’want me t’ _ hold your hand _ the whole time?” It was slightly mocking, offering her a devious, playful grin as she gave him a very definitive nod.

“Yes! It’s your duty as my boyfriend, y’know!”

“Oh,  _ is it _ now? Don’t remember signin’ a contract,” he continued with his sarcastic, slightly mocking tone. It reminded her of when they’d first met, when he’d asked her if she was slow. 

_ “Y’know, ‘cause of the  _ rain _ and all.” _

However, instead of taking it personally, she simply straightened, tilting her head in an expectant and challenging way, “Well, keep this up and I’ll  _ make  _ you sign one,” she countered, only to see his lips pull into an amused smirk before realizing that they were next in line.

“Thank god,” Kagome hummed, wrapping both hands around the warm cup after they’d ordered, “Happy? Now I don’t need to hold your hand.”

“I never said I didn’t  _ want  _ to!” Inuyasha countered, shooting her a glare, only to see Kagome give him a soft giggle as she brought her drink to her lips. Letting go of the cup with one hand, she reached out to take the one he’d shoved in his pocket, lacing their fingers together.

“Better?”

A flush crossed over Inuyasha’s cheeks, realizing he’d unknowingly shown a sliver of vulnerability in public. His lips pursed into a scowl as he (contradictorily) happily laced their fingers together and averted his gaze from her with a small nod. Kagome rolled her eyes casually at his response, unsurprised by his tough-guy facade that he tended to keep up when they were in public. Sometimes she’d forget that the soft side she got to see truly was  _ just  _ for her and no one else. 

As they neared the group, the couple noticed a small group having formed around Shiori and Jak, Miroku and Sango standing on the outskirts as people seemed to ‘wait in line’ to take a selfie with the two influencers. 

Kagme stopped them in their tracks, Inuyasha taking a step forward before realizing she’d stopped and turning his attention towards her, “What’s up, babe?” He asked, seeing a slightly panicked look on her face as she turned her attention back to him.

“Uhーmaybe we should split up from the group for a bit,” Kagome suggested, seeing a perplexed look on her boyfriend’s features. However, before he could inquire further, they both heard an unfamiliar voice call out towards them.

“Is Kagome here, too?!”

There was extreme excitement in the feminine voice, followed by another with the statement, “Is that your new  _ boyfriend!? _ ”

“Can we get a selfie?!”

Inuyasha froze at the sudden ambush, eyes wide before feeling Kagome take a step in front of him, “Hey! I’d love to take some selfies! Why don’t we take some with Jak and Shiori? Then you can have all of us in one picture!” Kagome chirped, trying her best to diffuse the situation and take attention away from her boyfriend, immediately able to tell that he felt uncomfortable.

Speculation was still mostly prevalent around Inuyasha’s identity, the two of them avoiding a public announcement until Inuyasha had gotten used to the idea. It was odd, he’d been out with Kagome a few times and, sure, some fans would come up, but they’d never been as unabashedly _needy_ as these ones. Being ambushed wasn’t an understatement, and it left him feeling a little exposed ー something Kagome was well aware he wasn’t a fan of.

The group surrounding Jak and Shiori seemed to only grow, watching Kagome join them and hear an explosion of excitement when the rest of the mob noticed her. 

When he finally found his footing and began to make his way towards Sango and Miroku, he almost felt like he had to sneak, rounding the group widely to make sure he didn’t get detected. 

“Haven’t seen a mob this big in a while,” Sango mentioned casually, Miroku giving a nod with a somewhat bored expression on his face.

“I think it’s because it’s all three of them together,” Miroku replied before both himself and Sango turned their attention to their friend as he took a stance beside them, “I’m sure this is a regular occurrence for you, isn’t it?”

Inuyasha shook head, eyes slightly wide, “Not like this and  _ definitely  _ not as pushy,” he explained, “Maybe one or a pair of ‘em but they’re always super quick and on their way. This is a different level.” Miroku could see the slight shell-shock expression on the hanyou’s face as his attention turned back to the mob that was beginning to scatter. 

“This is normal,” Sango assured, though it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

Normal. 

_ Normal? _

_ “How the fuck is this normal?” _

His mind reeled for a moment, only really brought back to the present at the feel of Miroku’s hand on his shoulder, “You alright there, friend?”

“Uhー” Inuyasha was dumbfounded at how many people had gathered - there had to be at least twenty people crowded around the three of them, “Y-yeah.”

It was hardly convincing. 

When the crowd finally dissipated to nothing, the trio standing on the outskirts made their way towards the three influencers. Kagome had a somewhat distressed and apologetic expression on her features as she found her boyfriend nearing them.

“Maybe it’s best we split up for a bit,” Shiori stated honestly, knowing it was probably because all three of them were in the same vicinity that the mob got larger than usual. 

Jak gave a nod in agreement, Kagome following suit as her attention fell back to Inuyasha. Reaching a hand out, she took his within it and gently tugged him closer. When he was close enough, she pressed her head against his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders and rub her bicep.

“Meet back here in thirty?” Miroku suggested, seeing the rest of the group give approving nods. Taking Sango’s hand, he laced their fingers together and pressed a kiss to the back of it lovingly. Sango’s cheeks flushed at the romantic gesture, moving to lean against him, releasing his hand to wrap an arm around his back. With such close proximity, Miroku couldn’t help but place a kiss to the top of Sango’s head as they walked.

With Jak and Shiori taking a different path, walking side by side with drinks in hand, it left Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the same spot. Pulling away from him, she let her head crane back so their gazes could lock against one another, “Guess we’re going that way,” Kagome stated, gesturing to the opposite direction of the two other couples. 

Breaking away from one another, Kagome took his hand in hers, leading them down one of the many paths that seemed to wind around the gardens effortlessly. 

A silence fell between them, but it was far from comfortable. Inuaysha’s head was reeling; Sango had said that type of thing was normal and that overwhelmed him to no end. To have so many people surrounding her, aiming to surround him as well, it left him uneasy. Even without himself in the equation, so many strangers circling her had him feeling somewhat protective - there was no way to tell what type of people she was surrounded by. 

If he were added into the equation, which was a very real possibility, it made him feel cornered and claustrophobic ー he didn’t like crowds. It made him start to think, if it were that bad without them knowing full well he was her boyfriend, what would happen once she openly introduced him?

The sound of a thud had him back in the present, ear twitching as he realized Kagome had thrown out her cup while they passed by the garbage can. 

A few more moments of silence remained before Inuyasha, for once, was the one to break the silence, “You okay?” The question was posed as casually as he could afford, having an idea as to why she was so quiet.

“Hm?” 

Kagome sounded as if she’d been pulled out of a daze of her own, lifting her head and turning it towards the mad she walked beside.

“Are you okay?” Inuyasha asked, expression pensive and more guarded than normal, the tone of his voice mirroring that.

“Ohー” Kagome forced a smile that Inuyasha could see through completely, “That? Yeah. That’s nothing new,” she tried to explain flippantly, brushing it off as if it were nothing. Yes, it was normal and nothing new _ to her _ ー Inuyasha was a different story entirely. Seeing that miniscule twinge of panic in his eyes when those girls began to get close, Kagome felt guilt gnawing in her stomach.

Taking a few more steps, she found her arm suddenly tugged against an immovable force. With a confused expression, she peered over her shoulder towards their hands, both of their arms outstretched as it seemed Inuyasha had stopped while Kagome just kept walking. A wide-eyeds look of confusion passed over her face as she found her boyfriend’s rather unimpressed expression directed right at her, “What’s up?” 

“I should be askin’  _ you  _ that. What’s with the face?”

Gently, he tugged her closer while taking them off the path to lean against the railing that circled the entirety of the giant pond in the middle of the gardens. As he did so, Kagome released a heavy sigh and simply stood in front of him, their fingers still laced together, “I can tell you’re spooked.”

“Kagomeー”

“I should’ve known better than to think that coming here was a good idea. I justー”

“Hey,” Inuyasha cooed, placing his cup on the railing before reaching his other hand out to take her free one within it. Gently, he pulled her closer, taking both of her hands and resting them on his chest, taking note of how cold they were, “I mean, yeah. I’m a littleー” he didn’t know what the right word to use, shrugging as his mouth opened and closed a couple times, “I dunno, caught off guard is the best way to put it, I guess.”

Silent, Kagome allowed him to bring her closer, peering up at him with apology as the heat of his hands warmed her own. All she could do was nod in understanding towards him, knowing full well that he had every right to feel as he did.

“We’ve had people come up to us, sure, butー” his eyes widened for a brief moment to portray just how unexpected it had been for the group to grow so large while he released a breath through partially closed lips, “That wasー” 

“I know. It’s a lot,” Kagome finally managed to say somewhat frantically, holding an edge of panic within her words, “I really didn’t thinkー” That’s right. She  _ didn’t _ think. Of course that would have happened if herself, Shiori and Jak were all in the same place, as it often did. All she could really think about was being able to spend time with her friends and boyfriend all in one place. It’d been something she’d been looking forward to the last couple of weeks, but now she felt like it would have been best to stick to someone’s house.

“Does that  _ really  _ happen often?” The question left him a bit more desperate than he’d intended, “People just  _ swarm  _ you like that?” 

Kagome shrugged while nodding, gently gripping the fabric of his jacket, “Sometimes, yeah. If I’m somewhere busy.”

“When you’re alone?”

“Yeah.”

She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous?” He was trying to wrap his brain around the thought of her so openly allowing people to circle around her like that when she was out alone. To him, she would be surrounded by strangers that could have ulterior motives ー it put her at risk of getting hurt.

“Dangerous?” She asked incredulously, brows furrowed as her head flinched back slightly. That face morphed back into one of reassurance, lips pulling into a small smile while her brows relaxed, “Their my followers. They wouldn’t hurt me.”

“No. They’re  _ strangers _ , Kagome.” 

The tone he used with her, firm and authoritative, had her genuinely on the defensive, “Look, I understand you were uncomfortable, but that doesn’t give you the right to judge,” she countered, holding a little more irritation in her tone. Here she was, concerned for his well being and he turned around and decided to give her some sort of lecture!

“What? I’mー” Inuyasha straightened some before offering a nervous scoff, “I’m not judgin’, I’m just sayinー”

“I’ve been doing this for almost four years, Yash. I  _ know  _ what I’m doing,” there was venom in her words then, protective of those who followed her and couldn’t fathom anyone questioning their motives when they met her. 

It was obvious he’d struck a nerve, releasing his hold on her hands so he could lift them at either side of him in surrender, “Alright, fine,” he stated rather unconvincingly. Instead of placing his hands back on hers, he shoved them back into his pockets, turning his head away from her as he shook it.

An awkward silence fell between them then, Kagome moving to put her hands back in her pockets as she closed her eyes while drawing in a deep breath. Releasing it, she let her head hang forward and her eyes open, swallowing once as she tried to find something to talk about to break the silence. 

“I guess I just...I don’t understandー” 

Inuyasha’s voice had her head snapping up, thinking she’d catch his gaze but noticed he was still looking to the side.

“You don’t have to.”

“You sure about that?”

His gaze flitted to the side, catching hers for a brief moment before looking off down the path before them. 

He was trying, Kagome could see that clear as day; he was trying to understand her lifestyle, her job, but in the process it seemed to her that there was some judgement. 

“Can we not do this now?” She half pleaded with a slump of her shoulders, head tilted to the side, “I just wanna have a nice time with you and our friends.” 

If it had been six months ago, he would have openly welcomed the opportunity to get into an argument with her, regardless of it being in public. She’d scolded him like he was some sort of child, and that never sat well with him, but he also knew he really didn’t have business telling her how to live her life. She was right, she’d been in the game for almost four years and there hadn’t been an incident.

Yet.

There hadn’t been an incident,  _ yet _ .

A gnawing feeling sat heavy in his gut, telling him to try and make a point and to try and get  _ her  _ to understand. 

But she was right. Not now. That could be a conversation for a different time.

Turning his head back towards her, he looked down at her with his hands still in his pockets, “Please?” He heard her beg, suddenly feeling her hands on his cheeks and her lips at the corner of his mouth.

Well, that was  _ one  _ way to dismantle him.

Turning his head ever so slightly, he did so enough to capture her lips in his, pulling his hands from his pockets to place one on her hip while the other cupped her neck. Kagome easily sunk into the kiss, attempting to melt away the awkwardness that had built between them within the last few minutes. 

Deepening the kiss, she let her tongue brush over his lower lip, immediately gaining entry by Inuyasha opening his mouth. The kisses were slow and languid, sometimes breaking with a small, wet smack before they dove back in for more. They were in the middle of a somewhat busy pathway, something apparent to him after a few moments. Breaking the kiss, he gently cupped her chin with his index finger and thumb, giving one more smaller, chaste kiss to her before reminding her of where they were, “You’re not playin’ fair, baby.”

Oh, thank god. A pet name. 

Kagome relaxed into his hold a little more, pleased to realize that they’d managed to push past the tension that had managed to insert itself unwelcomely. 

“I just wanted a kiss, is all,” she murmured, their faces still close enough for her to do so against his lips. His response was a hum of false convincing, knowing full well her intentions and getting away with them fully, “Wouldn’t mind a little more when we get home, though.”

His ears almost gave away their position, standing stick straight at her very obvious insinuation as to what they’d be doing when they got back to his place for the night, “Oh, yeah?” A wily smirk passed over his features then, running his hands down her waist, “I think I’m startin’ to feel a li’l antsy, what with the  _ crowds _ ‘n all.”

Kagome smacked his chest playfully with a shake of her head, “Nuh-uh. You’re not gettin’ outta this  _ that  _ easy.” 

That smirk he had pulled into a full-blown grin as he leaned forward and pressed a small, but wet, kiss to her lips, prepared to move once they broke. However, when Kagome placed her hands back onto his neck, he flinched, “Jesus, woman. You’re hands are still fuckin’ cold.”


	13. As You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Inuyasha as, not only a human, but a drunk human was a challenge of itself and I hope I executed it well enough! This chapter took forever to write because of that, but I still had a bunch of fun while doing so. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.
> 
> Thank you @lavendertwilight89, @Sapphirestarxx and @Keichanz for being my betas!

“Babe, stop. Just come ‘n sit down. Please?” 

Seated on his couch, legs tucked beneath herself, Kagome watched as her boyfriend paced back and forth in his living room. Shoulders were tense, arms folded across his chest as he waited for the sun to go down. He always got anxious on new moon nights, feeling vulnerable in both the physical and mental sense. If he had it his way, Kagome would never see him in his human form, but he knew it wasn’t a possibility — her own stubbornness rivaled even his own. 

“What do you possibly think is gunna happen when I see you?”

Inuyasha paused then, his side facing her, causing him to turn his head towards her. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know; he was scared she’d prefer him in his human state. A melancholy smile creeped over her face in response, apologetic and reassuring, “Come sit with me.”

Turning his head forward, he released a short, sharp sigh before making his way over to the couch, obeying her by taking a seat beside her. With that said, his stance was far from comfortable, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees as his hands wrung each other. Not even the gentle touch of her hand rubbing at his back was enough to lessen the anxiousness building in his belly. 

Only a small handful of people had ever seen him in his human state, Miroku and Kikyo being the only two outside of his family who’d been trusted enough.

And look where  _ that  _ landed him.

Kagome’s attention turned to the glass sliding door to his backyard, seeing the sun truly start to go down as the sky became darker and darker. Turning back to him, she pushed herself up higher on her knees as she leaned forward. One hand rested on his shoulder, as the other cupped his chin, making sure his head stayed where it was. Leaning close to his ear, she pressed a gentle kiss to the base of it, “See you in the morning,” she whispered, addressing the statement to his ears alone, gently turning his head towards her so she could place a kiss to the tip of his opposite ear, “I’ll miss you.”

Inuyasha basked in her touch, eyes closing but keeping his face in that same pensive state despite the fact that he was touched by her sentiment. The touch of her lips trailed to his forehead, then his nose and, lastly, his lips. 

Slow and languid, open-mouthed and heated, the kiss held the intent to distract him from his own seemingly tormented mind. Her hand moved to cup his cheek as she maneuvered to straddle him and was instantly rewarded by the feel of his hands on her waist. 

As the sun descended behind the horizon, Kagome suddenly felt a pulse radiate outward from the man she held onto. The aura of it was warm and held a low frequency, making it less shocking than it could have been. Testing her theory, she moved her tongue to scrape where his fangs would have been, only to feel a dulled down canine incisor in its stead. 

Slowly, she pulled from his lips, eyes slowly opening to see just how  _ much  _ he’d changed.

The first thing she noticed was the inky black hair that donned his head, instead of his recognizable silver. Flitting her gaze upwards, she saw his lack of dog ears before changing her path and finding two human ones on either side of his head. That path ended when mahogany met charcoal, absent of the stunning honey that she’d grown to adore. 

Though his most distinguishable features were gone, Kagome would still have been able to pick him out in a crowd. His defined jaw, thick brows and defiant smoulder told her that the man she straddled was still the man she loved. Shock was inevitable, spanning over her face for a moment or two before her expression softened and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. 

“You still look like you,” she mused lovingly, cupping his cheeks with both hands as her gaze bore into his. 

He already felt himself inconvenienced and irritated, unable to smell her or read her emotions as he was normally able to. The taste of her had dulled as they kissed when the change happened and it had almost been enough for him to let out a whine, but he kept himself composed. Even the soft touch of her skin seemed dulled as he ran his hands up and under the pajama tank top she wore. 

“Does it hurt?”

Inuyasha shook his head, “No. Just makes me feel...drained.”

“Drained?” Kagome repeated as she ran her hands down his shoulder, over his bicep and forearm to take one of her hands in his. She’d realized she didn’t feel the familiar tickle of his claws against her skin and decided to investigate. Bringing his hand between them, she saw the lack of claws and gently ran one of her own fingers down the underside of his index finger. 

“Uh—” he’d only explained the sensation once, so finding the words were slightly difficult, “Feels like I got cotton in my ears, like I’m sick. I can’t smell or taste as good ‘n feel like I’m goin’ blind.”

“That sounds uncomfortable,” she mused empathetically after examining his hand and lacing their fingers together. Bringing them to her lips, she pressed a kiss to the back of his before resting her cheek against it, “Must be easy to sleep through, though.”

“Don’t sleep,” he stated bluntly with a small shake of his head, “Too anxious.”

Kagome’s heart broke at that, realizing that these nights must have been difficult for him in so many different ways. Not only for physical reasons, but it must have been hard growing up, being able to be considered normal for just one night — to have a taste of normalcy (or what society deemed as such) — only to go back to as he was in the morning. 

“You planning to sleep tonight?”

The shake of his head had her a little disappointed, half hoping that he’d be less anxious knowing that she’d seen him and it changed nothing about how she felt towards him. 

“You know I love you in whatever way you are, right?” Kagome asked, seeing his expression all into one of vulnerability, giving her a small, but extremely honest, nod. He undoubtedly knew that she loved him regardless of his physical state, but there was still that nagging feeling at the back of his head trying to convince him that she preferred him as he was at that moment, “But—”

A breath hitched itself into his throat, eyes widening slightly with the anticipation of his fears becoming a reality. However, when Kagome flashed him that bright, warm, loving smile, all tension seemed to leave his body before she even spoke, “I fell in love with you as a hanyou, not as a human…” Releasing his hand, she let both of hers run down the front of his chest. Inuyasha released a heavy breath he’d been holding, offering her a ghost of a smile of his own.

“Sure you don’t prefer this?” 

The question left him before he could stop himself, not really knowing the point of asking it. Maybe it was for reassurance or the courtesy of giving her an opportunity to be completely honest and confess that she did, in fact, prefer him as a human. 

Perhaps she should have been offended, hearing that question posed towards her as if he didn’t trust her; but, Kagome only felt understanding towards him. Their big blow up had brought about context to his behaviour, making it easier for her to understand his motives. Because of that, she nodded her head in response, “I’m sure.”

Still rather strong arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her flush against him as he dug his head into the crook of her neck, embracing her almost desperately. Kagome returned it easily, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting one of her hands cradle the back of his head. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until she made an effort to lighten the mood, “If you plan on not sleeping, I can think of something we could do to pass the time,” she teased, only to feel Inuyasha tense up around her, almost as if he flinched. The shift in body language had Kagome’s playful demeanor vanish, falling into something holding concern, “Babe?” 

Pulling from him some, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to catch his gaze, “Everything okay?” 

He wasn’t surprised by her suggestion, in fact, he expected it. Why he hadn’t said anything almost immediately was on him, but now it was too late and all he could do was try and find the right words.

“Uh—” he began, averting his gaze from hers as she tried to catch it, “Not—not tonight,” he murmured, letting his eyes flit towards her before looking away once again, “I just—”

Before he could continue, he felt her lips on his, silencing him and letting it linger for a moment or two before pulling away, “I get it,” she breathed, cupping his cheeks and holding his head in place. She should have known that it was a touchy subject, especially since he’d been very clear on how his past relationship held a major sense of contingency when it came to his human nights. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel as though him in his human form was what she preferred, because that was far from true. That didn’t mean she didn’t love him or find him attractive, but she did have a preference.

“Thank you,” he breathed, running his hands up her waist then inward towards the span of her back. It felt so good to have her in his arms, comforting him and accepting him for who and what he was. Never had he thought he’d find someone who would take him — all of him — as he was and love him so fiercely. Never did he expect to do the same for someone else, hold a love so heavy and authentic in his heart that it sometimes made it difficult to breathe.

Soft lips pulled into a smile, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his as she ran her hands down the front of her chest, “What do you normally do on these nights to keep yourself occupied?”

“Drink,” he stated almost instantly, causing Kagome’s heart to break as well as her curiosity to spark. There was no stopping the thought of him drunk, knowing that his hanyou state left it almost impossible for him to feel any sort of buzz. Still, that look of empathy crossed her face, running her hands back up to his neck, “Makes it easier.”

“Do you wanna drink, right now?” Kagome couldn’t stop herself from asking, mind moving into how she can make sure he felt comfortable for the night.

That question had Inuyasha looking up at her quizzically, hands running back down to her hips and over the tops of her thighs before running back up. The even motion of his hands running up and over her body gave her some sense of calm, “I mean, kinda; but, I think it’s just outta habit at this point. We don’t gotta.”

“We can, if it makes things easier.”

“Babe—” he began, letting his lips pull into the ghost of a smile, affectionate in nature at the notion of her just wanting nothing but the best for him, “I got you to get drunk off of,” he teased, feeling Kagome gently smack his chest as she gave off a scoff.

“You’re such a suck,” she replied before loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’ve never seen you drunk.”

“‘Cause human alcohol does jack shit,” he explained with a shrug, and unimpressed Kagome rolling her eyes rather casually. 

“I gathered,” she mocked, moving to climb off him and rise to her feet, “I’m gunna get a glass of wine, you want anything?”

The threat of a whine was stopped short in his throat before it could manifest audibly, feeling cold from the absence of her against him. However, with her no longer straddling him, he leaned back against the couch, one arm resting on the back of it, “Depends. You wanna get me drunk?”

A mischievous look passed over her face, lips pulled up at the corner of one side before giving him a shrug to feign innocence, “Maybe…” she sang as she opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of white wine.

“A glassa bourbon’s good.”

The chuckle that followed his words was genuine and warm, seeing as she gave him a salute, pressing two fingers to her forehead before pushing them forward, “Comin’ right up!” Her words were bright and playful, something that was a drastic change to what he normally experienced on his human nights. 

Once again, Kagome was solidifying a place within his heart that he didn’t think he’d ever make space for, or even have the capability to. Everything about her brought a new sense of life that he didn’t think he’d be able to enjoy. Sometimes, he would still get caught off guard by something she said or did, bowling him over with an emotion that he couldn’t describe because it felt so much  _ more  _ than love. Maybe he was getting in over his head about it—maybe it was his human emotions getting the better of him—but, all he could think of was just how  _ fucking  _ lucky he was to have her.

With both glasses in hand, Kagome took her seat back on the couch, sitting as she had been before she straddled him: side against the cushions with her elbow on the back of the couch. Handing him his glass of bourbon, Inuyasha lifted it to his lips to take a sip.

Damn. It burned way worse when he was human. 

“We should play a drinking game,” Kagome suggested, resting her head in her hand with a playful smile. The incredulous expression she received from her boyfriend had her challenging him, brows lifting with expectancy. 

“What are we, in highschool?” He chided, feeling her hand smack against his bicep in fake offence, “Are there even any drinking games for two people?”

Taking a moment to ponder, Kagome took a long sip of her wine, making a humming sound after she swallowed, “Never have I ever?” She suggested, seeing Inuyasha cock a brow upward.

Looked like he would be needing some convincing. 

“It’s easy. We each take turns telling each other something we haven’t done, and if you have, you drink.”

“I know how ‘never have I ever’ works, babe,” he countered, seeing Kagome roll her eyes in response to his attitude.

“Well, I figured since you’re a  _ senior citizen, _ you might need it explained to you,” she teased, leaning forward as she spoke, hearing her currently human boyfriend scoff before taking a sip of his own bourbon, “So. Whaddya say?”

Shrugging, he passively responded with a simple, “Sure,” before moving his torso to rest his own elbow on the back of the couch, facing her completely, “Who goes first?” 

In all honesty, he was a little wary of this game, hoping that Kagome kept her statements rather tame and surface level. Being human, he found his emotions running a million miles a minute and they were harder to keep in check. Another reason why Kikyo had preferred him in such a state; his walls came down and, in a way, he was easier to handle. There were less walls to climb.

“I can,” Kagome offered, gently tapping her index finger against the swell of the glass she held as she hummed in thought. Across from her, Inuyasha waited patiently—well, as patiently as he could—holding his glass while resting it on his thigh. Another few moments passed before Kagome’s face lit up, making Inuyasha curious and wary. If Kagome was anything, she would be sneaky, “Never have I ever been in a physical fight.”

The lack of surprise that crossed Kagome’s face as her boyfriend took a sip of his drink wasn’t unexpected. If she knew Inuyasha at all, he didn’t do well with words and that included when it came to confrontation. To know that he ended bad blood with his fists was very in character for him, “When was the last time you got in a fight?” Kagome couldn’t help but pry, curious to know if that was still something he did; though, she felt as though she’d know if he had. 

Then again, he  _ was  _ able to hide the fact that he was a hanyou from her for six months.

“Uh—” His free hand lifted to scratch at his chin in thought, charcoal gaze lifting to the ceiling, “I think it was a week or so after we met,” he mused, tone low and unsure, “Yeah.” His attention found Kagome, shrugging casually, “Got in a brawl with some drunkard at a bar. The guy was tryin’da pick a fight with everyone he saw, so I offered myself as tribute.” A smug smirk crossed his face then, Kagome finding it unfamiliar to not see one of his fangs peek through as he did so.

“You fight a lot?” Kagome pried, keeping up her typical curiosity and slight nosiness. 

“Used to. Not since you, though,” he answered honestly, bringing his drink to his lips, only to stop right before doing so, “Wouldn’t mind beatin’ Koga’s ass, though.”

“ _ Babe! _ ” The scolding in her tone was genuine, knowing full well that he was completely serious. He’d mentioned in passing that he’d met Koga when he’d picked her up from that product launch party.

_ “A real charmer.”  _ He’d said.

“What? That mangy wolf could be knocked down a few pegs,” his tone was unceremoniously casual, as if it was something bound to happen, “Hmm, guess it’s my turn, huh?” 

Giving him a nod, Kagome realized that she’d probably not be drinking as much as he would be, which suited her fine. She was much younger and much more inexperienced in comparison to him, knowing full well he’d lived three of her lifetimes based on her age at that point, “Yup. Hit me,” she chirped, “Make it a good one, I’m getting thirsty.” 

“Never have I ever…” he paused for a moment, thinking about the right way to word the statement that it made sense, “Gotten a tattoo,” a very wide, wily smirk crossed his face before very mockingly groaned, “Oh  _ no _ , guess I gotta drink.”

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took a sip of her wine, making it a big one to make up for the fact that Inuyasha was also drinking. Pulling the wine glass away from her lips, she shook her head at him, “That’s not how the game’s played.”

“You never said I couldn’t say something I’d done,” he countered, seeing Kagome narrow her eyes at him, “It’s fair play, baby,” he teased, holding his arm out-stretched by his side, as if challenging her to argue. When she simply took another sip of her wine, he relaxed his arm, tilting his head slightly in inquiry, “You ever think ‘bout gettin’ another one?”

“Another what? Tattoo?” Kagome confirmed, seeing her boyfriend’s now inky black hair shuffle as he nodded some, “Uhm, maybe? I don’t really know what I’d want. I’m not great with making big decisions.” Well, that was partially a lie. She knew how to make big decisions when it came to her career, but when it came to having something on her for the rest of her life, it was a lot to think about, “What about you? You wanna get more?”

It’d been something he’d been wanting to talk to her about, whether or not she cared if he got more ink. Tattoos were something that he found as a form of expression, they helped take away from the fact that he looked different. People had a typical stigma towards tattoos, an easier thing to accept than people judging him based on what he was. It gave him control over his appearance, something wouldn’t otherwise really have. 

Kagome could see how he retreated a bit, gaze narrowing towards him with skepticism and inquiry, “Babe…” she warned, now able to read him fairly well and prepared to not take no for an answer.

“Yeah, I would. I want a bunch more, actually,” he explained honestly, though rather unsure.

“Really?” Kagome asked genuinely, expression softening when he gave his answer. When he nodded in confirmation, she pressed a little further, “Where?”

Lifting his hand, he scratched the back of his neck anxiously, “My other arm,” he paused before dragging out his next words, “And my chest...and my back; my throat, maybe.” When Kagome’s expression didn’t change into any sort of shock or disgust, he relaxed some. 

Picking up on his anxiousness, Kagome tilted her head with a gentle expression of curiosity, almost empathetic in nature, “Why’re you so nervous to tell me that? I don’t care what you do with your body, babe.” There was an inkling pecking at the back of her mind, telling her that she knew exactly why he was nervous to tell her.

It felt dumb to admit, but he knew that with Kagome, there was no where safer he could be; if he were to be vulnerable, he could be so with her—she’d been owed that much, “Uh—” he cleared his throat as he brought his drink to his lips, “Kikyo didn’t wan’ me gettin’ ‘em,” he stated before finishing off his drink, hearing Kagome coo at him.

“Oh, Yash. I—” she put her glass down on the table before taking his arm that was resting on the back of the couch in both of her hands, one holding his wrist, while the other ran over the ink that was embedded in his skin, “I—” she repeated, feeling her cheeks heat up as she finally let the words spill, “I really like them. Like—” her gaze found his, biting on her lower lip timidly while finding the right words, “I think they’re  _ sexy _ .”

She knew that tonight wasn’t a night where she could truly show him how much she loved his tattoos, but that didn’t stop her from running her hand up the sleeve of his t-shirt, rounding his shoulder before smoothing it back down. Her touch electrified him, causing a shiver to run up his spine when she outright told him she  _ liked _ his tattoos; it was a stark contrast from the disapproving look he’d receive from Kikyo every time he came home with more of his arm covered, “Yeah?” He questioned, though it didn’t hold his typical seductive huskiness that she’d perhaps expected. Instead, it sounded genuinely surprised, as gently as he spoke it.

Giving him an enthusiastic nod, she inched closer to him with a soft ‘mhm’, “I do,” Kagome maneuvered his arm so it wrapped around the back of her neck, feeling him draw her closer so their chests were touching, “You can get as many as you want,” she cooed, “In  _ fact _ , I encourage it.” 

His heart warmed at her words, enjoying the closeness of her body pressed against his in a way that was seductive, but also so genuinely caring. Moving the arm around her shoulders, he tangled his fingers into her hair at the back of her head, drawing her closer to press a grateful kiss to the side of her mouth. Kagome’s lips parted, knowing full well that he planned to claim them soon after, which he did. 

It was tender and caring, far less commanding as what she was used to—it was much more soft. Both of her hands cupped his neck then, thumbs brushing his jawline as they pulled from one another. Not lasting long, Inuyasha moved in for another kiss, Kagome happily accepting it and returning it with the same slow sensuality, “This what we’re gunna do instead of drinking?” Kagome murmured against his lips, “Just make out?”

“We can do both; take breaks in between.” A breathy laugh from Kagome hit his lips, moving to wrap both of her arms around his neck, “Kagome…” he began, the tone of his voice having dropped to something more serious.

“Mhm?” she hummed before giving him another slow, languid kiss, breaking it sooner than she’d like, “What is it?”

God. Her voice was like honey, sweet and natural, coating him evenly. Though he couldn’t hear it as well, for reasons he could assume pertained to him being human, it dug deeper into his heart. 

“I don’t think I can tell you how much you mean t’me.” There was confidence in his tone, reverence and devotion dripping from each syllable. The way he spoke had Kagome pause for a moment, trying to register them and prove to herself that she heard them. Words were not Inuyasha’s strong suit, that had been established from day one; so, to hear him so sincere and sure in them now, it had Kagome’s heart flutter, “You—” Inuyasha swallowed, his mouth feeling dry, “You’ve already changed my life so much.”

“Inuyasha…” she half-gasped, feeling her stomach flutter with giddiness, “You’ve changed my life, too.”

“No, Kagome. I’ve never had someone accept me— _ all of me _ —since my mom passed. You’ve—” He stopped himself, pulling her so she was back to straddling his hips, making it easier for him to wrap his arms around her waist, “You’ve no  _ fuckin’ _ idea what that means.” Kagome relaxed into his hold, letting her eyes remain locked on his. When did he get so good with words? 

“Of course I accept all of you…” she breathed, swallowing down the intense desire to grip his face and bombard him with reasons she loved him so dearly. Instead, she gave him a fond smile that reached her eyes so easily, “You accept all of me, don’t you?”

“That’s not the same,” he countered a little more forcefully than he’d intended.

The small outburst had Kagome give a low giggle, “Never have I ever dated a more stubborn person in my life.” Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed at her words before that disapproval morphed into a sly smirk.

“We both gotta drink,” he goaded, highly amused by the way that Kagome flinched back with confusion passing over her face, “Don’t play dumb. You know  _ damn  _ well you’re a stubborn woman.” She was, sometimes to a fault. With him it wasn’t nearly as bad, though they butted heads far more often than most couples may have considered healthy.

“My glass’ empty.” The sad attempt at deflection that Kagome gave only had her boyfriend shaking his head in disagreement.

“You’re not gettin’ outta this. You started this, you better finish it with me,” he scolded, patting one of her ass cheeks playfully, “I’ll get us some refills.”

Moving her off him, she was still easy to maneuver, setting her down on the couch beside him before he grabbed both of their glasses and made his way to the kitchen. Settling into the couch, Kagome couldn’t help but sit back and get a good full view of him with the intent to see if she could notice any other differences in his human form. 

When it came to his build, maybe his shoulders were a little less broad, but otherwise he looked basically exactly the same. It was still jarring for her to see him with jet-black hair and human ears in place of her furry favourites, but her attraction to him didn’t dim any. Resting both of her arms on the back of the couch, one hand stacked atop the other, she rested her chin against the back of them, “You feeling it, yet?” 

In all honesty, she wasn’t but knew that the next glass he poured would get her at least a little bit tipsy. With the shake of his head, he glanced towards her while pouring himself a rather tall glass, “Nah. Usually takes three or four a’these t’get me feelin’ anything.”

“Seriously? So, even when you’re human, you’re still less of a light-weight than I am.”

“Are you surprised? Look at you. You’re puny. Surprised a glass of wine doesn’t knock you on your ass,” his tone was filled with playfulness, Kagome able to see his signature grin passing over his lips, obviously amused by his own statement.

A glare was shot in his direction, his smirk never leaving as he passed her a glass before walking around the couch to take his seat back, “I’ll have you know I need at  _ least  _ a bottle before the world starts spinning.” With a coy smile, she lifted her glass to her lips, taking a sip as her boyfriend did the same.

“Never have I ever woken up in a stranger’s bed,” Kagome suddenly declared, not even giving Inuyasha the opportunity to put his glass down before taking another sip. Again, Kagome wasn’t surprised, but she couldn’t help but ask, “Let me guess...was it that girl from Sango’s birthday party?” The confused expression on Inuyasha’s face had her pushing further, “You  _ know _ , the blond! The one who was wearing a Nirvana shirt but had  _ no _ idea who Nirvana were?”

That jogged his memory.

The slight panic that glazed over his eyes told Kagome everything she needed to know, “Uh—” He could see Kagome try to hide her disappointment, his stomach churning in response, “Yeah, her. But—” 

“You don’t need to explain anything,” Kagome reassured, still trying to hide her disappointment as she knew she had no right to be. They hadn’t been dating at that point and she’d been clear that she didn’t want to get into a relationship; so, what else did she expect?

“It was bad.” The words left him rather bluntly, “I mean... _ real _ bad. If she hadn’t fallen asleep on me, I woulda been outta there.”

Kagome looked at him with vaguely wider eyes as she cocked a brow; her disappointment had flown the coop by that point, now only interested in what made it so bad. Of course, Inuyasha didn’t pick up the cue, which left them in an awkward silence until he finally broke it with an annoyed, “ _ What? _ ”

“You’re not gunna  _ tell me _ how it was bad?” 

Inuyasha could see her tilt her head with inquiry, keeping her brows raised with an expectancy that made him anxious, “She, uh—” he swallowed down his nerves as he scratched the nape of his neck, “She was real... _ enthusiastic _ , if y’know what I mean.”

She did.

Sometimes people took porn to be reality when it came to sex, when in actuality, it often  _ wasn’t _ .

“Oh,” she stated simply, offering a somewhat amused smirk, “So, what you’re saying is that the sex we have is good.” It wasn’t as though Kagome was loud during sex, but she wasn’t a mute either. She liked to think that her reactions, whether loud or quiet, were noticeably authentic.

“Do I even  _ need _ to say that?” He was half offended that she said it in such a way that was questioning — asking for confirmation, “You don’t lie there like a dead fish.”

“You mean she just—”

“Lay there and screamed bloody murder? Yeah.”

“ _ Yikes _ ,” Kagome hissed with a grimace, though losing that feeling of disappointment completely and replacing it with a sense of smugness.

“Uh-yeah,” he replied while taking another larger gulp of his drink for good measure. When the burn ran down his throat, he released a hiss of his own before smacking his lips, “Did the opposite of what it was supposed to.”

Narrowing her gaze then, her voice became a little bit darker, as if she were already unimpressed by what he was about to say in response, “And what was it  _ supposed _ to do?”

His answer could have gone one of two ways; either she would find it disgusting or rather entertaining. The last thing he wanted was to have an argument, especially in his current state, but he knew not answering was worse than the latter.

“Make me not wanna have feelings for you.” With all of his might, he tried to have it spoken as casually as possible, even though he could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and nervousness, “Only made me think about how badly I wanted you; how I wanted to find out what you were like...y’know.”

“In bed?” It was a little more edged than she’d intended.

“Yeah.” It was a rather meekly spoken word, but seeing the darkened expression on her features having him backpedalling, “It’s not—okay, just—I wasn’t—” He lifted his hand to his face, running it down the front of it with an exasperated sigh, “I already knew I liked you for  _ you _ . I also started to realize that you were— _ are _ —the fuckin’  _ hottest  _ girl I’ve ever seen. So,  _ sue me _ for wanting to sleep with you,” he tried to defend, brows furrowed as his cheeks remained flushed with discomfort, “When I knew I couldn’t, I tried to...find it somewhere else and... _ not _ think that way.”

How could she possibly get angry at him for that? Itching a scratch that she refused to offer him and had been clear she wasn’t going to for who knew how long (turned out it wasn’t as long as either of them thought). Even though he had gotten a little bit defensive, Kagome had a hard time staying irritated and hurt. Yeah, she’d kind of hoped that maybe she had enough of an effect on him to not sleep with anyone else until she asked—but that was  _ hardly _ fair.

With that many conflicting emotions, she took a while to respond and, evidently, too long for Inuyasha’s liking, “Are you mad?” There was trepidation in his tone, stomach sinking at the sound of Kagome’s sigh.

“I know I shouldn’t be and I’m not; it’s just—” She knew she was about to sound petty, very aware of her emotions and compartmentalizing them as much as she could, “I was kind of hoping you were waiting for me that whole time.”

Inuyash’s mouth opened to speak, only to have Kagome continue, “And I know that’s extremely unfair to you. I didn’t know how long it’d take for me to wanna be with someone else. I’m not mad. Really.”

With his jaw clenched with anxiety, he put his glass down on the coffee table, “Look, I dunno if it means much,” he took her hand in his then, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly “But if you’d’ve asked me out or told me you wanted me to take you home that night, I’d’ve chosen you over any other girl there.”

It did mean something to her, her expression softening some as she watched him bring her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, “You had me wrapped around your finger at that point.” The smile that she gave him was a relief, feeling her fingers squeeze his hand in a way that both comforted him and told him that she felt the same. 

“I wish I could say I wasn’t jealous but—” Kagome shrugged, trailing off as she started thinking back to how she’d purposefully taken much longer to reply to him the day after.

“You were jealous?” It wasn’t meant to tease or invoke a sense of mockery, offered towards her with a genuine tone.

“Of  _ course _ I was!” Kagome hadn’t meant to snap as she did, seeing Inuyasha flinch back slightly as he released her hand. Quickly, she rectified that, grasping his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, “Sorry! I’m just—you didn’t know how much I liked you?”

“No. Figured it wasn’t a whole lot, since you wanted to wait.”

She couldn’t really fault him there. Even still, she furrowed her brows at him, “Well, I did. I liked you a lot. But I didn’t feel right jumping into a relationship so soon, you  _ know _ that.” Perhaps she was getting a little more defensive than she should have, feeling as though he expected her to explain herself, even though she felt the opposite.

“I do. I’m not questioning that,” his tone was calm and even, perhaps with a little bit of caution as he felt her hand squeeze his a little harder, “I’d just always thought it was a little one-sided back then, that’s all.” 

It was true. As he found himself falling deeper and deeper into his affection towards her, Inuyasha had always thought Kagome was coasting along. Sure, he could tell she was attracted to him, their shameless flirting gave him that much to go on, but he didn’t know if it went any farther than that. That was, until they’d ended up having the best sex of their lives two months into their friendship—it was all over after that.

“It wasn’t,” Kagome confirmed, biting her lower lip as she shook her head, defences collapsing when she realized he wasn’t lying.

A few more beats of silence fell between them as Kagome’s lips pulled into a wider smile, “Not that it matters now, anyways,” she mused fondly, leaning forward enough to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss, “I have you in whatever way I want.”

Inuyasha’s lips mirrored hers then, smiling wide as he nodded before returning the kiss she granted, “You do.” 

“Just like you have me,” she affirmed, having pulled away enough to catch his gaze and give him a firm yet affectionate look. Inuyasha nodded in response, his smile warming as he pressed a gentle kiss to her nose.

“Does this game usually get this serious?” Inuyasha asked playfully, having Kagome respond with a soft giggle as she sat back in a more comfortable position, “I feel like it’s gunna end up with one of us sleepin’ on this couch.”

“It doesn’t but has anything between us not been serious?” Their relationship was a little bit intense at times, the two of them having experienced more dubious scenarios than most couples would see in their entire relationship. All of which had made them that much stronger.

“You wanna keep playing?” Kagome asked, bringing her glass to her lips and taking a sip as she did so. When Inuyasha grabbed his own glass, she already knew the answer, “It’s your turn.”

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender.” A part of him hadn’t expected her to take a sip, having found that Kagome was a little bit more vanilla when it came to sex. Yet, when she did, his brows flew upwards, eyes wide with surprise, “ _ Really? _ ”

A flush washed over Kagome’s cheeks, though she tried to make up for it with a look of confidence, “Yeah. A couple of times.”

“ _ A couple of times?! _ With  _ who? _ ” Perhaps he was coming across a little aggressive, but in reality he was truly shocked by her answer. Kagome was far from a prude, sure, but something had always given him the implication that she’d never experiment with something like that.

“I dunno, some friends when I was drunk in highschool. Are  _ you _ mad, now?” Kagome challenged, leaning forward with an incredulous look on her face that had Inuyasha sputtering.

“No! Just—I didn’t take you for someone who would’ve.”

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” It was unnecessary to ask as she knew exactly what he meant. Sure, Kagome was far from a saint but before sleeping with Inuyasha she’d have been considered a little bit inexperienced by his standards—and she knew that. 

“Nothin’! I just didn’t expect it!”

“I’m not a prude, y’know!”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but laugh at that statement, “Babe. Dontcha think I’d know that better than  _ anyone  _ at this point?”

With a huff, Kagome took another sip of her wine, almost as if to prove the point that what she was saying was fact and, even moreso, unsurprising. All Inuyasha could do was smirk, seeing Kagome start to chug her wine down enough to finish the glass, “I thought you were tryna get  _ me  _ drunk?” He chided before finishing off his own glass.

Kagome was starting to feel it then, the light buzz in her brain that clouded her inhibitions and made it slightly more difficult to use her motor functions. Inuyasha was right alongside her, having tried to compensate by pouring himself much taller glasses than he was used to to avoid needing to get back up. He would’ve opted for beer, but he knew it would have left him sober and with her black out on the floor. 

“I do! Now gimme your glass. Time for me to bring out the big guns.”

* * *

Neither of them could really recall when they made it to his bed, but Kagome was far from complaining. All of her limbs felt a little numb, mind just the right amount of hazy that she knew she wouldn’t have a hangover in the morning but still enough that her defenses were down and her lips were loose. 

Both of them had kept to Inuyasha’s request, simply getting dressed for bed and lying there with Kagome nestled against his side as the fingers of the arm she was sleeping on gently scratched at the crown of her head. With his head turned towards her, his lips rested on her forehead, making it easy to press kisses against it whenever he desired. With one arm draped over his stomach, she could feel her eyelids getting heavy with sleep but continued to fight the good fight of staying awake with him. 

“You’re the bes’ thing th’s’ever happened t’me…” 

Kagome almost missed it, lips pressed against her forehead still as he spoke, causing him to murmur too lowly to be completely comprehensive. Her eyes widened, keeping herself situated where she was against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, “Inuyasha?” Kagome almost felt like she needed to hear it again to make sure it was real. Inuyasha and words were barely compatible, especially when it came to expressing his feelings. 

Squeezing her tightly, he took her hand in his free one, lacing their fingers together and bringing them to rest against his chest, “I mean it, K’gome. I dunno what I’d do without you…’v never been this happy.”

His own words sounded a little sleepy and obviously held a little bit of a drunken drawl from the two more glasses of bourbon he’d had. Kagome still couldn’t truly believe what she was hearing, tilting her head upwards, his lips met hers in a slow, lazy kiss, “Inuyasha...I love you so much, it’s stupid. You’re th’firs’ thing I think of when I wake up ‘n the las’ thing before I sleep.”

“‘m sorry that I don’t tell you ‘nough. Bad with words,” he breathed against her lips, managing to steal another kiss before continuing, “Jus’ know I love you, alright? Love you more than I can say.” 

If she were sober, she was sure she’d be speechless. Though she was sure he wasn’t familiar with love languages, Kagome was; she knew that his was far from words of affirmation but it was more than obvious that it was physical touch with a sprinkling of acts of service. He was always touching her whenever he could, whether that be holding her hand, resting it on her thigh or even just sitting close to each other on the couch, “I know you do, babe. You show it. You do.”

Having expended his word balance, he leaned forward to press a slightly deeper kiss to her lips, letting it linger even as Kagome asked what time it was while she nuzzled into his shoulder. With a groan, he reluctantly pulled away, needing to let go of her hand as turned his head towards his nightstand and reached out to grab his phone.

“Seven thirty one,” he murmured, as he placed his phone back onto the nightstand and returned to his previous position, “Sunrise soon.”

“You still gunna be drunk?” Kagome asked, half allowing herself to become enraptured by her desire to sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d pulled an all-nighter, and to know Inuyasha did this every time had her heart aching. It must have been so lonely. 

“Pro’ly not,” he replied, though knowing full well that there was no ‘probably’. His demon blood metabolized alcohol far too quickly to feel any effect. 

Just as he spoke those words, Kagome felt that similar pulse, the low frequency warming her some. The hand that held hers was tipped with claws, causing her to open her eyes fully to peer up at him. With a sleepy smile, she pulled her hand from his to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the apple of it. What she saw was his bright honeyed gaze framed by his now silver bangs, just how she loved him.

“There you are…I missed you.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after sunrise that Inuyasha encouraged Kagome to get some sleep—not that she needed much convincing. With his demon blood now coursing through his veins, there was no desire to sleep, instead taking the time to simply lay there and watch her as she slept. Such a beautiful, peaceful face held such reverent power over him and his heart in a way that he never thought could be possible. 

It truly did suffocate him sometimes. 

His mind began to wander, thinking to how she deserved nothing but the best, something he didn’t think he was capable of giving her. They’d always need to have thick skin, something that he was thankful Kagome had grown at some capacity with her career choice; but this was different. He couldn’t do anything about what he was or what he looked like, couldn’t chop off his ears and he’d tried changing his eye colour with contacts once but they were far too uncomfortable and hindered his eyesight. 

There was no changing who he was.

Or was there?

_ “I found a cure!” _

Kikyo’s voice rang out in his head, following with how he knew where to find her. 

Being human would make things much easier, especially when it came to his and Kagome’s relationship. Yes, he completely believed her when she said she loved him in his hanyou form, but was also being completely serious when he’d said she could lose opportunities for dating him. The world was cruel towards half-demons and those who associated with them; people didn’t care about social status or prestige, which meant even Kagome wasn’t safe from the ridicule he was sure she’d face.

Gentle fingers brushed some hair from her face and behind her ear, not wanting any sort of hindrance while he tried to memorize every detail. As gentle as he tried to be, it didn’t stop Kagome from contorting her face as she released a small whine of defiance. Her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, as if trying to will herself back to sleep by the scent of him. Alas, it was a failed attempt, drawing in a sharp breath soon after before releasing it with a groan. 

“M’what time is it?”

“Noon,” he murmured easily, having checked not too long before she woke up. Kagome’s eyes slowly fluttered open, leaving the security for his neck to rest her head on his shoulder and crane her neck up at him. 

“So that’s, what...five hours of sleep?”

“Four ‘n a half.” 

Another whine left Kagome at that, lip jutting out in a pout as she closed her eyes tightly, “I need more sleep than that,” she whimpered, only to have her boyfriend give a low, warm chuckle in response.

“Go back t’sleep then, babe. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Kagome was prepared to take him up on his offer, when she found her mouth far too dry and her bladder far too full, “Mmm, in sec,” she murmured, forcing herself to climb to her feet and make her way towards the bedroom en suite. 

He made no effort to stop her, simply watching as she climbed to her feet and closed the door to the bathroom behind her. It left him completely alone with his thoughts, mind reeling at the prospect of making all of his current problems go away. Sure, he’d lose his hearing, strength and speed, but in exchange he’d be able to live freely without judgement. Kagome wouldn’t have to make the rule of no hats in the house, because he’d rarely wear them anyways. He could be more a part of her community, of her universe and participate in it to a better capacity than he was now. 

There were so many things that would be made so much easier, for his sake and Kagome’s.

“Don’t think  _ too _ hard.”

Kagome’s voice half startled him, his head snapping towards her out of shock as she began to climb into bed with him, “You okay?”

“Uh—yeah,” he sputtered, then cursed himself for lying, already able to see Kagome’s gaze narrow towards him with skepticism. She graced him with a few moments of silence as a chance to correct himself.

Swallowing back the bubbling anxiousness in his gut, he watched as Kagome halted her motion to pull the blankets over herself, slowing it down exponentially as she remained seated beside him. Their eyes never left one another, Kagome’s peering into his as if she were trying to draw the answer out of him.

“You know how Kikyo said she’d found a cure?” 

Kagome’s stomach dropped then, her entire body tensing as her fist gripped the blanket she’d planned to continue to pull over herself, “Yeah…” It was spoken slowly, cautiously, afraid of what was to come next.

“D’you think—”

“Don’t.”

“I’m not finished.”

“You’re gunna ask me if I think you should take her up on it, right?” 

Inuyasha sunk back into the mattress, hating (though subconsciously adoring) the fact that she knew him well enough that she could predict what he was about to say. As he did, Kagome moved so her torso was hovering over him, one hand resting on the mattress at either side of his head, “That’s what I thought,” she continued with an edged tone that matched her face, though it seemed to only last for a moment as it softened into something much more apologetic.

The way he averted his gaze as his ears drooped had Kagome both heart broken and extremely frustrated; she could tell he’d grown since their big argument, really taking the time to communicate better and be honest with her. That didn’t mean he was perfect and Kagome didn’t expect him to be.

“It’d make things easier…” he murmured, feeling Kagome’s finger on his chin to force his head to turn back to face her, “Y’wouldn’t needa worry about what your followers’d think.”

“They can think whatever they want. If they don’t like that I’m dating a half-demon, then I don’t want them following me, anyways.” Her hand moved from his chin to his cheek, cupping it lovingly but also to make sure he couldn't look away from her as easily, “What do I have to do to make you realize that I don’t want any other version of you?” 

Inuyasha remained silent, his gaze having softened some as his heart ached in response to her question. He watched as her gaze left his, flitting up to meet his ears that twitched at the notion of being looked at. Keeping her eyes on them, Kagome moved to straddle his waist, instantly feeling the warmth of his hands resting on her hips.

“I love these,” she breathed against the ridge of one of his ears, causing Inuyasha’s grip to tighten as a shiver ran down his spine, “I love how they stick straight up when you’re really listening to me and how they twitch right before you wake up.” With such gentle, yet real, love in her voice, she followed her words with a kiss to the base of that same one then the other, “How they can rile you up or put you to sleep if I rub them the right way.”

Kagome lowered herself onto her elbows then, allowing Inuyasha to wrap his arms around her completely and dig his head into her chest, “But mostly, I love that you trust me to touch them at all.” There was still a gentile to her speech, filled with such genuine affection and care towards him as her hands moved to cradle his head and her lips pressed to the crown of it. 

“I love your hair,” she spoke against it with eyes closed, basking in the scent of him, “I love how it shines in the sunlight…” 

Slowly, she slinked down enough so they met face to face, one of her hands moving to brush his bangs back to press a kiss to his forehead. Ghosting her lips between his eyebrows, she let them press against the space there before moving her hand from his forehead to his cheek. Their eyes met, Inuyasha’s holding something between complete adoration and doubt, Kagome wasn’t sure how much of each. Her own held nothing but love and kindness, with a twinge of hurt that wasn’t aimed towards herself, but him.

“Your eyes,” she continued, happily getting lost in his pools of amber, “They tell me you love me without you even saying it.” Inuyasha let every word she spoke wash over him and sink into his chest, coating his heart and slowly sealing the cracks that had plagued him for years upon years of self-loathing, “They make you  _ you _ .”

It was starting to become difficult to breathe, the fact that not one had ever taken such time to point out all of the things they loved about him. Not only that, but everything she pointed out were things that the world had  _ hated _ him for. Such a realization seemed impossible to register, his mind unable to fathom the things she was telling him—no matter how much she demanded him to do so.

Kagome’s lips continued their path of worship, pressing to the tip of his nose, “Then there’s this nose of yours. It really is a blessing and a curse, isn’t it?” The teasing smirk on her lips was hard to miss, but Inuyasha remained still, his face holding that same sense of undeserving that Kagome wished to drive away, “How it can read how I’m feeling...and I mean how I’m  _ really  _ feeling…” That word was emphasized by a roll of her hips, pressing against his own and drawing a soft grunt from the mean beneath her, “Even when I’m trying to hide it.” 

Claw-tipped hands ran down to her ass, gripping one cheek in each as he pushed her hips against his once again. Kagome could feel how much he appreciated the fact that she wasn’t wearing any panties, the hardness of his arousal against her core. With a sharp gasp, she moved her lips down to hover over his, the heat of his breath against them while she moved both hands to cup his neck, “Don’t really need to say much about your lips, do I?” She took that opportunity to capture them with her own, rewarded with a deep growl from the man who planned to continue to worship. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments, Kagome giving him a soft moan of her own that urged Inuyasha to release one of her ass cheeks to wrap it around her throat. She didn’t give him much of a chance to do much else, breaking the kiss while gripping his wrist and pulling his hand from her throat, “Let me…” she breathed, a soft plea laced in the words. She wanted to be in control, wanted to make him feel like he did her countless times before, “Please…”

With a half-lidded gaze, warm amber hues showing a slight reluctance towards submission, he conceded regardless. Moving his hand from her throat, he ran it back down her waist to rest on her hip. A grateful smile was his reward, hearing her breath the words ‘thank you’ before leaning back in to give another slow, languid kiss. 

“God, your  _ tongue… _ ” she whined hotly against his mouth, pushing her tongue between parted lips to flick against his own. Inuyasha happily reciprocated, giving out another soft groan as her hips pressed down against him once again, “It makes me feel so good, I can’t even describe it,” she rasped before grinning in a playful manner, “How it goes from making me  _ so _ angry to impossibly happy is a real talent of yours.” That same tongue ran over one of his fangs with satisfied whimper, “The way you smirk wouldn’t be the same without these.” 

Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping himself from completely melting beneath her touch, her words only adding to the sensation of desiring to be submissive—something he never thought himself capable of. He wanted to give every piece of himself to Kagome then, let her deconstruct him in every sense of the word and rebuild him in any way she saw fit; he was hers to conquer. 

What could only be described as a desperate whine left him when he felt her place an open mouthed kiss to his throat. The sound of her humming in contentment as she suckled on the skin there had him gripping the fabric of the shirt she wore, “Kagome…” Her name left in the form of a groan, morphing into a moan as he felt her teeth gently scrape over his pulse point, “Fuck—” 

“The sounds you make wouldn’t be the same if you were any different, too. I love the small whines you make when you wake up but don’t want to, the sounds you make when I make you feel good...when you use me…” Her tongue ran a stripe from the base of his neck, over his adams apple and to his chin. Inuyasha let his head fall back then, jaw hung open loosely as another groan left him at the sensation. Fuck. He’d die for this woman if she asked, tear his heart from his chest and present it with steady hands, if that's what she desired.

Straightening, Kagome peered down the man beneath her, his eyes seemingly glazed over with a sense of offering. Resting her hands on his chest, his own ran up her waist, taking the fabric of the shirt with them and revealing just how snug she was pressed against him. Even still, his eyes never left her face, Kagome able to see him take in a sharp breath as she gyrated her hips just right. 

Sitting back some, she took one of his hands from her waist and brought it to her lips, “These hands do so much; they hold me, comfort me...show people I’m yours,” she pressed a kiss to his palm before doing the same to each of his fingers, “They make me feel so safe and secure...like nothing can hurt me.” Taking his index finger, she nipped the tip of it, taking notice of how her boyfriend’s pupils blew wide and his jaw clenched, “Tease me and make me feel so good, I can’t think straight…”

The soft plush of her breast fit perfectly in his palm as she placed it there, immediately gripping it as he used his other hand to push her down against his now achingly hard cock. Though he didn’t say the word, it was a plea; he needed her like he needed air at that point.

Kagome could see that yearning in his eyes, the same she was sure she held within her own, “Do you understand, now? How much I don’t want you in any other way? How I  _ need  _ you as you are?” It wasn’t hard to miss, how her voice sounded strained and desperate to get through to him. Inuyasha swallowed some, feeling his chest clutch tight with the smallest threat of tears as he moved his hand from her breast to cup the back of her neck and draw her down to him. 

Before he could indulge in her taste, Kagome stopped him by placing a finger against his lips, “There’s nothing wrong with you. You don’t need a cure…” she urged, moving that same hand to cup the side of his face, “ _ Never _ think you do, alright?” Her last words were smoke firmly, her eyes boring down into his own with the same energy.

It was only when she saw him submit to her request by meekly nodding his head, his eyes softening alongside, that she gave into both of their desires and kissed him. Within it, they both shared their adoration and complete and utter devotion for one another—Kagome’s with the intent to convince and Inuyasha’s with the intent to promise. 

As much as Inuyasha desired to have it last longer, he wasn’t about to go against Kagome’s wishes. Feeling her break their kiss, he followed her taste for a moment before letting his head fall back against the pillows watching as she straightened herself. Crossing her arms over her body, she gripped the hem of the shirt she was wearing to pull it up and over her head before tossing it aside. 

Propping herself up on her knees, she rested one hand flat against his sternum as the other reached between them, pushing the waistband of his boxer briefs down to release his cock. The grunt of relief that escaped him had his eyes closing as both hands gripped the sheets at his sides.

“I want you.” Such a sweet coo was followed by the touch of her hand wrapping around the girth of him. Opening his eyes, he could tell she was waiting for him to look at her, waiting to peer into his eyes as she spoke her next words, “I want every piece of you,  _ as you are _ .”

Holding him up straight, she hovered over him, running the head of his cock against her folds to catch some of her slick before sinking down onto him with a silent moan. The breath Inuyasha took in matched how his cock felt, wrapped so snuggly by the velvet of her walls, “Kagome…” he pleaded, not knowing what else to say but her name. She was all he was in that moment, every part of him belonging to her and becoming one with her.

With her thighs flush against his hips, Kagome remained still with him fully sheathed inside of her, both hands resting on his chest to keep herself stable. 

A vision. She was an absolute  _ vision _ , taking his breath away with the way she peered down at him as she moved her hips in a slow, gyrating motion. Both of his hands took one of each of her wrists within them, moving them farther up his chest so her right hand rested against his heart so she could feel the beat of it against her palm. He didn’t need to tell her what it meant—didn’t need to tell her that each beat was for her—she knew.

Slowly, she lifted herself up and off of him to the head before sliding down to the base of him. He stretched her so well, filling her to capacity as her rhythm began at an even pace. The way he drew in a sharp breath, his hands moving to grip her thighs, it was everything she desired. With each deliberate roll of her hips, she could see his defenses come down brick by brick, until she finally managed to hear a very real moan that she only really got to hear when she touched his ears the right way. 

His hips pushed up to meet hers, small rotations that helped her engulf just that much more of him, ever inch completely enraptured by her wet heat. Biting on her lower lip, Kagome stifled one of her own moans, the head of him brushing against that blessed spot within her that she knew she needed to be careful with. The last thing she wanted was for this to end soon; she wanted to savour him. 

Sitting back some, she let her fingers trail over his stomach to his pelvis, causing a shiver to run up his body, where it ended at his lips with the word ‘fuck’ wrapped in a whine. Kagome continued to sit back, eventually leaning far enough that she had to rest her hand on one of his shins behind her. The one free hand ran over the dip of his hips, how they moved into a ‘v’ shape to frame his cock so deliciously. The trail ended against the base of his shaft, fingers brushing against where they were joined as if to remind him that what he was feeling was completely real. 

“Baby…” the honorific was akin to a groan as his eyes followed her hand to where his cock was wrapped so perfectly in her pussy, “Oh, fuck—” he whined, letting his head fall back as his hips rolled upwards. Reaching his hands back, he gripped one of the bars of his headboard, giving Kagome the view of his obliques, widened and defined. 

The sounds he was making were ones Kagome knew she’d eventually want to hear again, a sense of empowerment washing over her, she leaned forward, both hands running back up his pelvis, over his stomach and chest and sliding along the length of his arms until her hands met his, lacing them together as she kept herself propped up to the best of her ability. It made it so Inuyasha needed to crane his head back some, her chest level with his face as she gyrated her hips down onto him once again. 

The moan that left him had Kagome’s chest swelling with a new emboldened desire to have him completely unravel by her actions alone. “You like it?” What could only be described as a low purr laced those words, leaning her head down as she sat back enough for their faces to meet, “How I ride you?” 

“Holy…. _ fuck _ , yes,” he rasped, mouth hung open and brows pinching together while another moan escaped him. It was inevitable, especially with the way that she began to press wet, open mouth kisses to his neck, suckling against the flesh as she had previously. The sensation shot through to his cock, causing his hips to push up against her involuntarily. Releasing one of his hands, she cupped his neck, making it hard for him to move as she continued her trail of searing kisses. They began to veer off to his jawline, ghosting over his cheeks and forehead until she reached his ears. One of them twitched at the heat of her breath against it, causing Inuyasha to give off another genuine moan when she nipped at the ridge of it.

“You tell me how beautiful I am all the time…” she began, keeping up with the even rhythm against him as she moved her hand from his neck back to lace their fingers together, “But sometimes…” a whimper of her own fell from her lips then, the head of him brushing against that place deep in her core that brought her to her knees, “Sometimes I look at you and I forget to breathe.”

It was beginning to be too much: the way she was tightly wrapped around his cock and the scent of her slightly more spiced than normal due to her dominance. The attention she’d given his neck and now his ears, paired with the words of worship, he could feel himself close to falling over the edge. All vocabulary was lost on him, unable to think of much else but the fluid motion of her hips grinding against him and the sensation of her mouth against his ear. 

His silence had her stopping all movement, simply remaining sunken down onto him completely as her lips pulled from his ear. He’d never been called  _ beautiful  _ before, though Kagome didn’t say it outright. Sure, maybe he’d been told he was attractive by those who he’d been with in the past, but to hear her tell him that he left her breathless? That had his eyes wide and his chest warmed by the fuel that was her genuine adoration. 

Mutt. Half-Breed. Descriptors that were meant to leave a foulness behind them in their wake. That was what he was used to.

She could see it on his face, how he was struggling to accept her words as fact, his confidence riddled with doubt. All Kagome could do was offer a sympathetic smile.

With nothing left to say, Kagome decided to use a language that he understood much better than words. Catching his lips with hers, she released his hands so one could hold her up while the other curled around the crown of his head to take one of his ears between her fingers. As always, she was met with a choked whimper that was drawn from his throat. Pressing against her just as hard and hungry, Inuyasha took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her back, one hand running up and tangling itself within her raven tresses at the back of her head. 

The ebb and flow of her hips picked up in pace some, offering a whimper of her own as she felt him hit that titular spot that brought her to a babbling mess if he moved quick enough. But now wasn’t the time for that.

“Cum inside me…” she pleaded against his mouth, “I said I wanted every piece of you.” 

Already so close to the edge of the precipice, Inuyasha couldn’t help but obey her, pressing his hips up against her to match her tempo, “Kagome—” Her name was a hinged prayer as he felt himself fall into utter bliss, arms squeezing around her to pull her flush against him as his hips jolted. Perhaps it wasn’t the most intense physical orgasm he’d ever had, not filling her nearly as much as he was sure she was used to, but that didn’t mean his mind was completely clouded in rapture. 

Kagome’s walls clamped around him a few moments after he’d started, moaning into his mouth as she found her own euphoria. The knowledge that she’d managed to make him finish with such genteel stimulation, paired with words of adulation, was enough.

Pulling her lips from his, Kagome nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, feeling Inuyasha do the same as he held her against him as if it were for dear life. __

Every word she’d spoken, every kiss she gave, they were all filled with such genuine love and honesty, letting her heart fuel her intentions in the purest form. Even still, that apprehension in his gaze told her that it would take more than time to heal the wounds left behind from his past.

“You’re perfect, Inuyasha. You’re perfect, as you are.”

_ “I hope one day you’ll believe me…” _


	14. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This heckin’ monster for a chapter is finally done and I hope to god you guys don’t find it too boring lmfao! This was my first time writing the initial dom/sub conversation: ie. rule setting, boundary setting, punishments. I did as much research as I could to try and make it as authentic as possible (finding many contradicting facts), so please go easy on me if there are some discrepancies. 😭😭😭
> 
> PS. This chapter is 23k words long so...you have been forewarned.
> 
> If you wanna be the first to see some teasers or other works in progress, you can follow me on tumblr @omgitscharlie !

Convincing Inuyasha to escape for Valentine’s Day weekend was much easier than Kagome had anticipated. Sure, the promise of most of the weekend being spent beneath the sheets was a rather effective selling point, but she also knew he’d agreed to it when they attended the light festival.

They’d planned on just grabbing one of the simple rooms, a place where they could simply sleep (and fuck) when needed. Well, that had been the plan, until they showed up at check-in and were informed that they’d been upgraded to the Presidential Suite. Along with that news came the mystery of how they’d been upgraded, easily solved when the concierge said the words, “On behalf of Mister Takahashi.” 

As excited as Kagome was to have such a swanky suite, Inuyasha was uneasy at the fact that his father had been the one to get it for them, “I forgot my dad owned shares for this chain...” The last thing he wanted was to have this held over his head as some sort of bargaining chip. 

“Try not to think about it too much, babe,” she cooed, her arm linked with his as her opposite gently patted his chest, heading to the elevator.

Once inside, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, head tilted with a mischievous promise lingering in her gaze, “I’ll make sure you don’t think about it…” she purred, moving her hands to cup the back of his head and draw him down to have his lips meet hers. 

The only two in the elevator, she took liberty in deepening the kiss, lips parting to invite his tongue to enter between them. Accepting it happily, Inuyasha brought one of his hands up to cup the back of her neck to keep her mouth pressed hard against his. With one step forward, he made her take a step backward, her back pressed against the wall. That rumble of a growl in his throat was muffled by her mouth on his causing her to give him a high-pitched moan in response.

“Fuck, you taste so good…” he breathed, only breaking away long enough to speak before diving back in. 

That praise had her beaming through their kisses, exhilarated by the fact that they were drinking each other down in a place that could easily have them interrupted, “You can taste me all weekend.”

It’d been a long while since they’d been able to spend multiple days together, the two of them finding their schedules to be somewhat opposite, especially since Valentine’s Day came with many new launches that she needed to pre-record a review of. To know that they would be able indulge in one another for as long as they wanted, it excited her.

Emboldened, Inuyasha took his free hand to run up and under her shirt, adoring the softness of her skin against his palm as he ran it up her waist. The idea of taking her right then and there crossed his mind, keeping her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist as he –

The ding of the elevator had them pull away from one another (as well as Inuyasha from his dream), afraid there could be people waiting on the other side of the door. When there wasn’t, both of them released the breath they were holding, relieved that they wouldn’t need to face the embarrassment of getting caught in the act. 

It wasn’t long before they managed to find the door to their room and make themselves at home.

The suite was massive, with a traditional contemporary fusion, with the doors holding a traditional screen while also needing to be slid open, but with westernized tables and seating arrangements. It was large enough to be a full-blown apartment, though also larger than the one that she owned herself. 

With a study and a separate dressing room, Kagome had taken her instagram story on a tour of the room, offering commentary about how unreal everything looked. Glimpses of Inuyasha could be seen in the background, unpacking his bag as she walked into the bedroom. With a king-sized bed, a huge flat-screen television and a small sitting area, it was one of the nicest hotel bedrooms she’d ever seen.

Essentially, to say the suite was luxurious was an understatement.

When she finished her little tour, she posted the story before pocketing her phone in her back jean’s pocket, “I still can’t get over how nice this place is,” she remarked with a grunt as she heaved her suitcase up onto the bed. Unzipping it, she flipped it open, having placed a certain bag at the very bottom of it to keep it out of sight for the time being. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty swanky,” There was little enthusiasm in his tone as he put some of his clothes in the drawers offered beneath where the television was mounted, “I guess I can give my ol’ man that.” It was hardly convincing, Kagome rolling her eyes with a contradictory smile as she abandoned her luggage to walk over to her boyfriend. 

Lifting her hands, she cupped his cheeks, needing to push up on her tiptoes as she drew him in for a slow, languid kiss. As startled as Inuyasha was from the suddenness of her actions, he happily sank into it by wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in close against him. After letting it linger for a moment, Kagome broke away just enough for their noses to touch, “Thank you for doing this,” she murmured, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips while he spoke.

“For doin’ what?” He murmured against her lips as he ran his hands up the span of her back and back down to her waist. Toying with the hem of her shirt, he let his fingers nudge beneath it before repeating his previous motion.

The touch of his hands against her bare skin had her release a hum of contentment, “For setting this up for us. Planning this. It’s really nice.” She knew how much he disliked the thought of Valentine’s Day, what with the whole trivial gift giving of flowers and chocolates. Kagome had been explicit when she said she didn’t need those and, instead, he figured what would be better than to take a weekend for themselves, away from all other responsibilities. Responsibilities that often hindered them having any sort of free time.

Sure, Kagome still needed to make instagram posts, but that wasn’t too far outside of the realm of what any other person would do.

“Hard t’say no when you’re poutin’ at me,” he teased, offering a playful grin as he moved his hands to the clasps of her bra. Snapping them loose with one hand, Kagome gave a soft, sharp inhale through her nose, “When’s dinner?” The question left him as he brought both hands towards her chest, pushing her shirt up and over her breasts. 

A soft whimper left Kagome when she felt both of his hands palm her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as he placed slow, open mouthed kisses to her neck and jawline, “Uhm –” his touch was making it difficult to think, especially when he took one of her nipples between his index finger and thumb, pinching gently to get a rise out of her. Closing her eyes, she bit down on her lower lip to stifle another rogue moan that tried to escape, “Mmnn!” 

“What was that?” Inuyasha couldn’t help but coax, dragging a fang down her throat hard enough to leave a soft trail of irritation behind it, “Couldn’t hear you, baby,” he murmured against her skin before pressing a soothing kiss to the stripe he’d created.

“Six,” she finally managed to say, hands running into his hair as his lips stopped at the base of her neck. A soft moan left her then, completely overtaken by the sensation of the wet warmth on her neck and the stimulation of his fingers toying with her nipples, “Thirty…” 

With the bunched up fabric of her shirt in the way, he skipped her clavicle and chest, stopping at her breasts. Amber hues flitted up towards her, warm and sultry with the promise of pleasure, “And what time is it now?” He knew damn well what time it was, he just wanted to know if she did.

“Babe –” she whined, feeling the heat of his breath against her breast with how close his lips were to engulfing one of her nipples. When his gaze remained upward, his head unmoving, Kagome released a frustrated whine before giving him an answer, “Three thirty.”

Allowing himself to indulge, he moved one of his hands to cup her breast, the position easier for the flat of his tongue to run over the peak of it, “Mmm,” he hummed, though it almost sounded as if he were pondering something, “That gives us – what? – three hours to get ready?” He mused while keeping his gaze up and on her face. The flush of her cheeks already started to rise to the surface, the look in her eyes telling him that she didn’t want him to stop, even though they probably should. 

“Mhm…” she agreed, giving him a nod, “You know how long it takes me to get ready – _mnuh!_ ” she yelped as a sad attempt to deter him from going any further, only to be thwarted by the feeling of his lips wrapping around her nipple and giving it a slow suck. There was no stopping the low groan that left him as he did so, excited by the promise of having a full weekend that was just them.

As much as he wanted to completely indulge in her that very moment, he had other ideas. Regardless of how long she took to get ready, that wasn’t his reasoning behind pulling away from her and straightening himself. The grin that passed over his features had Kagome intrigued as well as anxious, confusion adding itself when his hands ran down the curve of her waist, stopping at her ass. Giving each cheek one good squeeze, he followed it with a playful spank to pair it with an equally playful statement.

“Better start gettin’ ready then.”

The look on Kagome’s face was priceless as he pulled away completely and began to walk out of the bedroom, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed with the desire to keep going. Shrouded in the scent of her arousal, he knew he needed to get out of the bedroom to the kitchen, if only to make sure he calmed himself down enough to stay in control. A beer would help with that.

He’d planted the seed that set the tone for the rest of the night.

Kagome’s body felt scorching, left standing alone in the bedroom with arousal pooling between her thighs and the residual chill of air hitting her kiss-dampened nipple. With her thighs squeezed tight, she drew in a deep, cooling breath before stripping her bra and shirt off completely and tossing it onto the bed. 

May as well start off with a shower – she debated on whether or not to make it a cold one.

Undoing her jeans, she wiggled out of them, taking her slightly wet panties with them before stepping out and tossing those on the bed alongside her shirt. Opening the closet, she grabbed one of the swanky (and rather plush) robes that the hotel offered before making her way into the shower.

Hearing the bathroom door close, Inuyasha allowed himself to relax, finding a small pit of anxiousness sitting in his stomach. He’d hoped to use this weekend as a time to explore, as well as introduce Kagome to some of the more intense tastes he had when it came to their time in the bedroom. As open as she was, it was obvious that she’d been somewhat vanilla before they’d gotten together. Already, he’d exposed her to much more than what she was used to and, as far as he knew, she enjoyed it – she was certainly vocal about it in the moment.

Unbeknownst to her, he’d packed away a few extra things to experiment with; more specifically, a black rope and a bullet vibrator. Toys weren’t necessary when it came to making Kagome beg for release, but it certainly could add to the overall experience. 

Taking a sip of his beer, he kept himself as composed as he could be, the fact that she’d showered made it a bit easier. Hearing the shower shut off, followed by the slightly wet padding of her feet headed in the direction of the bedroom, he climbed to his feet and made his own way to the bathroom, taking his beer with him. 

At the sound of Inuyasha taking his turn in the bathroom, Kagome took that opportunity to dig through her suitcase, pulling out a small bag that held a surprise of her own. It was a set of light pink lingerie, topped with crotchless panties and a cupless bra. She’d intended to wear it beneath her dress, a light pink, velvet, high-collared long-sleeved body con, and knew that this was the only opportunity she had to put it on.

With how many pieces there were, it took her a little longer than she’d like to admit to put the whole set on. Walking to the separate walk-in dressing room, she eyed herself in the mirror, feeling a little ridiculous but knowing that it would be well worth it in the long run. With her garter belt sitting right at the smallest part of her waist, attached to thigh-harnesses, Kagome hoped that her dress would cover everything well enough. 

Grabbing her dress, she pulled it on, finding that it hid the harness piece of the set rather well, the high collar making it impossible to see it. Pulling down the hem of the dress, it just barely covered the harnesses on her thighs. Smoothing out the fabric, she turned in the mirror to see if any of the pieces would be able to be seen beneath the rather tight-fitting shape. 

She’d been so wrapped up in making sure nothing could be seen that she hadn’t heard the shower turn off or the door open. All the warning she got was seeing his rather damp figure coming up behind her, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Slinking his arms around her waist, he leaned down to press a kiss to her jawline, “This what you’re wearin’ tonight?” 

Turning in his arms, she gently shoved him, “You’re still wet!” She scolded, brows furrowed with disapproval. Though that expression morphed into surprise as Inuyasha’s hand lifted to grip her throat and push her against the vanity with a growl. Kagome couldn’t help but give off a small squeak of shock, the sound only urging Inuyasha to continue. Placing one hand behind her to lean back on the vanity, the other gripped his wrist to help stabilize herself. 

“Yash,” she breathed, feeling his fingers run down the front of her with the aim to sit between her legs. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, she closed her thighs tightly as she shook her head, “Wait until after dinner.” The attempted deflection had his hand stalling while his gaze narrowed, keeping his hand on her throat possessively, not sure if he wanted to relinquish control just yet. 

That familiar scent wafted into his nose, pupils blowing out in response as he leaned his head closer to her own. With a low, obviously possessive growl, Inuyasha crashed his lips against her own, bruising and asserting the dominance he aimed to retain throughout the rest of the night. If they’d already discussed what he’d planned, he’d forgo listening to her and take what he wanted. However, he wasn’t about to dive into that without setting the base rules first. 

Releasing a moan into his mouth, Kagome happily returned the kiss with the same intensity, adoring the taste of him. That taste was so addicting to her that her lips followed his almost desperately as he pulled away to murmur the words, “Alright, pretty girl. If you _insist_.”

Fuck. He was tormenting her at this point. 

Kagome attempted to keep her composure as intact as she could, trying to disregard the fact that every fiber of her being ached to have more of him – ready and willing. That resolve faltered slightly when he gave her a second kiss, though far less domineering than before. Whining into his mouth, she pressed her throat harder into his hand as her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the pressure.

It lasted for but a moment, Inuyasha pulling away much sooner than Kagome would have liked, “You gotta do somethin’ for me, though…” he breathed against her lips, giving her another quick, but still wet, kiss before continuing, “When we’re alone, you’re gunna be callin’ me daddy all weekend.” 

That request was met with a gentle nod in agreement, not able to do much but just that – the hold on her throat mixed with the taste of his lips making it impossible to make coherent sentences. 

“Lemme hear it, baby…” he cooed, wrapping his free arm around her back and pulling her flush against him, Kagome able to feel his obviously hard cock press against the inside of her thigh, just missing where her harness started, “Call me daddy.”

Bringing in a deep breath, mouth hanging open as she did so, Kagome felt herself begin to crumble beneath the desire to have more of him. There was an aura about him that told her obey, to serve and listen to be rewarded. It was beginning to be hard to think clearly, trying to remind herself of the outfit she had hidden beneath the dress and how it was meant to be a surprise after they’d finished dinner. 

Somehow, after digging deep and knowing the reward for patience would be much greater, Kagome managed to find a miniscule speck of defiance, “Wait until after dinner…” she paused for a moment, gaze portraying a bit more grounding within them. There was a hint of mischievousness in the form of a glint that followed as she paired it with the word, “... _daddy._ ” 

Well, she did what he asked.

As achingly hard as he was, he could hear whatever remnants of conviction remained in her tone, telling him that she meant what she said. He gave his own pause then, golden hues scanning over her face, how her swollen kiss-bitten lips remained parted, keeping themselves prepared for another assaul, and her cheeks flushed with desire and concupiscence. Both he was ready to provide.

But if she wanted to wait, he _happily_ would oblige.

She knew that look, how his lips pulled into a dangerous smirk that told her he had something planned, “As I said…” he purred, loosening his grip around her waist as the other hand moved from her throat to her chin, holding it steady, “If you _insist._ ”

With that, he released her, taking a step back before turning around as he adjusted the towel around his waist, “Better hurry up, babe. We only got a couple hours until we gotta be at the restaurant.” 

_“Sure, as if_ he _wasn’t the reason I’m far from being ready. “_

The snide comment was left in her head for the time being, having a feeling that she’d just barely convinced him to hold off on indulging in her before they went to dinner. At this rate, if she mouthed off, they wouldn’t make it to dinner. Period. 

* * *

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, Kagome made sure not one seam, hair or lash was out of place. Having put her hair up in a half updo, the rest of her hair falling in perfect waves over her shoulders and back, she fluffed it to make it seem more thick than it already was. Then came her make up, scanning with her face and patting a sponge over some areas she felt needed more blending. The typical routine for any woman (or man who wore makeup) to do before she headed out somewhere special.

“Kagome, we’re gunna be late if you don’t stop fussin’,” Inuyasha scolded, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. Peering him through the reflection of the mirror in front of her, she stalled the hand that had been in the middle of swiping on some last-minute rouge. 

Gawking. That was a better word. She was _gawking_ at him through the reflection of the mirror.

There he stood, wearing a deep red button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the ditch of his arms, deliciously revealing his tattoos. The black slacks paired nicely with the same coloured dress shoes, Kagome’s gaze jumping from his toes to his head to see his hair up in a messy bun. She’d intended to see his ears on display, but noticed that he’d wrapped them beneath a black bandana.

That gawking expression shifted into one of disappointment and confusion as she straightened and popped the cap back onto the bullet, catching his gaze in the mirror.

A burst of uneasiness sunk into his chest as she stared at him wide-eyed and slightly open-mouthed. Then he watched her gaze scan from his head, down his torso and to his feet before shooting back up. How her expression changed after that had his instincts tell him to put on the defensive. Jaw clenched and eyes staring towards her as if he was prepared to challenge whatever she said next – he was ready for a fight.

“ _What?_ ”

Even though it sounded beyond annoyed, Kagome didn’t flinch, instead tilting her head with that same expression while still keeping her attention on him through the mirror. A beat passed before she slowly turned to face him directly, leaning back against the desk with her head still tilted and her arms bracing her from behind, “I think this is the most formal I’ve ever seen you look.”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it,” he snapped, still keeping himself on high alert as her expression didn’t change much. Sometimes he still had a hard time reminding himself that she wasn’t Kikyo, that she wasn’t his past relationship – she was better; the _best_ he’d ever had.

Kagome cocked a brow towards him, mahogany hues flitting up to his ears once agains before falling onto his now somewhat contorted features, “That’s a shame. You clean up well,” she pushed herself off the desk then, bare feet padding against the carpet as she made her way towards him. As she neared him, she noticed his defensiveness wasn’t dissipating, instead remaining firm while his glare (well, Kagome would call it that) followed her, “ _What?_ ”

Her energy put into that word had matched his when he’d spoken it previously. 

“You’re makin’ a face,” he stated rather curtly, “What’re you makin’ a face for?”

“A face?”

“Yeah, you were starin’ like you were tryin’da pick me apart.”

The tension in Kagome’s shoulders relaxed, disgruntled features morphing into something that bordered exasperated and undoubtedly amused, “I was _admiring_ you, stupid. You look good. _Real_ good.” She countered, taking both hands and straightening out his collar as she spoke, though perhaps with a bit more force than necessary to prove her point, “I was confused by the bandana,” she added, craning her head back to peer up at him.

“Dress code said no hats,” he countered, showing a much more relaxed state after giving her a guilt-ridden look for snapping, “So, I figured this was a good compromise.” 

Stopping her hands from fussing with his collar, she ran them down the front of his chest, “Babe, I don’t th–”

“I’m _not_ takin’ it off,” he interjected rather abruptly, a look of warning portrayed in the way his pupils shrunk to slits. Kagome knew better than to ask him to do something that pushed him farther outside of his comfort zone than he would have liked. Or, at least, she _should_ have, “And even if I did, we’d be turned away because I _wasn’t_ wearin’ it.”

“You don’t _know_ that,” Kagome implored with a gentle tone that only held some force behind that one word. As she let one hand fall, the other ran up and over his shoulder soothingly, “When was the last time you were out in public without hiding them? I mean _truly_.” 

Inuyasha felt cornered, like she’d managed to back him against a wall with the excuse that he needed to have nothing on his head for the dinner that she’d planned. Every fiber of his being wanted to ask her if that was her intent, to force him to expose himself before he was ready – before he was _comfortable_.

As much as he wished he could accuse her of such a thing and shift the blame to something tangible, he knew that wasn’t the case. Or, if it was, it wasn’t meant out of maliciousness. 

“I dunno, since before I could remember? What does it matter anyways?” 

Though it hadn’t been in public, it wasn’t too long ago that he’d experienced prejudice for being a hanyou, kicked out of someone’s home as a result. It had been rather recent. But then, as he began to think back, it wasn’t. 

It had happened over five years ago, just before he’d met Kikyo. 

Sure, he’d been fetishized by people within his time between his previous one and the one he had with Kagome, but no one had _kicked him out_.

“Do you think maybe it’s gotten better? I mean, look at Shiori –”

“Shiori doesn’t have anything that gives her away,” he countered sharply, objectively speaking as if it were the end of discussion.

Of course, Kagome wasn’t about to let it go that easily, “I had _no idea_ those ears meant you were half-demon. I bet everyone there’ll just think you're a run of the mill, boring ol’ regular demon.” She knew some things about the demon world, about how they operated thanks to her time with Koga, but she still felt like she was trying to steer a boat in uncharted water with a hole blasted through the hull. It was one thing to sit on the outside, but trying to comfort someone on the inside with little experience was something else entirely. 

“And – “ Kagome peered down at the buttons on his shirt, gently toying with one as she shrugged, revealing her lack of confidence, “– you said that other demons can tell _without_ the ears, so...why does it matter?”

Releasing a sharp sigh through his nose, nostrils flaring as his jaw remained clenched tight, Inuyasha started to take her words into consideration. Adjusting himself against the door frame, he peered down at his feet, suddenly hearing Shiori’s words as clear as day in his head.

 _“It’s getting better for people like_ us _.”_

Gently stomping his foot against the ground in more of a fidgeting motion, he brought up his head enough to lift his chin. Closing his eyes for a moment, he swallowed before sighing out the word, “Fine.”

Kagome paused then, eyes still on the button she was toying with as she took a moment to register what he’d just said. To say she was genuinely shocked was an understatement, “Wait…” she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side so her ear was facing him, “What?”

“I said _fine_.”

If she’d turned her head towards him any quicker she was sure she’d give herself whiplash, peering up at him with wide, hopeful eyes and a hesitant smile, “ _Really?_ ” 

The giddiness she held was impossible for him to miss, rolling his eyes as he nodded. When his attention fell back on her, their eyes met and Inuyasha pointed at her with his index finger vertically aimed at her, almost touching her nose in the process, “Let’s get _one_ thing straight. I ain’t doin’ this all the time so _don’t_ get any ideas. Do you hear me?” 

Eyes crossed when his finger pointed in front of her for a brief moment before they found his own once again. Kagome nodded slowly and bit her lip, doing her best to keep her excitement under control as he spoke. 

When he gave her space to speak, she used the opportunity to reply with something that told him she _did_ hear him. 

“Yes, daddy.”

He wanted to keep going, to lay down more ground rules – more _conditions_ – for him to be out in public with his ears on full display, but that all was reduced to rubble the second that pet name left her. A pet name that he _demanded_ she call him.

Closing his eyes, his brows furrowed as he turned his head to side ever so faintly. Again, his jaw clenched, but it was obvious to Kagome that this sudden reaction was not out of irritation or frustration, but out of the necessity for composure. The second his teeth took his bottom lip between them, that assumption was confirmed. 

Keeping his head in the same position, Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared down at her with a new sense of heat that Kagome just couldn’t miss, “I hate how good it sounds when you say that.”

“I could...stop?” The smirk on her face and the tilt of her head as she spoke demonstrated that she was being nothing but coy. Inuyasha narrowed his gaze towards her, offering his own smirk as he shook his head.

Cupping the back of her head, he held it in place as he pressed his lips against hers only to hear the muffled sounds of protest in response. Kagome pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away and succeeding, seeing Inuyasha’s look of utter confusion and dejectedness when he was far enough away to do so.

“Watch the lipstick!” She exclaimed before placing her hand on his cheek and began to try and wipe off the nude colour from his lips, “Maybe I should switch to a liquid matte…”

“A liquid what?”

“It’s a type of lipstick that’s harder to come of,” she explained while still wiping off the remnants she’d left behind. 

“Why didn’t you just put that on in the first place?”

“ _Because_ , mister know-it-all,” Kagome emphasized, finally able to clean him off completely before gripping his chin and moving his head to see if she’d missed any, “I didn’t have the shade I wanted in that formula.”

“They all look exactly the same – would you _stop?_ ” He snapped, lazily swatting her hand away from his face as she continued to maneuver his head any way she liked. 

An exaggerated gasp was brought into Kagome’s lungs as she moved her hand to her side, “They _are_ not!” She defended rather passionately before pointing to her lips, “This one has a pink undertone, the other one I brought – “ she added while pointing behind her towards the vanity, “– has a coral undertone! Coral clashes with the dress!” Both hands gestured to the velvet, pastel pink dress she wore, lifting them up and down as if to make him look at the whole thing.

Perhaps he should have been annoyed with the menial differences she was talking about, but seeing her speak so passionately only endeared him. Crossing both arms over his chest, he let a rather bemused grin pass over his face as she continued on her little tangent. One brow cocked upward as his gaze followed the motion of her hands, looking her up and down before finding her gaze once again. 

Once she was clearly finished, he wasted no time in replying, “Well, I plan on kissin’ you _a lot_ tonight so you better put on somethin’ that won’t come off on me.”

“Oh, is that so? You mean like _this!?_ ” Kagome cupped his jawline with both hands before pressing her lips against his cheek over and over again, knowingly leaving behind multiple kiss marks as she did. 

The sudden wholesome assault had Inuyasha’s face contort into one of disapproval and playful aggravation, “Hey! _Kagome!_ Get off!” Gripping her wrists, he pulled her hands away from him as he pushed her away at the same time before holding her at a distance.

A fit of playful giggles erupted from her, abruptly cut short when she felt the sting of his hand gripping the hair at the nape of her neck, the other moving to hold her throat as he pulled her close. With his face a breath away, Kagome felt almost all of the air in her lungs give out, eyes wide and her lips parted with both surprise and expectancy, “You’re gunna pay for that later, babygirl…” The sound of his voice, coated in a purr-like growl, shot straight between her thighs, causing her to push them together. As hard as she tried to avoid it, watching Inuyasha’s gaze flit down to her thighs and back up to her face told her she’d failed, “You like it when I handle you like this...don’t you?”

All Kagome could do was nod, a soft whimper leaving her as she did so, “Want me to control you?” 

Her career meant she always needed to be on top of too many things to count. She chose her own path and made her own decisions, most of them fairly large by most people’s standards. Every decision she made could be life-altering or mean a dip in her opportunities; she was meticulous and deliberate in every choice she made. In essence, within almost every aspect of her life, Kagome was in control. 

Every aspect except with Inuyasha.

Giving him another nod, she even added the word ‘please’ so sweet and desperate that Inuyasha even graced her with a brief kiss on her lips, “Take care of you?” He breathed, brushing his nose against hers as she nodded her head yet again, biting on her lower lip as she placed her hands on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt, “Then we’re gunna set some rules when we get back.”

“Rules?” 

Inuyasha nodded, loosening his grip on her hair to gently cup the back of her neck instead, “We need ‘em if you’re gunna let me take care’a you.”

“You mean...kinky rules? Like...with safewords?” 

Surprisingly, Kagome knew what he meant, any modern millennial did; it had been a little more exposed to her after her TikTok algorithm started showing her ‘kinktok’ on her For You Page. It was scary how phones just...knew.

She liked having her hair pulled, her ass spanked and her body used in whatever way he saw fit (in the areas she consented to). She loved the way he spoke to her with such crude wording before calling her some sort of adorable pet name that contradicted everything he’d just said. Never did she think that the words ‘good girl’ would affect her the way it did when he said them. Regardless, it made her want to learn more, explore more, experience more and all of it with _him_ and no one else.

Inuyasha was genuinely surprised by her questions, letting his hand leave her throat to cup her neck, mindful of the makeup she’d spent the last hour and a half putting on her face, “Uh –” A dumbfounded grin passed over his features, “Yeah. Exactly like that.”

“I...think I’d like that.”

“You’re gunna need to _know_ you’ll like it, babe.”

She knew what he meant by that, from what she’d seen, trust was imperative when it came to the dynamic they were hinting at exploring. Before she could give him any sort of response, she heard his phone go off.

“That’s probably the Uber,” he murmured, letting go of her to pull his phone from his pocket and confirm that he was right, “They’ll be here in a minute,” he added before looking down to her feet, “Better get your shoes on.”

Quickly, Kagome did as he asked, pulling on a pair of six-inch nude red-bottoms – a gift from Jak a few years prior; he’d called them ‘fuck me pumps’ and Kagome figured now was as good a time as ever to test that theory. Now she was able to give her boyfriend a kiss without straining herself to do so, even though it was still a big gap to fill. 

Fluffing her hair, she straightened her dress before turning her head over her shoulder some, “Inuyasha!” She called, turning her attention back to the vanity while grabbing her phone and opening up her camera.

“Babe, we gotta go. The Uber’s outside.”

“We need a picture!” Kagome urged, lifting her hand to gesture him closer, “I wanna document this moment.”

Rolling his eyes, he released a groan, lumbering forward, “Baby...we’re gunna be late,” he pleaded, only to have Kagome shoot him a glare.

“We look hot. I need a picture for Insta,” she explained, having Inuyasha freeze in place, “I’ll make it so your ears are cropped in the photo,” she assured, taking his arm and draping it over her shoulder. 

Turning the camera to the mirror, Inuyasha knew the drill, looking at the phone screen as Kagome set the angle right. The way she had it gave them a full-body shot, having moved to the side where there was a floor to ceiling mirror. 

A couple shots were taken before Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her temple, “C’mon babe, we gotta catch that Uber.” Right as he gave her that kiss, she took a shot and managed to catch it at the perfect time.

“Alright. I just got the winner anyways,” she stated before grabbing her purse, placing her phone inside before looking over her shoulder and seeing Inuyasha had already made his way to the front door, “Wait!”

As fast as she could in her heels, she jogged towards the front door, seeing Inuyasha already putting on his peacoat. Grabbing her own from the foyer closet, she slid it on before pulling her hair from it and doing it up in a fairly flustered fashion. 

Releasing one more sharp breath, she looked up at her rather unimpressed and impatient boyfriend, “Okay. Let’s go.”

“If the Uber leaves and we lose our seat, I’m blamin’ you.”

Rolling her eyes, she snagged his hand and began dragging him out the door, “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she drawled rather sarcastically before following it up with, “You can punish me later.”

* * *

When they made it into the Uber, Kagome wasted no time quickly posting the last picture they’d taken before they left. There they were in the mirror, Kagome’s outfit on full display with Inuyasha’s just as much so. His arm draped over her shoulder with her pressed flush against his side as he placed a kiss to the side of her head. Behind the phone, it was easy to make out that there was a very real, very _large_ , smile on Kagome’s face at the sign of affection.

Making sure she cropped it enough so they couldn’t see his ears, she touched the photo up a bit before uploading it. The caption read ‘my favourite accessory. who said you couldn’t mix silver and gold?’, not bothering to put in any tags as she hit the blue check mark in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Almost an instant after she realized it was successfully posted, she put her phone away and turned her attention towards the accessory she’d mentioned in said caption.

It was obvious in the way he said, how he wrung his wrists and turned his attention out the window that he was anxious. The Uber driver hadn’t even glanced towards him as he crawled into the car, simply asking where they were headed and, after getting the address, began driving in the direction of the restaurant. Sensing his anxiousness, Kagome grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her thigh, resting it there as both her own encompassed it. The touch of her hands brought him out of his anxiety-driven trance, turning his attention towards her before letting it fall to their hands and giving a small squeeze.

“You okay?”

The gentleness of her tone as she asked him that rather large, open-ended question had his heart find some ease, his stomach unclenching ever so slightly.

“I feel naked…” he murmured, his free hand loosely held to his mouth, elbow resting on the sill of the door window. An empathetic look crossed Kagome’s face, taking one of her hands to run up under his sleeve as far as she could before soothingly bringing it back to his wrist.

“If it gets to be too much, we can go back,” she cooed, making sure her demeanour held nothing but love and understanding. What he was doing, it was a huge step for him and Kagome acknowledged that to the highest degree. To try and drive her support home, she leaned closer to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she felt him release her hand to grip her thigh.

Turning his head towards her, he was about to lean forward and press a kiss to her lips when he stalled, “You put on the uh –” he loosely gestured towards her lips with his free hand, “Liquid cement or whatever?”

“Liquid _cement?_ ” Kagome couldn’t help but release a very real laugh, “You mean liquid _matte?_ ”

“Yeah, that. The stuff that doesn’t come off.”

The laughter died down, her tone higher than normal out of complete amusement and disbelief, “I did. _Where_ did you get cement out of that?” 

“Shut up,” he muttered, closing the gap between them and pressing a small, languid kiss to her lips. With a soft, happy hum, Kagome returned it, even putting a smile behind it before they broke away. 

Kagome looked down to his lips before letting their games find one another again, “You’re in the clear,” she teased, referring to the fact that no lipstick had transferred. 

“Huh. So that stuff really works?” How many stupid kiss-marks left over from the night before could have been avoided if his past hook-ups just used _that_.

Giving him one solid nod, she pressed one more quick kiss to the side of his mouth before sitting back in her seat. Grabbing her purse, she pulled out her phone and opened instagram, checking in on the post’s engagement.

The comment that popped up first had her uneasy. With the username ‘killerking239’, his message was similar to the first cryptic one she’d received not too long ago and ended up needing to block. The message read as followed, “oh no this won’t do. ur supposed to be waiting for me, my love. we’re meant to be”. 

When she extended her comment section, she realized that comment in particular was repeated more than _a dozen times_.

Worrying her lower lip, she opened the person’s profile to see there were no posts, no one following and only one person being followed – her. Feeling her aura change, Inuyasha’s eyes flitted towards her phone screen then up to her face, “Everything okay?”

“Uh – yeah. Yeah. I just – “ she hit the block button before closing her phone and putting it back in her purse, “Got one of those weird inappropriate comments. It’s harmless, really.”

He tried his best to back off when it came to her relationship with her followers, having seen the absolutely defensive stance she took when he so much as questioned their intentions, “You block ‘em?”

“Yes, Inuyasha. I blocked them,” she sighed with annoyance as she turned her head towards him, “Happy?”

That defensiveness seemed to be easier to trigger than Inuyasha had initially thought. “Just...lookin’ out for you, that’s all,” he murmured, taking his hand from her thigh to rest it on his knee, head turning away from her to look out the window instead. That attitude was the last thing he needed, setting off his anxiety to a spiking point. 

Alongside the way he pulled away from her, his ears flattened against his head, reminding Kagome that how she reacted was hardly fair. 

Guilt instantly set into Kagome’s chest, playing with her fingers as she closed her eyes to reset her state of mind, “I’m sorry…” she murmured lowly, opening her eyes as she turned to face him. Reaching out her hand, she took his and laced their fingers together. Bringing both hands to her mouth, she turned them enough so she could place a kiss on the back of his, “I know you’re looking out for me.”

Slowly, he turned back to face her, gaze falling to their hands before he brought them, still laced, to his own thigh, “Just wanna make sure you’re safe.” Lazily, he bounced their hands against him a couple times as if to emphasize his point. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” she repeated, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving to his lips.

“S’okay,” he murmured.

As they broke away, the Uber came to a stop before the driver announced that they’d arrived at their destination. Kagome easily paid through the app, adding a hefty tip before opening her door and stepping out. It took her a moment to realize that Inuyasha had hesitated, his hand resting on the handle while staring down at it as if it were leading him to certain death. Well, maybe that was a little dramatic, but he certainly looked frightened.

“Babe?” Kagome prodded ever so delicately, seeing his ear twitch to tell her he was listening. A beat later, Inuyasha pulled the handle and stepped out of the car, immediately flattening his ears against his head in hopes of hiding them. 

As Inuyasha made his way to the sidewalk, rounding the back of the car, Kagome held out her arm, hand positioned in a pre-emptive invite for him to take it. Lacing their fingers together, she wrapped her arm around his bicep, stopping them from taking any more steps as she peered up at him with an apologetic gaze, “How’re you feeling?”

Closing his eyes, he released a breath through his nose, ears still straining to sit back against his head, “Uh,” Kagome could see the familiar gold that revealed itself as he opened his eyes, “Anxious.”

“I’m right here,” she tried to assure, running her arm up and down his bicep before gently coaxing him towards the hostess that stood just outside the front door.

With a formal, professional greeting, the hostess offered the couple a seemingly genuine smile, “We have a reservation for two at six thirty for Higurashi,” Kagome answered in turn, watching as the woman ran her finger down the unseen list that was behind the lip of the podium.

“Ah, yes! Here you are,” the hostess chirped before grabbing two menus and cradling them against her chest, “Follow me, please.”

Keeping their hands together, Kagome kindly coaxed Inuyasha into the restaurant alongside her, turning her attention upward towards him as they walked. What she saw were his eyes seemingly shifting, his ears trying so hard not to twitch to look out for certain sounds. He was scanning his surroundings; he was looking for potential threats and she couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of guilt gnaw in the pit of her stomach. Yes, it was good for him to push outside of comfort zone, but if it meant it’d ruin their dinner, perhaps they should have practiced that at a different time.

The hostess led them up a flight of stairs to the second floor where there were dozens upon dozens of tables, but also an unbelievable view of the cityscape. Both of them understood why the place was so expensive, that view would be hard pressed to be found anywhere else. 

“We have you down for a window seat. Does that work for you?” 

As if that was even a question. 

“That works perfectly,” Kagome replied as the three of them arrived at their destination. 

As the hostess placed their menus down, she rattled off the daily specials, addressing both Inuyasha and Kagome as they peeled off their jackets and hung them up on the rack that was placed behind Inuyasha’s chair. When they took their seats, the hostess continued, “Yui is your server tonight and will be right with you to take your drink order.”

“Thank you.” The smile on Kagome’s face portrayed her genuine friendliness, more than understanding of treating servers with respect. Inuyasha gave the hostess an acknowledgingly thankful nod, a shy smile pulling at his lips. 

As the hostess walked away, Kagome turned her attention back to the rather stiff man across from her. Instinctively, she reached a hand out across the table with her palm facing upward, “Hey,” she cooed, tone gentle and soothing as she watched Inuyasha take her invitation by placing his hand over hers, “You’re okay.”

Giving her a rather pathetic nod, Inuyasha felt her give his hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement, “Maybe we shoulda done this on my human night…” he murmured, immediately receiving a glare from the woman sitting across from him.

“No. We _shouldn’t_ have,” with a tense jaw and gritted teeth did those words leave her, genuinely infuriated that he would even suggest such a thing. Giving a heavy sigh, she sat back some before scanning the room, seeing only a few people sitting at different tables, “No one it looking at us,” she assured, taking note of the way Inuyasha’s saw set tensley on his face, looking at her with a look that confirmed he was unconvinced, “Babe, you can’t live your whole life with a hat on –”

“It’s worked fine for me so far,” he interjected rather curtly, letting go of her hand to open his menu as a point of distraction.

A defeated sigh left Kagome then, her shoulders slumped as she followed suit, opening up her menu and looking it over, “Yeah well...I guess we’re just gunna be sitting here in your discomfort for the rest of the night, then.” Lifting her attention back to him, she closed her menu and held it to her chest by nudging the bottom of it into the ditches of her elbows as she leaned forward, “Unless you just wanna go home. We can do that, y’know.”

She was right. He needed to at least _try_.

It was his turn to give off a somewhat defeated sigh, “No…” he lifted his hand to his forehead, scratching it aimlessly as he shook his head, “No. You’re right.”

“I know this is a lot for you,” Kagome cooed as she offered a smile that brought Inuyasha some reprieve. Reaching her hand back out across the table, she made a ‘gimme’ motion that was easily replied to with his hand holding hers, “I’m proud of you for doing this. Did I tell you that?”

It was rare that she got to see him blush, savouring the moment he did as an involuntary response to her words, “Y’don’t gotta. I know.”

* * *

After placing and receiving their orders, they continued to eat while also carrying on a conversation. Inuyasha, miraculously, became less and less tense as the night went on. Perhaps it was due to the succulent ribeye steak he’d ordered, cooked to a perfect medium rare and spiced with excellence. It’d been too long since he’d had a hearty meal, or one that was cooked by the hands of top-tier professionals. He knew he wouldn’t need to convince Kagome to come back, so he simply tucked it away in the back of his mind to make a plan of it for the future. 

Holding her wine glass in one hand and resting her chin on the back of the other, her elbows rested on the table while she looked outside over the cityscape. Slowly and lazily, she circled the glass in her hand, seemingly in a trance as she did but was soon debunked when she spoke, “You forget how pretty it is.”

Turning his own attention out the window, Inuyasha understood what she’d meant. He could remember when skyscrapers were unheard of, everyone living in their own homes and no houses reaching over three or four floors. Even then, those were left for the highest bracket of wealth. Now, it seemed even the middle class could own some form of luxury, an odd concept for a man who’d lived within too many generations to count. 

Releasing a wistful sigh, he agreed, “Yeah…”

“I’m so full…” Kagome groaned soon after, quickly changing the aura of their conversation while she ran a hand over her belly soothingly. The lingerie beneath her dress thankfully had a little bit of give to it, allowing her some breathing room even though she’d eaten her weight in chicken and prawns. 

That didn’t mean the damn thing wasn’t uncomfortable as hell.

_“Remind me to only do this on special occasions.”_

“What’s it like?” Inuyasha jested, offering a playful grin as Kagome gave a soft laugh of amusement, knowing he was only half-lying. Never had she seen a man with a bigger appetite (in more ways than one) than Inuyasha.

The grin faded, however, as his ears twitched and one swiveled behind himself to a few tables behind them. A darkened, almost disappointed look fell over his face and Kagome didn’t need him to say anything to know what was going on. 

“What _are_ those things?”

“I don’t know, but they’re rather ghastly, aren’t they?”

“Oh my goodness, they move!” 

It was a trio of elderly, high-class women huddled around their wine and cheese, leaning into one another so they could keep themselves discreet. They were clearly from an older generation from what Kagome could make out when she peered behind his shoulder – a product of their time. Unfortunately, that product was ignorance.

“Babe, hey. Ignore them…” she cooed, trying to catch his attention. Inuyasha closed his eyes, jaw set tensely as his ear swiveled back towards Kagome for a brief moment before moving back to the table behind them. His brow twitched with discomfort and humiliation, prepared to get up and leave should they say anything too outrageous. All the while, Kagome kept trying to get his attention while shooting chilling glares towards the women whenever she could. If she knew it wouldn’t make the situation worse for him, she would have stomped over there and ripped those ol’ bitties a new one. But what she needed to focus on was Inuyasha and what he needed from her specifically.

“We should go…” he finally murmured, though it sounded more aggressive than upset, resulting in Kagome giving him an apologetic, heartbroken look.

“No...no we shouldn’t. You have every right to eat in peace,” Kagome assured in an attempt to soothe his broken pride. That feat was a difficult one, as Inuyasha continued to hear them whisper about having a hard time eating and how they were shocked that they ‘let dogs into the establishment’. 

Nothing had changed. It was all the same. Why had he doubted that harsh reality? Why did he let Kagome let him think otherwise? A part of him wanted to blame her, to tell her ‘I told you so’ and call off the rest of the weekend, but he knew she just wanted him to see the betterment in people. 

Kagome could see their waitress was also serving that very table, asking how their food was before being gestured to lean down so one of the women could whisper something in her ear. Yui straightened, expression stone-cold and unreadable as she peered down at the woman who’d just spoken to her.

“They asked her to tell us to leave…” Inuyasha murmured, causing Kagome’s heart to absolutely shatter. How had this backfired so badly? The largest lump became lodged in her throat, continuously trying to swallow it down to avoid falling into a complete fit of sobs. How was the world so cruel? Inuyasha hadn’t done anything but try to enjoy his dinner just like everyone else in that restaurant. He didn’t deserve any of this.

As Yui made her way to their table, Kagome was prepared for a fight, public decency be damned. It seemed Inuyasha was simply prepared to comply and, if he wasn’t able to defend himself, she would do it for him.

“Hello you two,” Yui greeted with a rather forced smile, “The ladies at table fifteen have told me to ask you to leave; _however_ –” the word was emphasized as she noticed Kagome begin to open her mouth, “I’m more than aware that there is no need to ask you to leave. You’re a guest at our establishment as is anyone else. Discrimination _isn’t_ tolerated. Have they been causing a disturbance for you?”

“Yes,” Kagome stated curtly and firmly, glancing at Inuyasha with a threat to keep his mouth shut, knowing full well that he wasn’t about to make a scene, “They have been.”

“Would you like me to ask them to leave?”

Kagome waited a beat, fully turning her attention towards her boyfriend, who was sitting there almost completely frozen with a rather dumbfounded look on his face, “Yes…” she replied as she turned her attention back to Yui, “We would.”

“Alright. I’ll make sure they’re escorted out,” Yui began to turn to do as she’d mentioned, only to stall and turn her attention back towards the young couple, “Oh, and your meal is now on us. We apologize for the experience,” she added, offering Inuyasha a rather genuine smile before turning and heading towards the back, prepared to grab the manager. 

Clear as day. It was clear as _day_ . The look of absolute confusion, shock and disbelief that crossed over Inuyasha’s face as he simply sat there and tried to register what had happened, “They...didn’t kick us out…” he mused to himself, “Didn’t kick _me_ out.”

That lump in Kagome’s throat had changed from one filled with fear to one of relief, managing to swallow it down completely while tilting her head in understanding, “No. They didn’t. Because it’s not your fault that people are stuck in their own prejudices, it’s _theirs._ ” Inuyasha’s gaze flitted towards hers, finding nothing but understanding, love and compassion; perhaps there was a small layer of fury, but he knew full well that it wasn't directed at him.

“I thought for sure we’d –”

“We weren’t because they _know_ it’s ridiculous,” Kagome emphasized with the desperate need to convince. 

Over his shoulder, she watched as the manager and two other servers walked towards the ladies’ table. At first, one of them pointed to their table with a disgustingly fake smile, as if they were confirming that it was Inuyasha that was being kicked out. Then it turned into confusion as the manager stated that they were no longer welcome in their establishment and asked them to leave. The scene the women made could have been plenty worse, Kagome and Inuyasha able to hear the words ‘well I _never_ ’ as they gathered their things and were escorted out. 

A smug smirk passed over Kagome’s lips as she brought her wine glass up to them to take a sip, Inuyasha cocking an eyebrow towards her at the rather out of character expression. Catching a glimpse of his brow, she furrowed her own and gave him a rather incredulous look, “What? They deserved it.”

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes while scoffing out of disbelief. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against his chair and kept his attention on the woman across from him – the woman that made him a better version of himself. Her risk had paid off, proving that the world had changed, at least a little bit. 

There were more people like _her_ in it. It was almost unbelievable.

* * *

Walking into the suite, both of them peeled off their jackets. Inuyasha followed suit with his shoes but Kagome opted to leave hers on, walking into the kitchen to grab her white wine she’d left in the fridge to cool.

“One more.”

His voice startled her, snapping her head towards him while in the middle of pulling cork out. The squeak then pop happened much quieter than normal, as she was usually one to simply wrench it out in one foul swoop. Yet, with her slowed actions, she was left with a much less satisfying sound.

“One more...bottle?” Kagome teased, offering a playful smirk as she watched her boyfriend slowly swagger his way over to her, hands in his pockets and his head tilted in challenge.

“No. Glass. I got plans for you, babygirl. I need you coherent,” he added, reaching out a hand to gently cup her chin. Leaning his head down, he indulged in the taste of her, lips moving against hers. The moan that escaped her, it had Inuyasha push her against the counter, causing Kagome to place the bottle down on the counter at their side, freeing her hands so she could cup his neck.

The heat between them escalated much more quickly than either of them anticipated, but with what that had happened at the restaurant, Inuyasha wanted nothing but to give her everything she wanted. He wanted to make her feel everything he couldn’t say and instead speak the language he knew. 

With one hand on her neck and the other on her waist, he let himself indulge in her just a little, riling her up enough for that delicious aroma to engulf his senses and drive him forward with what he’d planned for the night. Taking more willpower than he’d like to admit, he managed to break from her lips, his hand remaining on her neck as they both brought in gasping breaths to try and even them out, “You gunna have that glass or can we head to the bedroom?”

Kagome shook her head in response, hands running down the front of his chest while her nails faintly dug into his skin, “I’m thirsty for something else,” she purred with a toothy grin so contagious that Inuyasha couldn’t help but give his own. 

Breaking from her completely, he took one of her hands in his, their fingers laced loosely as he began leading her back to the bedroom. Kagome happily followed him with a heart fluttering with anticipation, more than prepared to have a more serious conversation with him regarding their sexual dynamic. The thought of it all had her biting her lower lip with a dazed imagination until she found herself standing between his legs as he sat down on the end of the bed. 

Peering up at her, though not needing to do so that much, he ran his hands up over her waist to her shoulder blades and back down to her ass, “You look so fuckin’ good in this dress, baby. Shows you off,” he praised genuinely, amber eyes never leaving her face as he did so, letting his hands do the seeing for him. 

Resting her hands on his shoulders, Kagome’s cheeks flushed as her lips pulled into a gentle smile, “Thank you.”

Damn. How did he still make her feel a school girl pining after her crush? It wasn’t fair. 

“I needa ask you some things,” he began, swallowing slightly in a way that gave away his uncertainty when it came to bringing the topic forward, “I guess, before that, I needa tell you what I...I’m into,” he added, soothed by the addicting touch of her fingers against his jawline. 

A part of her wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to tell her, she could tell right away that he was a dominant person – he liked control when it came to what happened in the bedroom and Kagome was more than alright with that. However, it was important that she let him speak, let him voice his needs.

“I really like makin’ you feel good. Like knowin’ that I’m the one who makes you cum as hard as you do,'' he purred, pressing a slow, wet kiss to her lips, one that caused a small smack as they pulled away, “I like it when you let me do what I want to you, that you trust me,” he paused them, letting his eyes lock onto hers with a bit more seriousness behind the tender heat that built up as he spoke, “You trust me, right?”

“More than anyone,” Kagome didn’t hesitate in her answer, nodding to emphasize her point, “I trust you.”

“Good. ‘Cause I trust you, too. I trust that you’ll tell me when you don’t like somethin’. That’s the most important thing when…” he swallowed in vaguely nervous fashion, “When I dominate you. I wanna be your dom, Kagome.”

“My daddy?” Kagome repeated, seeing that fangy grin pass over his face as he nodded, “And you want me as your sub?”

“My babygirl, yeah.”

“You’ve been calling me that since the beginning,” she reminded, running her hands down his biceps and back up to his shoulders.

“You’ve been callin’ me daddy since the beginnin’, too,” he teased, causing a confused look to pass over Kagome’s face. That grin never left his lips as he cocked a brow out of both amusement and expectancy.

That confusion turned into a sense of irritation, “No I haven’t.”

“Whaddya have me as in your _phone_ , Kagome?”

Kagome froze then, face flushed before she furrowed her brows in defensiveness, “That is _not_ the same!” She exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest with a huff, causing Inuyasha to give a low, warm chuckle of amusement in response.

“Sure, if you say so,” he replied, gripping her arms to unfold them and place her hands back on his shoulders. His demeanour changed then, settling into a more grounded, serious one as he ran his hands up her arms to her biceps, gently gripping them, “Anyway, I wanna explore that with you, but I gotta know that’s somethin’ you want, too.”

“Well, I don’t know what exactly a relationship like that _means_. Is it just when we’re having sex or is it...all of the time?”

“Just sex...well...and when we’re alone,” he stated confidently, “We’ve kinda fallen into the dynamic already. Y’know, like when I pull your hair or put my hand on your throat when you backtalk me.”

“I like when you do those things,” Kagome explained honestly, running her hands up to his neck as their eyes remained fixated on one another, “I like when you tell me what to do...how you show me new things. I also like, uhm –” she licked her lower lip out of cautious thought before continuing, “I like it when we’re in public and you whisper things... _dirty things_ into my ear.”

Though they were talking about something inherently extremely sexual, Inuyasha felt a very real tender ache in his heart. She trusted him enough to speak openly about what she wanted, to be honest with him and delve into what her real desires were, “Yeah? What else d’you like?”

It was then that Kagome’s gaze averted from his out of bashfulness, “I like it when you’re rough with me, when you choke me and spank me.” Inuyasha moved his head to try and catch her gaze, Kagome’s flitting towards him before averting from him again, “Y-your dirty talk, when you call me things.”

“Is there anything you don’t like bein’ called? That you don’t want me to do?”

“Not off the top of my head but...I’ll tell you if I think of any. And...uhm...no bodily fluids, other than, y’know, the _obvious_ ,” she paused for a moment to think, before almost frantically continuing, as if she were afraid he'd interrupt, “And no hitting me anywhere but my ass.”

Inuyasha nodded in confirmation and understanding, mentally noting those conditions down in the back of his mind, “Okay. What about being blindfolded or gagged?”

Kagome shook her head as a double negative, “I’m okay with those. Though, not at the same time. Just one or the other.” The thought of having two senses hindered or taken away from her left her a little uneasy.

“Tied up?”

“I think I’d _really_ like that,” Kagome stated a little more confidently, her attention finally holding enough courage to meet his gaze once more, “Oh, I also like when you...use my mouth…” she lifted a hand to point her index finger towards her mouth, moving it in circular motions as if to make it explicitly clear to him what she meant.

A low growl rumbled deep in her partner’s chest, his hands running down to her ass and giving it a squeeze to indulge for that brief moment before trailing then back up to her waist, “I like that, too. I like all those things you said.”

“Yeah? Uh...anything other than that?”

“I’d really like to fuck your ass, eventually,” he stated with a smaller grin than previously, “Or at least play with it a bit.”

Kagome tensed then, dropping her gaze from his face, “I–I’ve never...and I don’t know if–” his lips silenced her, pressing against her own and letting it linger for a few moments. Sinking into it, she felt comfort from him that she knew words couldn’t compare to. As they pulled away, she lifted her hands to his cheeks, brushing her thumb over the apples of them, “I think I’d like to try it but...not tonight?”

There was no disappointment on his face, not a trace of it lingering in his gaze as he nodded in understanding, “M'kay. You tell me when,” he cooed, lifting his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, “And I don’t want you to worry about disappointin’ me, alright? I wanna make somethin’ _real_ clear.” The tone of his voice was affectionate but Kagome couldn’t miss the authority behind it, “Whatever fantasies I have, you do _not_ tell me you’re okay with ‘em if you aren’t for the sake of makin’ me happy. Do you understand?”

All Kagome could do was nod, eyes warm and soft with complete adoration for the man she stood in front of, his presence enough to have her forgetting the ache in her feet from still wearing heels. 

“Say, ‘yes, daddy. I understand’,” he stated with that same sense of authority, causing a surge to shoot right between her thighs. 

Oh yes. She liked it when he spoke to her like that.

“Yes, daddy. I understand,” she replied obediently, not missing a beat.

“That’s my good girl.”

Oh. _Fuck_.

The involuntary whimper that left her at that statement had her blushing, pressing her thighs close together with the knowledge that it would do little to deter him, “Ah. Ah. Ah.” He teased, biting down on his lower lip, “We got more to discuss,” he added, trying to avoid them diving in head first without establishing all of the necessary pieces of discussion, “I got some rules and _you_ need a safeword.”

“Oh,” she began, bringing one of her shoulders to her ear out of bashfulness, “I have one in mind.” That had Inuyasha’s brows shoot upward in pleasant surprise.

“Really?”

Kagome gave a nod of confirmation. She'd been pondering one what it could be since he'd brought it up before dinner, “Yeah. I was thinking maybe using ‘arrow’. Does that work?”

“That works great, baby,” he encouraged with a nod of his own, “I need a non-verbal one, too.”

“Non...verbal?”

“Yeah, like clapping your hands twice, or snappin’ your fingers a certain way that tells me to stop. Sometimes you won’t be able to talk, if y’know what I mean,” he smirked, referring back to the fact that she’s explicitly stated how she liked that he used her mouth.

“Oh.” 

She would have _never_ thought of that.

“I guess...snapping my fingers three times?”

“You gotta be sure, babe. I’m serious. There’s no half-ass with that sorta thing,” he urged, trying to convey that what they’d planned to dive into needed firm lines that couldn’t be crossed. Kagome nodded in understanding, wide eyed and slightly taken aback by the seriousness in his tone.

“Yes, daddy. I understand,” she repeated, catching on quickly that was the best way for him to accept her acknowledgement, “Verbal is ‘arrow’ and non-verbal is snapping my fingers three times.”

Running his hands up her back in a soothing manner, he praised her through touch as well as words, “Good girl.”

Loosely, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling Inuyasha’s arms wrap around her a little more tightly, though still keeping his palms flush against her as they ran over her back, “I think I like that the most,” she murmured, leaning close enough for their noses to be touching, “When you tell me how I’m a good girl, when you praise me.” A blush rose to her cheeks again, shoulders lifting to her ears out of bashfulness while her teeth took her bottom lip between them.

“I’ll give you all the praise you want,” with a grin, he gave the side of her mouth a gentle kiss before leaning close to her ear, “If you’ve earned it.” A shiver ran up Kagome’s spine at that, drawing in a sharp breath through her nose before exhaling with a whimper.

Leaning back to catch her gaze, Inuyasha let his hands find home on her hips, not wanting to deprive her of his touch nor himself of the feel of her beneath his palms, “Is this somethin’ you really wanna do?” He asked genuinely, knowing that what they were about to enter was something that they’d touched on, but what they were discussing was a little more intense than what they’d previously experienced.

Kagome gave him a nod, “Yeah. I do. I wanna try it, at least. Can I change my mind, if I don’t?” It was a more than fair question, one that Inuyasha was pleased she’d asked. It showed that she didn’t feel pressured into doing what he wanted just because he’d asked her and trusted him enough to voice her uncertainties.

“‘Course. We won’t dive in too much right now. Don’t wanna overwhelm you,” he explained. He was beyond aware of the fact that it was a lot to take in, especially since it was so new to her. It was obvious Kagome wasn’t inexperienced by any means, but it was _also_ obvious that she hadn’t gone outside of the typical (what he would call) vanilla dynamics before they’d met. 

Giving him a smile, Kagome cupped his cheeks as she leaned her head forward to give him a slow, languid kiss of appreciation. It lasted for a few moments before Inuyasha broke away, “Rules,” he murmured against her lips, giving her one more small peck before pulling back enough to have their eyes meet, “I gotta couple, but we can add to ‘em, if you like what happens tonight.”

“Alright,” she replied confidently, “Lay ‘em on me.”

“Rule one, you ask me if you can cum, unless I give you permission beforehand. This goes for when we’re not together, too. Whether that via text or a phone call, you ask.”

“You mean, like when I wanna...touch myself?” Kagome asked with the aim to make sure she understood completely what he was asking of her. 

“Yup. Then, number two, you thank me whenever I _do_ let you cum. Again, whether we’re together or apart,” he stated, feeling Kagome’s touch run down to his neck, one hand gently scratching at the nape of it. Though she was giving him such tender touches, her eyes told him that she was listening intently, retaining what he said and packing it away at the back of her mind. Inuyasha’s hands ran up over the span of her back as he continued, “Rule three, you call me daddy whenever we’re alone and, rule four, you wear nothing but one of _my_ shirts whenever we’re alone in the house together. If you’re cold, you ask me if you can wear pants. Lastly, rule number five, you will listen and obey _everything I say_ when we’re in the bedroom.”

A question crossed Kagome’s mind, waiting for him to finish before she opened her mouth to speak, “What if...I don’t want these rules in place? Like, if I don’t want that dynamic a certain day or for a little while?”

“You use your safeword and then tell me _exactly_ what you want to stop.”

“So the safeword isn’t just for when we have sex?”

“Nope. If we wanna take this outside of the bedroom, it can be used there too.” 

Again, Kagome nodded her head in understanding, “Okay. I just wanna make sure I can turn it off, if I need to.” 

God. She was already doing so well. She asked all of the right questions and showed all signs of understanding what he was telling her. Now only did it turn him on to no end, it also had his heart swelling at the prospect of her trusting him enough when it came to something like this. Though trust in the sexual department had never been the issue in the first place, he still knew what it took to be vulnerable with someone.

“You can turn it off whenever you need to. That’s what it’s there for. I mean,” he gripped her hips and tugged her a little closer as if to capture every last morsel of her attention, “I know you pretty well. I can read you well enough but, there might be times where I end up doin’ somethin’ that crosses a line without knowin’ it. If that happens, you use that word, okay? I’ll never be angry at you for usin’ it.” 

It was preemptive, but with Kagome new to the dynamic, there was a high chance that she thought she liked something that could end being something she really hated. He had some experience as a dom, having played around with it and even giving it a go with Kikyo before she put a stop to it half way through their relationship, but he was also aware that some aspects were new to him, as well. He didn’t know _everything_.

“Yes, daddy. I understand,” she repeated with a rather authentic smile, having Inuyasha return it with a warmth that radiated outward. 

“That’s my girl,” he stated before rounding his hand to her ass and giving one of her cheeks a soft pat. He could smell just how riled up she was, the pooling between her thighs completely saturated the entire room.

She was becoming impatient, wanting to reveal her own surprise and have this discussion be not _just_ a discussion and actually be put into practice. Her hands ran down the front of his chest, gripping the fabric as she worried her lower lip, “Can we start, now?”

“Not yet. We got a couple more things to talk about,” he purred, “We gotta talk about punishments and aftercare,” the whine Kagome gave off had a warm chuckle leave him, “I know, babygirl. I wanna get down to business, too. But we gotta finish this up.” He refrained from pushing his hips in a way that would prove his point, knowing it would only fuel her impatience and drive them to rush through the most imperative parts. 

Portraying a look that told him she was compliant, Kagome released a heavy sigh to pair alongside it, “You want a punishment now? Cut the attitude,” he warned, tone holding a little more bite that both startled and riled Kagome. 

With her fire quelled, Inuyasha continued, “I kinda make up punishments in the moment but, I’ll give an example. If you cum without askin’ me, I’ll make sure you _don’t_ cum for however long I wanna. Or, if we make a rule that you end up breakin’ by not listenin’ to me, you can’t touch my ears. Whether that be a day or a week, it’s up to me.”

Kagome swallowed at that, intrigued, aroused and nervous at the prospect of not being able to cum for a week. He’d deprived her of orgasms on occasion, but never in the somewhat militant fashion he was putting forward now. As for the ears punishment, that was something she hoped he _never_ used against her.

“A punishment could also be somethin’ like, not lettin’ you have coffee or netflix for a week. Somethin’ like that,” he explained in a fairly straightforward fashion, “It all depends on what rule you break.”

“Can I put a boundary on that?” Kagome waited to see Inuyasha give a nod of confirmation before continuing, “Can we make sure no punishments involve my phone or like...my work schedule? Or, in fact, that none of this interferes with my work life? Like...if I’m on live or filming while you’re home, I don’t wanna be calling you daddy while wearing just a t-shirt, y’know?”

“That’s more than fair,” he replied easily, “We can have that rule exempt whenever you’re doin’ stuff like that.”

“Okay, good,” she relaxed at that, the thought having crossed her mind when he began to speak about how he wanted their dynamic to be outside of the bedroom. Sure, that was something she was highly interested in as well, very much having enjoyed tastes of his dominant, almost care-taker side whenever they were living their normal lives. It felt good to be taken care of. Even still, the last thing she would want is for that lifestyle to impede on her career.

“One more thing,” he breathed against her lips, gently nipping her lower one with a smirk, “Then I can tell you what I plan to do to you,” he almost growled into her mouth as he parted his lips to capture hers in a much more domineering kiss. A kiss that was an obvious precursor to what he had planned, all need, heat and yearning. Kagome moaned into it, cupping his neck as she felt another wash of need collect at the apex of her core. 

_Fuck_ , did she ever want him, feeling parched and hungry at the same tme. 

When he broke away, he had to remind himself not to do much else, not wanting her mind to be too clouded as they finished off their discussion, “Aftercare. I wanna know what you want me to do to help you wind down, after we’re done. It can get pretty intense, so it’s important that we take some time after to...recover. If I know you, which I do, I have a feelin’ my ears are involved,” he teased, seeing Kagome give him a bright, knowing smile.

That smile had a small giggle behind it, Kagome nodding in confirmation as she took both of her hands and tweaked both ears at once, “Yeah, cuddling while rubbing your ears is one of my favorite things, regardless of what we do beforehand.”

Inuyasha couldn’t stop the low rumble that bubbled in his chest, his cock twitching and straining against the seam of his pants as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them from his head, “Not until after,” he scolded, pressing a kiss to her palm before nipping that same spot, “Anythin’ else you want?”

“I think cuddles sound good. Or, maybe a bath?”

“Alright. We’ll do that,” he murmured, his mouth showing his growing excitement now that they’ve established everything they’ve needed, “Is everything clear?” 

Kagome nodded, before repeating what they’d spoken about in a summary, “I ask you when I can cum, I thank you when you do, both when we’re together or apart. I need to wear one of your shirts and call you daddy whenever we’re alone at home. When we’re in the bedroom, I need to listen to and do everything you say. My safeword is ‘arrow’ and non-verbal is three snaps.”

“Good girl,” he praised with the reward of her scent spiking between her thighs and wafting around the both of them, “Here’s what’s gunna happen…” he purred, taking her hand to place it between his legs. A whine escaped Kagome at the obvious pulse of his aching cock against her palm, “Tonight, I wanna see how many times I can make you cum before you beg me to stop,” he growled in promise, Kagome knowing full well that he always kept them, “I brought some rope, so I’ll be tyin’ you up for a bit, too. Make it so you can’t push me away.” 

Inuyasha lost some of his resolve, his own hand snaking between her thighs with the intent to run over the fabric of her panties to see just how much she’d soaked through, “Oh, _fuck…_ ” he hissed, his fingers meeting her bare folds instead. At first, he planned to ask if she wasn’t wearing any panties, but when he ran his hand up closer to her clit, he felt a familiar soft fabric, “Are these crotchless?” 

With a gasp, his touch ignited a sense of excitement and anticipation, finally able to reveal the surprise she’d brought along and had been hiding the whole time. A small nod was all he got, as the only thing she could think of was trying not to completely buckle under the weight of her pleasure. The hand on his cock began a stroking motion as the other kept herself stable by gripping his shoulder. 

“Damn…” he snarled, pushing two of his nicely trimmed fingers (the only two he bothered to) within her as his free hand cupped the back of her neck and drew her in for a blazing kiss. The taste of him overwhelmed her senses, moaning hotly into his mouth at the intrusion. It was all tongue and teeth, Inuyasha taking the lead as he pulled his fingers from her to circle her clit a few times, taking note of how engorged it was from all of the necessary build up. His touch was electric, causing Kagome to pull away from his lips to give out a desperate cry for more.

The hand that had been toying with her left her clit, instead spanking against her ass as a gesture for her to straddle him, “C’mere,” he murmured through their kiss, immediately feeling Kagome do as he asked, “This dress looks so fuckin’ good on you, pretty girl; but, damn do I wish you wore somethin’ with a deep cut.” 

The way her legs spread as she straddled him, it caused the dress to ride up and reveal the leg harnesses that had wrapped so nicely around her thighs. She refrained from making a comment in response to his words, knowing that it was necessary this time around to wear something with such a high collar. 

With her situated in his lap, his hands ran down her ass and over her thighs, though halted at the feel of the thicker, tightly-woven material that wrapped around her legs. That was the only reason he’d broken away from indulging in her taste, amber eyes peering down to her legs and seeing the pastel pink straps that caged her thighs. A look of surprise giddiness passed over his features as he stared up at her, “Have you been wearing lingerie this whole time?” he asked, rather dumbfounded but highly, _highly_ ecstatic at the realization, that feeling only magnified when Kagome gave him a nod that was both smug and shy at the same time, “God _damn_.” 

There was no time to waste, his hands running up her thighs and beneath the fabric of the dress to bunch it up as they went. The garter belt was the next thing to show, cinching perfectly at the smallest part of her waist and accentuating her hips. His mouth was starting to water with the promise of so much more; he was prepared to see her naked, her body writhing beneath him. But this. Oh, this was like a sprinkling on top of everything else.

“Do you like it?” 

Inuyasha was almost offended by her asking such a question. Supposedly, he hadn’t been vocal enough or maybe the way his cock pulsed against her palm wasn’t strong enough – that would need to be remedied. 

“Do I _like_ it?” He began, his signature smirk crossing his rugged features before he continued, “Well, I dunno. Better see the rest of it.”

Without warning, he pulled the dress taught before hooking one of his claws at the base of it and running it upward. The sound of ripping fabric would have typically pissed her off to no end, having lost count of how many things he’d ripped in the heat of the moment. This time, however, she couldn’t care any less. 

When he reached the collar, he realized why she’d worn something so high up on her neck. Hungry eyes could have seared her flesh with how intensely he followed the straps of the harness that wrapped around her throat and criss-crossed against her chest. They framed her chest, allowing Inuyasha to hone in on the fact that the bra that she wore was completely cup-less, her breasts on full display. If his mouth had been watering then, he was on the verge of all-out _drooling_ by this point.

The dress, split completely down the middle, still clung to her body by the long sleeves that wrapped around her arms. Though, because of the stretch of the fabric, it recoiled in a way that left a wide space between the two sides, showing him everything beneath it. 

Lifting each breast from beneath, Inuyasha gave off a deep, gritty coo of ardor, “Fuck, your tits are so fuckin’ perfect.” 

A shriek left Kagome as Inuyasha practically lunged his head forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and suckling against it like his life depended on it. Circling his tongue around the peak, he let off low growls of contentment and absolute desire as she took the opportunity to peel off the remnants of her dress and toss it aimlessly. His mouth felt so good, hot and wet with the added stimulation he brought with his tongue. Letting her head fall back as she gave off a high-pitched moan as she cradled the back of his with both hands. 

Squeezing both breasts together, his mouth barely left her flesh as he moved to the opposite nipple, nipping at it before diving in and continuing the same motions as before. Kagome couldn’t help but continue a string of moans and whimpers as he indulged in her body the way he saw fit. 

With one fluid motion, he moved them so Kagome was flat on her back, his hips wedged between her thighs as he pressed them forward. A squeak of surprise was his reward, Kagome’s arms falling limply at either side of her head as her back hit the mattress. Propped up on his arms, elbows locked and shoulders blades pushed up, she could see the predatory nature of her boyfriend’s blood bubbling up through his gaze. Her breathing was already heavy, heart racing in her chest, and he hadn’t even fully been trying to make her crazy, yet. 

“I’m gunna mark you. Your neck...your chest…everywhere. I want people to know you’re _mine_.”

With zero hesitation she managed to breath out, “Yes, daddy.”

Usually, she would fight him on leaving love bites on her neck, the rest of her body fair game if they were easy to hide. This weekend, though, she’d make an exception. This weekend, they were anonymous – they could be anyone they wanted.

“You’re gunna be my little plaything for the weekend. You want that?” Inuyasha rolled his hips against hers, able to feel the searing heat of her arousal against his throbbing cock. Wrapping a hand around her throat, he leaned his face close to hers, “Let daddy take you whenever he wants? _Use_ you?” 

Gripping the wrist of the hand on her throat, Kagome released a desperate whimper of agreement, matching the motion of his hips with her own, “Fuck,” the word was a mix between a whine and sob, “Yes.”

Releasing her throat to move off the bed, he gripped her hips and tugged her down closer to the foot of it.. She drew in another gasp as she felt the soft sting of his claws pricking against her flesh as she was wittingly wrenched in whatever way he desired. When she was moved enough so her ass was right at the edge of the bed, Inuyasha placed one of knees on the mattress by her hip for stability. 

Again, his hand found home on her throat while the other ran between her thighs, those two trimmed fingers trailing over her clit and between her dripping wet folds before sliding them inside. There was no way to stop her body from arching against him, both hands gripping the wrist that held her throat, jaw hanging open in a silent cry before it became audible, “Oh, _god!”_

Curling his fingers upward, he felt that slightly harder place within her and pressed against it, “Mmmn, you’re already so close, aren’t you?” He teased, moving his fingers in a way that had Kagome release a very real, primal cry. It hitched in her throat, creating a choked sound that followed he continued to move his fingers, “Yeah? I bet you wanna cum so _bad_ ,” he hissed through his teeth, moving his hand just a little bit harder so that he was starting to hear that tell-tale splashing sound. 

“Uh-huh,” was the only sound she could make, overcome with nothing but the thought of him. With his hand on her throat and his finger plunging themselves inside of her, it took everything in her power to remember his words – to remember the rule. That tightening her core kept building and building, causing her thighs to quake as she fought off the desire to snap them closed, “Oh, fuck. Daddy, _please_ ,” she gasped, breath ragged and littered with delicate whimpers of need.

“Please _what?_ ” he growled, finding the opportunity to hear her beg – _plead_ – for him to finish was too good to pass up, “Whaddya want, babygirl?”

All he got in response were gasping sobs, one hand still gripping his wrist while the other gripped the sheets beneath her. Every sound was incoherent, needing every last drop of reason to keep from going against his wishes. 

Not giving him an answer resulted in his fingers leaving her, moving to easily circle her clit instead, “You gotta use your words,” he whispered, bringing his face close to hers as he bit down on his lower lip, “You wanna cum? Is that what you want?”

“Please,” the word was strained, airy in nature as she drew in another gasp, struggling to fill her lungs evenly in order to continue, “Please, let me cum,” another deep inhale was taken in, more erratic and frantic, “Please. Please. _Please_. Let me cum,” she begged, pushing her hips up against his fingers as if trying to move them back to push inside of her. 

“Ohh, you beg so nicely,” he cooed almost sweetly, though there was a darker edge to it, as if he was taunting her, “I think I wanna hear a little more…” His fingers pushed back inside, curving in the same position as they had been before he decided to torment her with a little restraint, “C’mon, let daddy hear it.”

The amount of pressure she felt at the juncture of her thighs, her core throbbing and pulsing as her walls gripped against his fingers, “Fuck! I can’t – I’m so close –” she cried, clenching her hand into a fist before unclenching it, repeating the action as her hips jolted up against his fingers as they picked up the pace, “I’m gunna – gunna cum. You’re gunna make me c-cum. Please. Please, just _let me!_ ” Her voice was filled with a strained rasp, almost every muscle in her body quaking and tense restraint, “ _Please!_ ” Broken up by sobs, her eyes never left his face, watching as his golden gaze bore down at her with a pleasurable cruelty that both infuriated and excited her. 

A dark chuckle left him then, hearing the woman beneath him continue to repeat the word ‘please’ over and over again in the hopes of convincing him to give her what she wanted. As much as he wanted to have her hold out, he could tell by the tension in her walls that she was trying unbelievably hard to be a good girl for him.

Moving his hand at a more brutal pace, he heard the familiar wet sound build in her core. Leaning his face close to hers, their lips a breath away, he wanted an up close look of her when he finally said the words in a confident, commanding tone –

“Cum for me.”

Kagome’s jaw unhinged as her entire body tensed, head falling back against the mattress as she let herself go. She came hard and long, gushing against his hand as he continued his motions even throughout her orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, swearing she was able to see stars as she finally let out a very real scream of euphoria, scooping it out to a growl as she finally let her thighs clap together.

“That’s my good girl! Good fuckin’ girl!” He cheered, bringing his fingers from between her thighs to press them against her mouth, “Open.” Too exhausted to fight it, she complied, opening her mouth and sucking on his fingers clean with a whine, “That’s it...that’s it…” he cooed, relinquishing his hand from her neck, he cupped her cheek instead, “Good girl…”

Every muscle in her body felt almost numb, limp and lazy as she let her arms lay by her head once again. Letting their gazes meet, Inuyasha could see how hers was clouded over and hazy from her orgasm. Her breaths were boarding on deep, heavy gasps as she loosely moved one of her hands to grip his wrist, “Thank you, daddy…” she murmured breathily, a wide, goofy smiling passing over her face as her eyes started to close.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he tutted as he gently patted against her cheek to wake her some, “I’m _far_ from done with you, babygirl.” 

“W-What?” Her tone of voice gave away the lack of cognizant thought, speech slightly slurred.

“I told you. I’m gunna make you cum until you beg me to stop.” 

The taste of his lips brought life back into her, cupping his cheeks as they shared a kiss that was very much led by the man who inflicted a sense of pain and pleasure at the same time. A man who had promised her something and, throughout their entire time together, had never broken any promise he made. 

He could taste the residue of her orgasm on her tongue, groaning into her mouth at the thought of diving in for more. Then he realized...why shouldn’t he?

Breaking away from her lips, he took a mental snapshot of her face before pushing himself off the bed and stripping himself of his shirt. The scent of her was everywhere, able to almost see it in a physical form as he looked at her glistening folds. Tossing his shirt to the side, he moved to the foot of the bed, kneeling down on the floor before wrapping his arms around her thighs and letting the ditch of her legs rest on his shoulders. 

If Kagome had the ability to move, she would have happily propped herself up to watch him strip, always transfixed on how his muscles moved as he did so. Too many times had she lost herself in his image, the overall aesthetic of him causing her to become speechless at times. Today hadn’t been the only time she’d gawked at him like she did before they went to dinner. 

Still trying to catch her breath while fully coming down from her high, it seemed to would get the chance to do so as his mouth descended against her already oversensitive clit. Humming in contentment, Inuyasha let the taste of her ending coat his tongue with the intent to drink all of it down – every last drop she could give him. 

“ _Mnuh!_ ” 

She couldn’t stop herself from crying out with a hitched groan as she brought both hands down to his head, gripping the hair at the crown of it as his honorific fell from her lips. That groan continued, wrapping around the words ‘oh my god’ as the stimulation he gave her boarded on painful. Every nerve was in overdrive, able to feel every flick of his tongue, every suckle of his lips and every vibration of any sound he made. Overwhelmed wasn’t the right word. It was more than that.

Beneath his palms her thighs shook, having been doing so since her first orgasm. He had half a mind to scold her for touching him without permission, but reminded himself that they hadn’t set that rule into play. Instead, he emitted a purr-like growl, keeping his mouth pressed hard against her core with a relentless desire to have her finish.

As he continued his assault, Inuyasha began unbuckling his belt, the sound of clinking metal almost complimentary to the lewd, slurping sounds that he created as he ate her out like she was a luxurious five course meal. Next were his button and zipper, undoing both of them before pushing down the front of both his pants and his boxers to wrap his own hand around his fully erect cock. 

All the while, Kagome didn’t know how to handle herself, not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at just how intense he’d made her feel. Sure, he’d made her cum twice in one round, but never had she been as riled up as she was the first time he made her finish. Packing on the promise of another orgasm so soon after that left her in an almost tantric state.

Letting her have some reprieve, Inuyasha pulled his mouth from her pussy, drawing a sound that was both relieved and devastated at the same time from the woman above him. Running his fingers between her folds, he caught some of her slick before using it to help him stroke himself. The wetness dragged a groan from him, taking a moment to relieve some of the pressure as his ears stood up straight, listening to Kagome’s ragged breaths and subtle whimpers of unintentional encouragement.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet, still stroking himself as Kagome managed to conjure up enough strength to prop herself up on her elbows. There was no missing the absolute hunger that lingered in her eyes as she watched his hand run over the length of himself, “Still like watchin’ be fuck my hand, huh?” His voice had her gaze flitting up to meet his, met with a rather smug look on her boyfriend’s face, “But I know what you like better.”

Taking a step back from the bed, he took his free hand and gestured for her to come closer with his index finger, “C’mere. On your knees,” he commanded, pointing to the space in front of him to make sure he was plenty clear. 

With loose muscles, Kagome did as he asked, pushing herself to a seated position before slinking down to her knees on the floor, her back still pressed against the foot of the bed. Then, on all fours, she crawled towards him. The way she slinked added to the overall scene, but in all honesty, Kagome didn’t know if she had the ability to _stand_. 

When she was close enough, she moved back to sit on her heels, licking her lips as her mouth started to water. Inuyasha wasn’t the only one who enjoyed a more intimate taste of their lover. 

“Look at me.”

His voice had her snapping her attention to his face, she could see one of her favourite looks he made. It was subtle, something that only she would be able to read; a blend of promise, intensity and adoration. Every time he made it, her heart fluttered and her core tightened with anticipation. Keeping her hands in fists and resting on her thighs, she waited impatiently for the next command.

With a gentle hand, he pushed the side of her index against the bottom of her chin, encouraging her to tilt her head back just a little more. His thumb rested at the top of her chin, making it so he had a small grip on it, “You want my cock, babygirl?” Kagome gave a small nod, lips parting subconsciously at the thought of having her mouth full, “Oh, I know you do. You love it when I fuck your mouth, my dirty girl.”

Releasing her chin, he gripped some hair at the back of her head and wrenched it back. With a yelp, Kagome adjusted her knees to accommodate the new pressure against her head. Keeping her attention on his face, her nostrils flared as she started panting again, trying to keep her irritation and arousal both under control from his rough handling. 

“I’m gunna tie you up. Wanna make sure you know how to suck me off with just that pretty little mouth of yours,” he challenged, leaning down far enough to bestow a searing, commanding kiss to her lips. With a whimper at the intrusion of his tongue, it didn’t take long for her to meet his energy. 

Not lasting long enough to truly enjoy it, Kagome whined when Inuyasha broke away. Damn. Those sounds would be the end of him. 

“You stay right here sittin’ pretty with your hands behind your back,” he ordered, unable to keep himself from pressing one more kiss to her mouth before he continued, “And _don’t_ move.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Relinquishing his grip on her hair, he watched as she put her hands behind her back, straightening her spine as if to show him she had more confidence that she did. 

As he was making his way to the dresser drawer that he’d hid the bundle of rope in, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of his discarded pants. Well, it wasn’t the pants he was necessarily looking at. The gleam of the belt buckle enticed him, flitting his attention towards Kagome, her eyes intently on him as she watched his every move. Flashing her a wicked grin, he made his way towards his pants, picking them up before easily sliding the belt from their loops. 

Kagome’s eyes widened, swallowing down the intimidation that suddenly rushed through her. What did he plan to do with that? She hadn’t done anything wrong – she hadn’t broken a rule. She hadn’t earned a punishment.

Folding it in half, he gripped the belt by each end, holding it out in front of him while turning to catch Kagome’s attention once before. The apprehension on her face was hard to miss, eyes staring at the belt with grave assumption. 

“Don’t worry,” he tugged the belt hard enough for it to make a cracking noise, “I’m not gunna use it on you. Well,” he began to saunter his way towards her, stopping behind her before looming over her. Damn, did that give him a good view. Kagome craned her neck back to peer up at him, deep brown eyes meeting his golden ones as that wicked smirk returned, “Not like how you think I am, anyways.”

It was then that he crouched down, maneuvering the belt into a set of handcuffs that was much more comfortable than rope would be. Putting his fingers into one of the cuffs, he checked the tautness of it as he pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to her shoulder. Pressing his lips to her ear, he nipped at the shell of it before asking if the cuffs were too tight. The sudden shift in his demeanour, from predatory to soft, it had a shiver run up her spine. Turning her head towards his, she managed to catch his gaze before giving a nod.

“That’s good,” she replied honestly, moving her wrists to verify that she was telling the truth. With her head turned towards him, Kagome bit on her lower lip, “Can I have a kiss, daddy?” 

How was it she was able to make him melt so easily with just a few words? Any sense of resolve or dominance left him for that split moment, happily accepting her request. Leaning his face to be a breath away, he parted his lips in invitation, Kagome doing the same in turn until they met. Deliciously slow, Inuyasha gave a hum of contentment, Kagome giving a whine of happiness in return. 

Following his lips as he pulled away, Kagome’s eyes remained half-lidded before feeling similar kisses run over her jawline and neck. Stopping at a certain point, he dug his teeth into her flesh ever so gently before suckling the spot to soothe. Oftentimes, Kagome would have brought her shoulder to her ear or tell him to stop, but this time she tilted her head to the opposite side, giving him more room. She wanted his marks; she wanted everyone to know who she belonged to.

And fuck did that ever give her a rush.

“Open your mouth,” he breathed, dragging a fang down the side of her neck before nipping at her trap. Even if she’d wanted to defy him, the nip to her trap had her gasping, mouth wide and simply keeping it as such as Inuyasha climbed to his feet and made his way to the front of her.

As obedient as ever, he felt a swell of pride fill his chest as he found her mouth still open, “That’s my girl,” he praised, gripping the base of his cock and pressing the head of him against her lips. Mindful of his force, he pushed between them, feeling the moist warmth of her mouth engulf him. He kept her head still with a commanding grip, though not nearly as hard as before, as he groaned deep and long at the sensation. 

There was something about the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head, cheeks hollowed and lips wrapped around his cock that he would gladly have the image etched into his mind, if he could. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward, watching as inch after inch disappeared into her mouth until his head hit the back of her throat. He could feel how she made a swallowing motion before dropping her larynx and pushing her head forward to take just a little bit more. Even with that, she couldn’t take all of him. The tightness of her throat around his cock had his face contort, brows furrowed and mouth open with a silent moan.

Keeping her head where it was for a beat or two, she swiftly pulled back enough to draw in a deep, gasping breath, “You’re too big…” she panted against the head of him before her tongue circled it to keep some form of stimulation going, “I can’t fit all of you…”

Well, if that didn’t shoot right down his fuckin’ ego he didn’t know what would. Kagome was a petite woman by all standards, standing barely at five feet with a small frame. Inuyasha was close to six feet, his build twice the size as hers and an appropriately-sized cock to go alongside it; the fact that she could take as much as she could was impressive all on it’s own. All in all, it wasn’t surprising that she wasn’t able to take all of him or that she thought him too big, as almost _any_ man would be, but that didn’t mean he didn’t absolutely adore hearing her say it. 

“S’okay,” he assured, biting down on his lower lip as he pushed himself back into her mouth once again, “Still feels fuckin good.” To prove his point, he started up a pace, again ever mindful of her comfort and limits while one ear always seemed trained towards the back of her. If he heard those three snaps, he knew it meant he needed to stop.

When she could, Kagome moaned against his cock as he began to use her mouth as just another hole to fuck, wrists subconsciously pulling against the binds with the desire to make sure he was fully taken. Every once in a while, he would push as deep as he could, holding himself there for a moment or two before pulling out of her mouth completely. Hot, wet gasps of air were all she could give him in return, mouth still parted and easily entered after she’d filled her lungs with enough air to take another round of thrusts.

Grunts and groans from the man above her, an intangible reward that she never wanted to stop hearing. They were there because of her and _only_ her.

As much stamina as Inuyasha had, there was no stopping the rapid heartbeat in his chest and the desperate need for air in his lungs. The amount of concentration it took not to blow his load down her throat was almost too much, needing to stop for a moment with his cock fully out of her mouth. If the feel of her mouth wasn’t enough, the way she looked up at him, kiss-bitten lips and euphoric-filled eyes framing the flush of her cheeks, almost made it more difficult to hold restraint. 

A few more dooling breaths entered than left his lungs, seeing an expectant expression on Kagome’s face, as if waiting for him to start up again; and he had every intention to. 

“Show me how much you love my cock, baby.”

With a small nod and soft smile, Kagome leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the head of him before taking him in her mouth once again. Bobbing with as even a rhythm as she could, she would do as he did by pushing him to the back of her throat and leaving him there before pulling back to catch her breath and start all over again.

“Fuck…” the hiss was ended with a soft growl at the end of the consonant.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his composure, the coil tightening in his pelvis as he watched her absolutely worship the length and girth of him. The crude slurping sounds that came along with that enticing image told him that he needed to take a breather, as he didn’t want to find his own release until Kagome had found hers multiple times.

Gripping her hair, he tugged her head back, blessing him with the sound of another heated, moist gasp. That gasp was soon followed by whine, Kagome’s tongue licking her lower lip to catch the strings of saliva that remained attached to his shaft. 

“Don’t worry, babygirl. You can have more later,” he purred, leaning down to place a slow, wet kiss to her lips before he pulled away and let go of her hair as he gave another order, “On the bed. Ass up.”

When she didn’t move, he narrowed his gaze towards her, her cheeks flushing as she brought her shoulders to her ears, “I...I can’t get up,” she spoke meekly, averting her gaze out of embarrassment. All that did was endear her to him more.

Crouching in front of her, he gave her an amused grin, “Oh really?” He questioned almost mockingly, seeing Kagome’s face morph into one of irritation. A chuckle left him at that, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he lifted her bridal style and set her down on the bed gently. A part of him wanted to toss her around, but with her arms bound as they were, it complicated things and brought a higher risk of injury. 

Patting her hip, he gestured for her to roll onto her stomach, gripping her hips and lifting her ass once she had. Already, he could see her thighs quivering slightly, telling him that she wasn’t lying when she said she couldn’t get up, “You’re gunna have a hard time walkin’ tomorrow,” he teased as he climbed onto the bed fully and knelt down right behind her.

“You gunna carry me everywhere?” Kagome quipped with a smirk of her own, hearing how Inuyasha replied with a low chuckle of entertainment.

“Nah, I’ll stretch you out good before we go to bed,” he stated with promise etched into every syllable before he pressed a toothy kiss to one of her ass cheeks. Straightening up on his knees, he leaned forward, resting his hand by her shoulder as he brought his hand between her thighs. He ran his fingers over her folds, feeling just how wet she still was, before moving to her clit and circling it at an almost agonizingly slow pace. 

Whimpering in response, Kagome pushed her hips back against his hand, biting her lower lip to try and quell the sounds that begged to leave her mouth. Instead, she groaned while turning her head to the opposite side, as if that would help ground her. She was still so _fucking_ sensitive to the point of almost painful, her last orgasm enough for her to pass out for the night if he let her. 

Pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades, Inuyasha continued moving his hand, drawing more and more exasperated mewling from the woman beneath him. The woman who gave and gave and _gave_ to him. The woman who had been the only person to see him vulnerable, all defenses down. 

It was time for him to give back.

Moving back, he moved his hand from her clit, only to place a slow, open mouthed kiss, tongue flat against her folds to try and drink in as much of her as possible. It was only once but it was enough to draw out a squeak from her.

Wordlessly, he gave her ass a pat before climbing off the bed and heading to the dresser drawer where he’d hidden the rope. It left Kagome slightly confused, turning her head to the opposite side so he could see where he went. When she saw him rummaging through the dresser, she relaxed, having been concerned that he’d planned to just leave her as she was.

Kagome waited patiently, using the time without him constantly stimulating her to catch her bearings and level her mind out enough to handle whatever he planned to inflict upon her next. Deep, slow breaths were taken one after another, calming her heart and letting some of the blood flow to leave her core and enter back into her brain. It wasn’t much, but it gave her enough foundation to regain some sort of focus and enjoy his torment a little bit longer. 

The sound of faint buzzing had some of said foundation crumble beneath her, eyes wide open with little time to prepare as a rapid vibration pressed against her clit. A very real cry echoed throughout the bedroom, thighs quaking as Inuyasha pressed the small, vibrating bullet against her, “You’ve been such a good girl, baby. I’m gunna let you cum whenever you want,” he cooed as he moved the toy up and down her clit in a teasing manner. 

“Ah! Oh... _shit…_ ” she hissed, fists clenching and resisting against the belt around her wrists as the vibration shot right to the coiling feeling in her core, “Daddy, it’s so much,” she gasped, breath ragged as she lifted her head to try and peer behind her, only to see him staring back at her with a wide mirth. 

The warmth of Inuyasha’s palm ran over her lower back and hip before giving her the first very real spank against one of her ass cheeks. The crack was paired with a pleasured yelp from Kagome, causing her to dig her head back into the mattress to muffle the loud whines that followed. That wouldn’t do. 

Keeping his hand against the bullet, Inuyasha straightened up on his knee, taking his free hand and reaching out to grip some hair at the nape of her neck. Tugging her head back he hovered his face over hers with a snarl, “I wanna hear you,” he spoke darkly, tone gritty and filled with a very real warning. 

A soft sob of euphoria left her at that, nodding in response before saying the two words that she knew he wanted to hear for the rest of the night, “Yes, daddy.” 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” He breathed, keeping that same darkened tone as his head leaned closer to hers, “C’mon, I know you wanna. Do it…” he urged, able to hear every hitched sob and choked whine that left her, becoming more and more erratic and desperate as her coil tightened and tightened, “Do it,” that time it was spoken through gritted teeth, pushing Kagome over the edge as her entire body wracked with pleasure. 

She was silent for a moment, feeling her walls clench around nothing as her orgasm shot up her spine and finally reached her brain fully. Another raspy cry left her, feeling him release her hair so she could go limp against the bed, “Fuck. Oh fuck,” she choked, relieved to feel the vibration leave her. But it was a false hope that she’d have time to recover.

“Whaddya say?” He asked rather seriously.

Something akin to a scream left her as he pushed into her with one swift thrust, head thrown back as he began a brutal, slapping pace that had Kagome continue to wail and shriek, “Thank you, daddy!”

With his first thrust, he let his head fall back with a deep, lingering groan, her pussy so incredibly tight as it wrapped around him. He could feel how it pulsed from her orgasm, the waves still crashing over her as he gripped her hips with a bruising pressure and began to thrust into her over and over again. Jaw clenched and lip curled with pleasure, he looked down to their union, watching as his cock began to glisten with her ending. 

“Holy fuck, baby. Your pussy’s so fuckin’ _good_.” A primal growl if Kagome ever heard it, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her jaw hung open to continue her incoherent mewling, “You want my cum, babygirl? Want me to cum inside you?”

“Fuck, yes!” She growled loudly, “ _Please!_ I want it!” 

A dark, wicked chuckle vibrated behind her, almost cruel in nature as he continued his relentless pace that continually hit against her g-spot, “Listen to you. Such a cock hungry whore for me,” he panted, reaching one hand to grab her bindings and tug her backward. The grip had her lifted off the bed, back arched and head hanging forward as she let him use her body in whatever way he desired.

“Yes,” a gasp, “ _Yes!_ Please. Give it to me,” she whined through gritted teeth, words skipping each time his hips made contact with her ass. 

Tugging her arms back enough for her to be upright, he took his free arm and wrapped it around her chest, hand cupping the opposite breast. It hindered his range of motion, but fucking her into oblivion could be done in many different ways. 

Pressing his lips to the shell of her ear, he took his other hand and ran it between her thighs, “Who does this belong to?” he asked, slowing his motions to pat his hand against her clit a few times, “Whose is it?”

She was already so close, every nerve at full alert and with the way they were positioned, it gave him perfect leverage to push his cock against that blessed spot that would bring her to nirvana. With her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, panting heavily as she let her head fall back against his shoulder, “Yours. It’s yours.”

“And who am I, Kagome?” he asked, tweaking her nipple between his fingers and dragging a high-pitched moan from the woman against him.

“My daddy.” She answered almost frantically, not sure if that was the correct answer but couldn’t think of much else. When she heard that hum of approval, she matched it with a whimper of relief.

The pace he’d set was steady and even, pausing when he was all the way in once in a while to bask in the plushness of her walls as she they began to clench and unclench around him, “Good girl,” he breathed against her ear with praise, nipping at her lobe as he began to circle her clit. 

“ _Mnuh!_ ” Kagome didn’t know how much more this she could take, the sensation bordering on painful as he played while fucking into her, “Daddy, oh god. I’m...I don’t –” a raspy breath brought into her lungs cut her off, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until she found herself finding her peak once again, “Please. I’m close –”

Even though she pleaded, she couldn’t help but think maybe not cumming was the better option. Well, _obviously_ not, as she felt that tightening once again, lips opening to start another string of pleas. The way Inuyasha pressed hot, wet kisses to wherever his lips could reach didn’t help with keeping her composure either. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he breathed into her ear, traveling from there and down her spine causing it to arch, “Yes. Cum around my cock, pretty girl. I wanna feel it.” His words continued to be a hot breath against her ear, nipping at the lobe of it and tugging with a soft growl. 

It was almost as if his voice was the reason she found her end for a third time – or maybe she’d just never _stopped_ . Clamping around his cock so hard it drew a groan from him, his voice vibrating against her neck as he dug his head against it, her walls quivered at the first wave of her ending. Actually clenching against something, it felt so much more _satisfying_ , like she was actually quenching some metaphorical thirst that the first two hadn’t been able to fully give her _._ Somehow, she managed to muster up enough coherent thought to thank him, though it was spoken through strained, ragged breaths while she did.

“Daddy, I’m –” her words were cut short by his hand on her throat, “I can’t –” she cried, wiggling her fingers as she pulled against the restraints, “It’s –” she sobbed, “It’s so much. You’re –” 

“One more,” he interjected before licking a stripe over her jawline, ending it at her chin with a kiss, “Gimme one more,” he purred, turning her head towards his so he was able to give her a somewhat sloppy kiss to her lips, desperate for a taste of her.

Returning the kiss, she whimpered into his mouth, feeling his hand still on her throat as the other reached down to undo the belt and loosen her restraints. Taking each wrist, he pulled them free, immediately feeling one of her hands grip the wrist that held her throat as the other cupped the side of her face.

Breaking the kiss, it was Inuyasha’s turn to follow her taste as Kagome pulled her head away enough to catch his gaze, “Can I see your face when I do?” 

God damn. She was a harlot and a saint at the same time, managing to blend the two effortlessly and make it impossible to deny her anything. Giving her a nod, he felt her shift, pulling herself from his cock only to turn herself to face him. Somehow, she pushed herself up on her knees, arms wrapping around his neck as she drew him in for a frenzied string of kisses. As fun as it was being tied up, she couldn’t deny how much she missed being able to hold onto him – to _touch_ him in return as he brought her cloud nine and back.

Wrapping both arms around her, he crushed her against him for a few moments as he simply allowed himself to sink into her taste and the feeling of her body pressed against his. It was enough of a distraction for a minute before he felt the aching in his cock, the plea for release. Unwinding one of his arms, he began to lower them onto the bed, Kagome holding onto him tightly until she felt her back hit the mattress. Even still, she didn’t keep her touch from him, moving her hands to his cheeks as she continued their barrage of needy, tongue-filled kisses.

Inuyasha moved to hover over her, happily drinking in the touch of her hands. Lining himself with one of his hands holding his base, he ran his head over the length of her folds before pushing back in with a pleasured grunt. The familiar stretch had Kagome gasping against his mouth only to pull away so she could arch her back and let her head fall against the mattress. She was still clenched tightly around him, Inuyasha digging his head into the crook of her neck as he started pistoning his hips against her. 

Fangs scraped against her decolletage and across one of her collar bones before sucking at the skin at the junction of where her neck met her shoulder. His touch was searing her flesh, lighting every inch of her on fire. She needed to ground herself, cupping the nape of his neck and gripping a fistful of hair to do so as if she were afraid that she’d somehow become swallowed by the ground beneath them if she didn’t.

As much as he adored being so close to her, so wrapped in her scent, he needed leverage and pushed himself up so he sat back on his haunches, “Gimme a pillow,” he ordered through laboured breaths, Kagome blindly reaching above her head to grip one and toss it to him. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arm around the small of her back to lift her ass up off the bed and slide the pillow beneath it – there were too many to count on the bed, so getting one of them wet wasn’t going to be an issue. 

Leaning back, he took a moment to enjoy the view, the love of his life thoroughly fucked with her face flushed from three – soon to be four – orgasms that he’d given her. The way her eyes peered up at him with a cloudiness that told him that her mind was barren aside from the desire she held for him and when he provided her. How he’d managed to hold out as long as he had was nothing short of a miracle. 

There was no holding back the desire to run his hand up over her stomach, over to her sides and back down over the curve of her waist before ending on her hips, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he mused, though it was almost as if it was to himself, eyes simply following the path of his hand before lifting his head and catching her gaze. 

That tender moment was quickly dashed as a wily smirk tugged at the sides of his mouth, taking hold of her hips and drawing them against him with a rough jolt, leaning back some to give himself both leverage and power behind each thrust.

Kagome’s hands fisted the sheets beneath her, back arching to the point where the top of her head rested and met the mattress as her jaw dropped open with a shriek. The pillow had it so he was angled inside of her in a similar way his fingers would have been, should he wish to draw a rather intense orgasm from her. That almost had her afraid, not sure if her body would be able to handle such a body-quaking ending after she felt so strung out she was close to snapping in two.

With each forward shift of his hips, he drew her own back against him, their hips meeting with brutal intensity that was necessary for both of them to find their ends. Inuyasha’s own orgasm built in his groin, jaw clenched and teeth bared as he stared down at her, watching her entire body jolt at the force and strength of his thrusts. The erratic quivering around his cock told him that she was close, which was a blessing in disguise for him, as he didn’t know how much longer he could keep his composure. 

That familiar wet sound began splashing in her pelvis, a promise soon to be fulfilled as her jaw hung open and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn’t breathe, could barely think and the only thing on her mind was him. His name, his touch, his very being. 

When he ordered her to finish, she felt as if her soul had left her body, every muscle tensing as her back continued to arch upward. She didn’t know where she was anymore, didn’t know which way was up or down. It was as if she were floating in white space, her entire body almost going numb as she came for the fourth and _final_ time. 

As she came, soaking not only the pillow but Inuaysha himself, he did the same, releasing her hips to lean forward slightly and grip the sheets beneath him, puncturing holes in the fabric. Rope after rope of his seed filled her, groaning and growling with each spurt until he knew he was completely spent. 

It was as if her body knew to wait, to make sure he was finished before that numbness faded away and she swore she could feel her blood rushing through every vein in her body. What came over her was unexplainable. With the come down of the first wave came a wash of every positive chemical in her brain, flooding over everything else and leaving her in hysterics. 

The gasp she drew in as she came to, so to speak, was followed by her drawing her thighs close and bringing her knees up towards her chest as she lifted her forearms from the mattress with her fists clenched. As she released her breath, it came out as a choked, very real sob of relief. After that sob followed another and another, gasping for air before wheezing it out, “No more. Please. Oh – god! Please –” another hiccuped sob, “I can’t – I can’t take it. Please!”

The visceral response had Inuyasha both smug and slightly on edge, having come down from his own climax and sobered by her reaction. Pulling from her, he pried her legs open and hovered over her, careful not to press against the reason for her breakdown. Cupping her cheek, he wiped her tears away as he cooed in an effort to calm her down, to bring her back down, “Shh, we’re done. We’re done, baby,” he assured, pressing kisses to her cheeks, nose and chin before pulling away enough to catch her gaze, “Look at me. Hey, I’m right here. Look at me.”

Kagome gripped his biceps, those frantic breaths continuing between shoulder-wracking sobs, “I –” When he asked her to look at him, she did, finding something to focus on in the tenderness of his gaze, basking in the way he touched her so soothingly. 

“You okay?” The words were paired with the soothing touch of his hand brushing her bangs back. The deep breaths started to calm at the knowledge that there was no chance of her experiencing another mind-blowing orgasm. 

“I’m sorry –” she whimpered after she’d given a confirming nod that she was alright, “I don’t know what – what happened.”

“Shh. No. Don’t apologize. You did so good, baby. I know it was a lot, but you did so good,” he cooed with a nod as he sealed his statement with a gentle kiss to her lips, “Did you like it? Did it feel good?” 

Lifting one of her hands to face, she wiped away her tears while giving him another nod, “Yes. I did. I just – I’d never –” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just relax. I’m gunna help you outta this, alright?” He peered down at the way the harness crossed over her body, already confused by how it worked, “But you uh – you might needa help me,” he stated with a nervous laugh.

The amused laugh in return was still laced in the aftermath of shedding tears, but Kagome was quickly starting to regain some sort of semblance of stability, “It loosens at the back,” she explained as she turned her head to the side, giving him the view of the buckle.

With the harness piece off, he stripped her of the rest of the lingerie with ease, gingerly moving her as he needed to have her completely naked. 

“How’re your wrists feelin’?” He asked while tugging off her panties and tossing them carelessly alongside the rest of their clothes.

“They're fine.”

“Shoulders?”

“A little sore.”

“Anywhere else?”

“My body feels numb and on fire at the same time,” she replied through sniffles and hitched breaths, continuously wiping away stray tears as she did so. 

Last to go were her heels, pulling them off one at a time and carelessly dropping them to the floor, "You sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"

"I feel lightheaded, I can't really...think…"

"That's normal," he comforted, taking one of her feet in his hands and pressing his thumb to the sole of it.

"Think I just need," she drew in a shaky breath, leftover residue of the crying fit she had previously, "I just need you."

Crawling back over her, he leaned down to press kisses against the place where her chest met her shoulder, knowing that would be where most of the stretch would be, “I’ll run us a bath and grab you some water,” he murmured, trailing his lips up and over her neck, across her jawline to her lips. The kiss was short, but held just as much tenderness, and as he pulled away, he couldn’t help but breath the words, “Fuck, I love you…” 

“I love you, too…” she replied with the same breathiness, gracing him with one of her infectious smiles, “I really liked this...all of it. Really,” she emphasized, running her hands down the front of his chest, “Thank you.”

“I should thankin’ _you_ ,” he murmured with one slow nod, “It takes a lotta trust to let me do what I did…” 

“I trust you,” she mused, knowing the implications of her words, “I trust you with this, trust you’ll never hurt me,” she added with a gentle smile, cupping both of his cheeks and indulging in his taste one last time before he broke away to start running the bath.

As Kagome lay there, alone on the bed, a smile crept over her face. By the time Inuyasha returned, glass of water in hand, that smile only widened, cocking a brow upward quizzically, “What’s the smile for?”

“So...you like Valentine’s day now?”


	15. Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's eve! Have a some ANGSTTT! I'm a little bit sorry. Kind of? This honestly hurt to write and I'm really interested to see how people react to which side they are on...not that that's the point but, I'm intrigued. 
> 
> Thank you to @lavendertwilight89, @horriblehowl and @keichanz for being my betas!

Bleary-eyed and more sore than she’d been in years, Kagome began to return to the world of the wakeful; brows furrowed as something between a groan and a whine left her, moving her leg to find it stiff and achy. Drawing in a deep breath, she realized she was on her stomach, arms underneath the pillow she rested her head on. Blinking her eyes a few times, she pushed herself up onto her elbows before turning her head towards the opposite side of the bed, finding it empty. 

Her hair fell over her shoulders in the same loose waves from the night before, though perhaps a little more tousled from sleep, her body completely nude beneath the covers. Taking one of her fists, she rubbed her eye before moving to climb off the bed, needing to take a few extra moments to ease her aching muscles. She could hear the faint sound of music, much heavier than she’d prefer this early in the morning, but she knew that meant she wasn’t the only one awake. 

Climbing to her feet, she scanned the floor, seeing Inuyasha’s red button up shirt from the night before. Slowly, she bent over, grimacing in discomfort as she grabbed the shirt and straightened back to her full height. As she moved her shoulders to shrug the sleeves on, she realized that her legs weren’t the only thing that was sore.

_ “I’m questioning if last night was worth it,”  _ she pondered to herself, maneuvering the buttons to close up the shirt until the third from the top. She practically swam in it, her boyfriend’s build almost twice the size of hers, making it easy to be fully covered up by something that would barely hit passed his hips. Drawing in a cleansing breath, trying to bring more oxygen to her brain, Kagome made her way towards the kitchen. 

Upon entering, she stopped in her tracks, allowing herself to be selfish, and perhaps a little lecherous, as she drank in the sight of the man who was responsible for the ache that ran throughout her entire body. He was shirtless, with his hair up in a messy pony-tail to make it easier for him to present a full view of the broad span of his perfectly toned back, the design of his sleeve creeping over one of his shoulder blades. Every muscle flexed fluidly beneath his flesh as he rolled those perfectly sculpted shoulders and stretched his neck from one side to the other. Wearing a pair of black joggers that sat low on his hips, Kagome could envision the way his hips dipped to a perfect ‘v’, leading her sight towards the culprit for the sweet soreness between her thighs. 

_ “Nope. It’s worth it. It’s  _ so  _ worth it…” _

Biting her lower lip, she made her way towards him, seeing one of his ears swivel back in her direction, telling her that there was no use in trying to surprise him. “You makin’ me breakfast?” she managed to chirp, despite the lingering sleep that clung to her voice. 

She swore she could feel her heart skip a beat as he peered over his shoulder towards her, jaw sharp and eyes that bright, honeyed gold that she adored waking up to when she could. “Not exactly,” he replied honestly, Kagome suddenly hearing the crackling of a paper bag as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Keeping herself pressed against him, she could feel the way his muscles moved against her as he pulled two cups of coffee from the bag, one hot and one cold, “I ordered breakfast. Does that count?”

“Mmm, you got me cold brew. That earns you bonus points,” she beamed while nuzzling her head into his back just a little more before offering one more kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Feeling him start to turn, Kagome loosened her grip on him and moved to lean her side against the counter. With them facing each other, he handed her the cold brew, watching her take it in both hands and take a sip with a smile. Shoulders lifted to her ears as she beamed with satisfaction and hummed with contentment, “Thank you.”

“Thank you…” he trailed off the sentence with expectancy as he leaned down, head craning in a way so inviting that Kagome thought she knew what he was asking for. 

“Thank you,  _ daddy _ ,” she repeated just in time to feel his lips against hers, the vibration of the satisfied growl he gave off causing her lips to morph from a beaming smile to a sly grin that held all the playfulness that her sleep-filled body had. 

“You better start rememberin’ to call me that when we’re alone, babygirl,” he murmured, against her lips, prepared to steal another kiss once he was finished his statement, “I’m only gunna give you  _ three  _ more chances before I start givin’ you  _ real  _ reminders.” He was intentional with stating a number, knowing that ‘a couple’ or ‘a few’ were ambiguous to most people and, in the lifestyle they were experimenting with, it needed to be precise. 

Kagome relinquished one of her hands from her cup, lifting it to cradle his jawline as they shared a slow, languid kiss that could easily lull her back into a sleepy haze. It calmed her, melting down her spine and loosening her muscles, despite how sore they were. God. Her core was the worst. She didn’t even remember using it that much last night, what with Inuyasha maneuvering her as he pleased. 

“Yes, daddy,” she replied as they broke away, biting her lower lip as she watched his grin span wide across his face at the sound of his new title. “So,” Kagome continued, leaning away from him and against the counter before bringing her coffee close to her mouth but not quite taking a sip, “What’s the plan for today?” Only after finishing her words did she allow herself to indulge in another sip of her cold brew.

Mirroring her, Inuyasha leaned against the counter, grabbing his coffee before folding his arms across his chest, “You’re lookin’ at it,” he explained honestly, indulging in a sip of his own coffee before tilting his head and offering a grin, “How’re you feelin’?”

“Sore,” Kagome stated blatantly, tilting her head with her brows raised with expectancy.

“How sore?”

“I could barely bend over to pick your shirt up off the floor,” she explained honestly, seeing a glow of pride seem to flash within her boyfriend’s gaze. 

“Looks better on you than it does me,” he added, letting his gaze flit down to her torso, above to see how his shirt hung off one of her shoulders. The smell of their union the night before surely lingered in the fibres of the fabric, which meant that the same scent would do the same to Kagome’s skin, “You need anythin’? A bath? Some advil?” 

A gentle hand reached out to brush some hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek, a sentiment that Kagome easily leaned into with a much warmer smile and a shake of her head, “No, I’m alright. Thank you, though,” she added, turning her head to place a peck to his palm. 

“How’re you feelin’ about last night? And I don’t mean just...physically. I mean...overall; how–how’re you feelin’?” 

For a moment, Kagome was confused by his question, showing said confusion on her face as she furrowed her brows and tilted her head some, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah? It wasn’t too much?”

That confused expression melted into something much softer. Adoration and warmth radiated from her at the realization that he was checking in on her mentally, “No. I mean...it was  _ a lot _ ; but, a  _ good  _ ‘a lot’. An ‘a lot’ that I want to try again...maybe tonight?”

His hand moved then, cupping the back of her neck to draw her in for another kiss to her lips, a little more claiming with a layer of desire beneath it, “I meant it when I said that shirt looks better on you than it does…” he breathed hotly against her lips before he began to trail his own down the side of her neck, “Looks almost as good as my marks you wear.”

“Inuya– daddy,” she corrected herself, though the title was laced in a soft whine, “Can we eat first and finish our coffee?” She asked sweetly, tilting her head away from him to give more access to her skin. A low growl was his response, filled with a sense of disapproving acceptance as he placed one more wet, open-mouthed kiss to her throat.

“Fine.”

He’d allow her that, to fuel herself and gather strength – Kagome knew she needed it.

* * *

Every piece of her willpower was expended, Kagome needing to keep her mouth shut and hold onto a secret that involved the person she told all of them to. She’d seen the ring, how it would weigh heavy on Sango’s finger and have her veering to the left for the rest of her life. It truly was impressive, especially considering she knew Miroku’s wage would have warranted him to save up for quite a while to afford such a rock. Thankfully, she wasn’t the only one who had to stay tight-lipped and, blessedly, that other person was Inuyasha.

It was no surprise to Kagome that Inuyasha was rather indifferent towards the situation as a whole, especially since it was practically like pulling teeth at the thought of something as trivial as Valentine’s Day. Regardless, Kagome made up for the two of them when it came to the overwhelming giddiness that she felt and tried mercilessly to conceal in Sango's presence. 

Much to Kagome’s reluctant approval, Miroku knew full well to not have the scenario turn into a huge event, as Sango was rather casual when it came to most things and wasn’t the biggest fan of being the center of attention. Eventually, best friend and boyfriend had settled on a compromise, allowing the engagement to be public but not a whole scene, like Kagome thought her friend deserved.

The four of them had driven down to the ocean's edge, parking and hopping out of Miroku’s car that they all had pooled into. Kagome had lost count of the amount of times that Sango had asked if she was alright, with the former woman’s lips pulled into a wide, bright smile that she couldn’t seem to shake. 

“Can you stop with that maniacal grin you got plastered on your face? You’re freaking me out,” Sango scolded, Kagome’s cheeks pushed up high and flushed red with giddiness, barely able to relax enough to bring it down to a small smirk instead.

“Sorry, it’s just...isn’t it such a beautiful day? I mean, the sky is clear, the water is calm…” a wistful sigh left Kagome then, airing on the side of romance, as herself and Sango waited for the boys to catch up to them.

Giving Kagome an incredulous look, Sango allowed Miroku to take her hand and begin to lead them down towards the seawall, the warm day attracting many aside from themselves when it came to enjoying the view. Even with the sun inching behind the horizon, there were still plenty of people who had a similar idea to the four of them, an early evening stroll. Their fingers were laced, Sango peering up at her boyfriend with a quizzical and slightly concerned expression on her face, “Is Kagome acting weird at all to you?” she asked in a hushed tone, peering back towards the other couple who were a few steps behind.

Swallowing down his nerves, Miroku attempted to keep his own secret at bay by keeping a level head; he knew above all else that Sango was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew, of out anyone there, it would be Kagome who would give away the surprise before anyone else, and Sango’s question only solidified that. “Perhaps a little odd,” Miroku replied coolly, following his girlfriend’s line of sight behind them before letting it flit towards her face.

Sango. The absolute love of his life. The woman who had stolen his heart with a seemingly effortless attempt. That didn’t mean Miroku didn’t need to put in extra effort to have those feelings reciprocated; before her, he had a reputation of a womanizer and perhaps a little bit of lecheur, at least by Inuyasha’s description. It was because of that reputation that Sango decided to keep him at arm’s length and hardly entertained the idea of them being anything more than acquaintances. 

Their first run-in hadn’t been the best, with Sango literally bumping into him while at a club and spilling her entire drink all over him. Of course, at first, the thought of bumping into a rather attractive man blooming into something more crossed her mind; that is, until he opened his mouth and made some sad attempt at a one liner that put Sango off (even though it also managed to have some sort of effect on her that she refused to acknowledge).

Somehow, Miroku had intrigued her enough to have a napkin slid his way, her number sprawled across the material in scratch. 

Their first date had gone off without a hitch, simply going to see a movie before Miroku dropped her off with but a small kiss goodnight before going their separate ways. Honestly, when Inuyasha had heard Miroku state  _ that  _ was how their night had ended, he was absolutely dumbfounded.

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” the hanyou’d stated with a rather smug smirk plastered on his face. “Y’know... _ restraint. _ ” All Miroku could say was that Sango was worth the wait.

And how right he was.

Marriage was always something Miroku had thought about and knew he’d do eventually, but never did he think he’d desire to have someone to spend the rest of his life with like he did with Sango. She brought so much light to his soul, a picture of perfection in his eyes, and her independence and strong will only seemed to draw him in even further. 

Before her, he couldn’t count how many of his girlfriends had been exceptionally needy (not that he necessarily minded) and codependent to a fault, wanting to be around him as often as possible to the point where Miroku felt suffocated. Sango was her own person; she enjoyed her own hobbies and kept her identity as her own, with Miroku taking the same liberties – they understood each other that way and he honestly didn’t know how he’d done relationships any other way previously. 

Now, after two years of being together, he knew that Sango was his heart’s forever home. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t extremely anxious about what he was about to do. Did he know Sango would say yes? Absolutely. But then again – 

_ What if she didn’t? _

That ‘what if’ scenario often crept in and doused any sort of confidence he held, leaving Miroku with pre-proposal jitters that, surprisingly, Inuyasha had talked him out of more times than he’d like to admit. As opposed as his half-demon friend was to the prospect of marriage, (a piece of knowledge Miroku kept to himself) Inuyasha had been more than supportive of his friend’s willingness to take the next leap of his own and Sango’s relationship.

Once Kagome had heard the news that Miroku was planning to propose, it was all over – there was no backing out. The brainstorming conversations that himself and Kagome had regarding how everything was going to happen had pushed him to the point of no return. Many, many,  _ many  _ ideas had been tossed around, with Kagome starting off with suggesting some sort of grandiose scheme that was soon shot down by Miroku himself, stating that Kagome should have known better than most that Sango didn’t like gestures of grandeur. 

It had become obvious to Miroku that perhaps Kagome was  _ projecting  _ in the beginning, her over-excited nature towards anything romantic blinding her to what he friend would want. However, that was easily cast aside when Miroku had made that initial comment of keeping it simple, bringing his girlfriend’s best friend down to the fact that the proposal was what  _ Sango  _ would have wanted. Even though his mind was reeling with anxiety towards his own situation, a similar anxiousness came to fruition at the realization that the relationship between his own best friend and his girlfriend could find their own sense of harsh reality.

That thought was fleeting, however, as Miroku knew it wasn’t worth fretting over, when his own relationship was beyond his first priority. 

After many discussions, they’d all agreed on a walk on the seawall, with Kagome offering to document the moment as she was sure Sango would have appreciated it. That meant there was an easy cover, with the four of them often going on double dates often enough and, with the weather the month of May brought, it was the perfect time to put said plan into action.

“Can you  _ be  _ any more obvious?” Inuyasha’s lips pressed against Kagome’s temple, murmuring against the skin there with a tone that bordered annoyed and amused at the same time.

A flush crossed Kagome’s cheeks at that, despite the fact that she was mildly insulted by the fact that her boyfriend was inadvertently accusing her of ruining the surprise. “I’m  _ not  _ being obvious!” she hissed in response, keeping her volume as low as she possibly could, knowing Inuyasha would be able to hear her with little hindrance. 

“Isn’t it such a  _ beautiful  _ day?” he mocked, pitching his voice higher as if to mimic her, resulting in a weighted smack against his chest and a scowl etched in his girlfriend’s features.

“You two okay back there?” Sango asked, keeping her hold on Miroku’s hand as she turned to face her friends, walking backward to keep the pace with her boyfriend as she did so.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome changed their demeanour almost immediately, with Kagome offering a bright, rather unconvincingly casual, smile. “We’re just fine. Why?” she asked, as if it wasn’t obvious that she’d displayed a sense of frustration towards the man who had his arm slung over her shoulders, clutching her to his side as they walked. 

Quirking a brow upward, proving that she wasn’t swayed or convinced, Sango turned back around to walk forward, but not without the gentle quip, “Can just never tell with you two; I swear, you act like an old married couple, sometimes.”

The statement had the other couple’s spines to straighten, with Miroku’s doing the same for the identical reason. It was Miroku’s turn to peer over his shoulder, giving the other couple a look of warning to stop whatever the hell they were doing, lest they give the whole operation away. Taking the hint, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way close to the other couple, matching their strides as they continued their leisurely stroll around the seawall.

Conversation fell into something much more comfortable and mundane, with Sango and Kagome eventually pairing off and walking ahead of the boys to discuss the brand trip to Vegas that Kagome had been invited to and asked Sango to come along. It was mostly logistical things like whether or not they’d drive a car themselves or get one of the boys to take them, what they’d be bringing to wear and what shows they should book. 

It wasn’t until they passed a park that Sango found herself at Miroku’s side, an unspoken signal between best friend and boyfriend that the sun had begun to set in a way that would allow for a rather mystical and ambient setting. Kagome stopped the group then, “Can we stop for a second? I gotta head to the bathroom,” she stated, flitting her gaze towards Inuyasha with the gesture for him to follow her.

“Oh–uh, me too,” he blurted, feeling Kagome take his hand and practically drag him towards the public bathrooms.

As the two of them practically  _ sprinted  _ away, Sango felt a twinge of frustration build in her chest, brows furrowed as she turned her attention back to Miroku. “What the hell is going on with them?!” she exclaimed with intent, expecting her boyfriend to give her some form of answer, but instead simply gave a shrug, “You know something,” Sango added, narrowing her gaze towards him with accusation. Miroku swallowed some, suddenly realizing just how  _ heavy  _ the small box in his jacket pocket was, but keeping a very collected demeanour about him regardless.

“I do,” he stated suddenly, causing Sango’s expression to morph into one of genuine surprise. It wasn’t just the fact that he admitted it, but the way he had done so with such a natural tone that had her confused. 

“You do?” Sango repeated before seeing Miroku give her a nod. When he took her hands in his, thumb brushing over her knuckles, that confusion changed into anxiousness, heart beginning to pump harder in her chest as her eyes widened some, “Miroku?”

“I know that you are the woman who has changed me for the better,” he began, his voice unwavering, holding firm in his confidence as he continued, “That, ever since we met, I knew that I needed you in my life one way or another, and I’m thankful to have you as my partner, my girlfriend.” 

Sango remained silent, heart beginning to pound in her chest as her eyes remained locked on his face, her mouth slightly agape with uncertainty as she listened intently. She clung to every word, her heart nearly stopping as Miroku said the words, “But I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore.” 

If her heart was made out of glass, the sound of shattering would be heard. Countless emotions flashed through her mind at that statement: confusion, shock, rage. How could he do this to her? And in  _ public _ , of all places!

Those thoughts were but a fleeting moment as she watched Miroku fall to one knee, the lump that had formed changing its meaning from absolute betrayal to irrevocable, overwhelming excitement to the point of being speechless. The moment Miroku’s hand left one of hers to reach into his pocket, she covered her mouth, eyes welling with tears, “Miroku…” she whimpered, voice strained as she watched him pull a box from his jacket, relinquishing her other hand from his to join her own on her mouth.

“I want you to be my wife, instead,” he finally stated, opening the box to reveal the ring, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sango,” he paused then, seeing the absolute shock on his girlfriend’s (hopefully now fiance’s) face, “Will you marry me?”

Unable to find the words to express just how much she accepted his request, she simply nodded, sniffling softly before pulling her hands away from her mouth just enough to give out a soft squeak of a ‘yes’. The answer had Miroku climbing to his feet, lips pulled into a wide smile of elation and relief, especially when Sango repeated the answer, “Yes. I will. I wanna marry you,” she repeated, moving her hands to cup his neck as he leaned closer with the intention of stealing a kiss. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Miroku pulled her close against him, mindful of the rather expensive ring that was still held in his hand. The kiss lingered through the high-pitched cheers that surrounded them, led on by Kagome herself as she kept her phone’s camera aimed at them, having filmed almost the entire thing. 

Willing himself to break the kiss, Miroku pulled from Sango, watching as she held out her left hand instinctually. Without hesitation, he pulled the ring from the box and slid it on the appropriate finger. Inspecting it, Sango gave a nod as a wordless confirmation that she approved of the cut and size, not that she would have cared either way – as long as the ring was from him, she would have worn it with pride. 

From a few yards away, Kagome watched with a smile so wide it nearly looked painful, peering through the screen on her phone to make sure the frame was still set up properly before peering towards the scene in front of her in real time. She watched as her best friends shared another kiss, leaning against Inuyasha and resting her head against his shoulder with that same wistful energy she’s had since that morning. 

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Inuyasha rubbed Kagome’s shoulder as she gave off another cheer, causing other bystanders to stop and join in. A round of applause followed, echoing as Sango and Miroku basked in the pure joy they were engulfed by in that moment. When that moment subsided, Sango’s attention turned towards Kagome, seeing the phone pointed towards them for a moment more before it was pocketed. 

Pulling from Inuyasha, Kagome jogged towards Sango, that same wide, toothy smile blinding anyone who saw it. As she got close enough, Sango held out her hand for Kagome to see, said woman taking her hand in both of her own, “It’s gorgeous!” Kagome exclaimed as if she hadn’t been the one to help Miroku choose it. 

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weird?” Sango couldn’t help but ask, wiping her eyes with her free hand as she did so. Kagome was having a hard time keeping herself together, nodding in response as her own throat clogged with a lump, her eyes welling up with tears of happiness for her friend – for her  _ sister _ . 

Inuyasha had followed after Kagome, though at a much more leisurely pace, finding his stance beside Miroku as the girls had their own moment. Giving Miroku a pat on the back along with a nod, Inuyasha offered a soft, though genuine, smile, “Congrats,” he stated with genuine authenticity, despite his opinions regarding what had just transpired, “Told ya she’d say ‘yes’.”

* * *

The rest of the outing had been filled with Sango and Kagome gushing about all things wedding related. As excited as Sango was about being engaged, it seemed Kagome was just that much more so, which in turn had Sango feeding off that energy. Plans had been made to set up dates for dress shopping, venue viewing and cake tasting, all with Kagome placing the options towards Miroku to feign a sense of keeping him involved, not that he minded. It wasn’t surprising to see the two girls dive head-first into planning.

They were so deep in their conversation that it was only Miroku who noticed how Inuyasha’s jaw was clenched as he tried to hide the irritation that coursed through him. He was happy for Miroku and Sango, truly he was, but what was transpiring by the second was part of the reason he wasn’t keen on marriage. The planning, the anxiety, the trivial decisions. None of it appealed to him and he’d told himself he’d avoid it at all costs.

A part of him became anxious at the sight of just how excited Kagome was about planning her friend’s wedding, how she seemed to have everything already planned, as if she were waiting for her own. Though, the very denial-driven part of him told himself that Kagome was just a planner by nature, she loved hosting and curating a place of entertainment that could be shared by her friends and family – planning a wedding was like the ultimate opportunity for her to flex that muscle.

The ride home was no different, Sango and Kagome having opted to sit in the back together so to continue their microplanning. The words ‘pintrest’ ‘catering’ and ‘decorations’ were tossed around mercilessly, only barely drowned out by Inuyasha and Miroku’s own conversation paired with the radio.

“Get ready for a year a’this, at least…” Inuyasha murmured, seeing Miroku’s lips pull into a genuine smile at the thought. Such a reaction had the half-demon rolling his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat, knowing full well that his friend was just as giddy as the gaggling girls behind them.

Blessedly, Miroku had pulled up to the front entrance of Kagome’s apartment, and not a moment too soon. Hopefully, with Kagome on her own, the topic of marriage would be left behind for the time being; however, that hope was dashed at her words, “I’ll text you more things to pin tonight!” 

Giving Miroku and Sango one last congratulations, Inuyasha climbed out of the car, stopping to give Sango a hug as she moved to the passenger seat. As the newly engaged couple drove off, Kagome took Inuyasha’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers over as she released another wistful sigh, “I’m so happy for them,” she mused, peering up at him as they made their way to the elevators, “Miroku was so nervous,” she added, seeing Inuyasha’s attention remain ahead of them (maybe even purposefully  _ avoiding  _ her direction) as he pressed the call button, “I don’t know how he ever thought Sango wouldn’t say ‘yes’. I mean, sure, she can be a little hard to read sometimes, but…” Shrugging as the door opened, Kagome stepped in, immediately pressing her floor before she leaned against the wall and let her gaze find Inuyasha’s face once again, “It wasn’t a question they’d get married, I mean  _ really _ . They’ve been together for two years, so it’s about  _ time _ , y’know?”

Inuyasha could only nod once, slow and distracted, trying hard to keep himself from saying something he didn’t mean. However, when she continued to unintentionally press the subject, asking him, “When do you think is a good time to start thinking about marriage?” he couldn’t stop himself from speaking candidly.

“I dunno. Never?”

Never.

The word had Kagome caught off guard, eyes widening as her brows furrowed in confusion and an initial sense of absolute denial, “Never?” she repeated, letting her voice reveal every piece of dissatisfaction that word bestowed upon her.

“Look, I’m happy for ‘em and good on ‘em for takin’ the plunge,” Inuyasha gave a shrug, keeping his shoulders up to his chin as he continued, almost as if to protect himself from her response, “But marriage is stupid.”

Kagome’s face fell then, all joy and excitement from the day draining from it as she seemed all but let her body slump against the wall. She didn’t know what to call it, the feeling of her stomach plummeting and her chest clenching as she tried to comprehend exactly what Inuyasha was telling her. Her mouth gaped for a moment before closing, gaze leaving his as a sudden wave of flashbacks crashed over her.

_ “I can’t marry you. I can’t marry a human.” _

The words were familiar, but the voice wasn’t who it usually came from. Maybe it was because Inuyasha was still speaking, but she could swear that it was  _ his  _ voice, not Koga’s, that rushed from one side of her mind to the other. 

“It’s just a piece of paper,” he added, able to sense Kagome’s sudden drop from bright and airy to dark and heavy. Anxiety gripped him at that, knowing he had been trying to convince himself that it was just the planning that had her so happy, but knowing full well that wasn’t the case.

Silence fell between them, the ding of the elevator the only sound even after they both exited through the doors and down the hallway. Kagome’s strides were swift and frantic, Inuyasha following behind her with his own anxiety and desperation as he lamely called after her, “Kagome–”

She wanted to tell herself that she had a thousand questions to ask him, many of them threatening to bubble to the surface. As disorientedly hurt as she was, she knew better than to start the conversation in the middle of the hallway, especially if said conversation likely would turn into an argument. Pulling her purse in front of her, she rummaged through it for her keys as she walked, ignoring his call as she managed to snag them.

Holding the knob with one hand, she unlocked the door with the other, acting rather frantically, as if she didn’t want him to catch up to her. Inuyasha could sense said frenziness, jaw clenched and his own sense of anxiety creeping to the surface as he watched her manage to click the lock and push the door open. He half expected her to slam it closed on him and lock it back up, his pace never leaving a somewhat casual one to try and mask the fact that he knew she was angry with him.

However, the door remained open, Inuyasha taking it as an invitation and walking through the threshold before slowly closing it behind him.

Tossing her purse onto the counter as she walked into her apartment, her steps replicating that of a storm as folded her arms over her chest. When she heard Inuyasha call to her again, timid and tired, attempting to apologize but falling short in sincerity.

“Arrow.”

The word left Kagome confidently, turning to face Inuyasha in time to see him freeze in place, staring at her with eyes wide with surprise. That safeword had been used once or twice, but always in the bedroom and always in the sense of something feeling  _ too good _ . For her to use it in their everyday setting, Inuyasha felt no anger, disappointment or resentment, but that anxiousness continued to build. 

Their dynamic was out the window in that moment, the two of them simply girlfriend and boyfriend rather than dominant and submissive. The lack of power dynamic couldn’t be brought into everything and Kagome had just enough realization to put a stop to it before it blurred the line too much. Doing so could end up being dangerous and neither of them wanted that.

“Never?” She asked again, exasperated and frantic, her own eyes wide with something Inuyasha could sense was similar to fear, “ _ Never!? _ What do you  _ mean _ , never!?” For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt herself spiralling; she was falling into something she couldn’t control, her own insecurities beginning to weave into her psyche. Koga didn’t want marriage with  _ her _ ; he didn’t want to be married to  _ her _ . Now, the only other person she could see herself being with for the rest of her life, the only person she truly felt could have been her soulmate, didn’t want to get married to her, either.

Inuyasha was no stranger to the way her voice strained when she was angry, how she always needed to swallow down a lump in her throat and stop herself from crying. How successful she was in that feat had an unbalanced ratio, but he knew it was just her response to conflict. However, this time seemed different; there was more desperation in her tone, vulnerability dripping from each word as she stared at him with a pleading gaze that told him to take back what he said.

He couldn’t lie to her. That would only make her more angry at him.

“I mean never. I never think of getting married and I never plan on it.” Defensive. He was getting defensive, finding the outburst to be out of left field and completely unwarranted. Kagome was usually the level-headed one, able to make an uncomfortable topic a simple discussion rather than a dizzying discourse of words practically thrown at him with the intent to mame. Yet, there she was, seemingly in some frame of mind that Inuyasha had never truly seen her in; it was as if she were losing control over her emotions.

“Why not?!”

“Kagome–”

“Tell me why not!”

There were tears threatening to fall then, welled up in her mahogany gaze as she continued to keep that pleading look that Inuyasha didn’t really know how to rectify, “Because–I told you–it’s stupid!”

“So, you think it’s stupid wanting to marry me,” she projected, finally feel the lump in her throat break, causing her voice to do the same thing as her lip quivered. One arm crossed over her chest as the other wiped under her nose as she sniffled, “You don’t want to marry me.”

“Wh–” He was dumbfounded, spine straightening as he turned his head to the side slightly but kept his gaze aimed towards her, “What the  _ fuck  _ are you talkin’ about? I don’t wanna marry  _ anyone _ , Kagome.” There was something there that she wasn’t telling him and he realized now that she was feeding him a spoonful of his own medicine; whether it was intentional or not was something else entirely. 

Inuyasha continued to keep his distance, brows furrowed with concern, confusion and frustration; perhaps it was foolish of him to just assume that Kagome figured he was against marriage, telling her about his past should have been obvious enough. However, he was now coming to the realization that he’d misjudged and the way he was handling it now was far from tactful. There was the excuse of his own anxieties making it difficult to keep his mouth shut. The thought of marriage made him squirm, what with the formalities and trivial planning, and knowing now that Kagome seemed hellbent on the subject only amplified those anxieties. 

“Then why are you with me?!”

Such force did her voice give, that her arms were straight at her sides with her fists clenched and her shoulders brought to her ears before being pushed down to reinforce it. The crack in the words that left her echoed throughout the apartment as a chilling aftermath of her shriek. All sensibilities in her shattered then, panting heavily as she witnessed the pure consternation on her boyfriend’s – her lover’s – face. Those dazzling gold eyes seemed to flare with offence and insult, brows lifted towards his hairline as his mouth hung agape. 

“What’s the point?!”

Another twist of the dagger that Kagome had managed to pierce right into Inuyasha’s heart, body flinching back at her second assaulting inquiry, one arm lifted to guard his chest as if he were physically stopping a blow to it. 

“Kagome–” he tried to interject, only to hear her continue on her frantic, berserker tirade that Inuyasha was almost afraid to interrupt.

“ _ No! _ I need to know why you even bother with this relationship at all! Why do you put effort in, if you don’t plan on marrying me!?”

“Jesus fuckin’  _ christ _ , Kagome! Where the hell is all of this comin’ from!?” Finally, his voice rose against hers, clashing against it like two swords trapped in a deadlock; with that said, he had come out the victor, Kagome falling silent, panting heavily from exerting so much verbal carnage.

“Is it because I’m human? Is that it?!” She spewed, her voice turning more agonizing by the moment, showing the anguish it held at the prospect of losing another person for some reason or another that she had no control over. So hurt and devastated as she was, she wasn’t even thinking rationally towards the fact that Inuyasha himself was half human. He wasn’t Koga. Their relationship was completely different. But, at that moment, they were exactly the same.

That last question had his eyes wide and his mouth hung agape once more, leaning his head forward as if he was trying to catch what she said all over again, “Because you’re hu– _ what?! _ ”

“Yeah! Is that it? Because I’m human, you can’t marry me?!” She repeated, shrugging rather emphatically before pointing her to herself.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!” He finally shouted, eyes wide and filled with an odd sense of absolute insult and utter confusion, “Look,” he backed off some, relaxing his body just a bit as his head tilted and shook, “Just because I don’t wanna get married, doesn’t mean I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life with you!” 

As aggressive as his tone was, as irritated and hurt as it was, Kagome latched onto the sentiment that Inuyasha had mentioned spending the rest of his life with her. Her body relaxed some, eyes still welled up with tears as her fist relinquished their clenched state and her arms fell much more limp than before, “You…” she began, swallowing back the urge to crumble into a fit of sobs, “You want to spend–”

“The rest of my life. With  _ you _ .”

Silence fell between them completely, Kagome trying incessantly to keep her tears at bay. A part of her wanted to keep being hurt, keep being angry and irrational because, in a weird way, it felt liberating. Yet, the look of confusion, anger and insult on Inyasha’s face had her stopping, her own falling into one of regret as her eyes welled up with more tears.

“Are you done?” His tone wasn’t necessarily comforting, almost mocking in nature as he continued to stare her down. Kagome’s demeanor morphed into one of humiliation and timidness, wrapping her arms around her as she averted her gaze from his face to the floor before she gave a pathetic nod, “Are you gunna tell me what the  _ fuck  _ just happened?”

“I–” she began through a choked sob, sniffling right after as she tried to find the words, “I’m sorry. I–”

“I don’t want an apology, I want an answer,” he snapped, causing Kagome’s head to flinch upward, meeting his gaze and seeing him standing rather straight, arms folded across his chest with his jaw clenched tightly and his dark brows furrowed and pinched together. 

Kagome was emotionally and mentally spent, words muddling together and coherent, rational thought losing all motivation as she simply blurted out the word, “Koga–”

The name had Inuyasha’s arms fall to his sides, fists clenched with the intent to seek out and find the fucking prick who brough Kagome so much turmoil, “ _ What? _ ” The word was dripping with venom, spoken behind gritted teeth as his lips curled upward in a snarl.

“He didn’t want to marry me because I’m human. He–” she drew in a shaky breath as she shook her head and burst into another fit of sobs, “He left me because I’m human. I’m sorry. I’m sorry–” She took a step towards him, an arm half outstretched as if to try and find some grounding, but when he took a step back, she froze, heart cracking at the sentiment.

She fucked up.

Perhaps he should have comforted her and told her that he understood, that she was forgiven. But that statement held so much more than what was taken at face value. Koga had left her and, though Kagome had never explicitly stated it was mutual, she’d heavily implied it. It left Inuyasha feeling lied to, like she’d hidden something from him. Not only that, but the reason he’d left her was because of her blood. She should have known he would have understood that fully and completely, yet she didn’t tell him. It was obvious from the way she reacted that it was a rather traumatic experience for her, something that haunted her, and yet she didn’t tell him.

She was being hypocritical, which was almost worse than being lied to, in his eyes.

Then there was the fact that Koga had left her and it was obvious by the way she reacted that she was still hung up on him, at least to a small degree. That realization alone brought a very real sense of insecurity of his to light; Koga was full demon, he was half. So, if Koga came running back and asked her to get back together–

Would she?

Obviously, that was his own irrational thought, so he simply stuck to something tangible – something rooted in  _ fact _ .

“So, let me get this straight,” Inuyasha started, straightening his spine and folding his arms back over his chest only to lift one of his hands to gesture while he spoke, “You rode my ass for keeping things from you, then you turn around and keep shit like  _ this  _ from me?!”

“Yash, no. I–I didn’t mean to I–” Kagome stuttered, trying (and failing) miserably to try and explain her way out of what was beginning to transpire. He was right. She was being hypocritical; she didn’t lie to him, but she did withhold information, just as he had.

A scoff left him, letting his arms fall loosely as he shook his head, “Un– _ fuckin’ _ –believable,” he stated rather flattly, tossing his arms in the same manner before taking a step back and turning towards the door.

“No! No, Yash, please! Please! I’m sorry!” She begged frantically, talking in gasping, panicked breaths as she sprinted towards him, “Don’t go! Please, don’t go! Please!”

“I opened up to you!” He snapped, whirling around to face her, causing Kagome to stop just before she ran head first into him, “I opened up to you more than I ever opened up to anyone in my life! I told you about my childhood and that scared the absolute living shit out of me! I trusted you!” He yelled, blinding hurt, betrayal and anger passing over his features, “And you didn’t do the same,” his volume lowered but all the emotions within his voice held true, pointing his index finger towards her as he practically loomed over her, “You expected me to  _ bare my soul to you _ ,” he was mocking her at that point, opening his arms wide and making his voice slightly more breathy, “Tell you everything about me and be vulnerable, but no, it’s fine. You keep this shit to yourself; s’not like I’d understand what it felt like to be broken up with because of my blood, right?”

Kagome couldn’t help but stay frozen in place, feeling the weight of his words and realizing that she’d lost the battle. He’d earned her trust multiple times over since their initial blow up, being honest and communicating with her to the best of his abilities, and now she’d gone and betrayed him in the same way. If she were cruel she would have asked how it felt, but she knew that wasn’t fair; he’d learned his lesson, and perhaps her doing this had solidified it.

She didn’t know what to say or how she could make it better, to mend what she’s very obviously broken; but it wasn’t that easy, “Yash, I’m so sorry. It wasn’t–I really didn’t think–”

Inuyasha released one final, calming sigh before reaching for the door knob, “I’ll call you in the morning. I need time t–” his eyes closed, averting his gaze from her, “I need time to think.” 

“No, Yash, please. Please–don’t leave!” 

Watching him open the door, her pleading became more frantic, taking a step towards him with the intent to physically hold him back but was too far out of reach. The sound of the door practically slamming behind him left her in the cold silence of her apartment, Kagome’s forward momentum causing her to run into the door. 

Heavy, gasping sobs left her as she banged her fists against the door, her forehead resting against it with the knowledge that there was no use in chasing after him, “No. Please…” She whimpered almost silently to herself.

“Please don’t leave.”


	16. Take No Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, the comments on last chapter were INSANE! Thank you all so much for leaving such insightful opinions and observations. It was crazy to see how my little fic invoked such a passionate response and revealed that everyone comes from a different walk of life and those walks of life determine how people view things. Thank you again for taking such an interest in this fic aghhhh my heart is so full!
> 
> If you want to get an inside scoop to headcanons, memes and other things pertaining to HTLB, you can follow me on tumblr @omgitscharlie!
> 
> Thank you to @keichanz, @lavendertwilight89, @sapphirestarxx and @bluejay785 for helping me wade through all of the emotions of this chapter hahah.

The grip on the steering wheel left his knuckles white, amber hues blazing with a lingering sense of fury, hurt and betrayal. Inuyasha’s gut continued to churn, clenching and knotting itself with the knowledge that he’d walked out on her; he walked out on Kagome, the woman he’d confessed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That didn’t mean he wanted marriage, quite the contrary, he found marriage to be something that often caused relationships to end, rather than prosper. Marriage put an unnecessary pressure and expectation that Inuyasha didn’t feel any relationship could live up to, regardless of how ‘stable’ the couple felt they were.

He’d walked out on Kikyo a multitude of times, slamming the door behind him and making a statement that he wasn’t afraid to leave her. With Kagome, he was afraid to leave her, he was afraid to  _ lose  _ her, and he’d just walked out like he always did. 

She deserved it. She deserved it. She deserved it.

Such a phrase repeated over and over in his head as he remained in the parking garage of her apartment building. Kagome had kept something from him; she’d omitted information from him and unleashed it upon him just like he had her in the past. It was hypocritical of her, his mind clinging to that fact to keep himself angry, keep himself stubborn and defiant to give in and look towards his own fault in the matter.

Time had ticked by much quicker than he’d intended, having lost track of just how long he’d just been sitting in his car, seething and spiralling. If he had half a mind to look at the clock on his dash, he’d realise he’d been sitting in his car for over thirty minutes, weighing the repercussions of actually leaving. 

Leaning back against the seat, he twisted his grip on the wheel, hearing the squeak of the leather cover as he clenched his jaw and simply looked out the front window to the concrete wall in front of him, “No. I’m not apologizin’. I’m not,” he murmured to himself as he shook his head and turned the ignition. Immediately, the blaring sound of heavy guitars, blast beats and vicious screams streamed through the speakers as he peered over his shoulder and backed out of his spot. 

Pulling out of the garage, he began to make his way towards his own home, the sky dark and ominous with nothing but street lights to show the way. The speed he kept was far above the limit, his mind locked in something extremely heated and took that out in whatever physical way he could. 

The conversation continued to play on repeat in his head, Kagome’s anguished pleas beginning to slowly pierce through his heart and loosen the vicious grasp his temper held over his rationale. He’d never seen her frantic or panicked, she was typically the level-headed one (albeit snappy at times) and was able to express herself and her emotions so effortlessly. Yet, in that moment, it was like something had snapped and cracked, causing her to lose control of her emotions and, in complete honesty, Inuyasha felt cornered by it. 

Add on the fact that the content harboured within their argument was a touchy spot for the hanyou, it left him in his old ways. Had he done plenty of growing because of Kagome? Yes. Did he communicate with her better than he had anyone else in his life? Yes. Was he anywhere close to being a master of his emotions? Fuck no.

The longer he drove, the closer he got to being home, the more his anger subsided and the cloud of stubbornness began to dissipate. With his jaw clenched, clarity began to part his own selfishness, coming to the realization that, perhaps the way Kagome was acting had a deeper reason. Regardless of the fact that he was still hurt by her omitting her own traumatic experience from him, he was starting to push past the assumption that she’d done it on purpose. 

A growl left him, rumbling low in his chest as he pressed back against the seat, elbows locked with his hands against the wheel, “Fuck…” he hissed, hitting his head against the back of the seat half-hazzeredly a few times as he found himself pulling off to the side of the road. 

Turning on his hazards, he released the wheel and let his hands just fall into his lap, head falling back with his eyes closing as he tried to stay mad. He tried so hard to remind himself that she had been hypocritical, that she had her own shit to deal with and had kept that from him. She neglected to tell him that Koga had left her, that he had left her because of her blood, something he could have so easily related to. That was what probably hurt him the most, that she kept that piece of information from him, that she didn’t seem to trust him with it.

But then she said she didn’t mean it. She didn’t mean to keep it from him and he didn’t even take the time to question further and gather context. Then there was the way she had been so frantic, almost like she was panicked he would do the same thing that Koga had done and left her.

And he did.

He fucking  _ did _ .

Kagome would have never done that to him, especially when he had been in the same position that she’d been after aggressively word vomiting at her about his traumas. She’d handled him with such effortless grace, comforting him and making him feel like he was truly heard and understood; she had refused to let him leave. And he hadn’t given her the same decency.

_ Now  _ who was being hypocritical?

Inuyasha’s heart sank into the pit of his chest, the anger once directed at her now boomeranging back towards himself and hitting him right in the chest. Clawed hands ran down the front of his face out of frustration, “Fuck…” he hissed again, “Fuck,” a little louder, “Fuck!” He finally shouted, slamming down his hands onto the wheel.

Giving out one sharp, somewhat gravelly breath, Inuyasha shifted gears out of park and made a U-turn to start heading back towards Kagome’s apartment. 

It took no time for him to find himself back in the same spot he had been not twenty minutes before, staring at the concrete wall for a moment before opening his door and climbing it. Slamming the door shut behind him, he made his way back towards the elevators, a new sense of anxiety washing over him at the realization that maybe she wouldn’t let him in. The very real possibility of her coming to her senses hung over his head as he pressed the number to her floor. Mentally, he prepared himself to be chased out the moment he stepped into her apartment.

The ding of the elevator was followed by the doors opening, Inuyasha stepping out and making his way back to the familiar number. Pulling out his keys from his pocket, he separated Kagome’s apartment key before shoving it in the lock and twisting it, finding that she’d actually taken the time to do so. 

Pushing the door open, Inuyasha was slightly surprised to find all of the lights off. What he wasn’t surprised by, was the overwhelmingly sour scent of her sadness and the saltiness of her tears. His ear twitched, able to hear the faint sound of sobs and sniffles coming from her room, sounds that he knew would be much louder once he got closer. Releasing a sigh, he tried to muster up enough courage to do what he needed to, able to find just enough to kick off his shoes and peel off his jacket. 

Perhaps a little presumptuous that she wouldn’t kick his ass to the curb the moment she saw him, but he could tell she was more hurt than angry.

That made it worse.

Making his way to her bedroom door, he held the knob with one hand as he leaned against the wood, using the back of his index finger’s knuckle to knock once, then twice, “Kagome?” he called gently through the door before turning the knob and pushing it open. 

Slowly, he peered his head inside, seeing she had left her hanging fairy lights on and nothing else, giving off a low, dim light. The way she was seated in her bed, eyes wet, puffy and red from tears, lower lip quivering as she tried so hard to keep her sobs at bay, it tore through Inuyasha’s heart. Guilt tormented him, moving to close the door behind him as she whimpered out his name so pathetically that he told himself he never wanted to hear it spoken that way again.

“Inuyasha…” Sniffling, Kagome lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her face, trying miserably to hide the fact that she was still crying. When he took a step towards her, she started to collapse all over again, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry I yelled. I−”

With each word, Inuyasha got closer, eventually reaching the bed and climbing onto it before wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against him, “Shhh,” he cooed, cutting her off as she sank into him, her head digging into the crook of his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched onto the fabric of his crewneck sweater. The way she held him was as if it were for dear life, hiccuping and whimpering into his shoulder as Inuyasha dug his nose into her hair and cradled the back of her head, “I’m sorry,” he cooed, gently scratching the nape of her neck as he did so.

“I’m sorry I left, I shouldn’t’ve done that. You didn’t deserve that,” he added, pressing his lips against her head in a lingering kiss as she continued with her shoulder-wracking sobs, “You wouldn’t’ve walked out on me.”

“You’re angry,” she managed to croak, voice muffled by being dug into him, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over her at the knowledge that he had come back and was holding her. He didn’t leave her; he didn’t end their relationship.

“I am,” he answered honestly, “I’m…” he swallowed as he adjusted them, sitting back against the headboard and dragging her into his lap, legs straddling his hips, “I’m more hurt than angry,” he clarified, feeling Kagome pull her head away to stare down at him. The gentle touch of her hands on his cheeks had him finding her tear-filled gaze, lifting his own hand to cup her cheek and wipe away a tear from it.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she defended through a choked whimper, shaking her head, “I swear I didn’t realize how much−” her sentence was cut off by her taking in a shaky breath, “How much of an effect it had on me. I didn’t know. I didn’t know. I promise I would have told you.” Her words descended back into panicked sobs, barely consoled by the soft shush of a coo that Inuyasha offered as he drew her back flush against him.

That same remorse began to seer into his heart, pained by the sound of her ragged breathing and intense distress that she portrayed with every agonized mewl, “I know you would’ve,” he whispered, running his hand up and down her spine in a soothing motion, “I was just…” he closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head as he wracked his brain for the right words.

Talking about boundaries when it came to their sexual relationship was easy, as it was much more black and white in his mind. There was the correct way and the incorrect way; the way that would keep them safe and the way they could hurt one another. Outside of the bedroom, it was much more intense to him; there were too many grey areas and his emotions weren’t necessarily something he had control over. That was truly what it came down to − Inuyasha wasn’t in control outside of the bedroom and that left him exposed and vulnerable in a way he didn’t completely consent to.

Now, with his weeping girlfriend in his arms, enveloped by sorrow he had caused, Inuyasha tried his damndest to let go of that fear of vulnerability, “You didn’t tell me he left you, which−” he opened his eyes, looking aimlessly towards the wall in front of him as he gave her squeeze, “I dunno. When I said I didn’t wanna get married and you−” he paused for a moment, Kagome’s body-quaking sobs diminishing into sniffles and soft quivers as she waited patiently for him to continue. 

“I could tell you were still hurt and, to find out that it was because Koga’d left you, I just−”

Kagome pulled from his hold then, finding his gaze and wiping one of her eyes with the back of her hand. Shame coursed through him then, averting his attention from her face to the mattress beneath him, “I had this split second thought−” that was a lie, it wasn’t a split second, “I have this thought that, if he asked, you’d...you’d go back.”

“Yash,” Kagome’s voice was firm, holding a very real sense of insult to it, despite the fact that it was still strained with the threat and aftermath of tears, “How could you possibly think−”

“I know. I know,” he defended, finally letting his attention fall back to her face, catching her gaze with that shame shining through him as clear as day, “I’m sorry. I mean it. I shouldn’t’ve reacted how I did. I should’ve stayed and listened to you. You−” Inuyasha took both of her hands in his, holding them before pressing a kiss to each of her palms, “These hands have done more for me than anyone ever has,” he stated honestly, feeling foolish for his words. He’d never been the romantic type, not the one to make his words flowery or flouncy; he liked to be straight to the point, but with Kagome, he didn’t know how else to explain what she did to him.

“You have the patience of a goddamn saint. You’ve dealt with so much of my bullshit,  _ made _ me stick around after I whirled a mug into your wall, for fuck sakes,” he explained, “I’m fuckin’ damaged goods, Kagome. I’m...I don’t−” 

“No, you aren’t−” Kagome tried to comfort, shaking her head as she leaned forward to rest her forehead.

“Stop,” he replied somewhat firmly, “I’m not tryin’ to tell you this to get sympathy. I’m tellin’ you this because I know that you deserve better than me, alright? I’ve been tryin’ to be better for you and, fuck, I’ll keep tryin’ as hard as I fuckin’ can, but I keep−” his jaw clenched, throat suddenly stuck with the threat of tears that he managed to swallow down but his voice betrayed him regardless, cracking as he continued, “I keep hurtin’ you along the way.”

“I don’t want you to be better for me, I want you to be better for  _ yourself _ ,” Kagome replied, cupping his neck and closing her eyes.

“Kagome,” he interjected, pulling his head from hers, “I just walked out on you having a panic attack−” he wanted to emphasize that she shouldn’t be the one trying to comfort him. What he’d done wasn’t something he was proud of and it was obvious she was in much more distress than he allowed himself to realize initially.

“I kept something from you. I didn’t tell you about mine and Koga’s relationship, how it ended, when I should have. I should have told you after you had opened up about Kikyo. God, you opened up _ so much _ about that and I...I didn’t tell you anything. You didn’t pry, you didn’t interrogate me, you trusted me to tell you and I didn’t,” Kagome explained, shaking her head as she ran her hands down the front of his chest, throat swollen from crying and needing to stop to sniffle between words, “I guess I just...I figured it hadn’t affected me much but, but I still should have told you about it. I shouldn’t have omitted myself from telling you about my past relationship, when I had asked you about yours. I thought I was exempt from revealing anything to you because you’d hidden so much from me before that conversation.”

“I kept a lot from you but I...I thought I was protecting you. I didn’t want you exposed to my bullshit, Kagome…” he added, shaking his head, “You’re− _ dammit _ −you’re the most perfect person I’ve ever met and it scares the shit outta me. I don’t know how to compete with that. I don’t know what you see and...and I’m tryin’ to see it. I’m tryin’ to make bein’ with me worth your while. I shouldn’t have walked out. I shouldn’t’ve left. I should’ve asked more questions,” he replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, only to feel Kagome grip his wrist and lean into his touch.

How he was communicating, using his words, it brought a sense of pride to Kagome’s chest; she was proud of his growth, proud of how he truly was trying to better himself. That pride came with a sour side, guilt and remorse plaguing her at the understanding of what she could have possibly ruined. That trust he gave her, that honesty and vulnerability he gifted, all of it could have crumbled into nothing by her actions and left him in worse shape than how she’d met him. 

“I’m not perfect, Yash…” she breathed, keeping her attention solely on his face as she continued to lean into his touch, “I hurt you. I went against...everything I−” her breath hitched as her throat closed with the threat of tears, “Everything I asked of you, I didn’t do in return and I−” she closed her eyes, tears falling from them as she did so, “Inuyasha, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

They were both in the wrong, in one way or another. Perhaps Inuyasha shouldn’t have walked out on her in her time of need, but he didn’t know how else to react. He’d told her he’d call her, that he needed to think, that was more than he’d ever given Kikyo. Add in the fact that he didn’t resort to name-calling, his reactions were the most mature he could be at that time in his life. Kagome had to have known that. 

His trauma ran deep, deeper than maybe either of them realized, and words were more often than not lost on him, and though he was using them now, it didn’t mean he had conquered it completely. They both had things they needed to work through, one of Kagome being something Inuyasha had tried to touch on and was shut down every time, and he was more than prepared to make that effort. However, there was a new sense of uneasiness that had settled in his heart, seeing how Kagome had failed to acknowledge her own trauma when she had asked him to face it head on  _ for her _ . 

Yes, he knew of his trauma and actively hid it from her, and for that he had apologized and made serious effort to correct, but with Kagome not taking that extra step to even see the trauma she held, that was something Inuyasha knew he would need to look out for. It frustrated him to no end, how she would brush off the seriousness of letting strangers swarmp her, get in her space, but he’d learned to keep himself out of it for the time being ─ it wasn’t his business...not truly.

Watching those tears fall, Inuyasha brushed them away with his thumb, “I’m sorry, too…” he repeated before moving to wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest in a genuine embrace. Kagome moved to rest her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist as one of his own wrapped around her shoulder and the other allowed its hand to cup the back of her head.

“You said you needed time to think,” Kagome tried to help justify, eyes closing as she allowed herself to sink into the soldiness of his body, “That you would call me in the morning…” she added before sniffling out of necessity, “If you need space─”

“I’m good here,” he replied before she could finish, giving her a short squeeze before loosening his grip to comfortingly run his hand up and down her back, “I can’t run away every time we have a fight.”

He was being good. So good. It was a complete turn-around from how they had been at the start of their relationships. Nine months seemed to both fly by as well as trudge along, feeling as though they’d only just started dating while also feeling like they’d been together for years. Perhaps it was because of his growth that it felt such a way; but, with each piece of personal development Inuyasha grew within himself, Kagome was unknowingly leaving herself behind. She knew he had every right to be angry, to have him compared to a person who was prejudiced about the state of someone’s blood when Inuyasha himself was a victim of said prejudice. It was cruel to see him in that light, but she didn’t know what else to think in that moment.

Silence fell between them then, Inuyasha never stopped his soothing motion of running his hand up and down her back, keeping her close. The sound of her sobs had stopped, falling into ragged breaths and composing sniffles as her lungs began to regulate themselves. It felt good to be in his arms, safe and secure, and there was nowhere else she would rather have been in that moment, or any moment moving forward. He was home.

“Kagome─” his voice was the one to break the silence, a first for the both of them, “I─” he didn’t know how else to bring it up other than ripping it off like a bandaid, “I meant it, when I said I don’t wanna get married.” He could feel her body tense against his, her heart racing in her chest and smell the threat of tears building in her throat, “But I also meant it when I said I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I never thought I’d want that with anyone.”

“Is it really because you think it’s stupid?” Kagome’s voice was small, meek and timid, swallowing back the threat of tears as she kept her body pressed hard against his. The way she asked was reminiscent of a child asking for a truth they didn’t want. 

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha leaned back against the pillows, “Kinda,” he replied honestly, “Just feel like it’s...like it isn’t necessary. Why get married when it adds so much extra stress and expectations?” 

Kagome shouldn’t have been surprised, considering Inuyasha’s past, but there was still a very real part of her that was insurmountably disappointed at the fact he didn’t want to get married. Though, as disappointed as she was, there was also a realization she’d come to; if this had been Koga, if he had said he didn’t want to get married as far into the relationship as herself and Inuyasha were, Kagome would have left him. Now, she couldn’t fathom not being with Inuyasha; she would rather give up her dream of the white dress, cake and party if it meant being with him for the rest of her life.

It would take some getting used to, she was sure, but she could get over it ─ at least, that’s what she tried her damndest to convince herself of.

“What expectations are there that make you uncomfortable?” Kagome couldn’t help but ask, keeping her gaze averted from his as she awaited his response, his cheek resting on the crown of her head as they continued their conversation.

Inuyasha released a heavy breath, as if he was preparing himself for something with a hefty brunt to it, “Like how...y’know how some couples...it’s always ‘we’ or ‘us’. They kinda let their entire identity become their relationship. I still want us to be...us, y’know...as individuals,” he chose his words carefully, pausing in between to make sure he made sense the best he could, “I like that we have our own things goin’ on. I like that we aren’t in each other’s finances or...other shit like that. We’re our own people.”

“We don’t have to be like that…” Kagome tried to counter ratchet pathetically, feeling Inuyasha give her a squeeze out of apology as well as grounding. 

“Kagome…” he began, slightly defeated as he pulled away enough to catch her gaze with his own, “I love you. I love what we have. I don’t wanna lose that to some...I dunno, some tradition that only seems t’break people up more than it does help the relationship.”

Allowing their eyes to meet, Kagome listened intently, understanding his reasoning to an extent but still finding it hard to wrap her head around completely, “I love you, too…” It was a start and it was wholly honest; she’d never loved anyone more than she did him, “I…I’m trying to understand…” she replied, showing that conflict on her face as clear as day, “And I do,” she paused, seeing Inuyasha’s expression morph into one that held the softed glint of surprise and hopefulness, “To an extent. Is there any─you won’t compromise? Like...you don’t even wanna move in together?”

“You wanna move in together?” He repeated, only to see Kagome shrug as she bit down on her lower lip.

“I mean...yeah. I thought maybe we’d...we’d do that eventually. I─do you not want that, either?” 

“No. No, I want that,” he replied immediately as if afraid to see her cry if he hesitated in his answer, speaking genuinely and answering authentically, “I wanna move in with you.” 

“Really?” Kagome asked, lifting a hand to wipe away another stray tear, as the warmth of her boyfriend’s lips pressed against her forehead, “You really want that?” 

“‘Course I do.”

Maybe that wasn’t fair to make it seem obvious, as the conversation prior to that hinted that Inuyasha perhaps didn’t want any semblance of codependency between them, “We basically spend every day together anyways, right?” he added, feeling Kagome give him a nod as she nuzzled her head back into the crook of his neck.

“It doesn’t need to be right now but...maybe we can talk about it soon?” As muffled as her voice was, Inuyasha understood every word she said, nodding in response as he adjusted them so he was laying on his back, her body pressed against his side.

“We don’t gotta rush anything, babe,” he murmured, turning his head towards her to rest his forehead against hers and brush their noses against one another. Kagome gave a small hum of agreement, tilting her head upwards as a soft plea for a kiss. Happily, Inuyasha granted it, pressing his lips against hers in a soft, tender kiss. It lingered for a moment, both of them finding relief in the contact, though this would be far from the last time the conversation would come up. 

“I’m sorry I walked out…” he added, voice low as if to set the tone that the high-intensity of the last few hours needed to come to a close. His free hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over the apple of it as Kagome stole another kiss, but happy to be in his arms and to know he didn’t intend on leaving her.

“I’m sorry I yelled…” Kagome whimpered, tears straining her voice once again, “I’m sorry I projected that onto you. You didn’t deserve it,” she added, sniffling as she wiped away a stray tear before it could fully fall, “I won’t do that again. I promise.”

A soft coo left Inuyasha as Kagome started to show signs of descending into panicked sobs once again. The arm she lay on curled inward, pulling her closer against him in an attempt to comfort and coddle, “No cryin’,” he murmured soothingly, “I forgive you, baby. I forgive you.”

“I understand why you were mad, I do. I do. I promise, I do,” she cried, gripping the fabric of his crew neck sweater as she pressed her head into his shoulder, “You opened yourself up to me and I─” 

“Baby, hey. Stop. Stop cryin’,” he pleaded calmly, rubbing her arm in an attempt to help bring her down from her heightened emotions, “I fucked up too, alright? You wouldn’t’ve walked out on me. You would’ve tried to understand what was goin’ on with me…I didn’t do that.”

“I forgive you. I understand why you─” she drew in a shaky breath followed by a hiccup, “Why you thought you needed space,” she added, peering towards him with those wide, mahogany eyes, tear stained and filled with apology, “Thank you for coming back.”

It felt good to have her in his arms, despite the fact that she continued to fight through tears, and he didn’t regret his decision to turn around, “I couldn’t stay mad,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, “Couldn’t just leave you like that,” he added, pressing his lips to her nose before stealing a kiss to her lips, “I know you’d never mean t’hurt me.”

“Never,” she confirmed, shaking her head as she allowed herself to indulge in another kiss from him, “Never.”

Inuyasha happily returned the kiss, feeling her hand cup his neck as it began to deepen, finding solace in the presence of one another. Pressing her tongue against his lower lip, Kagome asked for entry, feeling him open his mouth to answer and grant it. There was no desire for more, just the knowledge that she was still able to taste him was enough to sate her for the time being. 

“Are you staying?” Kagome asked, half-pleading in nature against his lips, giving him one more gentle, though still wet, kiss before pulling away enough to look at him through a heavy-lidded gaze.

Inuyasha tucked some hair behind her hair, unable to stop himself from touching her in some way or another, “Yeah. I’m stayin’. If you let me.” 

Without hesitation, Kagome nodded, “Please stay. I─” she swallowed back the continuous threat of tears that just couldn’t seem to leave her, “I thought I’d never get to wake up to you beside me again.” It was something she was coming to realize about herself, the fear of abandonment. Koga had done more than made her touchy about marriage, it made her afraid that, at any moment, she could lose the man she loved without warning.

“Kagome…” he cooed, pulling her close against him and cradling the back of her head to bring it into his neck, his nose digging into her hair, “Fuck, I─I thought I’d fucked up, too. I thought you’d kick me out, once I came back. But I’m here. I’m right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

This had been the most talking he’d done in any relationship, the most open line of communication he’d ever had and it was all thanks to Kagome and her unwavering patience. Initially, he’d been doing it all for her, to make sure that he could keep her happy and have the privilege of calling her his girlfriend. Now, seeing how it liberated him, how the pain was worth it, made him want to be better for himself, just as Kagome herself stated she wanted.

“I said the safeword,” Kagome stated suddenly, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts as well as allowing Kagome to do the same from him physically to catch his attention once more.

“Mhm,” Inuyasha replied, though it was left open-ended, assuming she was planning to continue her statement. In all honesty, Inuyasha had been floored that she was so invested in their dynamic that she remembered to say it. That wasn’t to say that she was in it half-heartedly, as she’d been more than receptive and even suggestive when it came to some of the things they did both in and out of the bedroom. However, emotions were difficult to wrangle some times, so for her to remember to say the word meant she took what they were doing seriously.

“How do I...take it back?” Kagome asked the question rather meekly, biting her lower lip as she took his hand in hers, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

Inuyasha dark, thick brows lifted some, “You want me t’be your daddy right now?” He asked sincerely, seeing her nod in response, “Whaddaya need from me, baby?”

“This. I just need you to hold me, tell me I’m okay ─ that you love me.” 

Aftercare. He realized she wanted aftercare, “Babe...I don’t needa be your daddy to do that sorta stuff; why don’t I just be your boyfriend tonight, then we can talk about all that in the mornin’? How does that sound?”

Conceding, Kagome gave him another nod before welcoming a kiss from the man who held her; the man who managed to make her feel things she never thought she could. He made her heart so full in the best way and, though their relationship could be turbulent, there was no one else she could see herself with ─ not anymore. 

Even still, as they settled for bed, Kagome couldn’t help but feel a dull ache in the pit of her stomach, mourning for a childhood dream of marriage put to rest.


End file.
